Sasquatch new version
by TangoBravoZulu
Summary: Tracy family holiday turns to disaster. But did what we think happen, really happen or was something else going on? 13 Years later and another disaster requires the assistance of the thunderbirds... But what will they find? Angst and Laughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own the Thunderbirds or any of the cannon character, nor do I lay any claim to McDonald's.

**A/N: This is an update of a story I had on recently. I've had problems updating it so, I've started again. First chapter hasn't changed, but there are now a couple of extra chapters added. The last couple will be added in the near future - i hope ;)**

**Like the movie 'Titanic' we all know what is going to happen, but please take the time to read and review. Set in a cross between the movie and original series. **

**The story opens on Easter Friday as the family travel from their Kansas home to a holiday spot in Colorado. (Alan 4, Scott nearly 14.)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Please review. Thanks**

**TBZ.**

**

* * *

**

Sasquatch (Bigfoot)

**Easter Friday 2008**

On the road...

Alan sat in his car seat in the back on the SUV watching the country side pass by, he had been asleep since shortly after leaving home, he couldn't even really remember being put in his booster seat, he remembered that it was dark and the stars where out and that Dad had had to yell at John to stop star gazing and get in the car.

His favourite brother was sitting slumped beside him. Gordon snored quietly his head resting against the side of Alan's chair, it wasn't that Alan didn't like his other brothers it's just that Gordon had more time for him; they played together when Gordon got home from school. Alan was looking forward to starting school after summer, but that seemed an awful long way away to the four year old, and his older brothers kept telling him it wasn't really school only kindergarten, but Alan knew better, Mom said it was school so school it was.

Alan sighed there wasn't much to see outside the window, the landscape was still dark only the lightening sky indicated that dawn was on its way. In the front of the car beyond his two eldest brothers Alan could hear his Mom and Dad talking quietly. Alan looked around for something to do, he wasn't really very sleepy anymore and it was too dark to look at his picture books or do some colouring.

Beyond Gordon, Virgil his middle brother slept with his head squashed against the window, his cheek and face distorted by the pressure against the glass, mouth handing open, suddenly Virgil snorted in his sleep bring a hand up to wipe his mouth before slumping once again against the window, Alan giggled, Virgil looked silly and he was dribbling like a baby.

His giggles alerted his mother who looked back towards him raising a finger to her lips and shushing him. Eyes alight with laughter Alan covered his mouth with both hands to prevent the giggles waking his brothers; he pointed to Virgil and then clamped the hand back over his face, the giggles still escaping quietly. Lucy Tracy looked to where her youngest pointed noting her middle son's distorted face and uncomfortable posture she smiled and winked to Alan, putting her finger back to her lips as a reminder to remain quiet. Alan nodded enthusiastically that he understood.

Turning back to the front of the car she picked up the map she had been reading and looked at her husband beside her at the wheel. "Alan's awake." She murmured.

"Is he OK. Do I need to stop?" Jeff asked.

Looking back at her youngest son who was once again gazing out the window she shook her head, "I don't think so. He was just giggling at Virgil."

"Why what's Virgil doing?" Jeff asked puzzled and trying to see that particular son in his rear vision mirror.

"Oh nothing, he's just pressed up against the window. His face is all out of shape. I think it tickled Alan's fancy."

"It would." Jeff replied dryly. "That boy has the devil in him at times."

"No more so than Gordon." Lucy returned motherly defensiveness immediately kicking in.

"Huh! That one is the devil." Jeff snorted, "I swear I get another grey hair with every new prank."

Lucy smiled, "Likely excuse."

Jeff's mock glare has her giggling girlishly. "It's alright flyboy I still love you, grey hair or not."

"You better." Jeff grinned and returned his concentration to the road, the slippery conditions needing his full attention.

A quiet ten minutes passed, in the back of the car Lucy noted that Alan has fallen back to sleep, smiling quietly she watches her sons. The two eldest in the middle seat Scott's tall frame leaning against the window with a jacket pillowing his head, his dark hair standing on end, beside him John the fairest of the group is slumped against him, his head on his elder brothers shoulder with Scott's arm protectively around his slim frame. Behind them Alan is soundly asleep in his booster seat snoring quietly, Gordon tucked up against the seat his hands clasped together and pillowing his cheek, looking deceptively innocent in his slumber.

Virgil had now changed positions although not for a better one. He sat up with his head thrown back against the headrest, mouth hanging open, snorting and snuffling. _'He's going to wake up with a sore throat and neck at this rate.'_ Lucy thought to herself. She looked at Jeff noting his frown of concentration, she would have liked to pull over and adjust Virgil's position, but Jeff had his we are going to the Moon face on, he was on a mission and stopping was it not in the flight plan,_ 'This is why we travel at night,'_ Lucy thought,_ 'the boys sleep, Jeff drives, and peace reigns.' _Sighing Lucy returned her attention to the front looking out the windscreen.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Jeff suggested quietly looking over at her, "We've still got about an hour till we reach Denver."

Lucy smiled tiredly, "I'd like to, but I can't get comfortable enough. Anyway I'm keeping you company."

Jeff chuckled, "Baby causing problems?"

Lucy smiled contentedly, "Just a little. You'd think after five pregnancies I'd be used to it."

Jeff reached a hand out and patted her knee. "Those five are enough to wear anyone out Luce." He nodded towards the back of the SUV. "And anyway this one has got to be a little different." He looked at her a questioning frown on his face, "Hasn't it?"

Lucy chuckled, "It's no good you giving me that look. I'm not telling you what it is. I'm not having you go and blurt it out again. This time I'm keeping it to myself." She smirked at him happily.

Jeff pouted and eyed his smirking wife, "I'll get it out of you before the end of the weekend, and that's a promise." He reached over and tickled her in her slightly distended belly.

Laughing Lucy wiggled and shoved his hand away, "Keep both hands on the wheel mister!" she ordered mockingly.

"Yes Madam." Jeff responded snappily and huge grin belying his snapped response.

Behind them the eldest Tracy brother watched the byplay between his parents, he enjoyed listening to them when they played like this, when they though all their children were asleep. It made him feel safe, as if everything was right in his world and nothing would ever change.

The news of the new baby had come as a bit of a shock to him last Christmas, he had thought that Alan was the last, and anyway his parents were too old to be doing _that_ anymore. Scott had recently done Sex Ed in school and the thought of his parents do _it_, was just too gross.

Scott sighed, _'Another brother. I'm never gonna get any peace.'_ He looked a John beside him and smiled hugging him a bit closer. _'Well almost never.'_ Looking back at his mother and father talking he wondered why his mother was insisting on keeping the sex of the baby a secret, it was a common known fact that Tracys' had boys, they had had for eight or nine generations now, so the chances of having a girl was ..... _'well alot.'_ Scott thought to himself_, 'and anyway what would we do with a girl, she couldn't sleep with one of us, and she's not getting my room.'_ Scott thought firmly, he had only recently been given a room of his own having shared with John for as long as he could remember and then more recently with Virgil as well.

Last birthday in acknowledgement of being a teenager he had been given the small room off the stairs. It was only just big enough for a bed, desk and small set of draws, but it was his, and he wasn't giving it up for some new baby, not even if it was the longed for girl. Scott scowled, _'No the baby could share with Alan and Gordon would have to move into the big room with John and Virgil.' _

He shuffled uncomfortably, trying to move John off the nerve in his shoulder, his right arm was cold and numb, clenching his fist and shaking his hand he tried to restore circulation without disturbing his younger brother.

The movement caught Lucy's attention; she smiled at the teen, "You OK honey?"

"Yeah Mom, my arm has just gone to sleep. John's brain is really heavy; he shouldn't work it out so much." Scott joked.

Sniggering at the joke, as her son intended Lucy reached back and pulled John into a more upright position. "Better?"

"Yeah thanks." Scott replied rolling the shoulder and straightening in his seat. "Where are we?"

"On the out skirts of Denver." His father replied.

Scott nodded looking out at the early dawn, the beginnings of homes and shopping precincts appearing. "What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.

"Just coming up to seven." Lucy replied, the yawn triggering one of her own.

Scott nodded again sleepily processing the information, he looked around at his brothers, "We gonna stop for breakfast soon?" his stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

"Yes Scott, the empty pit we like to refer to as your stomach will be filled shortly." Jeff chuckled.

"Hummmm. Good." Scott rubbed his belly to still the rumbling. "Macca's?"

"First one we come across." Jeff promised.

"Great, I want a Sausage McMuffin with egg, better make that two, three hash browns, a stack of hotcakes and syrup and a coffee." He grinned at his mother, knowing the last item would get a rise.

"Scott Tracy. You are not drinking coffee. You can have orange juice." Lucy retorted.

"Yes Mom." Scott grinned pleased he'd gotten the reaction he had intended and that his order had therefore slipped under his mother's radar. Scott had figured out early in life that if he gave his mother something to gripe about the other lesser items tended to be forgotten, so he made it a habit of always giving his mother something to pick him up on, that wasn't as important to him as the other issues he might be raising. It had been working for the last ten years or so, and he saw no reason for it not to continue to work for the next ten or more.

Sighing contentedly he leaned back in his seat contemplating his breakfast, his father caught his eye in the rear vision mirror, Jeff knew exactly what Scott had done, after all it was a tactic he himself used. Frowning at his eldest and trying to appear stern, Jeff shook his head, non-verbally reproving his son's manipulations of his mother.

Beside them Lucy smiled at the interaction between father and son, little did the pair know that she was well aware of their little game and had been happily manipulating them for years in return. Able to tell what they really valued and what wasn't so important to them, she had no intention of letting them know they had been rumbled.

The highway steadily became busier the closer into Denver they drove, the Easter Friday traffic building as families gathered for the holiday. As the traffic was just beginning to become congested enough to start to irritate Jeff, the long awaited Golden Arches appeared as if summoned by God. Scott immediately perked up. "There Dad, Over there." He pointed over his father's shoulder, waving his hand frantically in front of his father's face.

"Scott sit back!" Jeff snapped. "I can see the damned restaurant."

"Jeff!" Lucy reproved frowning at her husband's use of language. "Scott sit back and relax, your father's hardly going to miss it, this traffic is getting heavy. Just be patient."

Frowning sullenly as only teenagers can Scott fell back against his seat, shifting uncomfortably, his bum was numb, his shoulder was aching from where John had been sleeping on it, his stomach was threatening to come up and strangle him if he didn't give it something else to do shortly and he was desperate for the men's room. All in all, he wasn't overly confident his father was making the best time he could in the current traffic conditions.

The traffic noise and his father's snapped response had woken his brother's who where stretching and yawning while looking around at the emerging city.

Gordon's jaw cracking yawn had barely settled in his chest when his high pitched voice piped up at full volume "Are we there yet?"

Five voices firmly replied "NO!" his elder brother's and mother frowning at him. Wide eyed Gordon looked at his only younger brother, "What'd I say?"

Alan shrugged oblivious to the undercurrents.

"Does it look like we're in the mountains?" Virgil queried sarcastically.

"Virgil." Lucy instantly remonstrated; Virgil looked at his mother then shrugged and looked out the window, ignoring the babies beside him.

Jeff wove his way through the morning traffic, making as direct a path as he could for the ever nearing nirvana of the Golden Arches. A sharp foot on the accelerator and a honking of horns later, that earned him his own reproving look from Lucy, and they pulled into the car park of the restaurant.

Jeff pulled into a parking bay by the front door, turned off the engine, then turned to the maelstrom that was his boys as they scrambled for the door. "BOYS!" receiving no response, Jeff whistled _loudly_. Instantly quiet descended on the vehicle. "Right, Toilet first then you can all go sit down, your Mom and I will take orders and _**I**_ will go to the counter. Understood?" Responses of "Yes sir," filled the car. "Scott, get Alan out of his seat. Virgil, hold Gordon's hand."

"Ahh Dad..." both boys protested.

"No holding hands, no breakfast." Jeff stated firmly. Lucy wiggled out of the passenger seat and opened the side door of the SUV. Allowing John to descend the step and stand beside her, she ruffled his blonde locks, "Sleep well?" John yawned again and nodded, hugging his Mom closely, she wrapped an arm around the slight pre-teen while waiting for the others to make their way out.

Gordon and Virgil shoving at each other barrelled out of the door, Gordon stumbling on the step, only just being caught from falling to the pavement and cracking his head open by Jeff's quick reactions. "Stop shoving you two, go stand by the door." He pointed to the front door of the restaurant, quickly the two raced off each trying to shove the other out of the way so they could reach to door first and there-by entre first. Jeff shared a look with Lucy and shook his head. Turning to look back in the vehicle he poked his head in, "You alright in there?"

"Yeah Dad, just coming." Scott hoisted Alan across the back of the middle seat so he was stood in front of him. "Com'on Sprout. Let's get breakfast." Scott grinned at his youngest brother. The little boy raced to the open door and dived into his father's waiting arms. Scott stepped out of the door and stretched his growing frame, working out the kinks that had developed on the drive then pulled the door closed. The _beep, beep_ indicating his father had locked the vehicle from where he was standing with Virgil and Gordon, a hand on Gordon's shoulder and placing himself between them. "OK you two. Calm down." He ordered.

Lucy approached the group with her eldest sons beside her, John still held close in a one armed hug. At Scott's approach Jeff pushed Gordon away from the door and towards his eldest brother, "Scott can you take Gordon to the toilets please." Jeff requested. Scott nodded and grabbed Gordon by the upper arm, knowing it wasn't so much a request as a direct order. Still Gordon protested, "Ahh Dad I don't need a baby sitter just to go to the _john_." He sniggered looking at his second eldest brother, ever since discovering this interesting name for the lavatory he had taken the opportunity to wind his brother up.

"Gordon it's called a toilet or lavatory or even _The Head_, and _Yes_ you do need a baby sitter. Until I can trust you to do as you are told when you're told, you will have one of your brothers escorting you. Understood young man?" Jeff glowered at the redhead.

Eyes on the pavement watching his shuffling feet Gordon mumbled, "Yes sir."

"I beg your pardon, I didn't hear that."

Gordon looked up at his father, pulled back his shoulders and stood straighter and in a moderated tone said, "Yes sir."

"Good. Virgil, go with John." Jeff leaned towards his waiting wife as the four older boys headed inside to find the facilities, "Well see you at the table shortly. OK" he kissed her noisily much to the amusement of Alan still held in his arms. Alan wrapped his arms around both parents necks locking them in place for a hug, laughing the couple wrapped the boy in a warm hug. "Com'on tiger let go," Jeff requested trying to untangle the boys octopus grip, "Your Mom really needs to go." Giggling Alan held on tighter.

"Right you." Jeff stretched his hand across Alan's lower chest and tickled. "You want to play dirty" The boy instantly let go in a fit of giggles.

Separating at the door, Jeff and Alan went to find the others while Lucy went to find the peace of the Ladies Room.

Five minutes later and much more comfortable she found her men folk gathered around a table directly in front of the counter reading the menu. Jeff's frazzled frown as he tried to work out what everyone wanted tickled her greatly. Taking pity on the poor man she stepped into the fray, listening to the individual demands.

"Ok that's nine hash browns, two sausage McMuffins with egg, one sausage biscuit with egg, one sausage biscuit without egg, four serves of hotcakes and five orange juices." She looked at her baffled husband, "Got that?"

Scratching his head vaguely Jeff nodded, "Oh and I'll have a sausage McMuffin with egg and a hash brown." Jeff's eyes glazed over, looking at her eldest Lucy smiled, "Scott honey watch the boys ok? Com'on Jeff, I'll order, you pay."

Jeff nodded, "Sounds like a plan." he said relieved.

The couple went to line up at the counter, Lucy leaning into Jeff, snuggling in for a surreptitious cuddle. Smiling Jeff put his arms around her and pulled her closer, "I don't know how you do it. I can keep track of God knows how many operations on a launch, but trying to keep track of that lots is impossible." Lucy patted him on the chest consolingly, "I've had years of practice, and anyway, I've got to have something that makes me indispensible."

Jeff smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Oh Luce, you'll always be indispensible to me. I could never ever replace you. Ever!" he stated with passion, hugging her closer. The rapport was broken by the counter clerk clearing her throat. Embarrassed the couple straightened Jeff looked over his shoulder at the sound of retching and coughing to see his boys pretending to gag and roll their eyes at their parents' display. Grinning unrepentantly Jeff poked his tongue out at the boys then turn to the counter at Lucy's elbow in the ribs. "Card Jeff." Lucy stated. Producing his card to pay for the meal, Jeff's eye's opened wide, "How much?" He looked at Lucy. "Just pay it Jeff." Huffing Jeff inserted his card in the machine and put in his id number. "I'm gonna have to close another major deal just to cover this meal." Jeff complained good naturedly. Lucy just grinned, "Wait till Gordon and Alan hit their peak growth spurts as well. We'll be going through a month's shopping in a week."

The girl behind the counter quickly started filling four trays with their order; Lucy took the first one to the table while Jeff waited for the rest.

"I'll go help Dad." Scott quickly volunteered. Jumping up from his seat and racing around to the counter before Lucy could protest, she watched him as he leaned against the counter and smiled at the girl serving them. Flashing his dimples and putting on all his _not so insignificant_ Tracy charm as he chatted to her while she gathered the meal. Whatever he said must have worked the older girl blushed and returned his smile, her "Have a nice day." Seemed to have more bounce in it than was strictly warranted, Lucy felt. Lucy's mother alarm was going off full strength, _'He's too young to be playing that game already.'_ She thought, _'I'm going to have to have Jeff have a talk with him when we get home. He should be concentrating on school, not girls. He's still a baby, my baby.'_ She eyed the girl at the counter resentfully; noting the look the girl turned away and found something else to do, other than look at the cute dark haired boy sitting with his family. _'Good,'_ Lucy observed, _'You leave my baby alone.'_ She returned her attention to her brood and started handing out meals before they helped themselves and all hell broke loose.

The meal was quickly demolished and after another pit stop they all piled back into the SUV for the remainder of the journey.

The traffic had built to peak levels while they ate, so the trip across the city was time consuming and somewhat stressful for Jeff, used to the freedom of the air, Jeff found the confines of Denver traffic constricting and claustrophobic. He switched the radio on to distract himself, but the mix of raucous country music and intermitted traffic updates only caused him more distress. A good hour and a half later the Jeff pull up in front of the reception office of the ski resort the family was staying at for Easter. Ignoring the ongoing argument between Gordon and Virgil regarding how Easter bunny was going to find the boys. Jeff hopped out of the car closing the door behind him, and sighed a sigh of relief at the quiet. His boys could make more noise than a rocket launch or a pack of angry board members.

Pulling his wallet out he looked for the docket for their online booking, Lucy's knock on the window made him turn and look at her waving the missing item at him. Grinning he opened the door smiled his thanks then dashed up the stairs into the reception office.

"Boy's settle down now." Lucy ordered firmly rubbing her distended middle; the baby was also making its self felt. "Gordon the Easter bunny will find you I promise and Virgil stop stirring your brother up, or the Easter bunny won't be coming for you."

Grinning madly at his older brother Gordon wiggled in excitement and looked at Alan, "Where here Allie, where _really_ here."

Gordon's queries of 'Are we there yet.' Had been echoing around the confines of the car ever few minutes the boy's sense of time somewhat lacking. The elder Tracy's had all snapped at him at some point during the trip, so his excitement at finally having arrived was lively to say the least.

Alan clapped his chubby hands, not sure why Gordon was so excited but willing to play along. If Gordon was happy then so was Alan. The little boy looked around at the enclosing mountains, the road they had followed had steadily climbed through valleys and over peaks, the panorama of crystal white snow gleamed like a magic wonderland to the small boy. He couldn't wait to get out and play.

Shortly his father returned to the car and informed them that their temporary home was along the driveway, he gave them a number and asked the boys to look for it, promising a prize to the first one to spot it. Each of the boys craned their necks searching for the elusive number. Virgil's sudden cry of 'There it is,' as he bounced up and down, didn't sit so well with Gordon who complained he couldn't see anyway because he was in the middle and couldn't see out the windows. Virgil's subsequent prize of being allowed to pick which bed he wanted didn't sit well with any of the boys.

Everyone piled out of the SUV carrying bags and jackets as Jeff opened the front door of the villa they were staying in. The boys dropped their bags in the middle of the hallway floor and dashed off to explore quickly finding the bedrooms, bathroom and kitchen. Jeff redirected the energy into unloading the car while allowing Lucy to put her feet up. This pregnancy was taking its toll. Whether it was age creeping up on her, or that it was her sixth child or just running around after five extremely active boys, Lucy was finding she was more tired than she had been with any of her previous pregnancies, including John and Alan's. She hoped that this child wasn't going to give her the trouble John had with his early birth, or Alan with his demanding labour.

The luggage and boxes of food and supplies were quickly unloaded and distributed around the villa, the boys gathered in the bedroom to claim beds, Virgil already having claimed his top bunk plonked his bag on it and jumped up to make sure there were no claim jumpers. John claimed the other top bunk while Alan and Gordon took the lower beds. Scott being the eldest was given the privilege of taking the put you up sofa bed in the adjoining family room, in front of the TV. Scott had visions of sitting up all night watching late night movies, the ones he generally wasn't allowed to see. Dropping his bag behind the sofa he joined his father at the kitchen bench, "What's for lunch?" he queried, then without missing a beat, "When can we get on the slopes?"

"One thing at a time Scott." Jeff remonstrated looking at the clock, "It's only 11 o'clock now. I'll get some lunch sorted later. In the mean time your mother needs to get some rest so I thought we'd get everyone bundled up and have a look around for an hour or so. Then I'll heat some soup, do some toasties and we'll see what happens after lunch. Ok?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah great, but can I get something to eat now, I'm starved."

Shaking his head in defeat Jeff nodded leaving his _starving_ son to feed himself, Jeff went in search of his quiet wife to inform her of his plans. He found her laying on her side on the main bed, head pillowed on one hand while the other lay protectively over her bump, eyes closed and breath gentle in sleep. Quietly he crept up to the bed and drew the cover over her. Cloudy brown eyes opened and looked up at him. "What do you think you're doing?" she queried sleepily. Jeff smiled tucking the blanket in around her. "Tucking in my princess." He responded. Smiling Lucy raised an eyebrow, not content with the answer but too tired to pursue the matter. "You just rest. I'm going to take the boys out for a walk, try to burn off some of that energy then I'll feed them and sit them in front of the TV." Jeff laid out his plans; they must have met with Lucy's approval as she settled back down to sleep without any comment. Pulling the door closed behind him, Jeff found the four younger boys in the second bedroom and instructed them to get their coats, hat, scarves, gloves and boots and to meet him in the kitchen.

He found his own things still sitting by the front door, picking them up and returning to the kitchen he found Scott stuffing his face with a sandwich while pulling on his boots. A second sandwich sat on the bench. Jeff picked it up and took a bit, peanut butter and banana, yuck. He put it down again; his son's tastes baffled him. Grabbing the bottle of juice he poured six glasses then downed one, and refilled it then put the bottle away.

Scott picked up his sandwich eyeing the bite taken out he scowled at his father but didn't hesitate to eat the remainder and pick up a glass of juice to wash it down. The other boys appeared in various states of readiness. Gordon needing help with his boots, while Alan was still struggling with his mittens, Jeff handed each of the boys a drink instructing them to drink it then make a pit stop and meet him at the front door. He bent to help Alan while Scott knelt to tighten and tie Gordon's boots. Gordon eyed his eldest brother, "How come Scott got a peanut butter sandwich," he asked with a whine. The other boys at once attentive to the irregularity looked at Jeff, "Scott was starving." Jeff responded automatically, then instantly knew he'd made a tactical error.

"So am I." Gordon whined, the others also gave voice to risks of immediate starvation if they didn't get a sandwich. "Ok! Ok. Scott will make you each as sandwich, just go to the head then meeting me by the front door." He glared at Scott daring him to protest the task. Knowing better than to challenge his father when the brats were whining, Scott quickly put together four peanut butter sandwiches and headed for the front door, handing the food to each of his brothers as they appeared.

The six Tracy men trouped out into the morning snow, gathering on the pavement Jeff looked in both directions. "Which way?" he asked then regretted the foolish question, of course each of the boys decide on a different direction. The inevitable argument was settled by Jeff walking off towards the reception office. The boys realizing that they weren't going to get a reaction from their father quickly gave up on the argument and followed him. Alan and Gordon racing forward, Alan to take his father's hand and Gordon to ask 'Where they were going, and what they were do, _and which way was up_.' Or any other question he could think of. Jeff patiently answered the redheads questions as best he could then told him to wait and see what happened. Huffing in disappointment Gordon dropped back to question John on his thoughts. Scott and Virgil brought up the rear enjoying the crisp mountain air.

Jeff held the door open as his boys trouped into the gift shop and produce store beside the reception office. "Don't touch anything, that means you Gordon." He commanded. Putting a hand on Scott's shoulder he held him back, "Keep an eye on John and Virgil would you?"

Scott nodded "Yes Dad." He followed his brothers into the store grabbing Virgil by the back on his jacket and dragging him towards the ski equipment, calling for John to follow him. The three boys wandered up and down isles looking at various ski clothing and equipment. A vividly coloured snow board caught their attention, which was where Jeff found them several minutes later. He held up a handful of maps and brochures. "These should tell us all we need to know." He smiled, a sudden crash behind him caused him to turn swiftly to find Gordon standing amid a pile of ski poles scattered across the floor. "Gordon!"

"I didn't touch it..." the boy claimed contritely, "I promise."

"What it just fell on its own?" Virgil queried sarcastically.

Jeff frowned at Virgil silently berating the boy.

Tears pooling in his amber eyes Gordon eyed his father, "I didn't." Gordon pointed silently to a giant of a man, hair and beard obscuring his face dressed in woodsman garb, a large fur coat lying like a dead animal under his arm, he shambled towards the door, "He did it."

Jeff looked at his son closely trying to decide if he was trying to shift the blame.

The counter clerk came hurrying over apologising profusely, "I sorry. Don't mine Dwayne, he's a bit slow, probably didn't even realise he'd done it. Here let me get someone to clear them up." She looked at Gordon's tearful countenance. "Ah now, we can't have any of that. Com'on I think I might have something that will put a smile back on that face." She put a gentle hand on Gordon's shoulder and steered him around the fallen ski poles, then looked at Jeff, "Is it alright if he picks himself out a candy? Just to get over the fright." She asked in a motherly fashion.

Smiling Jeff nodded, "If you're sure, thanks." He picked Alan up and directed the boys to follow Gordon and the woman towards the counter.

The glass fronted counter was in the style of the old fashion turn of the century style shops with displays of various candies displayed in glass jars. Circling the counter she instructed the boy serving to clear up the ski poles, and then smiled down at the redhead, "Now what do you like the look of young man?" she asked. Gordon eyed the range of candies, bright coloured wrappers and swirls of confection. He looked up at his father silently asking permission, Jeff nodded. "One only." Eyes bright Gordon walked along the front of the counter trying to decide, "Ummm. I'll have.... Ummm. One of.... Ummm. Those." He pointed to the long red liquorice whips, a huge grin transforming his face. Smiling the woman pulled out the tall jar and put three of the candies into a paper bag and handed it to him. "Thank you." Gordon said remembering his manners, before he could be reminded.

"Now what about your brothers, do you think they would like something?" She inquired. Gordon looked over his shoulder at his brothers, a cheeky grin spreading across his face, "Nah, they don't like candy." He replied looking back at the woman.

Vocal protest belied his statement. "Now boys, that's enough." Jeff interjected, "I'll pay for the others." He asserted.

Laughing the woman looked at the wide eyes of the boys exchanging a smile with their father, _'Someone's a lucky woman.' _She thought to herself, _'Such a handsome family, I hope she knows how lucky she is.' _"No no, can't give to just one, they can each have a treat, on the house. We can't have our guests being frightened by the locals. Even if they don't mean it."

Turning to the youngest in his father's arms she smiled, "Now what about you, what would you like?" Alan struggled down out of his father's arms and approached the counter, like Gordon he wandered up and down eyeing all the treats on offer, finger tracing the glass with his nose pressed up against it. "While we're waiting for Alan to decide, why don't the rest of you make your choice?" Jeff advised.

Virgil immediately stepped forward and pointed to the extra large packets of Marshmallows, "Can I have one of those, please?" Nodding the woman handed him a bag of Marshmallow. "Thanks!" Virgil exclaimed shoving the treat in his pocket for later and sneering at Gordon who was already chewing on the first of his liquorice whips.

"What about you two then." The woman asked the eldest Tracy brothers. John shrugged embarrassed at being addressed by a stranger in such a forthright manner. Scott nudged him, "Com'on John." John shook his head looking down at his shuffling feet, shrugging Scott stepped forward, "He'll have a Hershey bar, one of those big milk chocolate ones, and he pointed towards the back of the counter." The woman handed Scott the chocolate, who then handed it to a reluctant John. John looked at the woman out the corner of his eye and whispered "Thanks." Blushing furiously, before turning and finding something interesting to look at amount the information brochures stacked nearby. "And you?" She smiled at the tall polite boy in front of her, Scott smiled, an unintentional reflection of his father. "Oh no, I'm OK." He insisted, not wanting to appear to be one of the children. "Oh surely you're not telling me that you don't like candy." The woman laughed. Scott blushed and looked at the range of confectionary in front of him, tempted but not willing to lose his image of a grown up.

"It's OK Scott, pick something." Jeff reassured.

Taking his father's word for it Scott pointed to a packet of _Reeses peanut butter cups_. "Those please." The woman handed over the item and then leaned over the counter to look down at Alan, "Now have you found something?" Alan looked up wide eyed. He was stood in front of a display of brightly coloured Jelly beans. "Thems peas."

Smiling the woman pulled out a packet and handed them down to the boy, Alan held the large packet in both hands and grinned, "Tank you." He turned to his father to show him his prize. "Look Daddy, look what I gots." Smiling Jeff picked the four year old up. "Wow Alan, you're going to have to show Mommy that, there's so many in there." The boy giggled and squirmed in his father's arms. Looking at the woman behind the counter Jeff smiled his thanks and gathered the boys, "John, we're going." The blond looked up panicked and hurried over to his father, following his brothers out the door into the afternoon sun.

Putting Alan down and opening a map of the area Jeff looked around to orientate himself, he noticed Gordon starting on his second liquorice whip, "Gordon put that away, you'll spoil your appetite." Reluctantly the boy shoved the sticky candy in his pocket. "Right let's have a look at this track it will take us up behind the villa's and we should come back onto the road just above where we are staying," Jeff instructed leading the way.

The boys followed their father out along a track that branched away from the communal buildings and off into the thinly spread trees. The hard packed snow indicating that the path was in frequent use. They fell into the same pattern as earlier, Jeff and Alan leading, Gordon and John following with Virgil and Scott bring up the rear. The chatter was animated and full of laughing banter. The short walk turned out to be somewhat longer than Jeff had first anticipated, Alan soon tiring and needing a lift. Forty-five minutes later the family staggered onto the veranda of the villa, stomping snow off their boots, pulling off gloves, scarves and hats the boys scrambled into the warmth of the villa, dropping everything in a damp pile by the door, Jeff hung the coats up on the hooks in the entrance while the boys' raced towards the enticing scents coming from the kitchen.

"Mommy looks what I got." Alan crowed showing his bag of Jelly Beans to Lucy.

"Aren't you a lucky boy." Lucy said, she smiled in welcome to her hungry brood, "Candy away now, and go wash your hands before sitting down, you know the rules." Pushing and shoving the five galloped into the bathroom to wash before returning to the kitchen and collapsing into chairs around the table waiting impatiently for lunch to be served. Entering the room after sorting out the pile of soggy clothing Jeff smiled at Lucy, "I thought you were resting?"

Smiling as she served up bowls of warm chicken soup she replied, "I was, but it was too quiet, I couldn't settle." Shaking his head Jeff sidled up behind her. "Well after we've fed the ravenous hordes how about we stick them in front of the TV with a movie and you and I go and have a _rest_." Lucy looked over her shoulder at her husband's leer. "That's just the sort of _rest_ that got me in this predicament in the first place." She laughed. "Here take these to the table and I'll get the bread out of the oven." She handed two bowls of soup to Jeff, and then got the ready-to-bake bread rolls out of the oven, their golden aroma wafted across the room as she piled them in a bowl and placed it in the middle of the table.

The boys digging into the food, Lucy sat back at the table nibbling on a roll while watching her men eat. The competition was fierce, the rolls quickly being divvied up with Jeff, Scott, Virgil, and Gordon taking seconds, and Scott finishing the last of the soup off before looking for an extra slice of bread to finish off.

"OK Scott, John clear the table and I'll wash up in a moment." Jeff instructed, then looking sternly at Lucy, "You go and put your feet up again." Standing awkwardly Lucy gave a mock salute, "Yes sir." She took the three younger boys into the lounge and put on a DVD, sitting the younger two down. Virgil disappeared for a moment and returned with his artist's notebook and pencils, he sat in the corner of the sofa propping the notebook on his knees and started to sketch. "What are you drawing?" Lucy asked, looking over his shoulder, Virgil smiled up at his mother, "We walked up through this path in the woods, it was really cool, all the shadows, light and dark. You know the dark shadow of the trees and the bright snow." His hand moved with sure strokes across the page turning his mental memories into tangible images. Lucy marvelled at his aptitude, while she enjoyed drawing and was considered an accomplished designer, Virgil's talent was promising to be something special.

Scott and John joined the group in the lounge John picking up a book and taking it to his mother, "Mom, can you?" he asked looking at his mother expectantly, "Sure Johnny, just a moment." She settled herself on the second sofa and put her feet up on the foot stool, then patted the seat beside her, "Come here." She sighed as John tucked himself beside her_. 'He's confidence isn't coming back as quickly as the specialist said'_ she though worrying about John's diagnosis of dyslexia. John's initial cheerful outgoing nature had taken a beating when he started school, his inability to keep up with classmates had resulted in cruel teasing and a terrible blow to his confidence, although acknowledged by his teachers as being exceptionally intelligent, his inability to read had caused him to be held back the second year and subsequently ending up in the same combined class as Virgil. Virgil's extroverted behaviour had also caused the introverted John some unintended heart ache. That he had since excelled and was in fact being accelerated hadn't seemed to improve his overall self confidence. Lucy worried how he was going to cope when he transferred to the middle school after summer. She resolved to spend more time with the boy and try to encourage him to be more outgoing. Opening the copy of _'Animal Farm'_ she listened as John continued from where he had left off, _"Chapter three. The animals harvest the hay, with everyone helping - the pigs supervise the others as they work, and even the ducks and hens go back and forth in the sun all day carrying tiny wisps of hay in their beaks...."_

Scott laid on the floor beside his youngest brothers an aeronautics magazine taking his full attention. Jeff entered the room to find his family comfortable ensconced, picking up the newspaper he had picked up that morning in Denver he sat in a recliner chair and enjoyed the short interlude of peace, before the boys gained their second wind and demanded more boisterous activities.

The interlude was broken by the end of the movie as the credits rolled, so the two youngest boys who had sat quietly glued to the screen jumped up and demanded attention, Jeff snorted and yelped as Alan jumped into his lap the newspaper falling to the floor from the side of the chair where it had come to rest when he'd fallen asleep. Jeff paled and grabbed his tender nether regions, Lucy's wince of sympathy doing little to relieve the pain. _'Oh well...'_ he thought, _'there goes number seven.'_

The sudden activity and his father's yelp of pain awoke Scott who had dropped asleep on the floor, as he lifted his head the magazine he had pillowed his head on remained stuck to his face, causing much amusement to his three youngest brothers. John and Lucy remained curled up on the sofa together, John frowning hard and discussing the merits of 'communism' as described in the book he was reading, while Lucy gentle played devil's advocate. "Wait until you've finished the story John, you may change your mind when you see how it ends." John shook his head in naive protest, "But Mom, surely it's better if everyone is equal, everyone gets what they need to survive, always. No more poor or starving or sick. Surely that would be a better world."

"Yes John. If the world could be like that but it doesn't take into account human nature, people don't want to just survive, they tend want what someone else has. The grass is always greener over the fence. Just finish the story and then we'll discuss it again. OK?"

John sighed. "Yeah."

Jeff listening from across the room was amazed at his son's ability to formulate an argument_. 'The boy is really coming on in leaps and bounds. He's already surpassing Scott in some areas.'_ Jeff contemplated. _'We'll be thinking about university education for him before too long and he's not twelve for another seven months.'_

Putting Alan on his feet and standing up himself Jeff stretched out tired muscles. "OK everyone, It's three thirty now so we've got about an hour and a half before we need change before going down to the bistro for dinner." Having gained everyone's attention he continued, "What's it going to be, a drive into town or a walk up the mountain."

"Walk, walk, walk." The boys chanted.

Smiling Lucy shrugged, "Sounds like a walk it is."

Jeff pulled her gently from her semi reclined position on the sofa. "Are you up to it?" he asked.

Grinning and rubbing her bump Lucy replied, "Yeah, I think the baby needs some exercise as well."

"OK." Turning to address the boys scattered around the room Jeff began issuing orders, "Gordon, TV off. Right everyone you know the drill, pit stops, coats and boot then line up at the door." As the five boys dashed off to use one of the two available toilets Jeff added loudly. "Youngest first!"

The couple looked at each other and exchange tender smiles and a brief hug, "You sure you're up to a walk?" Jeff worried.

"I'm pregnant Jeff, not sick. A walk will do me good. Now go get ready." She pushed him towards the front door after a brief peck on the cheek. "Go on. I'm just going to find my jacket and hat."

The family shortly gathered at the front door, the boys lined up from little Alan through to Scott slouched against the wall. Jeff walked into the hall carrying a rucksack with juice boxes and individually packed cookies. "Attention!" he snapped in his best military voice, the boys instantly stood straighter, Scott and Virgil achieving a reasonable appearance of the correct posture. "Right troupes, here's your orders. You are to exit from here, form up on the pavement and follow your commander, that's _me_," Lucy raised an eyebrow in mock query, "OK, that's your mother," sniggers broke up the ranks; a mock glare resulted in the boys returning to their serious manner. Jeff cleared his throat and continued, "You will follow your _Commander" _he stopped and nodded to Lucy_, "..._ in an orderly fashion to the end of the road. At which point we will be following the set path across the snow play field, through the trees and returning to the car park by the reception office." He looked at each of the boys, "Understood, if you get lost just stand still and well come back to find you," he looked at Alan and Gordon in particular on this point. "You can explore and play once we are off the pavement, but keep in sight of your Mom and me. OK?"

All five boys saluted with a firm "Yes sir." Alan broke the formation by then promptly breaking into giggles.

Jeff looked at Lucy by the door, "After you... _Commander_." Chuckling Lucy opened the door and lead the way into the late afternoon sun.

The boys followed their mother out of the door, Jeff last to leave pulled the door closed and locked it. Turning to look at where his wife stood with the boys lined up as instructed behind her, he had to laugh, they look like a duck and her line of ducklings. Trotting down the stairs to join Lucy he tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow and they led the way up the road towards the snow play field. The boys quickly breaking formation and falling into their usual groupings, Alan and Gordon chatting and skipping along directly behind their parents, Scott and Virgil following discussing the various merits of the cars they passed and John bringing up the rear a distracted air about him.

As soon as the group stepped beyond the fence that bound the edge of the snow play field Gordon raced out passed his parents quickly followed by Alan the two boys were soon diving into the snow drifts and laughing as the cold tickled their noses.

Scott and Virgil having decided to agree to disagree on the matter of cars, set about building a snow fort. Virgil using his precise eye to create a symmetrical circle, his instructions to his elder brother were exacting, Scott listened carefully looked at the slow progress they were making and decided to take matters into his own hands, "Com'on Virge, it's a snow fort, not the Colosseum." He started stacking the snow up quickly, patting it indifferently to firm it down before piling more up to create a wall as high as his chest and three pace across in a matter of ten minutes.

Virgil shook his head looking at his brothers slap dash construction. "It won't stand up to the barrage."

"What barrage?" Scott asked looking at Virgil who was piling up snow balls beside him, Virgil pointed over the wall behind Scott, turning to look he received a snowball full in the face the soft snow breaking up on impact and sprinkling across his chest and down inside his collar. Shivering at the sudden chill, Scott looked for the source of the snowball to find his Father and John standing behind a previously made snow fort some six yards away, additional snowballs in hand, John tossed his, his slight frame quivering with excitement. The snowball sailed high and dropped missing both Scott and Virgil but successful crossing the distance into their fort.

"Well done, Johnny, you got it all the way." Jeff praised.

Scott dived for Virgil's pile of weapons, "Here give me one of those, I'm gonna get Dad." Before long a full blown snowball fight was in progress, Scott and Jeff taking on the roles of gunner, while Virgil and John frantically shaped ammunition under the constant bombardment from the other side. The sounds of excitement attracted the attention of the two youngest Tracy's, who having gauged the field of battle decided that their father's side was the best choice. Alan joined John in making snow balls, although his tended to breakup in flight, while Gordon screamed with delight throwing as much snow as he could at his older brothers, whether it was in the form of balls or not.

In his haste to strike his father Scott leaned on the wall of the snow fort he had built so hurriedly, trying to further his reach. Virgil watched as Scott put more and more of his weight on the wall, _'it's not going to hold,'_ he thought to himself. The frenzied battle came to a crashing end as Scott fell through his hastily built fort wall, bringing more than half of it down on top of him, Gordon seeing the predicament his eldest brother was in, fell over laughing, Alan and John immediately stopped making snow balls and jumped up to see what was happening, they too burst into laughter. Virgil and Jeff the only ones able to contain their mirth long enough to assist Scott out of his self-made snow drift. Lucy stood to the side video camera in hand capturing the excitement, once her eldest had been rescued by his father and brother, she quickly turned the camera off and stepped forward to prevent the impeding eruption Scott fiercely scowled at his laughing brothers, embarrassed at his fall from grace.

Jeff wisely chose that moment to propose a snack break, offering the juice boxes and cookies, the treat successfully allowing the incident to blow over and Scott to regain his equilibrium.

"Ok boys, we'll have to start heading back soon." General groans of dismay greeted his statement. "Com'on we've got two more days. Let's follow the woodland path back to the villa." Jeff coaxed. He picked up the rucksack and pointed to the starting point of the path they were to follow, "Scott you take point."

"Yes Sir!" Scott said smartly with a grin, please to be given this important position.

"The rest of you can go on a head, but don't go beyond Scott." The five boys raced on ahead, Scott in the lead, making sure that none of his brothers passed him. Smiling at Scott's change of mood, Lucy looked up at Jeff, once more tucked in at his side. "You've got him pegged, haven't you?" She said.

Jeff nodded. "He'll make an A grade officer one day."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "And if he chooses not to join the military?"

Jeff shrugged, "Then he'll make an A grade manager." The two followed their brood down the shadowed path, the late afternoon sun glowing golden on the trees, creating a heavenly aura around the family. Lucy sighed, "It's days like this that make it all worthwhile, isn't it?" she asked. Jeff agreed, wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulders, "Certainly is. Think they'll sleep tonight?" Lucy nodded.

Lucy and Jeff walked out of the trees to find the boys gathered around the display of hire equipment, the ski store was still open.

"Dad can we get our stuff now so we can get any early start tomorrow." Scott asked in the most grown up and reasonable tone he could muster. "Please."

Jeff looked at Lucy who shrugged, "Ok. But only if they aren't busy, we have to get back to change for dinner." Nodding the boys raced into the store, pointing to the individual items they wanted and shouting over each other to be heard, even John joined in the general ruckus. The man behind the counter, thankfully was not busy and full of patience, he assisted each of the older boys in picking out appropriate equipment. Scott and Virgil choosing to try snowboards, rather than skis,

Lucy took Alan over to a display of winter clothing to distract him from the activities of his elder brothers, Alan happily sorted through the hats and gloves, crowing when he found one he particularly liked, it was a pale blue and an adult size, but not to be dissuaded, Alan pulled his own dark blue hat off and pulled the light blue one on. It swamped his small head, Lucy smiled. "Allie how about this one instead." She showed him another child's hat of a similar blue shade. "NO! I want this one, it keep my ears hot." Alan cried clamping his arms across the top of his head to hold the treasured item in place. "It's too big Allie." Lucy tried to reason but relented as tears started to pool in the tired boys eyes. "OK Allie, you can have that one. Let's go pay for it and see if your Daddy and brothers are ready to go get supper." Alan nodded, still keeping a firm hand on his new hat.

Lucy and Alan found Jeff and the boys by the door, Gordon proudly displayed his red ski's to match his red hat and gloves. Smiling Lucy admired the skis and snowboards the other boys presented. "Very nice. Looks like you're going to have some fun tomorrow. But I think it's time to head for the villa."

Jeff nodded, "Com'on boys, we're going to be late for supper at this rate."

Alan tugged on his mother's hand and pointed to his hat, "Hold on Jeff, Alan's chosen a new hat, Scott could you take Alan to pay for it. We'll meet you outside." She handed Scott a twenty dollar note, and the older boy took his baby brother up to the counter to buy his new hat. Jeff took Scott snow-board and carried it outside with his own ski's to wait with the rest of the family. Scott and Alan soon joined them, Scott giving the small boy a piggy back ride. Smiling Jeff continued to carry Scott's snow-board, while Scott carried Alan back to the villa, the other boys happily carrying their skis and snowboards, Virgil and John already sporting their goggles. As they reached the end of the path where it opened up behind the villa the lowering sun seemed to brighten momentarily capturing the family in its golden rays, "Hey! Wait here," Jeff said quickly grabbing the camera from Lucy, "Boys quickly while the sun is just right. Gather around your Mom.

The boys ranged themselves around Lucy below the overhang of the snow covered trees, Scott beside her dropped Alan to the ground, and grabbed Gordon to stand in front of him and to keep him away from Virgil; the two were still stirring each other up. The other three boys gathered close. "OK everyone say _Apple Pie_." Jeff instructs. It took a couple of tries, but by the third shot Jeff felt he has captured his family at their best in the golden glow of the setting sun.

"OK everyone inside and wash up, we have to be down at the bistro in half an hour." He handed the camera back to Lucy, who looked at the pictures Jeff had taken on the replay. Smiling at the happy faces of her boys, she turned the camera off. She had an idea, she had noticed that the gift shop attached to the hire shop was able to print photos from digital cameras and there had been some nice picture frames in the store earlier, she thought she might just get one after dinner and surprise Jeff and the boys Easter morning. Smiling contentedly she followed the noisy bunch into the villa to get ready for supper.

Ahead of her Jeff was issuing orders, "Gordon, Alan in the bathroom now." Jeff followed them down the hall towards the shared bedroom, calling back over his shoulder, "Virgil hit the shower, John and Scott you can have a shower when we get back, get some clean clothes on for now." Quickly and with little fuss the five boys were made ready and sat waiting for their parents in front of the television. Scott sat between Virgil and Gordon trying to keep the peace, the two just didn't seem to know when to call it quits. "Gordon will you _please_ sit still." Scott snapped for what seemed the hundredth time in the last five minutes. Virgil sniggered and Scott glared at him, slouching back on the sofa Virgil swung his legs, bored with having to wait.

"Why can't we just eat here? Why do we have to go to some fancy restaurant?" Virgil grumbled.

"Cause Mom needs a break and you know the best Dad can do is toasties." Scott replies.

"I want McDonalds." Alan piped up.

"You had Macca's for breakfast Alan, you need something healthier for supper." John put in before Scott could reply.

Alan pouted, "Don't like resi-troont food."

"Me neivver," Gordon added. "Mom's suppers are better."

"Yeah well too bad." Scott snapped again, "Mom wants to go out for supper, so we're going out for supper. Live with it." He stood up to pace getting frustrated with his brothers' whiny tones. Predictably Gordon and Virgil re-start the scuffle that had been going on earlier in the afternoon. Scott swung around at the sound of the two hitting the floor; he stomped over and dragged Virgil from on top of his younger brother. "Will you two stop it?", he yelled. Grabbing Gordon by the collar and holding on, his other hand placed on Virgil's forehead to keep him away from Gordon with is longer reach.

"He started it," Virgil defended himself.

"Did not." Gordon argued.

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did, did, did..."

Gordon swung out a leg trying to connect with Virgil and shouted "DIDN'T!"

"Shut UP!" Scott yelled in frustration, "I don't care who started it, I'll finish it and you'll both be sorry."

Jeff entered the room to find Scott standing in the middle of the carpet between the two struggling boys, trying to keep them separated while yelling at them.

"BOYS!" Jeff yelled in his most forceful voice, the one he general reserved for recalcitrant new recruits.

Immediately peace was restored, Scott dropped his arms to his side and looked at his father expecting a reprimand. Jeff glared at the two younger boys, "Gordon, Virgil, Scott should not have to separate you. You're brothers' start acting like it." Jeff scolded.

Jeff pulled his car keys out of his pocket, "Scott, here go start up the car and get the heater running for me." He tossed the keys to Scott who grabbed them and ran for the door, "Thanks Dad." As an afterthought Jeff looked at John, "Johnny why don't you go with Scott."

John grinning from his place near the window responded happily, "Yes sir."

The two elder Tracy brother's sat in the front seats of the SUV, Scott having started the car and allowing it to warm up for the short drive back down the mountain to the restaurant.

"The brats are really pushing it." Scott grumbled, he looked at John sitting quietly looking out at the darkening evening sky. John didn't respond, he was looking for the first star.

"Earth to Johnny, come in Johnny." Scott joked.

"Wha!" John looked at his elder brother, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing, just complaining about the brats." Scott responded, "I'm getting really sick of separating Gordo and Virge. When are they gonna grow up."

John shrugged, "Virgil in a couple of years probably, Gordo," John paused and thought about it, a heavy frown appearing between his eyes. "Probably never."

"Yeah you got that right." Scott heaved a sigh. He looked over at John again, who was once again starring out into the night sky. "At least you don't give me any trouble."

John looked over at Scott and grinned. "_Yeah..._ But maybe I'm just better at hiding things than the brats."

Scott frowned worriedly, "You wouldn't really hide things from me would you Johnny?"

John shrugged, "Probably not."

"Good, cause you and me, we gotta stick together against the brats."

"Yeah I know." John smiled quietly, "Big Brothers United."

"That's right." Scott smiled back and reached out a hand to ruffle John's fair hair.

"Don't." The boy snapped pushing Scott's hand away.

Scott looked contrite, "Sorry."

Feeling remorse at snubbing his brother John huffed. "I just don't like it when people touch me. Ya know that."

Scott sighed; touching his brothers, hugging them, ruffling their hair was his way of showing his affection for his brothers, with John Scott found it hard. John wouldn't accept the same queues as his other brothers. "I know." Scott acknowledged, "It's just I can't help it. Ya know?"

John nodded, then noticing the rest of the family leaving the villa he climbed over the centre console to find his seat in the back. The driver side door opened and Jeff looked in at Scott, "Ok Scotty, I'm driving so out you get." Scott grumbled good naturedly, he couldn't wait til he was allowed to drive. He clambered over the seat and into the back of the vehicle where his mother was struggling to strap in Alan. "Here Mom, I'll do it." Scott offered.

Lucy looked over her shoulder at her eldest son, "Thanks Scotty, I don't think your baby sister appreciates my gymnastics." She huffed quietly and stepped out of the way, then climbed out the side door to find her own seat in the front, while Scott strapped Alan in.

"Everybody ready?" Jeff asked from the driver's seat a few minutes later.

A resounding "Yes sir." reverberated around the car.

The short drive down the mountain to the restaurant was completed quickly. The boys tired from the days walking and games were quiet. Jeff found a parking space and the family climb out, Lucy and Scott holding onto Alan and Gordon respectively, while Jeff locked up.

"Ok everyone, I want best behaviour. I mean it or I will bring you back out to the car and you will wait till the rest of us have finished." Jeff looked sternly at each of the three younger boys, and then led the way into the restaurant.

The waitress guided them to a table, as the boys crossed the floor of the restaurant they were struck by the displays of food, the restaurant was a smorgasbord style affair, something the boys hadn't experience before. Having been sat at their table, Jeff looked at the three eldest, "OK Scott, John, Virgil you can go and select what you want to eat and drink, but don't be greedy, you can always go back for more. Virgil stay with Scott."

"We can have seconds?" Scott queried.

Jeff grinned, "Yes and thirds and fourths if you can fit it in, but be warned, the desserts haven't been put out yet, so leave some room."

Scott's face lite up at the prospect of so much food, Virgil and John followed him across to the display of food and started filling their plates. Jeff and Lucy following with the younger boys helped them to select what they liked the look of from what was on offer.

Scott returned to the table with his plate piled high, he hadn't intended to take so much, but there was so many things that looked good that he couldn't help himself, in the end he had had to stop before the contents of the plate over balanced. Virgil quickly followed also with an overly full plate. Scott quickly dug his fork into the food and started shovelling it into his mouth. Lucy returning to the table with Alan frowned. "Scott use you're manners." She remonstrated, Scott slowed down and transferred his fork to his left hand and started using his cutlery as his mother had taught him, taking smaller bites and chewing properly before taking another. By the time he had finished half his plate John, Gordon and Jeff had returned and started on their meals.

Scott and Virgil soon returned to the smorgasbord to refill their plates, Gordon tagging along and allowing Scott to help him. Towards one end was an area that was filled with ice and displays of whole fish, Gordon stood gobsmacked looking at a whole snapper sitting on a plate. "Want some?" Scott asked from behind the boy.

"People eat that?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah." Scott chuckled, "It's like fancy fish and chips but without the chips. You want to try some of it?"

Gordon looked up at him wide eyed. "Yeah." He breathed in awe. "And some of those and those and those. Shortly Gordon has his plate piled with prawns, fish, crayfish and various other seafood. The three returned to the table as Jeff left to get seconds.

"Look I got fishes." Gordon showed his plate to his mother.

Lucy looked at the plate in some surprise, "Are you going to eat that Gordon?" she asked.

Gordon frowned and looked at the plate, "Yeah." He responded with a tone of voice that indicates that of course he was going to eat it. "Its fancy fish and chips, but no chips." He grinned at his mother and started picking at the food on his plate. Lucy watched the expressions crossing the redheads face as he savoured each delicacy. As Jeff sat down again she nudged him and subtly pointed to Gordon. Jeff laughed, "Told you he was part fish." He whispered, Lucy nodded Gordon's affinity for all things water based was definitely dominating his personality.

By the time Scott and Virgil had had thirds the desserts were being put out, the five boys stood in wonderment at the display of cakes, pies and puddings. Once again plates are piled high, John having discovered the numerous chocolate flavoured treats decides that one plate just wasn't enough and carried two plates piled with chocolate cake, chocolate coated strawberries, puddings, pies and various other treats, back to the table.

"Johnny!" Scott gasped when he saw what John had returned to the table with.

John just grinned, "I didn't know you could get chocolate in so many desserts, and I didn't know which one I'd like best so I got some of each." He said logically.

Scott shook his head, "You're gonna get fat eating all of that."

John blushed and shrank into himself.

"Leave him be Scott." Lucy reproved, "You enjoy it Johnny."

Scott looked apologetically at his brother, "Sorry John."

John gave a hesitant smile around a mouthful of chocolate cake. " 's OK."

While the boys were eating their desserts, Lucy feign a need to use the Ladies room, she took her bag with her and being sure that she wasn't being watched she entered the gift shop and had the photos' printed while picking out a frame. Returning the frame to the counter the clerk showed her the photos. Quickly she picked out the best of them and jotted a note on it. The clerk then put the photo in the frame and gift wrapped it. Lucy slipped it into her bag and returned to the restaurant feeling pleased.

She returned to the table to find the boys slumped back in their seats, Alan and Gordon half asleep while Jeff sipped his coffee. "Looks like you lot are ready for bed." She smiled.

"Not me." Gordon perked up. "I wanna watch TV."

"Let's get back to the villa, and then we'll discuss it." Jeff put in, aware that Gordon would probably be asleep five minutes after being put in the car.

Jeff carried the dozy Alan out to the car, with the four older boys following wearily. The trip home was made in complete silence. The usual bed time arguments absent, the three younger boys climbed into bed and were soon asleep. John and Scott having washed and changed sat in the family room watching TV on the fold out bed. Lucy watched from the kitchen as her two older boys tried to fight their exhaustion, but before long they too were asleep. Jeff wandered into the kitchen behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well the little ones are settled," he told her, noticing her attention was elsewhere he asked "What's up?"

"Shhh," Lucy pointed towards the sofa bed, "Aren't they sweet."

Jeff hugged Lucy close, "'Course they are, you gave birth to them." He kissed her cheek, "Should I try to get John in his bed?"

Lucy shook her head, "No they've enough room, let them sleep." She pulled away from Jeff and tucked a blanket over her sleeping boys, leaning down to tenderly kissed each good night.

Yawning widely Jeff smiled at his wife as she returned to him. "How about an early night?" he asked with a leer.

Lucy punched him gentle in the shoulder, "Behave." she giggled.

"Hey! A man's entitled to try." Jeff chuckled. "Seriously, you look worn-out."

Snuggling close Lucy looked up at her wonderful husband. "I am. An early night sound good. Care to join me flyboy." She kissed the underside on his jaw working her way up to his cheek and finally whispered an offer too good to refuse in his ear. Grinning Jeff swept his wife into his arms and strode up the hall towards the main bedroom. "You wish is my command my Lady." He whispered into her hair, pushing the door closed behind him.

----

Alan opened his eyes and looked around the strange room it was still dark, he couldn't remember going to bed last night, and he wasn't sure where he was now. Across the room he could see a foot hanging out of another bed, a big pile of blankets and a redhead poking out the bottom end of the bed. In the bed above him Alan could here Virgil's quiet snores. Alan grinned and climbed out of his bed and over to Gordon's pulling the blankets back he climbed up onto the bed and snuggled down with Gordon. Closing his eyes again, Alan was soon asleep.

Lucy yawned and rolled over to look at her sleeping husband, _'He looks so young when he's asleep.'_ She thought, _'You wouldn't know he's just turned forty two.'_ Gentle so as not to disturb him she kisses his forehead. Then laying back down she watched him sleep, the baby kicking her and keeping her awake. Sighing Lucy rolled out of bed and wandered into the bathroom for a shower. The noise of the running water awakened Jeff, content to lie listening to his wife and the quiet of the house he smiled thinking to himself '_Life's doesn't get much better than this.'_ Lucy's reappearance in the bedroom rousing him to get up himself and greet his towel wrapped wife, "Hello beautiful."Lucy smiled and crossed to the bed, "Hi handsome." She leaned down to kiss him, with a quick twist Jeff swung her off her feet and around onto the bed pinning her in place with his chest, grinning down at her, the towel now on the floor, he leaned in for a proper kiss.

Breathlessly Lucy laughed and pushed him away. "Jeff, the boys will be up in a moment."

Chuckling Jeff relented, "OK, but you owe me..." he smirked "tonight, you and me, here."

"Oh?" Lucy grinned back, "You gonna make it worth the effort, flyboy." She ran her hand down his side provocatively running her fingers under the waist band on his shorts.

Jeff's breath hitched in his chest and he grinned "You better believe it gorgeous." Jeff whispered his lips bushing the side of her face in a caress.

Giggling Lucy pushed him away again. "Go get showered."

Sighing in mock frustration Jeff bounced to his feet, "You never take me seriously." He grouched.

"Ha." Lucy snorted retrieving her towel, "What's this then." She pointed to her expanding middle. "This looks pretty serious and there's five others out there," she pointed towards the door, "That proves the fact I've taken you seriously far too often."

"Ah, but you love me." Jeff grinned sidling up to her again.

"Silly man, go get showered." She laughed and pushed him away again. "I'm going to wake the boys and get breakfast started. Scott and Virgil are going to want to be on the slope early, so you better hurry."

She dressed, leaving Jeff to his absolutions. Looking in on the younger boys on her way to the kitchen she found Alan in bed with Gordon, both with their heads at the foot of the bed rather than the head. Crouching she ruffled the blond hair of her youngest. "Alan, Allie time to get up sweetheart."

Alan stirred and looked sleepily at his mother. "Mommy?"

Behind Alan, Gordon also stirred, "Mom. Is it time to get up?"

"Yes sweet, time to get up."

Nodding Alan sat up and Lucy helped him off the bed giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Go into the kitchen, I'll get breakfast started in a moment." She pushed Alan towards the door, turning to help Gordon untangle himself from the blankets, "Com'on love," Gordon reached out for a hug before both boys drift out into the hall yawning. Lucy pulled herself to her feet and looked at her middle son, Virgil was buried beneath the blankets in the top bunk snoring softly, smiling in contentment Lucy pulled the blankets back til she found a head, "Virge. Virgil time to get up sweetheart." Virgil rolled over and tried to pull the covers back over himself, "Don't wanna, wanna sleep." He grumbled from beneath the blankets. "Uh huh, Com'on sleepy head." Lucy grinned giving him a gentle shake, "Virgil, if you don't get up Dad will take the others skiing and you'll miss out." The threat seemed to register, Virgil turned sleepy eyes on his mother, "I wanna go skiing."

"Well you better get up then."

Groaning in protest Virgil sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, wobbling. Lucy supported him saving him from falling out of the bed, with a gentle push Virgil dropped from the top bunk landing heavily on the floor. Holding him to her side, Lucy guided the sleepy boy to the kitchen and sat him in a chair, kissing the top of his head. She found Jeff already in the kitchen putting bowls and packets of cereal out on the bench, the two youngest sat on the fold out sofa with their elder brothers. "You four coming to have breakfast?" she asked from the table.

Quickly the boys gathered around the table, pouring cereal into bowls and splashing milk over the top. Jeff watched from behind the kitchen bench as Lucy expertly diverted clashes between the boys, making sure each got what they wanted, the boys responding instantly to Lucy's quiet reprimands and quick look often all that was needed to avert an argument. He shook his head thinking, _'Why is it they never behave like that for me?'_ as he placed a plate of toast in the middle of the table. Quite fell over the gathering as the five hungry boys ate and slurped at their fruit juice. Having settled the boys, Lucy sat beside Jeff on a kitchen stool and sipped her morning coffee, a smile of quiet contentment on her face.

"What you thinking?" Jeff queried.

"What?" Lucy looked up surprised, "Oh nothing really. Just happy."

Jeff wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her in close for a hug and kissed her temple. "Me too."

The quiet didn't last for long, as soon as the distraction of food had passed the boys found other entertainments. Gordon never one to sit quietly for long picked up a crumb and flicked it at Virgil, who promptly returned fire with a spoon, having better aim the spoon connected with Gordon's shoulder, growling Gordon dived out of his seat and charged his brother, Virgil stood to meet the charge and both boys tumbled to the floor struggling and wrestling. Alan stood on the table clapping his hands in excitement, while John grabbed the bowls out from under his feet before he sent them flying. Scott dived into the mêlée trying to separate his brothers and received a punch in the nose for his troubles. Crying out in pain, the blow caused him to fall back heavily against the table leg causing the table to judder and Alan to tumble, John catching him just in time.

"Hey!" Jeff shouted jumping to his feet and rounding the bench he grabbed at the first child he reached pulling Gordon off his elder brother. As Jeff hoisted Gordon to his feet, Virgil stood his lip pulled back in a snarl he flung himself at his younger brother, not realising his father was present. Jeff grabbed at Virgil's shirt pulling him away from his brother, "VIRGIL GRISSOM TRACY!" he shouted.

The sudden shout caused Virgil to quail and look up in surprise at his towering father.

"What the _hell_ is going _on_?" Jeff ignored the quelling look Lucy gave him, fighting was not something he tolerated, and he wasn't going to mind his language. "Well! Answer me!"

"Ah.....ah..." Both boys stood looking at the floor and shuffling their feet.

Gingerly Scott climbed out from under the table, his face and the front of his shirt stained with blood as it dripped from his nose.

"Scott!" Lucy rushed to her eldest's side a wash cloth in hand. "Oh sweetheart, sit down."

Jeff glared at the two recalcitrant boys he held in either hand, "Look what you did to your brother by this idiocy." He shook them both lightly and reluctantly they looked up seeing Scott sitting with the wet cloth covering his nose, head forward as the blood continued to stream. "Well what do you have to say?" Jeff demanded.

Virgil looked up at his father knowing when to yield, "Sorry Dad."

"It's not me you need to apologise to." Jeff released the elder of the two and Virgil approached his brother placing a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Sorry Scotty."

Scott looked at his middle brother resentfully, he wasn't sure which of them had hit him, but he wasn't ready to forgive either at the moment. He shrugged the hand off and turned away.

Lucy ran her hand though the dark hair of her eldest, Scott hated being hurt or ill, he just didn't cope well with it, _'Much like his father'_ Lucy thought. She watched the exchange sadly, "Go get dressed Virge. We'll talk about this later." She looked at John holding a subdued and wide-eyed Alan. "John can you help Allie get dressed please?"

"Yeah Mom." Nodding John carried Alan towards the bedrooms, reluctantly Virgil followed.

Jeff looked at his redheaded son who still hadn't made a sound. "Well?"

Gordon shrugged, stubbornly remaining silent.

"Gordon?"

Gordon looked up at his father through his fringe, trying to judge just how much in trouble he was. He looked at Scott out the corner of his eye, noting the blood covering Scott's shirt and his mother wiping the last of the mess from the older boy's face, all without raising his head. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Pardon?" Jeff asked sternly.

"Sorry." Gordon responded a little more loudly.

Sighing Jeff released the boy and crouched down in front of him. "Why are you sorry Gordon?"

"For hitting Scotty?" Gordon queried, not sure of what he was expected to say.

Jeff shook his head, "Why Gordon? Why did you charge at Virgil like that?"

"He threw a spoon at me!" the eight year old complained, tears beginning to pool. It wasn't fair why was he being questioned when Virgil had been sent away.

"And that makes it alright for you to charge at him?" Jeff looked at the boy sternly. "I'll talk to him, but next time you tell me or your Mom. I won't have fighting. Understood?"

Gordon nodded in agreement.

Quietly Jeff pushed him towards the hall door, "Go get dressed."

Half-heartedly Gordon trudged towards the door, shoulders slumped in dejection, passing Scott he suddenly turned and threw his arms around the elder boy, bursting into tears, "I'm sorry," He hiccoughed between sobs.

Scott's big brother instincts kicked in immediately, still angry at being hit, he nevertheless wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy. "I's aw wight Gowdy" he mumbled, rubbing his brothers back.

Lucy wrapped them both in her arms hugging them close, then ran her hands through the red hair of her little devil. "Hush now. It's OK. Scott will be fine. Nothing broken." She smiled at the flushed face, Gordon always turned as red as his hair when he got upset. She wiped the tears from his face, "Go get dressed now."

Sadly Gordon shuffled out of the room to get dressed, leaving his parents and eldest brother in a very quiet kitchen. Jeff stood over Scott and tipped his head back to inspect the damage. He grimaced at the blood still occasionally dripping down the boys face.

"Not broken. But it's gonna be swollen for a while. You still up to skiing today?" he asked in concern.

Scott stood hurriedly wiping the ticklish stream of blood from his face with his sleeve. "Yessh." He said, "I'm fwine. I'wll jus get dwess-d." He dashed across the room to grab his bag before his father decided that he was too injured to go.

Jeff chuckled and looked at Lucy to gage her reaction, she nodded and Jeff returned his attention to his anxious son. "Go get showered then. You can use the bathroom attached to our room."

Scott raced out into the hall impatiently wanting to reach the slopes as quickly as he could.

Jeff looked at the clock above the table, _'Nearly eight'_ sighing he helped Lucy clear the table then found a mop to wipe Scott's blood off the floor under the table.

Lucy collected the coats, hats and scarves and handed them to each of the boys as they appeared, Jeff joined her as the boys gathered in the lounge, Scott the last to appear.

"Right!" Jeff rubbed his hands together, "You got everything? Are we ready to go?"

Cheers erupted from the assembled boys. "OK everyone out to the car." A mass exodus ensued the four younger boys charging through the door pushing and shoving to reach the car first. Scott rolled his eyes and shook his head, causing his mother to giggle and wrap her arm around his shoulders, _'He's getting so tall.'_ She noted sadly, _'He's not my little boy anymore.'_ Pulling him in for a quick hug she smiled, "They will grow up.... eventually." She reassured him.

Scott shook his head. "John, Virgil and Alan maybe. Gordy... never...." he grinned at his mother.

Jeff laughed behind them, "That's what I used to think about you Tiger."

Scott looked over his shoulder at his father and scowled. "Ha!"

Jeff shoved him playfully toward the SUV. "Get in hotshot."

Quickly the boys clamber into the vehicle for the trip to the ski slopes. Jeff pulled away from the villa and started the slow drive further up the mountain to the ski fields. Frost rimed the windows of the SUV chilling the faces of the boys as they press up against them watching the snowy hills pass by.

In the pristine mountains the SUV pulled into the car park at the bottom of the ski fields by the kiosk and ticket booth for the ski lifts, excitedly the Tracy boys clambered over each other to exit the car, Scott this time joining them in the boisterous excitement. Jeff pulled the various skiing equipment from the back of the SUV handing it to it's owner and directing the overly exited boys towards their mother standing in the shelter of the ticket booth with Alan.

Tickets were purchased and the four elder boys kissed their mother goodbye as they raced towards the base of the ski lifts.

"Is that it?" Lucy called looking at the boys.

Reluctantly they returned and Lucy gave each a proper hug and kiss. Adjusting a hat or scarf, pulling a jacket zipper up tighter. "Now you listen to your Father. Do what you're told. Understand."

"Yes Mom." They responded obediently.

Lucy laughed. "OK." She gave each a final hug and kiss. "Off you go then. Love you."

"Love you too Mom." Scott said as he hugged his mother. "I'll keep an eye on them, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to them."

"I know you won't Love." Lucy brushed Scott's fringe away from his eyes. "Look after yourself as well." She ran her finger gently over his bruised nose and hugged him close. "Go on. I'll see you later." The four raced across to the line for the lift, shoving and pushing to be first. Scott quickly got them in to order, separating Gordon and Virgil by placing himself in the middle.

Lucy laughed at their antics. Jeff grinned and tried to look down trodden, "You want to take them instead?" he asked. "Love to." Lucy agreed, "But number six disagrees." She patted her distended abdomen. "You'll just have to manage with them while I'm gone."

Jeff smiled and kneeled beside Alan, "Now you look after Mommy, 'Kay." He pulled the small boy drowning in his new hat into a warm embrace, "No running off with any Sasquatch."

The small boy screwed his nose up at his father, "What's a Saswatch?" he asked

"Never mind." Lucy drew the small boy away from his grinning father, "Your Daddy is being silly." She glared at Jeff mildly, and directed her next comment to him, "No frightening the boys with stories."

"Yes m'am." Jeff stood and saluted smartly.

Laughing Lucy leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "Any more cheek from you mister and you can kiss your chances tonight good bye."

Jeff smiled and tried to look contrite, "Sorry." Giving up he grabbed Lucy and swung her into his arms kissing her passionately. Breathlessly the two separated.

"Ahh.... ah..." Jeff looked at his mussed wife suddenly feeling reluctant to leave her, "I suppose I better get going then."

Lucy looked at her four boys waiting impatiently for their father to join them. "Guess so." She pushed Jeff towards the waiting boys. "I'll see you later. Have fun."

Lucy and Alan stood at the bottom of the slope watching as Jeff and the boys rode up the mountain on the lifts, Gordon turning to wave energetically to them until they were nothing but a small smudge in the distance. Lucy sighed, she loved skiing, but pregnancy and skiing just didn't work. "Com'on Allie, let's go and see if we can find the perfect place for a snowman." She took the four year olds hand and they walked across the snow towards the line of trees.

The vast tract of untouched snow was too much for Alan, pulling from his mother's hand he raced across the snow diving into drifts and rolling in the powder. Laughing Lucy followed the excited youngster, enjoying his elation in the simple pleasure.

"Mommy. Mommy." Alan called as he found a particularly big snow drift. "Look at me." The four year old dived into the drift disappearing entirely. Worriedly Lucy hurried over and dragged the boy from the snow dusting him off. "Careful Alan. Snow can be dangerous; you mustn't dive into it like that." Contrite the boy remain by his mother's side for a while as they strolled across the snow and through the trees. As they followed the path back around to the car park they could see more cars arriving and crowds of people lining up to take the lifts to the top of the slopes.

"Well it looks like you Dad and brother's got here just in time." Lucy said to Alan. "It's starting to get busy." She looked at the small boy at her side, his nose red with cold. "How about a hot chocolate?"

"With marmellows?" Alan grinned.

Lucy pursed her lips as if considering the option, Alan's anxious eyes causing her to laugh quietly, "Ok, you can have marshmallows, just don't tell Virgil."

Alan giggled knowing of Virgil's fondness for marshmallows and that he would be miffed that he had missed out.

They bought the drinks at the kiosk and sat on the seats in the shelter in front of the large open fire watching the crowd of people waiting for the lifts.

Finishing the drinks, Lucy dropped the plastic cups in the bin and held Alan's hand as they stood watching the slopes. Lucy stared up the hill looking for a sign of her boys or husband, knowing it was in vain as they were well beyond her sight. Sighing she looked at Alan, "What about that Snowman then?"

Grinning Alan dropped her hand and raced off towards a clear area of snow near to the trees they had walked through earlier. "Here Mommy." He called jumping up and down in excitement.

Laughing Lucy joined Alan and the two began piling up snow to form the body of the snowman. Crouching to gather another handful of snow, Lucy suddenly felt a cold wet sensation as snow dribbled down the back of her neck, turning she found Alan giggling madly, realising he'd been caught out the little boy dashed around the pile of snow. "I'm going to get you for that." Lucy laughed chasing the boy around and around the half built snowman, tripping Alan fell over in a fit of giggles. "You've been watching Gordon to much little man." Lucy growled theatrically. "Shall I show you what I do to little boys that put snow down their Mommy's necks?" Alan wriggled as Lucy grabbed him up and tickled him. The two collapsed in a heap in the snow breathlessly. Alan climbing into his mother's lap and snuggled close. "Gordy told me to do it." Alan said with a grin.

"Ohhhh." Lucy looked at the small boy eye brow raised, "And you do everything Gordy says?"

Alan shrugged and shook his head. Smiling Lucy hugged him close. "Well I'll just have to get Gordy back later won't I?" giggling Alan nodded.

The bright sun glared off the steep hill of pristine snow behind them causing the two to heat up and throw off their hats and scarves. Standing up they continued to work to pack the snow into a rough semblance of a man.

Lucy stood back to admire their work, "Great Allie." She praised as the boy continued to pat the snow into place, "I think he needs a face. What do you think?" smiling Alan looked around for something to make a face with. Grinning at the frustrated frown on the small boys face Lucy pulled a carrot from her pocket. "What about this?" she asked.

Eyes lighting up Alan grabbed the carrot and shoved it end first into the head of the snowman. Lucy crouched by his side. "Anything else?"

"Eyes. He needs eyes" Alan stated adamantly.

"Hum..." Lucy looked at Alan. "What do you think we could use for eyes?" she asked.

Alan looked thoughtfully at the snowman, Lucy could almost see the wheels turning, _'He's so much like John.'_ She thought the furrowed brow and fair hair reminiscent of his elder brother. Lucy smiled as she thought about her second eldest, the discussion of the afternoon before returning to mind, _'Poor John takes everything so seriously.'_ She looked at the serious face of her youngest. His frown suddenly disappeared as a bright smile of excitement crossed his face, reaching into his pocket Alan drew out the packet of candy, "Jelly beans!" he crowed. Pulling a few of the candy from the packet he shoved some in his mouth and the rest back in his pocket and pushed two of the candies into the snow for eyes, one blue and one green, turning his grinning face to his mother, "Look eyes."

"Very good Alan." Lucy ruffled the boys blond hair. "Anything else?"

The frown returned as the small boy studied his master piece, walking around the snowman, he picked up his hat and reaching up perched the hat on the snowman's head then tried to wrap his scarf around the middle. Standing Lucy helped him taking instruction on the correct positioning of the piece of cloth. _'He's worse than Virgil.'_ She thought as the small boy screwed up his face and turned his head from side to side to make sure everything was just right. Hands on his hips he looked seriously at his mother, "He needs arms."

"Arms?" Lucy questions.

"Yes! Arms. Tree arms." Alan replied and marched off towards the trees to find suitable branches; Lucy watched carefully as the boy sorted though partially snow-covered dead branches lying under the trees. He separated a couple of appropriate branches and dragged them back to the snowman determinedly. "Are they big enough?" Lucy asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Don't know!" Alan replied, lifting the long branches and trying to place them properly. Lucy giggled at the expressions crossing his face as he struggled with the branches; determine to get them into place. _'So like Scott, bigger is better.'_ She thought, stepping forward to help, pushing the first overly long branch into place then the other. Eventually the snowman was finished. Alan stood back to admire his work, a rather rotund, stunted snowman, with an orange nose, blue and green eyes and extremely long arms. Smiling Lucy pulled her camera out and took a photo of Alan beside his snowman.

"Very good sweetheart, you'll have to show Daddy later." Grinning Alan hugged his mother, rubbing his cold face into her neck. "Brrrr. Let's get your hat and scarf back on you." She said.

"But snowy will get cold." Alan replied.

"Snowy is a snowman, he's supposed to be cold Allie, you're not." Lucy pulled the hat and scarf from the snowman and wrapped up the four year old again. "Com'on it will be lunch time soon, we need to meet Dad and the boys at the kiosk."

Holding Alan's hand firmly on the steep slope Lucy began the slow journey back down towards the kiosk the bright sun gleamed off the snow.

In the distance Lucy heard rumbling, she looked up at the clear sky surprised wondering where the noise was coming from. Sudden screams and cries from the crowds below alerted her that something wasn't right, immediately she thought of Jeff and the boys_. 'Where are they?'_ She looked towards the lifts hoping to see them. The crowds were rushing away from the hillside towards the cars. Her eyes were drawn up the line of the lifts towards the top of the mountains, which had suddenly vanished in a cloud of snow. Vibrations coursed through the ground and up her legs. Horror manifested itself in her chest as she realised what was happening. "RUN! ALAN RUN!" She cried dragging the boy by his arm trying to outrun the snow. The child stumbled and rolled down the hill away from her, quickly Lucy lurched towards him grabbing him up and racing for the protection of the trees, the kiosk and car park were too far away she realised too late. Holding tight to her son and praying that her other boys and husband were safe she stumbled towards the trees and safety the cloud of snow swirling around them she fell towards the shelter of the trees the sudden weight of the Avalanche hitting her and tossing her and Alan against a large tree, in desperation she clutched Alan to her chest, her instincts causing her to curve her body around her child as they were pummelled by the raging snow. A sudden blow to the head and Lucy knew no more.

Alan woke to a white, white world. Glaring bright light caused him to close his eyes. Around him it was quiet, a nearby regular beeping and the distant shuffling of feet caused him to reluctantly open his eyes again. He wasn't on the mountain he realised. Looking around the panicked four year old sought anything familiar, beside him on a chair asleep sat his eldest brother. "Scotty?" Alan croaked, coughed and tried again. "Scotty."

Suddenly Scott looked up his eyes were red rimmed. "Allie, you're awake." Standing Scott sat on the bed and gathered the little boy into his lap, being careful of the plaster casts on both of Alan's arms and one leg. Alan looked at the plaster in surprise. "What happened?" he asked. "Where are Mommy and Daddy?"

Tears welled in Scott eyes, his breath caught in his chest as pain blossomed. "Just rest Allie, Daddy will be here later." Scott choked on the words burying his head in his brother's hair. In distress Alan clutched at Scott, "Where's Mommy? I want Mommy!" The little boy demanded.

"She's gone Allie." Scott looked at his baby brother tears pouring down his face, "She's gone."

Shaking his head Alan struggled in Scott's grasp, "No. I want Mommy. MOMMY!" he cried at the top of his lungs. His cries drew the attention of the three other Tracy boys gathered outside the room. Quickly they rushed to their baby brother's bedside, gathering around the two boys on the bed. Gordon climbed up beside Scott and snuggled in close to Alan wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, Virgil sat behind him and also wrapping his arms around his brothers for once not arguing with Gordon, John sat up on Scott's other side, Scott taking one arm from around Alan and pulled John into the hug, instinctively John embraced his brothers accepting the close contact for the first time in his short life. Together the boys lay clutching at each other, the pain and despair consoled for a time as exhaustion took them and they each fell asleep in a huddle. Scott the last to do so, "I'll look after them Mom, I promise I'll look after them." He whispered, closing his eyes.

It was late when Jeff found them; the nursing staff having tried to separate them had given up deciding that the distress caused would out-weight any discomfort the youngest might be feeling from his injuries. Tiredly Jeff collapsed in the chair Scott had been sitting in earlier. He had been out on the mountain all afternoon helping the search and rescue crews. They had found no sign of his Lucy. The tears he had tried to hold at bay all afternoon suddenly broke through, he choked on his sobs not wanting to wake his boys, his and Lucy's boys. '_How can she be gone?'_ he asks the quiet room. _'Why? Why us. What did we do to deserve this?' _He closed his eyes against the pain.

Morning dawned in the small hospital room finding the Tracy boys still huddled in a mass on the bed and Jeff hunched in a chair. The movement of medical staff awakened Jeff to a new day, one filled with dread. Reluctantly he opened his eyes hoping that it was all a dream, but the sterile hospital room reminded him that it wasn't, that his precious wife and unborn child were gone.

Scott was the first to awaken as usual; he sat up untangling himself from his brothers' arms and legs. "Dad?"

Jeff shook his head at the unvoiced question. "Nothing son." His lips trembled as he swallowed tightly; he had to be strong for his boys.

The breakfast trolley woke the rest of the boys, and Scott persuaded them to eat. Forcing a cup of coffee into his father's shaking hands and taking one for himself. Jeff frowned, Lucy didn't like Scott to drink coffee, _'But she's not here.'_ Jeff thought in anger_. 'Let him have his coffee, he deserves to have whatever he _Damn well_ wants.'_

After gaining clearance from the doctors', Jeff checked Alan out of the hospital and they returned to the villa. It was a subdued group that gathered in the lounge. Scott put the television on for the two younger boys and approached his father who had retreated to the kitchen. "Should we call Gran?" he asked.

Jeff looked up surprised to see Scott at his side; he hadn't heard him come in to the room. "Ah....No." He frowned trying to clear his thoughts; he didn't want to tell anyone, to tell even his mother was to admit that Lucy wasn't coming back. "No we don't need anyone else. We can manage on our own."

"Okay." Scott looked at his father worriedly. He turned at the sound of shuffling feet by the door; John and Virgil were both standing in the doorway.

"What do we do?" John asked quietly.

Scott shrugged the three boys withdraw into the shared bedroom and sat silently with their own thoughts.

Alan's hobbling, clunking approach brought them out of themselves and Scott reluctantly returned to the kitchen to get his brothers some lunch his father was no longer in the room and a quick search of the villa found him in the bedroom he shared with Lucy. Jeff sat on the bed, tears streaming down his face a photo frame clutched in his hands, torn wrapping paper and a box of Easter eggs scattered across the floor, some of the chocolates obviously broken, having be thrown with some force. His vacant stare caused Scott to retreat.

John helped Scott to organise a late lunch and the boys ate in the lounge, gathered together, keeping in physical contact as if it would keep the pain away.

The sky was darkening when a knocking sounded on the front door. Scott answered it to find two men in uniform standing on the threshold. "Hello son. I'm Officer Harris, this is Officer James." They showed Scott their ID, "is your father here?"

"Ah.... Yeah." Scott replied. "I'll get him." He allowed the officers into the hall and closed the door, then went to find his father. Officer Harris stood in the hallway with his partner; this was the worst part of the job, talking to the families. He noticed the four faces in the partially open doorway opposite and realised there were more children. 'Five.' He thought, 'She's left five kids behind. Damn. I hate Avalanches.'

Jeff followed Scott down the hall and nodded to the officers, "Scott take your brothers into the lounge please." He directed without looking at any of the boys. He indicated the officers should follow him and the three men went into the kitchen. Scott looked at his brothers, the four younger boys exchanging looks and by silent consensus they crept down the hall and listened at the kitchen door.

"I'm sorry Mr Tracy." Officer Harris said in a tired voice, "The search party has found no trace of your wife. It's not unusual in these cases. The power of the Avalanche can sweep a body for miles. We did find this." He handed Jeff Lucy's camera, Jeff handled it as if it was a bomb about to explode, gently putting it on the kitchen bench.

"She could still be alive somewhere then?" Jeff asked hope flaring for a moment, only to be dashed by Officer James' next words.

"I'm afraid not Mr Tracy. It's been thirty two hours, it's well below freezing out there. That we found the boy, your son? Is incredible enough. Chances are we won't find a body. The canyons and gorges here are deep and snow cover is heavy. Spring will bring rain and the melt and any remains will probably be washed away. I'm real sorry I wish we had better news. But truth is you're not going to get her back. I sorry."

Jeff held his breath trying to hold everything in. That his wife was dead was bad enough, but not to be able to give her a proper burial was beyond him, his grief broke his hold and he collapsed on the kitchen floor distraught, within moments the boys were at his side arms surrounding him as he held on to them clutching Alan and Gordon to his chest as the pain exploded through his system. The two officers stood stock still unsure of what to do. Scott stood and looked at the officers holding his own pain and tears at bay. "Thank you Officer Harris, Officer James, is there anything we have to do?"

"Ah...." Officer Harris looked at his partner unsure of this suddenly adult acting teen, Officer James just shrugged. "There will be paperwork that needs to be signed but it can be sent to your father. Are you alright to get home, can we call someone, a friend or relative?"

"No." Scott replied, "We don't need anyone else. We can manage. Thank you." He showed the Officers to the door as he closed the door behind them he noticed the photo frame sitting on the table where his father had left it. Scott picked it up. It was the photo his father had taken the day before, _'No two days ago.'_ Scott thought, he looked at it, tears misting his vision as he looked at the happy smiling image of his mother, in the bottom right-hand corner in his mother's distinctive hand writing was a message. _'To Jeff and my five amazing boys.'_

Scott slumped to the floor and allowed the tears to flow clutching the photo in its frame to his heart.

* * *

**A/N:** _Heart breaking huh? (Well I've been bawling my eye's out writting it. LOL. Sad aren't I.) The photo is the one that is on Jeff's desk in the movie. It's basically were this story came from. If Lucy died (?) in an avalanche then how did they get such a lovely photo? This story is my answer. _

_Thanks for reading..._

_Please review, TBZ. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Standard Disclaimer: Don't own the Tracy family or the Thunderbirds._

**A/N: OK... this chapter has turned out a lot sadder than I first intended it to be. This chapter follows on 2 weeks after Lucy's Accident/Death? It is written mostly from Scott's POV and the emotions depicted are very real, I hope I don't upset anyone, but this one comes from the heart, I've been in Scott's shoes... it ain't easy.**

**I promise to try to make the next chapter a little more up beat... Oh, also there's a couple of original characters that make an appearance, Zoey especially will be crittical to the later story. **

**Hope you enjoy, (Warning get the tissues out. LOL)**

**Please review, TBZ.**

* * *

**Sasquatch. Part 2 – two weeks later (11th April).**

The Afternoon of the funeral was sunny, Scott couldn't understand that, it should have been raining, the whole world should have been crying… but it wasn't. His mother was dead, and the world was just carrying on as if it hadn't even noticed.

He stood across the grave site from his father looking at him. Jeff stood there so tall, his face, always stern was now hard. The father Scott had known all his life didn't even seem to be there anymore. John clung to his Dad's lax hand, tears streamed down his pale face as he looked down into the grave where they were lowing an empty casket, Mom wasn't in it, she was still on the mountain somewhere Scott thought. His eyes moved past his father and rested on Grandma standing beside her son and holding a crying Gordon to her side, Gramp's stood beside her his hand on her shoulder in support, held Alan, the boy had fallen asleep during the service, his arms and lower right leg still in plaster, he lay with his head against his grandfathers shoulder, plastered arms hanging limply at his side. Scott's eyes continued to travel around the grave site, the murmurs of the Pastor carrying out the service a distant rumble in his ears, in years to come he wouldn't remember anything said, only the looks on his families faces. Beside him Virgil was crying his heart out, his head buried in Scott's new leather jacket, the special one his mother had bought him for his birthday. The one Grandma had given him to unwrap instead, as his mother wasn't there to do so. He held his middle brother close while his eyes returned to the far side of the grave; he met his grandmother's eye briefly before tuning back into his father.

Ruth Tracy watched Scott carefully as he stood across from her, the four younger boys were showing their grief, letting it flow from them freely, but like his father, Scott stood stonily, his beautiful blue eyes dulled to a dark sober grey. Behind him she noticed a small figure crept quietly among the large crowd. 'Lucille Tracy had been well loved in the small Kansas town,' Ruth thought as she looked at all the familiar faces in the small cemetery, and she was proud to admit that the Tracy family as founding residents were well respected. So the community had turned out in large numbers to show their respects. Ruth watched as the figure a small redheaded girl crept up beside the taller Tracy son and clasped his free hand as it hung at his side. Scott looked away from his father briefly at the sudden contact, meeting pale blue-green eyes he gave a tight smile and clasped the hand tighter in his, nothing was said, nothing needed to be. He returned his eyes to his father. Jeff didn't shed a single tear during the whole service and neither did Scott.

The pastor finished his sermon and Jeff was pulled from his internal state long enough to throw the lump of soil that had been pressed into his hand onto the empty coffin. Then he simply turned away without a word or acknowledgement for anyone and walked towards the waiting cars. His world had shrunk to a dark, empty, unforgiving pit of despair.

John stood where his father had left him, staring down into the dark pit where the empty casket lay, he felt empty inside a dark hollowness that he felt nothing would ever fill again. A shadow fell over him and he startled looking up into Gramp's worried face, the older man clasped his shoulder and urged him away from the grave site. Without deliberation John followed the prompting and turning trailed after his Father and Grandmother. As he passed his older brother their eyes briefly met, then slid over each other, as if they couldn't bear to acknowledge each other, to do so would require them to accept what was happening and neither wanted to do that yet.

Scott followed his Grandparents as they shepherded the other boys towards the cars, beside him the ever present Zoey walked occasionally brushing against him. He looked at her, her big pale eyes looked enormous in her darkly tanned face. As they reached the line of cars Scott was guided into one by his grandfather, beside him Alan was curled in a foetal position with John curled against the far door. Jeff sat in the front passenger seat staring out the window a vacant look in his grey eyes. Scott leaned over and strapped his brothers in. John didn't react at all; he also stared out the window, his eyes far away. Scott turned his head to look out his window as his grandfather started the car, on the curb Zoey stood watching him, her hands clasped together, tears streaming down her face. Silently he wished he could cry, that the empty pain in his chest would stop crushing him and allow him to breath. The car pulled away and left the girl behind, Scott watched her until the car turned out of the cemetery and he could no longer see the child standing in her blue dress. _'A dress?'_ he thought absently_, 'I've never seen Zoey in a dress before.'_ The thought seemed absurd under the circumstances, but Scott couldn't focus his mind on anything, whenever he tried thoughts of his mother would surface and the pain would explode anew.

The car pulled into the driveway of their house on the out skirts of town and Scott unstrapped his brothers and climbed out, allowing his grandfather to pull Alan from the car. The four year old had awoken during the ride home; he sat unmoving in his Grandfathers arms allowing himself to be carried without comment. Scott watched the pale little boy taken up the path by his tall gruff grandfather. That Alan wasn't putting up any sort of fight at being carried was shocking to Scott. He followed guiding the vacuous John. As Scott followed his brother into the entrance he noticed the office door being closed by Frank Ward, Zoey's father, Scott's own father sat at his desk staring vacantly out the window.

Scott looked towards the front room, a crowd of mourners stood around; Scott guided a particularly pale John into the room and sat him on the red sofa in front of the window. The one their mother had sat on to read them stories. John shuffled into a corner of the deep sofa and pulled his legs up burying his head in his knees. Sighing Scott stood over his brother, not knowing what to do. He watched as Gordon was carried upstairs by Grandma, the eight year old was inconsolable, Dr Adams follow them up, his black bag swinging at his side. Alan had already been taken up and settled in his bed. Scott winced at the sudden scream from the eight year old and instinctively went raced towards the stairs to rescue his brother; he was caught on the shoulder by his Grandfather who shook his head. "He's alright Scott. The Doctor's just given him something to help him sleep." The old man stated, trying to reassure the anxious teen. "Come on Scott, your other brothers need you in the front room. Virgil's sitting looking at the piano as if it's about to burst into flames." He guided the boy back into the room. Scott sat on the piano stool behind Virgil and wrapped his arms around him pulling the smaller boy back against his chest. Across the room he noted John still curled up on the red sofa, beside him stroking his hair sat Zoey, her blue dress in striking contrast to the red sofa. Their eyes met and held while each soothed and reassured the younger Tracy brothers, Scott gave a half smile, with their eyes locked the pain in his chest faded and for a time he was able to breathe. Zoey had always had a way of making the brothers feel better; there was a serenity about her.

John sat beside the small girl absorbing the feeling of her fingers brushing though his hair, the repetitive touch calmed him, he knew it was Zoey, but in his heart he could feel his mother's hand. John whimpered as the pain of remembrance flared, he felt small arms surround him and he turned his head into the sanctuary of a small shoulder. As the tears continued to stream from him, he felt the arms hold him tight, stroking his back; vaguely he was aware of people as they came and went in the room.

Looking up briefly through tear filled eyes he realised that most of them were people the boys didn't know, or had only met in passing. They wandered past the boys, saying how sorry they were. John watched as person, after person stopped and spoke to Scott, patting him on the shoulder, their words all so similar, "I'm so sorry about your mother. She was a lovely lady. You be a good boy now. You need to be brave and look after your brothers. Your Father will need your help now to raise your brothers."

'How is he meant to help?' John wondered, 'He's only just turned fourteen.' John watched his pale, dry eyed older brother, realising that Scott was holding it all in. It was Scott's way. But it worried John, it worried him a lot. 'If Scott is looking after us, who's going to look after him?' John wondered.

In time the crowds of people dissipated and the family was left in a quiet house, John watched as Grams and Gramps started tidying up. Beside him Zoey stood, and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress, then followed Grams into the kitchen. Scott had pulled Virgil away from the piano and pushed him into the red sofa beside John, without prompting John pulled the younger boy against himself, comforting him and taking comfort himself from the contact. Scott followed the adults around the house, picking up plates and cups and carrying them into the kitchen.

Scott stood in the middle of the large homey kitchen watching as his Grandmother and Zoey started preparing a quick supper. Zoey stood at the sink an apron covering her dress peeling potatoes. In his mind's eye Scott could see his mother standing besides her coaching the girl. Zoey's mother had left her and her father when she was five. So Lucy and Ruth had taken the girl under their wing. Scott realised that Zoey was also going to miss his mother almost as much as Lucy's boys were.

With nothing more to do Scott wandered around the house feeling lost. He crept up the stairs to reassure himself that Alan and Gordon were alright. Finding the two fast asleep in their room he sat on the floor watching them, Gordon was as still as the grave, and several times Scott had to stand and place his hand on the boy's chest to reassure himself that the boy was breathing. Scott had never known Gordon to be so still, even asleep the boy wiggled and squirmed, and to see him still now was frightening. Alan lay curled in a ball, his bright hair the only thing showing above the covers, his broken arms resting on the pillow beside his head, his leg thrust out at an odd angle. Scott crouched beside the bed running his fingers through the silking blond hair; the boy gave muffled cries in his sleep. Alan had been having constant nightmares in the two weeks since the accident. The boy swore he saw a monster carry his mother away and would become distressed whenever anyone tried to convince him otherwise. As the small form tremble in the grips of another nightmare, Scott sat beside him soothing him, "It's alright Allie, I'll look after you." He whispered, "Hush... it's alright. Nothing will ever hurt you again I promise."

Behind him Ruth Tracy stood in the doorway watching her eldest grandson quieten his baby brother, tear pooled in her eyes and fell to her wrinkled cheeks. This was all so unfair. How could a good and generous God take her beautiful daughter-in-law away from her loving family, a family that needed her so desperately? Ruth sniffed, she was a good Christian and didn't question the teachings of the bible, but at times like this it was hard_. 'The pastor would say these times were sent to test us,' _she thought, but Ruth couldn't understand that, none of it made sense. All she knew was that her son and grandsons had lost their centre. Without Lucy, Ruth was afraid that the family would splinter. She moved into the room quietly not wanting to disturb the sleeping boys and stooped her tired aching body down beside the eldest boy. "Scott honey. Come and have something to eat."

Scott looked up surprised at the appearance of his grandmother. "I'm not hungry."

Ruth ran her fingers through his hair, "You have to eat honey. You have to keep up your strength. Come." She put a hand on the bed and pushed herself to her feet. Taking Scott's hand she pulled him to his feet. "You're brother's will be alright without you sitting here watching over them. But they're going to need you in the morning, which means you need to look after yourself now."

Shoulders drooping in defeat, Scott followed his grandmother from the room and down the stairs. At the bottom he noted Mr Ward enter the office carrying a bottle of his father's best scotch. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his father and Grandfather sat in the room. Mr Ward was handing a glass to his father. Seeing the teen standing in the doorway. Grant Tracy stood and crossed the room he smiled at the boy and patted him on the shoulder. "He'll be alright son. Just give him time." He closed the door firmly shutting Scott out.

Sighing sadly Scott followed his Grandmother into the kitchen, where Ruth sat him at the table then went to fetch John and Virgil from the front room.

Sitting the boys down beside their brother, Ruth helped Zoey place the meal on the table. The girl had prepared the sausages, mash potatoes and greens as well as Ruth herself could have done. Zoey sat between Scott and John, her hands in her lap, Ruth poured drinks for the children and sat beside Virgil clasping her hands to say grace. The three boys looked at her, eyes filled with loss and pain. Her usual prose stilled in her throat, she was grateful for the food and for the lives of these boys, but asking them to intone a pray of thanks, when they felt nothing by loss and grief seemed spiteful. Ruth closed her eyes a moment thanking the Lord for not taking her youngest grandson when he took their Mother.

Opening her eyes again she nodded indicating they should eat, the three looked at the food none of them touching it. "Please just try a little." Ruth pleaded with them. "Zoey went to a lot of trouble to cook it."

Scott looked beside him at the girl, she shrugged and picked at the food, 'She doesn't look very hungry either,' he thought. Looking at his brothers watching him, Scott realised he had to set an example, and picking up his fork he forced himself to eat a few mouthfuls. Virgil and John followed suit. After they had eaten all they could Zoey stood and cleared the plates while Ruth shepherded the two younger boys up the stairs to bed.

Scott followed Zoey across the kitchen and stood beside her drying the dishes as she washed them, between them they silently cleared the kitchen, putting away the cleaned dishes and silverware.

Zoey pulled the apron off and brushed her hands down the dress. She looked at Scott with a grimace, 'I hate dresses.' She whispered huskily.

Scott shrugged, 'You look ok.' Blushing the girl turned away and hung up the apron. Scott stood at a loss in the middle of the room. He looked up as Grams returned from settling the others, she looked around the clean kitchen with a smile, "Well thank you." Pulling Scott into a quick hug she kissed him on the cheek. "Why don't you go sit in the front room for awhile. Put the television on if you want." She turned to the girl standing by the sink. "You too Zoey. I'll get a bed sorted for you shortly."

Zoey nodded and crossing the room took Scott's hand and pulled him towards the door to the hall. Scott followed absently.

A fire had been lite and the two teens sank down in front of it, watching the flames dance. Ruth poured herself a small glass of cooking sherry and sat at the table, she wasn't one for alcohol, but on this occasion she felt one little tipple wasn't going to hurt.

Scott sat on the floor looking into the flames in the fireplace, it had got cold with the evening. He shivered involuntarily either from a chill or distress he wasn't sure. Beside him Zoey sat silently, unusual for Zoey, as normally she was as hyperactive as Gordon. But this time she just sat quietly at his side, her hand tucked in his, Scott looked down at their linked hands he couldn't remember taking her hand in his, but it made him feel grounded, like he had someone to hold onto, someone who wasn't going to be there one minute and gone the next. He wondered at the strange thought, Zoey was just a school friend, why would he feel she was some sort of anchor, he didn't know. She was mostly John's friend anyway. He turned to look at her to thank her for looking after John that afternoon, and for helping his Grandma.

Scott didn't understand what happened next, as he looked into those pale blue-green eyes ready to say his thanks, his eyes filled with tears, they pooled and started to fall, a sob broke its way through his barriers, and no matter how he tried he couldn't stop either the tears or the sobs from pouring from him. Zoey reached out and wrapped her arms around him, her smaller frame supporting his larger one as it collapsed in the throes of grief. Pain racking his body, his heart felt like it was torn apart, his head ached with blinding agony. Desperately he clung to the smaller form, unable to control the emotions rocketing through him.

Finally, the sobs quietened and the tears dried, Scott lay with his head in the skirt of the blue dress, Zoey's fingers raking his hair from his sweaty forehead. His eyes closed and he allowed the peace that had come with the passing of the storm to sooth him, his breaths evened out and his mind stilled as sleep overcame his exhausted body. Zoey sat watching the boy sleep continuing to run her fingers though his hair, remembering all the times she'd watched him over the years, since they were small, small children. Tears filled her eyes, and trickled silently down her cheeks. Carefully she lowered his head to the floor, then crossed the room and retrieved a cushion and two throw rugs from over the back of the sofas'. Kneeling by Scott's side she lifted his head and placed a pillow under it, then tucked the rugs around him, before curling up beside him with her own cushion and throw rug. She snuggled into his back, stroking his hair as he mumbled in his sleep, whimpering and crying out softly.

Ruth looked in from the hallway door and smiled, remembering a conversation she'd had recently with Lucy regarding the girl. Lucy had said that girl had set her heart on the tall dark Tracy son. She'd noted the way the girl watched the boy even if no one else had, and strangely Lucy hadn't seemed to be upset by the idea. Ruth smiled sadly, 'At least he's got Zoey watching over him Lucy,' she thought. Pulling an extra blanket from the cupboard she tucked it around the two and retreated to her bed in the spare room, she doubted that the men would leave the office this night.

----

Monday morning the following week...

Scott stirred in his warm bed, he could hear his father moving around down stairs, and yawning Scott climbed out of bed and padded down the stairs. In the kitchen Jeff stood by the sink, a cup of coffee in one hand, and his mobile phone pressed to his ear. He was dressed in his business suit ready for work. On the kitchen table his brief case stood ready.

Scott yawned again and pulled a mug from the kitchen cabinet, pouring himself a coffee from the pot sitting on the side. Jeff watched him quietly, continuing his conversation. As Scott added milk and sugar and sat at the table waiting for his father to finish his conversation. Jeff closed his phone and tucked it in his pocket. He crossed the room doing up his tie. "Does Grams let you drink that?" he asked Scott.

Scott shrugged, Grams hadn't told him _not_ to, because he didn't drink it in front of her.  
Jeff raised an eyebrow at his son's noncommittal answer, but decided to let it pass. "You're Grandmother will be here in..." He looked at his watch, "An hour. I want you to get the boys up and give them breakfast. Your lunches are in the fridge. Grams will take care of Alan. You get Virgil and Gordon to the junior school and pick them up this afternoon. OK?" He picked up his brief case and checked that he had everything he needed, continuing to give Scott instructions absently. "Catch the bus out to the farm, Grams will give you dinner, and Gramps will bring you home. I'll be home later." Jeff looked up briefly at his son, he avoided direct eye contact. The pain in his son's eyes was too much like the pain he was trying to bury himself. "Be good." He finished heading out the door.

Scott followed him to the front door, "What time will you be home?" he asked, his voice strained.

Jeff shrugged pulling his car keys from his pocket and marching down the front steps. "Late."

Scott watched him climb into the car put on the headlights and reverse down the driveway, pulling out into the road and driving away without noticing Scott waving. Sighing Scott re-entered the house and closed the door. Looking at the clock he realised it was only six o'clock. He wearily climbed the stairs and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

By half past six he had dressed and packed the boy's lunches, laying bowls, spoons and glasses on the table, he placed out the breakfast cereal and then went to wake his brothers.

He was climbing the stairs when he heard a scream, panic causing his heart to race he bolted up the stairs, taking them three at a time, and raced down the hall to his youngest brothers' room, thrusting the door open in front of him. On the bed under the window Alan lay screaming, his eyes open wide in terror, plastered arms and leg thrashing. Beside him Gordon was crouched, eyes equally wide as he shouted, "Alan wake up. Wake up Allie." The younger boy's arms lashed out and collided with the red heads shoulder tossing him to the floor in a heap. Scott leapt across the room and hauled Gordon to his feet, thrusting him into John's arms as he entered the room behind Virgil. Then Scott turned to Alan. Gently pinning the lashing arms to the bed, Scott leaned over the distraught child, "Hush Allie, Hush... it's alright. Hush..." his voice slowly made an impact and the small boy relaxed, tears poured down his face, large blue eyes looked at his big brother and he propelled himself into Scott's arms, instinctively Scott's arms surrounded the child, holding him close and rocking him, whispering "Hush... it's alright....hush."

"Mmmmonsta..." Alan hiccoughed, he looked up at Scott, large eyes filled with tears, "Mmmonsta took mommy."

"Hush Alan... Hush." Scott continued to console the child knowing that challenging the child's notion only lead to more distress; Scott looked over the small boy's head at his three middle brothers standing in the doorway. John, Virgil and Gordon stood their fear and worry for their baby brother palpable.

"John, take Virgil and Gordon down stairs for breakfast please. Everything's laid out." Scott instructed, continuing to rock and soothe Alan.

John nodded, putting a hand on each of his younger brothers' shoulders and pulling them unresistingly from the room.

Scott returned his attention to Alan who had stopped trembling and sat in Scott's lap sniffing and wiping his eyes and nose on Scott clean shirt. Scott grimaced at the smear across his chest. "Thanks Al."

Alan looked up at Scott a worried look in his eyes, "Sowwy."

"Don't worry. I can change in a moment." Scott reassured. "You ok now?" the little boy nodded, and sniffed again, wiping his dripping nose on his sleeve. "Ok let's go get breakfast." Scott sat Alan on the bed beside him, then standing he hoisted the boy into his arms and carried him down the stairs.

"Scott?" Alan asked as Scott slowly negotiated his way down the stairs.

"Aha?" Scott responded.

"Why'd da monsta take mommy?"

Scott froze, and braced himself against the wall, he looked at Alan. "Alan, it wasn't a monster, it was an Avalanche. The snow fell and took Mom away."

Alan shook his head adamantly tears beginning to pool in his eyes again. "No. Was da monsta. I saw it Scotty." The little boy's brow creased into a deep frown. "It was big an' haiwy, and it smelded bad." Scott closed his eyes; he didn't know how to deal with this.

"OK Alan it was a monster. But I don't know why it took Mom." Scott's eyes filled and a tear trickled down his cheek. Alan wiped the tear away clumsily with his plastered hand and patted Scott on the chest. "Don't cry Scotty. Mommy will come home. Da powice will find her and kill da monsta and briwg her home."

Scott rested his head against Alan's, sucking in a deep breath. "Course they will Alan." Taking another breath he hoisted the boy more securely in his arms and started down the stairs again.

Reaching the kitchen he lowered the boy into a chair, while John dished up some breakfast for the little boy.

"I gotta go change. Watch the kids could you John." Scott instructed, he pointed to the smear across his shirt.

John grimaced and nodded. "Yeah OK."

Quickly Scott raced upstairs and changed his shirt, as he pulled the clean shirt on the eyes caught sight of the picture on his night stand, it was taken at Christmas. His Mom and Dad sat in front of the Christmas tree hugging. Scott smiled sadly; he'd managed to secure the photo from the front room before his father had cleared them all out. He picked up the silver frame and kissed the face of his mother, "I'm doing my best Mom." He promised.

Putting the photo back in its place he picked up his school bag and ran back down the stairs, to have breakfast with his brothers.

Ruth Tracy pulled into the driveway of her son's house and looked up at the white weatherboard building, there were no lights on in the upper windows, she frowned. Getting out the car she noticed that Jeff's car was already gone, her frown deepened_. 'He's left the boys on their own?'_ she wondered. Walking around into the back yard she notice the kitchen light on and knocking quietly let herself in. She found the five boys in the kitchen eating breakfast. Scott already dressed was busily fussing around the younger boys making sure they had everything they needed. She smiled at his industrious activity. Taking her coat off and laying it and her handbag over the bench she pulled an apron on and clapped her hands together. "Good morning boys."

"The boys jumped in surprise and turned to the older woman, the three middle brothers diving out of their chairs to greet her. She wrapped her arms around them and hugged them close giving each a quick kiss on the forehead, then pushed them back towards the table to finish their breakfast.

Alan bounced up and down in his chair, his arms swinging in the air for a hug, "Gams Gams." He called. Smiling she bent down and gave the boy a big hug. "Hello honey. Did you sleep well?"

Alan's smile turned down and tears reappeared, "No..."

Ruth looked up at the elder Tracy son, a question in her eyes.

"Another nightmare." Scott explained.

"Oh." Ruth sighed, the nightmares where beginning to worry her, _'I'll have to talk to Jeff about having the boy see someone,' _She thought.

"Well eat you breakfast honey." she said, and turned to her eldest grandson, pulling the reluctant teen into a hug, standing on her toes, she pulled his head down to her and kissed his forehead. "You ok honey?"

Scott shrugged, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ruth frowned not believing him for a moment. "Well eat your breakfast, while I get the lunches ready."

Scott sat, "I've already packed them they're in the bags in the hall ready to go." He responded.

Ruth raised an eyebrow. "Well it looks like you have everything under control. I'll just make myself a cup of coffee."

"These some in the pot." Scott smiled. "Dad made some before he left."

Ruth nodded, poured the dark liquid into a cup and sat at the table, "What time did he leave?"

Scott grimaced swallowing the cereal in his mouth. "Six."

Ruth nodded again, a deep annoyed frown on her forehead. "I see."

Scott looked at her with concern. "It's alright, I can look after the boys." He reassured his grandmother.

"I know you can Scott." She patted his hand. "Eat your breakfast." She sat back and watched the boys, while she sipped her coffee.

The clock in the hall chimed seven as the boys finished their breakfast, Ruth hustle the middle boys back upstairs to dress while she cleared the dishes. "Scott can you find some clothes for Alan please."

Scott nodded and disappeared upstairs.

Before long the four older boys were ready for school, Scott sat Virgil and Gordon in the front room in front of the television to watch a cartoon while he helped Alan dress.

Ruth and John joined them in the front room John sat on the red sofa and opened a book. Ruth studied the boys; they sat quietly, showing their best behaviour, even Virgil and Gordon were sitting beside each other without any antagonism. She shook her head; it wasn't natural, five boys sitting so quietly, especially these five boys. Clapping her hand to get their attention she smiled, "Very good boys. Your bus will be here shortly so go get your bags and jackets."

She watched as they followed her instructions and under the guidance and assistance of Scott, pulled on jackets, hats and scarves. Then trouped back into the room to say a tearful good-bye to Alan, collected their bags and line up outside the door, awaiting Scott.

Ruth straightened Scott's scarf as he stood in front of her, "Now make sure Virgil and Gordon get into their classes. They know to wait for you this afternoon?"

Scott nodded, "Yes Grams, I've told them to wait by the swings, John and I will collect them then we'll catch the bus out to the farm"

"Good, Zoey catches the same bus, so I you're not sure which one it is, find her. I'm sure she'll be looking out for you anyway." Ruth smiled, brushing a speck of dust off his shoulder. See looked him in the eye. "Don't you be late for class Scott. Get your brothers to their class and then get yourself sorted. Understood."

"Yes Grams." Scott smirked, the hall clock chimed eight. "Gotta go." He kissed her on the forehead. Ruffled Alan's hair and raced for the door.

"Com'on... the bus will be here in a minute."

The four boys raced down the street in a flurry of activity. Ruth closed the door and turned to the lost looking little boy on the sofa. Sitting down beside him she pulled him into her arms and held him tight to her. Together they watch the rest of the cartoons.

----

Scott raced down the corridor, the school bell sounded and the corridors were empting fast as children entered classrooms, just as the teacher was closing the door Scott swung around the corner and raced up to the door. Scott grinned ingratiatingly at the replacement teacher who frowned at the tall breathless teen and held the door open. Scott scooted across the classroom and found his seat in the second row from the back. He grinned at his long time friend Dominic Cole.

Dominic frowned and whispered, "You ok?"

Scott shrugged and whispered back breathlessly, "Yeah."

The teacher cleared her throat noisily and the boys turned their attention to the front of the class. Scott grimaced as a pop quiz was handed out. He'd missed the last week of school; he studied the paper as the teacher walked along the rows of table. Scott wrote his answers and handed the paper in knowing he hadn't done as well as he would have liked. The rest of the day wasn't much of an improvement.

He saw John and Zoey sitting together at lunch time, and reminded them to meet him at the gate at the end of the day, then joined his own friends at a table across the yard.

The end of the school day couldn't have come fast enough for Scott, he generally enjoyed school, but between the sympathetic looks from teachers and the continuous condolences he received from friends, it had been a emotional and tiring day.

He found John and Zoey waiting at the gate when he arrived and the three hurried down the street to the junior school where they found Virgil and Gordon by the swings, Gordon sitting on one with his head down, while Virgil stood in front of the swing set, with fists clenched at his side his back to Gordon and an angry scowl on his face.

Scott seeing the pose approached his middle brother warily. "Hey Virge what's up?"

Virgil swung to face his brother, "Nothing." He said as he visibly relaxed.

"Right." Scott said with obvious disbelief, "Gordon?"

The red head looked up at his older brother, and Scott instantly crossed to him, a dark bruise was forming on Gordon's cheek. Scott frowned at Virgil, "Did you do this?"

"No!" Virgil denied

Scott turned to Gordon, "Gordon?"

"No it wasn't Virgil."

Virgil stalked up to stand beside his next younger brother, and Scott noticed his grazed knuckles. Standing up he looked at the two. "Right what happened?"

Gordon looked up at Virgil his eyes wide in appeal. "It's nothing Scott, I sorted it out. Ok?" Virgil responded.

Scott eyed the two and nodded, he obviously wasn't going to get anymore out of them right now and they had a bus to catch.

"Com'on then." He returned to where John and Zoey were standing, the younger boys following.

The trip out to the farm only took half an hour, the five children trouped up the long dusty driveway, and around to the back of the house. Ruth was in the kitchen as they entered, dropping their bags in the laundry room. Ruth shooed them into the front room where Alan was sitting in front of the television.

Alan crowed in delight as his brother entered the room having missed them during the day. Scott sat in the old couch and pulled the small boy into his lap, listening intently while Alan regaled him with his days activities, mostly revolving around what he'd watched on television and the cooking he'd done with Grams.

When Ruth called them into the kitchen for afternoon tea, Scott carried his brother and sat him in the booster seat, a quick meal of cookies and milk was consumed and the five school children pulled out books to complete the day's homework. Zoey and John retreated to a corner of the front room and sat down with books spread around them, talking in quiet voices. Scott watched from across the room, an itchy feeling urging him to interrupt them and demand they let him join them. Gordon looked up from his work with a frown, "Scott can you help me?"

Scott sighed, "Yeah Ok." He knelt down beside the two younger boys and helped them with their maths homework.

The clatter of Gramp's coming in the back door drew the boys from their work and they raced to greet him. Zoey took his entrance as her cue to leave; she kissed Alan on the head, ruffled Gordon and Virgil's hair and hugged John good-night. As she passed Scott she stopped and turned her head to the side studying him. "Night Scotty." She murmured standing on tippy toe and kissed him on the cheek, before skipping out the door with a wave to Grams. Scott rubbed his cheek, blushing as his brothers laughed and joked about the kiss.

An hour later Ruth called them into supper and afterwards Gramps loaded them all up into his truck and drove them back into town. The house was dark and cold when they arrived. Scott raced up the steps and opened the door so Gramps could carry the sleepy Alan in and take him straight upstairs to bed.

Handing the bags of sandwiches to John to be put in the refrigerator, Scott followed Gordon and Virgil up the stairs to make sure they changed for bed.

He switched on the heating as he passed the thermostat in the hall.

Once all the boys were changed into pyjamas and Alan was tucked up in bed, the four older boys joined Gramps in the front room, John was the first to enter, he turned on the light and crossed the room to switch on the television then turning he headed for the red sofa and stopped. The sofa was gone; he frowned and looked around the room as if the large piece of furniture could have been pushed into a corner. Behind him Virgil entered the room and froze. "Where's the piano?" he cried. John frowned and looked to where the piano had stood, it too was gone. Scott raced into the room and looked around then turned a worried frown on his grandfather. Grant Tracy stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by his four confused and upset grandsons. He looked in anger at the empty spaces, then at the boys horrified and distressed faces. Kneeling down the hardened Kansas farmer gathered the three younger boys into his arms. He could see the anger in his eldest grandson's eyes. Scott knew what had happened to the sofa and piano, and he wasn't happy about it. Grant suspected his son was in for a rude awakening if he thought he could take the boys memories of their mother away without a fight.

It took awhile but Grant was able to settle the boys down, convincing them a mistake had been made.

Scott retreated to the kitchen and made hot chocolate and settled his brothers on the floor in front of the television. When the clock chimed eight, he nudged Gordon who'd fallen asleep on the floor and pulled the boy to his feet, "Com'on bed time. You too Virge."

Grant watched the boy hustle his brothers to bed, like Ruth he was concerned with the responsibility Scott was taking on. Responsibility that was his father's not Scott's. Grant shook his head, Jeff had never listened to him in the past, and he doubted he'd start now.

By nine o'clock John was drowsing on the floor and Scott again encouraged a brother up the stairs to bed. He returned to sit on the lounge beside his grandfather. The late night news was giving the day's events when they heard the sound of a key in the front door.

Grant expected Scott to go and meet his father in the hall, but the boy stiffened and sat where he was.

Jeff dropped his brief case in his office then followed the noise of the television into the front room, he found his eldest son and father sitting together watching the late night news. Standing in the doorway he frowned, it was much too late for Scott to still be up.

"Scott bed time." He ordered without preamble.

Scott stood, mumbled goodnight to his grandfather and pushed by his father without acknowledgement, stomping up the stairs. Jeff frowned and turned to look at the boy's retreating back. "Scott!"

Scott turned to face his father halfway up the stairs, looking at his feet. "What?" he asked resentfully.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me." Jeff replied firmly and annoyed frown on his face, shaking his head he looked and the sullen teen. "Good night son." Jeff said with a frown expecting a reply.

Scott mumbled under his breath and turning stomped the rest of the way up the stairs. Shaking his head Jeff turned back to his father who stood in the middle of the room, having turned off the television.

Jeff watched the older man, recognising that his father had something to say. "What?" he asked aggressively, unknowingly reflecting Scott's previous tone of voice.

Grant shook his head, "Nothing son. The other boys are all asleep, your mother will be here at seven again tomorrow. Get some sleep."

He strode towards the front door, then stopped and looked back at his son. He was extremely proud of Jeff, his son had accomplished things he'd never have dreamed possible, and perhaps he hadn't been as supportive as he could have been, but Grant came from a long line of farmers and he didn't understand much else. But what he did know was family, and in Grant's book family came first. "You can take away the piano and the sofa, but you can't take away their memories. They need her, even if it's only the reminders. Don't take their mother from them son."

Jeff face darkened in anger, "_**I**_ didn't! _You're_ Damn God did that!" he shouted.

"Son." Grant reached out a hand in appeal and sympathy but Jeff slapped it away. "Good night Dad."

Hand dropping to his side Grant sighed. "Good night son." He turned pulling the door closed behind him.

Jeff heaved had tired sigh, and switched off the light in the front room and hall he headed up the stairs to check on the boys and get some much needed sleep.

Alan and Gordon were both fast asleep, Gordon in his usually twist of tangled covers, Jeff straightened him and pulled the covers over him. Then brushed Alan's soft locks from his eyes and kissed the boy, tucking the covers more firmly around him.

Moving on to the next room, he found Virgil buried under a mound of covers, pulling them straight, he frowned to see the trace of tears down the boys face.

John was also hunched under his covers. Again Jeff pulled the blankets straight and tucked his child in more firmly.

A light was still on in the next room, and Jeff hesitated entering, he could deal with them when they were asleep, he didn't have to see the loss in their eyes that mirrored his own. Stiffening his back he knocked on the door and opened it. "Scott, you need to get some sleep." Jeff said.

Scott sat on his bed twiddling with a base ball, Jeff crossed the room and sat on the bed, placing a hand over Scott's to still the fidgeting.

Scott dropped the ball and pulled his hands away, slipping them between his drawn up knees.

Jeff flinched at the rejection, "Scott?" he queried, concerned that his son had yet to acknowledge him.

Scott looked up through his lashes a resentful furrow on his face. "Why?"

Jeff shook his head; he didn't understand what Scott was asking.

Head swinging up in anger at his father's apparent denial, Scott scowled as only teenagers can. "Why did you have the sofa and piano taken away?"

Pain lanced across Jeff's chest, standing stiffly he looked at his son. Scott glared at him with the same look that Lucy had had when she was angry with him. The similarity was agony. Jeff's hand flashed out and slapped the boy across the face, "Don't you ever question me! I will do what I want in _my_ own HOME!" Jeff roared angry at the boy for his impertinence.

Scott flinched, holding a hand to his reddening cheek, his eyes wide, fear flicked in their depths.

Jeff stared at him, shocked that he'd struck his son, he'd always sworn that he would never hit one of his boys, but here he'd just done it. Horror filled his heart. 'Oh Lucy what have I done.' his soul cried.

"Scott." He reached out a hand in appeal and remorse, the boy shied away on his bed.

Eyes closed briefly in despair; Jeff swallowed hard then turned and walked to the door, turning to face his son, Scott's eyes mirrored his own confusion and fear, Jeff whispered "I'm sorry Scott. I'm so sorry." He pulled the door closed leaving the boy alone.

Scott climbed under his blankets, tears pooling in his eyes, he hugged his pillow to his chest, and for the first time in many years wished he had the teddy bear he'd given Gordon.

It was a long time before either son or father slept that night.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**Like I said earlier, the next couple of chapter will have some laughs in them... until then - keep smiling. ;)**

**TBZ**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Standard Disclaimer, still don't own the thunderbirds or the Tracy's (sigh!)**_

**A/N: This didn't quite go how I expected it to. But I'm still pretty happy with the final result, any comments welcome, just please be gentle with the crit.**

**There is an original character in this story that just sort of walked herself in to the plot. Sorry if it messes with anyone's sense of the Thunderbird universe. You can blame her (LOL) she's a likeable sort, I hope. She also appears briefly in "Gordon's First Prank." as John's friend at Scott's birthday party. And is also featured in some unpublished work I've done, that may eventually get up on this site.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**As always please review.**

**TBZ**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Set Late January 2021 -_**

13 years later...

Alan 16, Gordon 20 (nearly 21), Virgil 22, John 24, Scott 26

Alan woke in a sweat, the cooling breeze off the ocean coming through the open window doing little to relieve his distress. He'd had the dream again, it had been several months since the last occurrence, but the dream had reoccurred often enough through the years that he could remember the details clearly. He sat up flicking on his bedside light and glancing at the clock, 'three am'. Groaning in frustration he wearily kicked off the tangled sheets and swung his feed to the floor, sitting up on the bed and rubbed at his face. Shoulders slumped he looked at his bed, the tangled sheets and pillow on the floor attesting to his disturbed slumber. Groaning again he stood to his feet and wearily left his room, thinking 'I'm not gonna get any more sleep tonight'. Quietly shuffling his way down the darkened corridor he listened for movement, nervous of waking anyone, Virgil would simple flatten him, once he knew nothing was wrong. Scott on the other hand would smother him, not believing for an instant that nothing was wrong. Neither option was a pleasant thought. Scampering down the stairs to the kitchen Alan opened the fridge to get a cool drink.

Alan sorted through the bottles of drink in the fridge, looking for one that Scott hadn't touched yet; absently he tossed the half drunk bottles in the bin beside the pulled a bottle out that seemed to have the seal in place and twisted the lid to hear the soft fizz of a fresh soda. He looked at all the half finished bottles of drink now lying haphazardly in the bin, shaking his head. 'Scott is so disgusting.' Alan noted, no matter how often everyone nagged Scott he still insisted in drinking straight from the bottle or carton and putting the half finished drink back in the fridge, until someone else threw it away. Taking the drink out onto the deck he laid back in a sun lounger and looked up at the night sky trying to pinpoint Thunderbird fives location.

"I wonder if Johnny's awake." He mumbled, lying quietly and allowing his mind to drift, before long he'd drifted back to sleep the nightmare replaying in his tired mind.

'_The vibrations coursing up his body are the first sensation, then a roaring sound envelopes him, he can feel the fear from the presence beside him that he knows is his mother. "Run Alan, run." His mother's cries terrified, arms grabbing him up from the snow where he has stumbled and fallen. Then the white and noise, his mother's painful grip around his chest, the white all around. Followed by the sudden quiet. His mother lying beside him unmoving, pain exploding across his chest and arms as he tries to move towards her. The shadow falling over him, and the appearance of the monster, tall and hairy, dark terrifying eyes an overpowering odour, and his mother being carried away. Hours seem to pass and then more shadows, his father's strong presence calming his screams, followed by a sharp stab in his arm and darkness...'_

Alan woke again with a start to find Gordon sitting across from him, towel thrown across his shoulder, the glow of the rising sun was just lightening the horizon, making the surrounds of the pool shadowy and indistinguishable. The security lights that lite the pool area during the night did light to relieve the gloom in the approaching dawn.

"Nightmare again?" Gordon asked rhetorically.

"Yeah." Alan replied rubbing at his face.

Gordon nodded and sipped at the bottle of soda Alan had left sitting on the table beside him.

Alan's eyes narrowed in irritation as he noted what his brother was drinking, his thoughts returning to his dream he sighed in frustration and grumbled. "You'd think after all this time... Damn why do I still have it?"

"Well it was pretty traumatic Al," Gordon reassured putting the bottle back on the table, "Hell you saw Mom swept away by an Avalanche, anyone of us would be having nightmares. I have them and I didn't even see it happen."

"Yeah, but it's not the Avalanche that's the problem Gordo, it's the damn monster. I'm nearly seventeen Gordo I shouldn't be scared of monsters anymore." Alan groused the annoyance at his own perceived weakness apparent in his voice.

Shaking his head Gordon leaned forward and rested a hand on Alan's knee, "Al, it's just the way the mind works, you saw Mom swept away. You couldn't understand it so your mind invented a monster. Com'on you were four years old." Gordon tried to convey his empathy for his younger brother, concerned that Alan was expecting too much of himself, once again.

Alan shrugged in defeat, "It just seems so real, I can see it picking Mom up Gordo. I can see it walking away, hell I can smell it. Not the Avalanche."

"Al..." Gordon sighed he really didn't know how to comfort Alan and it frustrated the hell out of him, comfort and understanding were John's speciality, cracking jokes and pranks were Gordon's. "Why don't you call Johnny."

Alan shook his head, "Nah, I'll only worry him and then he'll talk to Scott because he can't do anything from Five, and then Scott will start fussing, and you know where that always ends up."

Gordon grimaced, "Yeah with one of us being dumped in the pool." He sighed trying to think of another solution, 'Johnny will be home later, I'll get him to talk to Al then.'

"I guess you're right last thing you wanna bring down on your head is mother-hen-Tracy." Gordon said the two brother's snigger, "Well I'm gonna have a swim, wanna join me."

Alan looked at the water, a swim sounded like a good idea. "Yeah, just give me five minutes, I'll go change."

"Great," Gordon clapped his hands on his thighs and stood, tossing the towel on the sun lounger and raised he arms above his head twisting and stretching revealing the rich array of scars marring his tanned chest, shoulders and back, Alan winced the accident last year was still causing Gordon a lot of pain. Although he never spoke of it, all the brothers knew that Gordon was still plagued with his own nightmares as well as the intense pain he worked off in the pool. Taking three quick strides toward the edge of the pool Gordon dived in, causing barely a ripple.

Alan shook his head, whenever anyone else was in the pool Gordon would enter it with as big a splash as he could accomplish, alone he would have made a dolphin proud.

Alan trudged back into the house, his body still complaining about the lack of sleep, he wandered in to the kitchen to drop the empty soft drink bottle in the bin, finding his eldest brother standing at the bench making a pot of coffee while slurping noisily from a carton of orange juice. Scott noticed Alan and raised an eyebrow, "You're up early Sprout." He commented in a querying tone.

"Don't call me Sprout." Alan grumbled automatically, watching as Scott took another slurp from the carton. Alan stepped around the taller man and dropped the empty bottle in the bin beside the fridge.

Scott grinned and ruffled his younger brother's hair; know it would irritate the teen. "So?"

Flinching away from Scott's reach, Alan shrugged, "Just felt like getting up early. OK?" he gave Scott a mild glare to end the inquisition.

Behind Scott, Alan caught sight of Zoey coming down the stairs he watched as the young woman approached Scott and slapped him over the back on the head. "Use a glass." she groused and shared a grin with Alan. Zoey had lived on the farm next to their granparents in Kansas and had attended school with Scott and John. She'd become part of the family in many ways considered a surrogate sister. They had lost touch after the move, but Gordon's accident had brought her back into the family as she had been one of the nurses in the ICU during his recovery. Her relationship with Scott had recently matured the two having eloped, causing uproar in the family, the repercussions of which were still resounding. Virgil and Jeff had both been extremely upset by the revelation, only the news of a baby on the way had helped to smooth things over.

She walked pass Scott and opened the fridge, "You OK Al? You look tired." She studied him, while pulling out a fresh carton of juice.  
Alan yawned, "Yeah, I was just gonna get changed and join Gordo for a swim."

Zoey nodded. "He's in the water already?" She frowned "Is he OK? Did he look like he was in pain?" She closed the fridge, intent on going to check on the second youngest Tracy.

Alan raised his hands, "Zo' Stop. He's fine. OK."

Zoey shook her head, "You're sure?" Alan nodded. Sighing Zoey muttered, "That boy is gonna grow gills one day." Alan chucked as Zoey mentally changed direction and looked across at Scott who was leaning against the bench with the carton of juice in one hand and shoving a whole slice of toast into his mouth with the other. Rolling her eyes in despair at Scott lack of social graces, she pulled a glass out of the cupboard and took the carton of juice from him pouring some into the glass, "You're gonna choke if you keep eating like that."

Scott grinned and swallowed the toast coughing to clear his throat, "You gonna give me the kiss of life?"

Zoey rolled her eyes again and shook her head laughing "In your dreams bud." She skipped out of his reach, pouring herself a drink.

"Ohhh." Scott pouted and sidled up behind Zoey wrapping his arms around her slightly distended middle, kissing the side of her neck, he grinned at Alan and added, "I don't think she loves me anymore." Zoey laughed and pushed Scott away. "Behave. Go eat your toast." She sipped at her glass of juice and smiled at Alan, casually studying him and noting the dark circles under his eyes.

"See she doesn't take me seriously." Scott groused playfully, picking up his breakfast and shoving another whole slice in his mouth.

Zoey snorted, "Serious. What's this then?" She pointed to her middle.

Scott shrugged and smiled in a self satisfied manner.

Alan grinned at the byplay between the couple, it was strange thinking of Scott and Zoey as a couple, but he was starting to get used to it, and with Zoey taking up Scott's time, he had less time to fuss over Alan which wasn't a bad thing Alan felt.

Zoey ignored her husband's comments and setting down her drink she took Alan by the shoulders turning him to face her, she studied his face. "You sure you're ok Al?"

Alan sighed, 'Of course there was always the fact that Zoey took over the fussing in place of Scott.' He contemplated, 'But at least she didn't nag him the same, and she was just as likely to take his side against Scott as side with Scott, so all in all it was ok.' "Yeah I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep." He grinned hoping to put Zoey off.

"Ok." Zoey smiled and pulled him into a quick hug. Alan realised that with his last growth spurt he was now a good four inches taller than her and grinned. Cheekily he ruffled her hair.

Zoey pushed him away, "Watch it Sprout, I get enough of the cheek from him." She indicated Scott with a nod, "You're not too big for me to toss you in the pool."

Alan grinned, "Yeah right." Zoey narrowed her eyes at the taunt, a smile on her lips, "Go get changed, before I decide to prove the point." She pushed him towards the stairs, "I need to get this lump you call a brother to move his ass, otherwise we won't get a run in this morning before he has to go collect John."

"Ah ha." Alan agreed and smirked at Scott, then headed for the stairs, leaving the couple arguing.

"Hey! What'd ya mean lump?" Scott groused with a scowl.

Zoey smiled and patted Scott's abdomen, "Don't worry sweet, I'll help get you back in shape."

"Shape?" Scott raised his t-shirt to look at his rather well toned abdomen, "I am in shape."

Zoey raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Bet I can beat you to the beach." Zoey goaded.

Scott snorted, "In your dreams, baby."

"Ohh..." Zoey sidled up close to Scott, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Every night honey." Zoey grinned clasping his face between her hands and kissing him ardently. Then pulling away she darted out of his grasp and towards the open doors laughing as she raced down to the beach, gaining a good hundred meter head start.

Scott stood stunned for a moment, Alan's roar of laughter rousing him; Scott glared at Alan slammed his glass of juice on the bench spilling the contents and raced after Zoey. "That's cheating." He yelled as he passed Gordon in the pool.

Alan watched them go, "And they call us kids." He shook his head before jogging back to his room to change. A quick five minutes later he joined Gordon in the pool, he wasn't foolish enough to try and compete. Gordon could out swim anyone in the family; the only one irrational enough to try to take him on was Scott, but then 'Scott couldn't refuse a challenge; it was why the brothers found it so easy to goal him into foolish activities so often.' Alan though as he swam unhurried laps enjoying Gordon's silent company. 'The only time Gordon's quite is when he's swimming.' Alan reflected with a smile.

Alan floated in the cool water, the pool was not heated and while it didn't get cold overnight, neither was it very warm first thing in the morning. He drifted in both body and mind watching the sky brighten as the sun rose over the island. The sound of Gordon's strokes the only disturbance in the morning stillness. Even the normal rancorous sound of the local parrots was distant this morning. He was woken from his musings by the sound of Gordon climbing from the water, rolling and regaining his feet in the shallows he looked up at the grinning Gordon now standing at the edge of the pool, his dark wet hair slicked back, the red roots showing in the glow of the early morning light.

"You gonna put some effort in or you just gonna float." Gordon asked.

Alan shrugged and yawned, "Don't really have the energy." He swam the short distance to the side of the pool and pulled himself out standing beside Gordon.

Gordon shook his head. "Why don't you go back to bed for awhile. Virge ain't gonna be up for another three or four hours so no-one will complain if you catch another few. Plus Scott and I will be leaving for Five to collect John shortly."

Alan shook his head, "Nah... " he yawned again. "Maybe..."

Gordon chuckled while grabbing his towel and heading towards the house, "Well I'll see you in about four hours for breakfast anyway.

Alan smiled tiredly and followed Gordon into the house, he slouched up to his room, yawning all the way. Passing his father on the way, he waved distractedly, "Mornin'" he mumbled through another yawn.

Jeff smiled, "Good morning Alan." He watched as Alan continued up the stairs shaking his head as the teen stretched and yawned repeatedly.

Continuing down the stairs Jeff made his way into the kitchen and picking up a mug poured coffee from the spluttering pot and made his way out to the pool deck to sit at the table' he opened his laptop to review the morning news.

Jeff loved technology and loved living on this beautiful remote island, but there were times when he wished for a simpler life somewhere closer to civilisation. The lack of regular newspaper delivery was a particular pet peeve. Reading the news on a laptop just didn't hold the same appeal as sitting with a real newspaper and reading the headlines while drinking his morning coffee. Sighing Jeff scanned the headlines, nothing of any interest had happened over night, so he glanced through the business and finance news and then closed the screen down, leaning back in the chair and sipped at the hot black brew in his mug.

A patter of feet on the western steps caused him to look over his shoulder and see Zoey as she skipped up the last of the steep steps and enter the house by the side door. He smiled; although Zoey's reintroduction to the family had been somewhat 'unconventional', Jeff was starting to appreciate her contribution to the family. It certainly made his eldest son contented, and a contented Scott meant less fussing for his brothers, which in turn tended to relax Gordon and Alan meaning fewer pranks. And fewer pranks made Jeff's life much more pleasant, yes Zoey was a good influence on the family, the extra bonus of having a grandchild on the way only added to Jeff's joy.

He smiled thinking about the changes the young woman had affected within the household. Even John was more relaxed having someone other than his brothers to talk to regularly, John and Zoey had been spending a lot of time talking in the evenings, which was probably the only time Jeff was able to get Scott's attention on business matters. He knew John was looking forward to catching up with his old school friend when he arrived home today.

Jeff sighed, his eldest had suddenly grown up and he hadn't even realised it, it seemed like it only yesterday he was changing Scott's diaper, and soon Scott would have his own child's diaper to change. It seemed to have happened overnight to Jeff, he sighed 'I'm getting old Luce.' He thought. Jeff smiled sadly remembering the early days of his romance with Lucy. He'd been much like Scott, slightly stunned and bedazzled by the sudden surge of emotions. He contemplated the sun as it broke the horizon, remembering another morning, far in the past...

As if drawn by his father's thoughts, a sweating red-faced Scott rushed onto the pool deck from the eastern stairs, braking Jeff's reverie, he dashed across the decking pass the lower pool and bolted up the steps to the upper deck where Jeff sat. Spotting his father Scott collapsed in a chair opposite and grinned, panting slightly.

Jeff returned the grin, looking at the flushed face of his eldest son, it was good to see Scott having fun and enjoying life instead of worrying himself over his brothers all the time, Jeff thought. "Where have you been?" Jeff asked as Scott regained his breath.

"Went for a run on the western beach with Zo'." He wheezed, "She bet that she could beat me back to the house. 'Course I left her way behind." He grinned.

Jeff looked towards the house then back at Scott, a secretive smile on his face, "So where is she?"

"Oh she'll be along shortly I imagine." Scott smiled casually. "She's probably coming up the stairs now." He looked towards the eastern stairs in anticipation. A smug smile firmly in place.

Jeff frown at his son's apparent disregard for his wife, then smiled as he noticed the young woman approaching Scott from behind, two mugs of coffee in hand, and a self-satisfied grin on her face. She looked cool and refreshed, her hair slicked back into a pony tail as if she'd just come out of the shower. She walked up behind Scott and leaned over his shoulder causing him to jump in surprise nearly spilling the coffees as they were placed on the table. Kissing the side of his neck in greeting she moved around him and sat beside Jeff, a smug smile firmly in place. Zoey sipped at her coffee while watching the stunned look on Scott's face, "What kept you?" she asked.

Scott looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen then back at Zoey, picking his coffee up absently, he eyed her fresh face and change of clothes, "You didn't go all the way around did you? No way did you pass me after I left you behind on the beach."

Zoey smiled a Cheshire cat smile, "Well if you're gonna take the longer easier route up the eastern steps then..." she shrugged. "I think that means you owe me..." her smile grew wider glancing at her father-in-law, a small moue appeared on her lips, returning her attention to Scott she licked her lips provocatively, "Well discuss payment later."

Scott leered and leaned towards his wife, "I always pay my debts promptly. Wanna go discuss the options now?"

Pursing her lips Zoey pretended to think while sipping her coffee, "No... Later will do."

"But it might take a bit of negotiation." Scott offered with a smug smile, "It could take awhile."

Zoey gave a quick laugh, "Oh I don't think so. Five minutes should do."

"What?" Scott sat back rendered speechless.

Jeff watched the two, enjoying the familiar mock squabbling. His mind wandered for a moment remembering similar discussions he'd had with Lucy, his sad reminiscing was halted by the appearance of Gordon already dressed in his uniform.

"Hey! We gonna get Johnny?" he asked looking at Scott, wisely concealing the smirk on his face.

Scott looked at his watch and flushed, "Shit. I didn't realise it was so late." He jumped to his feet and hurried pass Gordon, "Be with you in Five minutes Gords. Can you start the checks?"

"Yeah." Gordon grinned glad to be the responsible one for a change and watched as Scott dashed back out to the table.

He pulled Zoey out of her chair and dropped her backwards into a archetypal theatrical pose kissing her passionately. He raised his head and winked at his father and brother, before raising her to her feet. "I'll see you in a few hours. 'Kay?" He grinned into Zoey's stunned eyes.

"Yeah... Later." Zoey sank into her chair again hand resting across here slightly distended middle and picking up her coffee sipped it indifferently.

Scott high fived Gordon as he passed, "Yeah! I've still got it." He grinned please he'd beaten Zoey at her own game for a change.

Gordon and Jeff shared a smile over the head of the disorientated Zoey, "I'll see you guy's later." Gordon said and followed Scott into the house.

Jeff stood and stretched, "Well I better get up to control to see them off." Zoey nodded absently. Shaking his head Jeff left her day-dreaming by the pool.

----

The roar awoke him, disorientated Alan assumed it was a residue of his nightmare, the sweat pouring down him and his racing heart indicating the dream has taken hold once again. As his mind adjusted to waking he realised the sound wasn't from his nightmare, but the sound of Thunderbird three. 'Scott and Gordon have gone to get John.' He remembered. He looked at his clock 'Six thirty. Well at least I got a bit more sleep.' He lay still for awhile allowing the peace of the island to wash away the last of the nightmare. Looking up at the clock again he noticed it was just after eight. 'I must have dosed off.'

Wearily pulling himself from his bed, he made his way into the bathroom to shower and dress. Then trudged down stairs to look for something to eat, breakfast would be late today, as the family would wait until the others returned from Thunderbird five and have a Brunch instead. He was looking forward to seeing John, but was also going to miss having Fermat around. Fermat and his father 'Brains' were replacing John on Thunderbird five for two weeks, after which Alan and Jeff would be doing a two week rotation.

Stumbling into the kitchen Alan noticed his father at the table, "Hi Dad." He mumbled slumping in a chair, and pulling the jug of orange juice towards himself with a glass.

"Morning Alan, did Three disturb you?" Jeff asked his youngest noticing the dark smudges under Alan's eyes.

"Yeah...No. Not really." Alan looked at his father, he didn't like talking about the nightmare with his father because it made Jeff melancholy, and Alan didn't like seeing his father sad.

Jeff studied Alan, he had heard the cries the last two nights and has guessed that the nightmares had returned again. ' It's no wonder really. Alan has been through a lot the last few years. Memories of the accident are the least of it,' Jeff thought, 'I can't put it behind me, how can I expect him to.' Jeff sighed he didn't want to push, Alan like his brother, dealt with emotions on their own. None of the boys handled being pushed to express themselves emotionally, they tended to clam up. He guessed that was his fault as well, he'd not dealt well with Lucy's disappearance, 'Death,' he reminded himself, 'She didn't just disappear, she died. We just didn't have a body to bury.'

"If you want to talk about it Al, you know I'm here. Right?"

"Yeah Dad, but it's OK. I talked to Gordo earlier..." Alan shrugged, "It's just a dream."

Jeff nodded willing to let it go for now. "Well if it starts taking over again make sure you talk to someone, John or Scott if not me. OK?"

"Will do." Alan agreed for his Dad's sake, Jeff nodded and returned to his newspaper.

Sipping at his drink Alan sat quietly listening to the quiet of the house, with Scott, Gordon and Fermat all on their way to Five and Virgil still sleeping the house was unusually quiet, disturbingly so Alan felt, "Where's Zoey?" he asked.

Jeff looked up from the paperwork he was reading, "Oh she said something about helping Onaha and Tintin down at the beach house."

"Oh... OK." Alan shrugged, the quiet rustle of the papers as his father turned the page the only noise. Alan looked out across the pool, wondering what Zoey, Tintin and Onaha were doing and if he could join them. 'Probably girly stuff or worse. Housework' he cringed. Alan sighed in boredom, he could go and wake Virgil but that could be dangerous. Deciding that the inactivity was doing him no good he stood and stretched, "I think I'll go for a run. See you at Brunch." Jeff looked up from his papers and smiled in acknowledgement. "Stay on the path."

"Yeah Dad." Alan grinned at the standard warning. "You do know I'm not a kid anymore. Right?"

Jeff looked up again distractedly. Seeing his youngest standing tall in front of him, Jeff heave a sigh, even his baby was growing up, "Yes Alan, but I'll never stop worrying about you or your brothers, no matter how old you get."

Changing into running shorts and shoes Alan headed down to the beach to warm up, then followed the path Scott had set out several years back, it traverses the east beach then ran across the landward side of satellite hill coming down to the western beach and back down to the runway and the western stairs leading up to the Villa. He timed himself determined to one day beat Scott's record, 'He's getting old and fat, he's gotta start slowing down soon.' Alan thought with a smirk, knowing Scott would be incised by the thought as he jogged along the western beach still in shadow.

Cutting in land Alan crossed the path that led up to the middle of the three peaks on the island, he slowed and back tracked switching off the stop watch and stood looking up the path, it was slightly over grown, not used as often as those to satellite hill or Tracy mountain.

This peak was unofficially named for his mother, 'Lucy's hill' Alan looked at his watch, 'The guy's will be back shortly,' Alan thought turning away to return to the villa, images from his nightmare flashed through his mind and without thinking Alan turned and started up the steep hill at a jog. Skipping over roots and loose stones he was panting, sweat pouring down his face when he reached the clearing at the top, the bare rocks of the peak thrusting up from the surrounding jungle.

Between two up standing rocks was a small unremarkable tribute, it had been set up here not long after the family had moved to the island, consisting of a flat stone that had been smoothed and secured between the uprights a painting of Lucy by Virgil, it's childlike simplicity an indication of its age, various memento's, photo's and flowers that had seen better days, all protected by an overhang of rock place by nature.

The family never came as a group to this place; it was a site of solitude a spot each of the boys could retreat to when needed.

Alan sat on the sandy soil, back against the rocks looking out to sea. 'Mom?' Tears gathered in Alan's eyes, his memories of his mother where confused, he didn't have the strong clear memories of his older brothers, even Gordon had more. What Alan remembered was mostly what his brothers had shared or memories prompted by photos rather than the real thing. "Where are you Mom?" he whispered, he couldn't think of her being dead, to him she'd just been taken away. He sat in silence, his thoughts confused as tears trickled down his cheeks. The rising sun and passage of time unnoticed as his mind wandered down forgotten paths.

The roar of Thunderbird Three as she neared the island alerted Alan to the lateness of the morning, he looked up to see the distant blur that was the huge ship returning, barely a smudge high in the sky the roar and boom of the ship breaking the sound barrier caused Alan to wipe away his tears and hurriedly return to the villa.

By the time he had returned and had a second shower he could feel the vibrations of Thunderbird three's engines as she cooled down in her hiding place beneath Tracy Mountain, even with dampeners the huge engines caused a supple shudder through the house. Pulling a shirt over his head he looked at the clock, 'ten fifteen, they made good time.' He headed towards the kitchen to welcome John home, it was going to be good to have all his brothers at home once again, 'And all of us in one piece for a change.' He thought ruefully, with the families line of work it seem that they rarely got together unless one or more of them were ill or injured.

He passed Virgil's room on the way back down stairs and on impulse looked in, not unexpectedly Virgil was still asleep. Walking into the room he pulled the sheet off his brother, and shook his shoulder, "Com'on Virge, it's a beautiful morning and John's home." Virgil grumbled and tried to pull the sheet back over himself. Alan shook his head, 'I don't know who's worse, Virgil or Gordon.' He thought. Both brothers were able to sleep through just about anything, including the klaxon on occasion.

Stuck by an imp of mischief Alan grinned gleefully, quietly he tiptoed into the bathroom and filled a plastic tumbler with water returning to the bedside. "Virgil this is your last warning. Get up now, or suffer the consequences." He warned in a melodramatically evil voice ending on a wicked chuckle.

Virgil grumbled and squinted up at Alan, "You wouldn't dare." he growled huskily.

Grinning Alan raised an eyebrow, "Try me!" The famous Tracy grin plastered across his face. "Outta bed now or ..." He held the tumbler over the bed tipping it slightly in threat.

Virgil glared at his reckless youngest brother. "Try it and you die Sprout." Virgil's voice was pitched low in warning.

"Don't call me Sprout," Alan grouched splashing a little water over his older brother in retaliation, "I'm taller than you. Now are you getting up?"

Virgil glared neither happy with the reminder that he was now the shortest in the family, nor the trail of water running down his face.

"Five... Four..." Alan's grin got wider as Virgil continued to eye the tumbler of water held over him. "Three..." Alan tilted the tumbler enough to splash another drop or two of the water over the edge to drip on his brother's face.

"OK!" Virgil grumbled wiping the water from his face and pushing himself up on his elbows to glare at the teen, "Ok. I'm getting up."

"Doesn't look like it." Alan responded taking a cautious step back from the edge of the bed, Virgil could move almost as fast a Gordon, "Two..."

Sitting up fully Virgil gave Alan a angry stare. "I'm up. 'Kay?"

Shaking his head 'No,' Alan laughed and shouted "ONE!" Tossing the tumbler of water over his brother and dived for the door.

"Yaaahhhh." Virgil's shriek followed Alan down the corridor, "ALAN. YOU. ARE. DEAD!" Alan bounded down the stairs and into the dining room, where John, Scott and Gordon were sitting with Jeff drinking coffee and waiting for Brunch. Alan bolted into the room and sat between his father and Gordon seeking shelter. Jeff raised an eyebrow in query, while Gordon, Scott and John shared grins waiting to hear what Alan had done to Virgil this time.

"Virgil didn't want to get up and welcome John home." Alan responded to the silent queries, giving John an innocent smile "Hi Johnny"

"Hi Al," John responded. "So what did you do to poor old Virge?"

Alan gave his most innocent look, "Me? Nothing. I just felt he needed a little incentive to get up. You know he should be here to greet you. Not sleeping the day away."

Jeff shook his head. "Going into the tiger's liar and pulling his tail is not the best way of waking him Al." Jeff remonstrates. "He tends to bite your head off."

Alan shrugs, "Yeah, but it gets the heart going." He shared a grin and a high five with Gordon before filling his plate with eggs, bacon and pancakes as Onaha delivered the food to the table.

Jeff shared a look with his two eldest son's knowing that the battle was lost as far as the two youngest were concerned.

The four brothers and their father dug into the brunch before it got cold. As Zoey brought a second pot of coffee to the table and sat down to join the family, Virgil stomped into the room and slumped in a chair pulling the coffee pot towards himself, he poured a mug full and tipped three large spoons full of sugar in, then sat sipping it.

The rest of the table watched him cautiously while eating quietly, anytime before half past ten in the morning was early for Virgil, he just didn't do mornings well. After he had filled his mug for the second time Virgil looked up, realising he was being watched. "What?"

The others shook their heads and returned to their brunch, content that an explosion wasn't imminent. Virgil looked around the table noting Alan's position and registering why he'd placed himself between their father and Gordon, he glared at his youngest brother, but couldn't get up the energy to retaliate, yet. He'd been up late the night before, a new composition not letting him rest until he had collapsed in exhaustion. John's grinning face swam into his line of sight, and he suddenly remembered, "Damn! Sorry John. Forgot you'd be home today."

"No problem Virge." John consoled used to Virgil's lack of response in the mornings.

Virgil shook his head trying to clear it. He yawned and started filling his plate with food. The rest of the family having finished eating cleared their plates and went about the mornings tasks.

"Well I'm going to go get some paperwork done." Jeff said, standing and heading towards the stairs. "Gordon. Stay out of trouble." He warned, before leaving the room.

"Why me?" Gordon queried looking at the others at the table, "Why'd he pick on me?"

Virgil snorted, "Cause the rest of us know how to behave?" he mumbled with a full mouth, then glared at Alan, "Well most of us do." He added.

Gordon's eyes narrowed in irritation. "Hah." He stood and slouched out of the room, quickly followed by Alan. Virgil watched them leave feeling disgruntled.

Scott picked up a pile of plates and followed Zoey into the kitchen with a smirk at his brother, "I've got a debt to repay," he explained. John grinned, "Has he been like this the whole month?" he asked nodding towards Scott. Virgil looked up at John then across at Scott where he was hassling Zoey while she tried to clean the kitchen. "Yeah. It's been really sickening how happy he is."

John chuckled, "Jealous?" he queried while filling Virgil's mug with the last of the coffee.

Virgil shrugged, "Not really. He deserves a break. Someone to watch out for him for a change." Virgil frowned, "Still... it's weird ya know? Him and Zoey, who'd have thought it?"

John nodded. "Yeah. The way they used to fight as kids." He shook his head, and sniggered, "Bet she can still lay him flat, remember that time she decked him?"

"Oh yeah... I'll never forget that." Virgil chuckled, "Think he still remembers it?"

John shrugged and sat back sipping at his coffee and watching Virgil eat, "So what'd Al do?"

"Tipped a glass of water over me." Virgil responded.

"While you were sleeping?"

"Nah, he was threatening to do it if I didn't get up. I was sitting up when he chucked it anyway."

John sniggered, "You gonna let it go."

Virgil sighed, "Nah, I'll get him when he least expects it..." he yawned again, "and when I've got the energy."

The two brothers grinned at each other. "It's good to have you home Johnny. Been too long since we've all been together."

John nodded in agreement sipping his coffee. "We're gonna have to do something, go out on the yacht or to the mainland." He looked towards the kitchen again, "If we can drag big brother away from his chew toy."

Virgil grimaced, "Not a visual I needed John. Yuck!"

John grinned and shrugged, "So we gonna do something?"

"Yeah." Virgil agreed grinning, "The Yacht, better make sure Gordon has a life jacket on though."

John just guffawed and leaned back in his chair enjoying being at home.

Scott joined the two at the table having been chased out of the kitchen by Zoey and Onaha. He sat at the table with another cup of coffee. "So Johnny, what you want to do today."

John smiled, "Virge and I were just thinking we might all get out on the yacht this evening or somethin'." He looked towards the kitchen, "Just us guy's."

Scott nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Better make sure Gordo has a life jacket on."

Virgil chuckled, "It's already been considered."

"What are you three laughing at?" Zoey asked approaching the table while wiping her hands on a towel.

"Nothing." Scott gave an innocent smile.

John looked innocently up at the redhead by Scott's side, "You know us Tinks. Best behaviour 24/7."

Eye's narrowed Zoey looked at the three, "OooKay." She threw the towel at John playfully, "Well I'm gonna go sort out the washing for Onaha." She leaned over and kissed Scott quickly on the cheek, Scott grabbed her and pulled her on to his lap.

Zoey giggled and tried to wriggle out of his lap, pushing at his chest half-heartedly, "Behave."

Scott grinned, "Always," kissing the side of her neck playfully.

"Do you mind, I'm eating." Virgil groused.

"Don't mind at all Virge." Scott grinned.

Giggling Zoey pushed Scott away, "Stop it."

Scott pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, "Don't I have a debt I have to repay?"

Struggling to her feet Zoey pushed Scott's wandering hands away. "Behave. And I told you we'd discuss the debt later..." She skipped out of Scott's reach, "When I've got a spare five minutes."

John and Virgil broke up laughing. "Good one Tinks." John called.

Glaring at them Scott, muttered, "It will take a _Lot_ longer than five minutes." Snorting in disbelief Zoey left the brothers talking. She found the younger two brothers sitting on the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

"Hi you two. What you doing?"

They both shrugged, "Nothing."

"Funny all five of you seem to be doing 'Nothing' today. Makes me nervous." Zoey laughed.

Gordon grinned, "Oh. Why's that?"

"Cause with you Tracy's 'Nothing,' usually means 'Something', that is going to cause 'Trouble' for 'Someone'. And I don't want to be 'the Someone'." She glared playfully at Gordon.

Gordon and Alan both gave wide eyed innocent looks, unintentionally imitating their elder brothers. "Who us?" Alan asked in mock disbelief. "We never partake of trouble." He affirmed.

Gordon looked at him, his nose screwed up in scepticism, "Partake?"

Alan shrugged, "I've been taking tutorials from John in English Lit."

Gordon snorted, "Shows." He looked back at Zoey, "Honest we're not doing nothin'."

"Exactly!" Zoey laughed at Gordon's double negative. "Well I'm staying out of the way." She skipped down the steps pass them to the utility level, then stopped and looked back up at them, "Gordo?"

"Yeah?" Gordon looked at his sister-in-law.

"Just remember who taught you most of your pranks." She raised her eyebrows. "I still have some you don't want to know about, if you get my meaning."

"You don't think I'd dare to prank you. Do you?" Gordon grinned widely, "Scott would kill me."

Shaking her head Zoey returned the madcap grin. "Yeah... He might. But it's not him you'd have to worry about, is it?" she raised her eye brows questioningly.

Gordon matched her grin, "Sounds like a challenge."

Zoey shook her head, "On your head be it. I'll see you guys later."

Sighing and leaning back against the wall Gordon looked at Alan beside him on the steps. "So what you think. Should I take up her challenge?"

Alan cringed, "Are you completely suicidal?"

Gordon shrugged, "Well what else you got planned for the day?"

Alan shrugged, "Keeping outta Virge's way?"

Gordon grinned, "Good plan."

"Yeah." Alan smirked, "You got any plans."

"Weeeell..." he grinned thoughtfully, then at Alan's intense frown shrugged, "Nah, I guess not. Wanna go down to the cove for a swim?" he leaned forward expectantly.

Alan grimaced, he liked swimming but Gordon took it to extremes. "Not really."

"Oh. OK." Gordon frowned and leant against the wall again, disheartened.

Alan looked down the stairs towards the lower level where Zoey had gone, seeing Tintin he grinned, "Actually I just thought of something." He stood up.

"Yeah what?" Gordon asked anticipation rife in his voice.

"I'm gonna see what Tintin's doing." Alan grinned and jogged down the stairs leaving Gordon staring morosely after him. 'Traitor.' Gordon thought.

Hauling himself to his feet Gordon trudged towards his room and flung himself on the bed, he picked up a novel John had given him.

The cool ocean breeze fluttered the curtains across the bed catching the edge of the book Gordon sat reading. He sighed, he'd been trying to read for the last hour but was getting nowhere; in frustration he tossed the book on the floor. It was probably a great story, but he just wasn't in the mood. 11.40am

He was bored. He looked at the clock, 'twenty to twelve.' Sighing again he flung himself back on his bed, hands behind his head he looked at the blank ceiling.

Bored.

Rolling over and punching the pillow he rested his chin on his forearms and looked through window at the enclosing jungle. Birds burst through the canopy and screeched raucously.

Bored.

Sitting back up he tossed the pillow to the end of the bed and sat leaning back against the bed head, looking around his room for something to do.

Bored.

Seeing nothing of interest he looked at his watch. 'Wonder what Alan's doing?' twisting the face and pressing a button on his watch he waited for Alan to answer.

"Hey Gords, what's up?"

"Bored." Gordon responded morosely.

Alan grinned, "Wanna join Me, and Tintin, where going over Thunderbird one's schematics. Scott's gonna test my solo next week."

Gordon grimaced. 'You gotta be kidding me?' he thought. "Ah nah, thank Al. I think I'll skip that one."

"Ok. If you change your mind we're in the lab." Alan responded.

"Right." Gordon nodded, 'Not a chance in hell.' He switched off the link and sat back thinking.

Picking up the book again he opened it trying to find the last page he'd read. He couldn't remember any of it. Tossing it on the floor again he crossed to his fish tank and looked at the brightly coloured fish. Opening the draw below the tank, the only tidy space in the room, he took out his Ph test kit and tested the water. 'Everything's in good shape.' He looked at the tank. 'Doesn't even need a water change.' Quickly putting some food in the tank and putting the equipment away. He sat at his desk, swinging around on the wheelie chair.

Bored.

'I wonder what Scott's doin'.'

He twisted the face on his watch again and flicked at the button waiting for his eldest brother to answer, after several moments of silence he pressed the button again. Still nothing. Trying a third time he sighed in frustration just about to give up when Scott's flushed face appeared on the screen. "WHAT? What do you want Gordon?"

Gordon sat back at Scott's abrupt manner. "Ah just wondered what you were doin'."

Scott flushed and looked over his shoulder then back at Gordon, "Ahhh... Zoey and I were just... Um discussing the payment for the bet she won this morning..." He gave Gordon a wicked wink.

Gordon flushed embarrassed. "Oookay. I'll leave you to it then." He quickly switched off the link quickly cringing. The mental image was not something he really wanted. "Oh yuck..." He spun around on the wheelie chair again.

Bored.

As the chair spun he stopped it suddenly facing the computer screen, "Maybe John's up for some 'DooM'," he mumbled, twisting the face of the watch for a third time and flicking the button. John's cheerful face filled the small screen quickly, "Hey Gordo. What's up Bro'."

"Bored." Gordon responded with a sad whipped puppy dog look.

John chuckled.

Gordon grimaced, "Wanna play DooM?"

John sighed, "I'd love to. But I've got a manuscript to finish. My publisher is giving me grief over it."

Gordon sank lower in the chair, his chin on his chest in a pose of complete dejection. "Nobody wants to play." He turned wide sad eyes on his brother, a performance that usually worked.

"Oh com'on Gordo, there's gotta be something for you to do."

"Nope. Al and Tintin are doing 'homework' on Thunderbird one. Scott's doing... Ah.." Gordon flushed and grinned at John. "Zoey."

John grinned back, "Oookay. That I didn't need to know. What about Virge."

Gordon sighed, he loved Virge, he did, but of all his brothers Virgil was both too much like him and so different he just didn't understand him most of the time. Gordon just didn't have a creative bone in his body, unless you counted the invention of pranks, the two brothers also shared a similar personality, generally relaxed but easily bored, they were able to wind each other up so effortlessly it was unbelievable.

"Yeah..." Gordon griped, "I guess I could see what he's doin'."

"Good." John smiled at the still down trodden look on Gordon's face. Poor Gordon never coped well with inactivity. John rather wished he was still on Five. Knowing Gordon as he did, he suspected it wouldn't be long before Gordon's patience broke and he pranked at least one of the brothers. "Look Gords if you're still looking for something to do this afternoon, find me and I'll have a couple of rounds of DooM with you. 'Kay?"

Gordon brightened instantly. "Thanks Johnny."

"OK. I gotta go and get some of this work done. Talk to you later." John switched off the link, leaving Gordon staring at a blank screen.

Standing and pushing the chair back against the desk Gordon hopped over the various items on his floor and left his room in search of Virgil, or at least something to occupy his time.

The sound of the piano led him to the music room to find Virgil sitting at the instrument a pencil tucked behind his ear and sheets of partially blank music paper spread out in front of him over the top of the closed piano. He ran his fingers over the piano keys then stopped and jotted notes on the paper in front of him, returning to the keyboard and repeating the process. Gordon crossed the room and stood watching Virgil intently, knowing that eventually Virgil would stop and face him.

Virgil continued to transcribe the notes running through his head and then testing the sequence on the piano. He found the process both frustrating and absorbing, the music just wouldn't leave him alone until he had it all written in black and white, he'd go days and nights without sleep because the music riveted his mind, not allowing him to rest until exhaustion or a rescue called him away. Eventually sighing in frustration he turned to Gordon. "What?"

"Ah, just wondered what you were doin'." Gordon said inanely.

"What I'm doing?" Virgil asked annoyed, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Gordon shrugged.

"Just go away." Virgil snapped, he really, really needed to get this harmony written down before he lost the train of it. He turned back to the piano tuning Gordon out.

Gordon scowled and glared at Virgil. Angrily he stomped out of the music room allowing the heavy door to slam shut behind him. Shoulders bowed in misery Gordon trudged up the hall to the living area. The scent of fresh baking making his stomach rumble, entering the kitchen he found Onaha busily baking, the benches full of freshly baked goods or the preparations for more.

Grinning Gordon reached out a hand to snaffle a warm fruit bun. Without looking Onaha tapped his hand sharply with her wooden spoon. "Gordon. You'll spoil your supper."

"No I won't. Promise." Gordon gave an integrating smile, "Pleeeease. I'm starving."

Relenting Onaha put a bun on a plate, "Ok. But don't tell the others." She poured him a glass of milk and set the food and drink on the bench in front of him. Grinning in contentment Gordon picked up the warm bun and bit into it, savouring the sweet bread. "So what have you been doing this morning?" Onaha asked as she placed another tray of pastries in the oven.

"Nothin'." Gordon mumbled around the mouthful of bun. "There's nothin' to do." He looked at Onaha transferring the warm buns from a tray onto a cooling rack, "Can I help you?"

Onaha looked up surprised; it was a rare occurrence for one of the Tracy men to volunteer in the kitchen. She had learnt through experience that it was probably for the best. Except for John their involvement generally resulted in one disaster or another. "Not now sweetheart. I've got a lot to get done, and it's easier if I do it myself." She patted his hand. "Maybe next time."

Gordon nodded and sighed, finishing his milk he returned to his room. Passing his father's office on the way he noticed Jeff deep in conversation on the phone. 'Even Dad's busy.'

12.30 pm

Closing his door quietly Gordon stepped gingerly over the rubbish on his floor and fell on the bed.

Bored.

Rolling over and rubbing his face with both hands he huffed.

Bored.

'There's gotta be something I can do.' He looked around the room again. 'Could clean up.' He looked at the floor; or what could be seen of the floor and sighed. Hauling himself to his feet he started picking things up and tossing dirty clothes towards the bathroom to be put in the wash basket later. He stacked an assortment of books haphazardly on the bookshelf and threw various items into the cupboard indifferently. A half hour later the floor was clear except for the large pile of clothes by the bathroom door.

Gordon looked around the room and pulled the blankets off the floor and piled them up on his bed revealing a brown paper wrapped parcel lying under the bed. Bending he picked it up and turned it over to see the senders address. Gordon grinned. He'd forgotten he'd ordered this stuff, let alone received it. Sitting on the bed he removed the packaging and looked at the items that fell into his lap. Picking up each individually he lay them out on his bed, a plan rapidly formulating in his mind.

TBC...

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oh boy Gordon bored... anyone worried? (LOL)

**Next chapter up soon, **

**... what disasters Gordon can inflict on his family, and will he take up Zoey's challenge?**

**... what is the mystery behind Alan's nightmares?**

**Please review. **

**See ya later.**

**TBZ**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Standard Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did ;-)**_

**Sasquatch part 4. **

**A/N: This is the last of the laughs for a couple of chapters, so enjoy. The rest is going to be angst, tears, tantrums and more angst (fun, fun, fun.)**

**Please review.**

**TBZ.**

* * *

**_Chapter four: Set Late January 2021 -_**

13 years later...

Alan 16, Gordon 20 (nearly 21), Virgil 22, John 24, Scott 26

Boredom now the furthest thing from his mind Gordon grinned. Now who was he going to get Gordon gave it some thought, "Alan for choosing Tintin over him, Scott for.... well, being Scott, John?" Gordon shook his head, 'No he wanted John in a good mood so he'd play DooM later. But?' "Virgil?" Gordon's grin grew wider, "Yeah Virge would be a start. Now what to do? Where? When and how?"

A staccato knock on his bedroom door had Gordon tossing a blanket over his stash, "Yeah?" he called.  
"Hey Gordo..." John opened the door and poked his head in the room to see Gordon perched on the bed nervously; he grinned and entered the room. "What's up Fish?"

"Ahhh. Nothing. Just bored. Ya know." Gordon stood placing himself between his brother and the bed.

John nodded, "Rrrright," John approached his brother with a huge grin on his face, he knew that look on Gordon's face, a prank was in the air. "Well I thought I'd see if you still wanted to be slaughtered in a round of DooM?"

"DooM." Gordon shrugged, "Sounds good. I'll meet you down in the games room in five minutes if you like." Gordon looked around his room for a good excuse for the delay, "I gotta take the washing down to the utility room."

John nodded looking around the room, "You've been cleaning up?"

"Yeah."

John looked at the younger man carefully, "Well I'll see you down in the games room in five minutes then." He grinned. "Be prepared to be thrashed." He turned to leave.

Letting out a breath of relief Gordon gloated, "In your dreams Bro'." He moved across the room to pick up the washing. Quick as a flash John spun and grabbed the blankets on the bed pulling them off to reveal Gordon's hoard of tricks.

"Oooh....Gordi, Gordi, Gordi." John sing-songed mockingly and shook his head. "What did Dad say about behaving?

Gordon looked from the incriminating items on his bed to John then back to the bed. "Ah... ah... I wasn't doing anything with them, I just found them while I was cleaning..." he tried to cover quickly.

John grinned. "So you weren't planning on pranking anyone?" he asked picking up some of the items.

Gordon put on his most innocent face, "Of course not."

John snorted, "Just tell me it wasn't me."

"It wasn't." Gordon admitted with a shrug and bashful grin.

"Good." John tossed the packet of caps to Gordon, "Let me know who and when..." He grinned evilly, "I could do with a laugh."

Gordon looked at the packet of caps then up at John, "Well actually, could you..." He shrugged, "Ya know kind of cause a distraction for me."

John raised an eyebrow. "Who, when and where." He leaned against the wall casually.

Gordon's grin grew wider now he had an accomplice, it wasn't often he got John to join in the festivities; this was going to be a pleasant distraction. "Ah... Virgil. Now. He's in the music room and he's really involved so you're really gonna have to work to get him outta there."

John nodded thoughtfully, "You're not gonna blow up the piano are you?"

"Nah, just a little noise and a bit of smoke." Gordon grinned and looked through the other bits on the bed, he picked up a fake spider and held it up for John to see.

Shuddering John looked at the rubbery eight legged monstrosity. "He's not gonna like that."

Gordon shoved the bits in his pockets and grinned. "So?"

John frowned and thought about it, Virgil had not woken in the best of moods this morning, not surprising considering Alan and the water. John wondered if this was baiting the tiger a little too much, once riled Virgil was a nightmare to calm down again, Scott being the only family member with a chance of reasoning with him when he was in a huff.

Looking at Gordon's plans in view of Virgil's potentially explosive temper, he shrugged, 'What the hell, Virge will know it's Gordon. No way is he gonna know I'm involved.' "Yeah OK." He agreed.

"Great," Gordon rubbed his hands together in glee and the two brothers left the bed room. "Oh you better distract Scott and Zoey as well, you know just in case he comes looking for Virge while I'm down there." Gordon added as an afterthought. 'this is gonna be good.'

John slowed and looked at Gordon walking beside him. "This is just Virgil isn't it? You are NOT going after Tinks." He made it a statement rather than a question.

Gordon agreed "Yeah." he looked at John's disbelieving face. "Yeah. Just Virge." eyes wide innocently.

"Ah ha." John muttered feeling he was being duped.

Gordon stopped at the top of the stairs. "I'll just wait in the games room. Signal me when the coast is clear." He dashed down the stairs before John could change his mind.

Sighing John looked down the stairs at Gordon's retreating back, 'How'd I get into this?' he wondered, it had seemed a good idea at first, but now? He looked back towards Scott's room and cringed. "How's he expect me to get them out of there?" he muttered. Shrugging he headed towards the music rom. 'I'll tackle Scott and Tinks after I've got Virgil out of the music room.' He thought, trotting down the stairs to the lower level and along the corridor following the sound of the piano. Unnoticed in the shadows Gordon watched him pass and grinned, quietly he trotted back up the stairs to collect a few more items.

Twenty minutes later the family joker was sat in a sun lounger beside the pool a Nintendo DS in hand, a frosty cool drink on the table beside him and an intense feeling of anticipation coursing through his veins. A shadow fell over him causing him to look up with a start ready to run if needed. John stood with his arms akimbo, "Well?"

Gordon grinned, "All set." He held out a second DS, "Want to battle."

John took the console and sat on the sun lounger beside Gordon, "What you got?"

"Call of Duty, Revenge of the Sith or Mech assault." He grinned cheekily, " 'Course I'll slaughter you in all of them so... take your pick."

John matched him grin for grin. "Yeah? Right! Revenge of the Sith, and I take the Sith."

"May the force be with you... or not." Gordon sat up straighter and loaded up the game.

The two became caught up in the game, not noticing the passing of time. Until a sudden scream and the sound of pounding feet racing up the stairs, Distracted John looked up towards Scott's bedroom window, and then looked at Gordon who continued to play grinning manically. "I thought you were just gonna get Virge." Gordon looked up briefly distracted, "Was I?" he asked innocently as he looked back at the screen killing the last of John's Sith Lords. The console beeped as the game came to an end.

Disgusted John dropped the console and looked at Gordon carefully, "What did you do?" he asked a worried frown on his face.

Gordon stood picking up the consoles, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" John asked in an urgent whisper, "Then why did Zoey scream?"

Gordon's grin grew wider, "Maybe Scott bit her?"

John's cringed in aversion, "Gordon?" he growled, "You know Zoey is off limits."

Gordon studied John's face noting the apprehensive look on his face and the use of Zoey's name rather than the nick-name he'd given her. 'He's gonna crack and tell Scott it was me.' Gordon thought.

Standing nonchalantly and picking up his games consoles Gordon smirked. "I'll see you later Johnny." he dashed down the steps towards the tennis courts.

John sat stunned watching him go, wondering if he should be making himself scarce as well, after a few minutes of quiet, John decided that if Scott hadn't come look for blood straight away, whatever had happened obviously wasn't that bad. He sat back in the sun lounger, picking up the drink Gordon had left on the side he took a sip, sighing and closing his eyes to enjoy the warm afternoon.

Twenty minutes later Scott came stomping out onto the pool deck carrying an old wooden marionette puppet. Opening his eyes John caught sight of the old puppet and squirmed, it was the one he'd been given as a child when he was sick in hospital with appendicitis. It was an antique his mother had found, modelled on a nineteen sixty's pop idol. Lucy had thought it looked like her second son. 'I knew it. That little brat has set me up.' John thought as he watched Scott's approach anxiously. "Scott I didn't." John defended before Scott could accuse him.

Seeing John, Scott stormed over and loomed over the younger man waving wet the marionette around like a mad man. "Why John? You know Zoey can't stand these things." He shook the doll in John's face, "It nearly scared the life out of her coming out of the bath and seeing this sitting on the side looking at her."

John pulled the marionette out of Scott careless grasp, "I didn't do it.... Hold on. It was put in the bathroom when she was in there?"

Scott stopped, eyes narrowing in thought, "You went in the bathroom when Zoey was taking a bath?" Scott's face darkened with anger, his chest heaved with agitation, a pulse beat rapidly at his temple. John recoil back in the lounger in the face of Scott's fury. "F#!!! John! What the hell did you think you were doing?" Scott's hands clenched into fists at his side his shoulders braced as if ready to pummel something or someone.

John swallowed nervously and hastily rolled out of the lounger and stood, putting the sun lounger between himself and his enraged bother, "I wasn't..." John began, "I didn't... I ... I ... It was Gordon." he ended on a childish whine.

"Gordon?" Scott shook his head, "Gordon put that..." he pointed vaguely at the puppet, "thing in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure he didn't know Tinks was in there. He wouldn't have gone in otherwise. He probably thought that I'd got you both...." John stopped suddenly realising he wasn't helping his case.

"So you were in on it?"

"No!" John gave a discomfited smile and wondered where all his vast communications skills had suddenly disappeared to. "No... Um... well... not really, he wanted me to distract you and Virge." He shrugged abashedly, "No harm no foul?" He held his hands up surrendering, and then realised Scott eyes had followed the path of his hand with the damn puppet. John quickly lowered his hands and hid the puppet behind his back.

Narrowed stormy eyes moved from the puppet to John's face. "No harm?" Scott glowered, "You didn't know about that thing." He pointed to the puppet behind John's back.

"Hell no!" John affirmed, "I know Tinks terrified of the things. I know what a phobia's like. I wouldn't do that to her." He looked at the marionette, "I don't even know where he found it."

"Where is he?" Scott growled, looking around the pool deck for the missing prankster, as if he might be hiding under a sun lounger or something.

John looked over his shoulder towards the tennis courts, "Knowing Gordon he's taken cover. We won't see him for a while."

Scott shoulders dropped as the anger slowly dissipated. "I am gonna kill him. You know that, don't you." He growled.

"Don't worry. I'll help you bury him." John promised. 'Little brat is not gonna get away with setting me up like that.' He thought.

Scott turned towards the house and stomp back inside, John followed asking "Is Tinks OK?"

Scott shrugged, "Yeah." He looked back at John, "'Course I had to comfort her." He gave a conspiratorial grin.

"Bet that was hard." John returned the grin, glad Scott wasn't holding a grudge.

"It was." Scott agreed with a smug laugh.

Chuckling at the insinuation the two eldest Tracy brothers entered the lounge and were met by an irate Virgil, "Where is he, where is the soon to be flat fish."

Scott looked at John "Gordon?"

John nodded "Gordon."

Both brothers looked back at the fuming Virgil, "He's done a runner. What'd he do?"

Virgil slumped onto the bar stool beside the kitchen bench. "Brat put caps under the hammers in the piano, when I started playing again..." Virgil shook his head. "I thought the damn thing was gonna blow up." He face darkened with annoyance, "Then when I looked in to see what was happening I found..." He cringed and swallowed heavily. "What I think.... Hope. Are fake spiders, hundreds of the damn things! I didn't look close enough to check if they were real or not."

John winced in sympathy, Virgil's dislike of spiders was legendary, "Need a coffee?" he asked grabbing the pot and filling it with water.

"Yeah. Thanks." Virgil put his head down on his arms resting on the bench.

"Scott?" John called holding up a cup to catch Scott's attention, as Scott spoke to someone on his wrist com-link. Looking up Scott nodded, "Yeah thanks. I'll be back in a minute. It seems Gordon's been extra busy this afternoon."

Virgil looked up curiously, "Yeah?"

"He's locked Al and Tintin in the Lab."

Virgil and John both shook their heads. "At least he hasn't taken on Dad." John commented.

Scott winced. "We hope!" He left the room to rescue Alan and Tintin.

Pouring the coffee and handing one to Virgil, John sighed, "He's on a roll today."

"Hmmm." Virgil agreed sipping the coffee. "What he do to you?"

"Set me up. Put this in the bathroom with Tinks." John showed Virgil the marionette.

Virgil winced. "I thought I heard a scream."

"That was nothing. You should have seen Scott's face, I thought he was gonna kill me."

Virgil nodded. "Yeah. He's a little over protective at the moment, must be the baby thing..."

"Ya think?" John sighed joining Virgil in holding up the bench.

Scott and Alan joined them, pouring themselves a coffee each and pulling stools up to the bench,

Alan looked at his older brothers, "He get you two as well?"

"YEP!" John affirmed.

"We gonna get him back?" Alan asked.

The three eldest looked at each other. "You got some ideas kid." Scott asked.

"Don't call me kid." Alan grouched. "And yeah I've got some ideas. But it will take a couple of days to set up, so you gotta be cool till then. OK?" He looked at Scott, "Can I ask Zo' to help?"

Scott frowned then his eyes lite up, "Hell, I'd forgotten she was the queen of pranks." He grinned, "Yeah. I think she'll appreciate getting him back after that." He pointed to the marionette sitting on the bench.

Alan looked at the marionette and winced, with a smile he thought, 'This just might get me outta trouble with Virge.' "Great she warned him not to take her on."

Nodding the three eldest brothers grinned. Sometimes having a sneaky little brother was OK.

----

Several hours later...

Scott followed Virgil and John down the path to the jetty where the yacht was anchored, they had organise for Gordon and Alan to join them on the dock at five o'clock for the yacht trip. He dropped the heavy picnic basket on the jetty.

As the two youngest joined the group John threw Gordon a life jacket, "Put that on Fish, it will save time later."

Gordon looked at the item. "Why?" he queried.

The four remaining brothers' laughed at Gordon's incredulous look, finally understanding the joke Gordon retorted "Ha ha... funny guy's very funny." It seemed that whenever they went out as a group on the yacht or one of the other boats, someone, usually Scott or Virgil, would throw Gordon overboard, Alan quite often joining him. It had become a bit of a family joke.

Gordon boarded the yacht first and threw the offending item into the locker. "Right where are we going?" he asked rubbing his hands together. He gently put the case he was carrying down on the bench. "The high tide has just peaked, so we could get round to the cove, dive the cave." He commented with anticipation.

Scott shook his head, "We're here to enjoy each other's company, not go on an expedition." Gordon shrugged, it was worth a try.

In the end they decided on the cove, the swimming was good and if they did throw Gordon over board they could always throw his camera gear to him and leave him to it, also it wasn't too far a run if they had to get back for a rescue.

They drew anchor in the cove an hour later, changing into swimming shorts the five brothers dived off the end of the yacht. Gordon cannon balling Scott and nearly drowning him, as the two surfaced Scott took after Gordon swiftly slicing through the warm waters, Gordon immediately stretched out into a strong stroke that pulled him away from Scott easily, he rounded the bow of the yacht and dived under coming up behind his eldest brother. The three watching stifled their laughter at Gordon's glare and watched as Gordon scaled the side of the yacht like a monkey, watching from above as Scott circumnavigated it a second time. Scott trod water, while searching the area trying to locate his second youngest brother, he looked to where the other three where floating a few yards away, his only warning of impending disaster was Alan's fleeting look up towards the stern of the yacht, glancing up and behind Scott saw the missing brother just as he hit the water mere inches away, grabbing and dragging Scott below the surface a second time. Gordon surfaced laughing; pulling Scott choking and coughing to the surface with him.

Scott glared furiously. Putting his hand on Gordon's head he shoved him under the water again, and then swam towards the stern dive platform, hauling himself out of the water to catch his breath. Scott gave the three traitors a fixed angry stare as Gordon swam towards them and they high fived him.

"Told you I could get him twice." Gordon gloated. "You all owe me."

John and Virgil had the good grace to look discomfited. Disgruntled Scott stood and climbed up to the deck intent on setting up the table for supper.

"I could be spending the evening with Zo' instead of these idiots." He grumbled to himself and quickly dried and dressed. Then pulled the table out from the galley and started putting out the supper Onaha and Zoey had prepared, picking at the food as he went.

Munching at a cold chicken drumstick Scott stood at the rails watching his brothers swim.

John was the first to notice him and immediately swam towards the dive platform, climbing from the water. He looked up at his eldest brother, "Were you gonna tell us supper was ready or eat it all yourself?" he queried.

Scott shrugged, "Hadn't decided yet." He bit into the chicken savouring the meat and licking his lips, "But if you want any you better hurry, I'm feeling mighty hungry." He grinned, "I seemed to have worked up an appetite today."

John laughed. "Yeah so I've heard." he turned back towards the water, "Hey guy's Scott's eating all the food."

The three youngest brothers raced towards the platform hauling themselves from the water and climbing aboard the yacht.

"Hey where's ours." Alan protested as he saw Scott eating a second chicken drumstick.

Scott smiled and patted his stomach. "Go get changed before I eat it all."

"You do and I'll tell Zoey." Alan threatened.

Scott snorted, "I'm not scared of her."

Alan and the others laughed, "Yeah right." Gordon responded.

"I'm not." Scott took another drumstick just to prove the point.

Receiving glares from all his brothers Scott slouched in a chair beside the table and popped the top off a bottle of beer. He looked at the label; 'Light?' he shook his head, 'next time I pack the drinks.' He thought, knowing his wife was behind the selection of the drinks.

As the others joined him he handed a beer to John and Virgil, "Only got this weak stuff, sorry," John grimaced "Tinks?" he ask before twisting off the top taking a swig.

Scott nodded and shrugged.

As Alan and Gordon both reached for the bottles of beer Scott pushed them out of reach with his foot and handed over bottles of soft drink, grinning at their matching glum faces. "Sorry kiddies." He intoned without remorse.

The brothers drew up chairs to the table and started tearing at the food, manners discarded in favour of survival of the fittest.

John sat back after finishing second helpings watching as Scott and Gordon fought over the last of the chicken and salads. 'Mom would have a fit...' He thought 'So would Zo', he watched Scott bat away Gordon's hand and grab the last of the chicken, shoving the whole piece in his mouth and grinning foolishly at the younger man.

Noticing the smirk on John's face Scott chewed and swallowed heavily taking a gulp of beer to wash the chicken down and coughed to clear his throat.

"Ha!" Gordon sniggered, "serves you right."

Ignoring him Scott looked at his still smirking blond brother, "Got any plans for your shore leave John?" Scott asked, wiping the smirk off John's face at the reminder he was required to do office duty.

John snorted, "Shore leave? Since when is going into Tracy Corporation shore leave?"

Scott shrugged enjoying stirring the astronaut, "Near enough, at least you get most... well some... evenings to do your own thing, and it IS New York. You gotta find something to do there."

John grinned and sipped at his beer reflectively, "Yeah well... we'll see." The smile widened as a stray thought passed through his mind, "I'm sure I can find _someone_," he stopped and shook his head focussing on Scott, "I mean _something_ to do."

Scott sniggered, not missing the slip and looked at Virgil and Gordon to see if they had caught it.

"Someone?" Virgil baited, "Bit of a Freudian slip there bro?'"

John blushed furiously, a fault of his fair completion, "Drop it." He stage whispered nodding towards Alan who was looking at his sniggering brothers' trying to work out what they were talking about. Then suddenly understanding he also blushed brightly.

John glared at Virgil. "Hey! I wasn't the one that made the slip." Virgil grinned, "Or the one with the reputation."

John's glare turned into a smile of satisfaction, "Yeah well when you got it... Share it I say."

Virgil laughed outright and Alan's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he comprehended John's meaning, "Yeah well you certainly share it around." Virgil choked out. Gordon covered his snigger by taking a swig of the beer he'd filched and immediately choked; drawing attention to himself and the bottle he'd been trying to keep hidden.

John seeing a way of diverting attention away from himself tutted, "Gordon Cooper Tracy, just what are you doing?"

Gordon coughed and glared at John through teary eyes, while Virgil patted him between the shoulders.

Scott was immediately alert, "Gordo?"

"Noth..."he coughed glaring at John and Virgil, daring them to drop him in it, "Nothing. It's nothing" He pushed the bottle further under his seat. Wiping his face with his shirt tails, Gordon sat back and Virgil returned to his seat.

Scott looked between his brother's knowing something was up but unsure of what, he raised an eyebrow in query to John. Who grinned and shrugged leaving him none the wiser.

Gordon watched the byplay knowing he would be in for hell if Scott cottoned on to what he'd been drinking even if it was light and they weren't technically in the States, so he wasn't technically underage, and it was only three week til his twenty first birthday anyway. Scott was a stickler for rules, especially where his brothers were concerned.

Deciding a distraction was in order he looked at Alan, who was sitting quietly, obviously tired, "So Al did you get any more sleep this morning?"

"You're not sleeping?" Scott's attention changed tact so fast that Virgil couldn't help sniggering at the obvious manipulation of his eldest brother by Gordon.

Scott focused on his youngest brother and moved across the group, pushing Virgil out of his chair so that he could sit nearer Alan, his back to Gordon. Gordon grinned knowing he was in the clear and slyly picked up the bottle from under his seat finishing it off and dropping it in the rubbish bag while Scott's concentration was elsewhere. Virgil slouched in Scott's vacant chair and grinned at Gordon; giving his second youngest brother a high five behind Scott's back and whispered. 'Dude that was genius.'

Gordon shrugged a self satisfied grin on his face.

Alan glared at Gordon and Virgil over Scott's shoulder, "I'm fine!" he snapped

"What?" Gordon asks defensively as Scott followed Alan's look. "What'd I do now?" He looked at John and Virgil a look of pure innocence on his face.

Ignoring Gordon, John looked at his youngest brother noting the dark smudges under his eyes, "Nightmares?" he queried, they all knew about Alan's nightmare, each of them having comforted him over the years.

"Yes." Alan snapped, "Look I'm fine. It's just a damn nightmare." He crossed his arms defensively.

"But it's obviously causing distress Al. You really looked shit this morning." John coaxed.

"Thanks." Alan snarled sarcastically, "Really appreciate the support Bro'."

"Com'on you know what I mean." John leaned forward to rest a hand on Alan's shoulder, which Alan shrugged off, shrinking into himself.

"You should have seen him zonked out in the sun lounger this morning..." Gordon started then came to an abrupt halt as Alan's furious glare nailed him to his seat. "Well... you were twisting and groaning as if... I don't know..." Gordon stopped trying to defend himself as Alan stood and loomed over him.

"Shut UP! OK! Just. Shut. The. Hell. UP!" he yelled distress evident in his voice. John stood to try and comfort him and Alan pushed him away. "None of you know, none of you believe me. You all think it's a dream, a figment of my imagination. But I'm telling you Mom didn't die in that Avalanche. It didn't sweep her away. A monster took her. OK? It was a monster. I saw it. I know." He stumbled to the edge of the railing and heaved his supper over the edge, his stomach rebelling against the anguish caused by the memories.

Scott stood behind him rubbing his back, "It's OK Allie. We believe you." Scott glared at Virgil who was inclined to try to force Alan to be realistic. Scott handed Alan a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"You don't believe me. I know you don't." He turned to face his brothers. "Look I know it's crazy. I know it doesn't make sense. But I know what I saw. At least I know I saw something take Mom, it was tall like a man, but hairy like a bear and it move funny, sortta shuffled." He looked at his brothers faces, Virgil's open disbelief, John and Scott filled with concern and Gordon, well Gordon was a little harder to read, part concern part curiosity, he'd always had an interest in the unknown, especially monsters like Alan was describing. "And it stank... snow doesn't smell."

Curiosity overriding his concern Gordon asked, "So you think it was a Sasquatch?"

Alan's eyes snap fire at Gordon as he stormed across the deck to where Gordon was standing against the rails on the seaward side of the yacht, yelling, "I don't know what it was. OK? It was just something BIG And It TOOK MOM!" he finished on a scream shoving at Gordon forcefully, overbalancing and plunging the older man into the dark water. The three older brothers rushed to the rails looking into the water, Scott yanking off his shoes ready to dive in, when Gordon surfaced. Flicking his hair back from his eyes Gordon grinned up at the concerned faces of his brothers. "Guess I needed the life vest after all." He shouted swimming towards the platform at the back of the yacht and climbed back aboard.

Alan drooped in his chair depleted by his anger. He glanced up as Gordon crouched in front of him, dripping wet his hair plastered to his face. "Look Allie, I'm sorry. I know you believe in what you saw."

"'Cause it was real." Alan responded.

"Yeah OK."

Alan looked at his dripping wet brother, "Sorry about the dip." His lips twitched in a half smile at the bedraggled look of his brother, water ran in river lets down Gordon's face and neck, his clothes clinging damply to his body apparently unnoticed by the man, a puddle was developing on the deck around him.

Gordon shrugged, "Hey part fish, remember?"

Scott crouch beside the two brothers clasping his baby brothers shoulder in a firm comforting grip, "If you hadn't done it Al, I was gonna."

Gordon frowned at his elder brother. "Why?"

Scott grinned and shoved the wet man causing him to drop backwards on to his backside solidly, "'Cause it's a tradition, and you know what Grams says, you gotta follow family traditions."

Gordon huffed and stood up massaging his backside absently, "Thanks for letting me in on that one."

"No prob's bro'" Scott turned his attention back to Alan, "Wanna drink?"

"Yeah." Alan nodded rubbing at his neck, his throat was sore from all the screaming.

Scott stood and opened the cool box pulling out a soft drink, absentmindedly he noted that there was only one beer left, he was sure he'd had three, while Virgil and John had only had two each. He handed the younger blond a drink and eyed Gordon abruptly putting two and two together.

Quietly the five brothers gathered around the table once more watching the moon rise above the island, Scott taking the last beer figuring John and Virgil could miss out as they'd both covered for Gordon.

"That would make a great picture..." Virgil murmured quietly. His brothers' shared a smile at the predictable comment.

Alan looked across at John, "Do you ever miss being up there?" he indicated the moon.

John shrugged, "Not really, it was interesting and all, but there were so many rules, and so little time to do what I wanted to do. It's better on Five. Although it would be nice to come home more often." John smiled sadly. "I miss you guys." He looked at Gordon, "Well most of you guys."

"Oh thanks." Gordon groused, with a mock pout.

"I'm kidding Gords, I miss you too."

"Oh.... Johnny..." Gordon pretended to wipe tears away from his eyes, "That's sooo sweet."

John threw a pretzel at him, "Shut up you dork."

Gordon grinned and picking up the pretzel from his lap ate it. "Love you too bro'."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Scott commented looking at Alan.

"Definitely." Alan agreed.

Scott stretched in his chair arms raised above his head, yawning he looked at his watch and noted it was 'Nine forty three, "Time to head back guys. Gordo go pull the anchor up." Scott stood and headed towards the yachts bridge.

Gordon checked his own watch and then looked over the side. "Ah Scotty, it's too late, we won't get over the reef."

Scott swung back around and gave Gordon a fixed stare, "You didn't think to mention that earlier."

"Well I was kind of distracted, what with being thrown overboard and Johnny insulting me," Gordon complained.

Scott stomped agitatedly towards the stern. "Fine. Secure the rear line so she doesn't drift. Com'on everyone in the dingy, looks like we've got a walk back to the house." The four brothers clambered down into the dingy at the back of the yacht while Gordon secured the additional anchor line.

Scott pulled the rip cord on the outboard motor, and just as Gordon was climbing down the ladder the dingy darted away from the yacht and Gordon took his second unscheduled dip for the evening. Surfacing he splashed vainly at the circling dingy. "Thanks," he yelled.

Scott brought the dingy alongside his brother and grinned, "Opps. Sorry about that, my hand just sort of slipped on the throttle."

Dragging himself into the dingy Gordon held his middle finger up in Scott's direction and slumped in the bow.

As they reach the beach Scott cut the motor allowing Virgil and John to jump out into the surf and drag the loaded dingy out of the water, the others following, Scott assisting in hauling the dingy up out of range of the high tide.

"Anyone got a torch?" Alan asked looking at the darkened path.

"Ah..." Scott rubbed the back on his head thinking and looked back at the yacht knowing he'd find one on board, then at the path. "...didn't think of that."

"Ah, I didn't think of that?" Gordon queried, he looked at his brothers, "And Dad puts him in charge, it's a wonder we rescue anyone."

Ignoring the comment Scott headed up the path towards the house. "Com'on Gordo, not scared of the dark are you?"

"Hah!" Gordon raced pass Scott into the dark, not to be out done Scott picked up his pace and chased after his younger brother.

Virgil and John following looked at each other and shook their heads, "Kids."

Alan grinned seeing his brothers messing around felt good, suddenly he realised he was being left behind, and looked at the surrounding jungle, he knew this island well, but in the dark it suddenly appeared threatening. "Hey guys wait up." He ran to catch up with John and Virgil, strategically placing himself between them.

John looked at his youngest brother noting the tightness around the eyes he swung an arm across his shoulders, pulling him closer. Together the three follow their brothers back across the island to the house.

The house was in darkness when the three brothers reached the pool deck with no sign of the other two. "You think they got lost?" John asked.

Alan grinned, "Maybe the Sasquatch took them."

"We can only hope." Virgil agreed. "Of course those two would probably give it indigestion and that would be cruel."

John and Alan sniggered, "Yeah Scott's enough to give anyone indigestion. Never mind Gordon." Alan added.

"Tell me about it." Virgil grimaced, he loved his eldest brother, but Scott's over protectiveness drove him crazy.

Climbing the stairs to the bedroom level they found Scott and Gordon sitting on the top step waiting for them. "Took you long enough, I think I need to set some endurance training trials."

Virgil held his middle finger up and smirked at Scott, as a tri-athlete with many wins under his belt, Scott comment was irritating to put it mildly. He trudged up the last few steps and into his bedroom.

John looked at Alan flagging beside him, "Com'on kid, let's get you into bed before you drop."

Yawning widely Alan pushed away. "I'm not a kid."

"'Course not." Scott agreed taking over from John and directing Alan towards his bedroom, "Want me to tuck you in." Alan gave a tired hostile look and showed Scott the finger before closing his door in Scott's face.

Scott turned to look at his two remaining brothers, "What is it tonight, first Gordo, Virge, now Allie giving me the bird. I'm beginning to feel unappreciated."

Yawning Gordon sniggered "I'm sure Zo' will show you adequate appreciation." He mumbled between yawns and wandered half asleep pass Scott towards his room. Scott smiled to himself in anticipation, 'Oh Yeah.' Suddenly remembering the missing beer Scott followed Gordon, "Hey. I want a word with you."

Gordon turned and looked at his eldest brother. "Only one? Any one in particular?"

Scott smiled a predatory smile, "Beer."

Raising an eyebrow in query, and silently praying Scott hadn't rumbled him Gordon responded "Yeah? Alcoholic beverage, made with hops and barley..." he grinned.

"Funny." Scott replied, "There was only one beer left when I gave Al his drink after your dip. I know I'd had three, and John and Virgil had had two each, which leaves one missing. You wouldn't happen to know what happened to it. Would you?"

Gordon swallowed and avoided looking at Scott, he met John's blue gaze imploringly.

"Ah... that would've been me." John put in.

Scott turned his head to stare at him, "You had it?" he asked in obvious disbelief.

"Yeah." John smirked leaning coolly against the wall beside Gordon's door, "Must have. Guess I lost count."

'I owe you.' Gordon signed to John over Scott's shoulder, then sighing in relief he closed his door before Scott could question him further.

Scott looked at the closed door without comment then followed John down the corridor to their rooms, "Hey John, " Scott stopped by John's door, "You will tell him it's not on, right? Not until he's twenty one. Dad's rules."

John smiled knowingly. "Yeah Scott, I'll talk to him, but it was only a light, barely more than a soft drink, it's not like it's gonna hurt him any. And he's twenty one in what three weeks, so..."

Scott shrugged, "Yeah I know. I just don't want him thinking he can pull one over on me."

"Don't sweat it Bro', he's not stupid... " John stopped and thought about it, "Well not completely." John sniggered, and patted Scott on the back. "You worry too much. You have got to learn to chill..."

"Yeah right." Scott mumbled continuing on to his room. "Night Johnny."

John turned back from entering his bedroom and leaning out the door calling quietly, "Hey Scotty." When Scott looked over his shoulder, John held up his middle finger, a huge grin on his face.

Frowning in disgust Scott groused, "What's that for?"

"Just didn't want to be the odd man out." John chuckled and closed his door.

"Huh!" Scott retreated in to his room, "Brothers, why didn't Mom and Dad just stop with me." He stripped off his shirt and shorts dropping them in the washing basket by the door, heading towards the bathroom for a shower before bed.

Drying himself off he padded across the room on bare feet and climbed into bed, trying not to disturb Zoey. Scott tucked himself in close to the sleeping form wrapping his arm around her middle and pulling her against his chest he tucked his face into the side of her neck. Stirring slightly Zoey stretched and rolled over snuggling up against the warm chest. "Have fun?"

"Humm, yeah." Scott mumbled.

"Good." Zoey kissed the side of Scott's chin and snuggled down, drifting back to sleep.

Smiling and pulling her closer Scott closed his eyes, it wasn't even eleven o'clock and he was in bed, yawning he tunnelled his fingers through Zoey's hair, sighing and relaxing Scott drifted to sleep.

Silence stretched across the house the only sounds were the occasional buzz of insects in the humid night and Virgil and Gordon's snores.

----

The harsh sound of the klaxon broke the stillness of the early morning...

Scott sat up the a start, causing Zoey to nearly tumble from the bed, apologising while jumped out of bed and grabbing a pair of pants from the cupboard he hopped on one foot to pull them on. Then raced down the corridor towards command and control before his brain had fully registered the sound, nearly collided with his father at the junction to the stairs. Together they ran into the office, Scott slamming his hand down on the control panel to activate command and control while Jeff opened the channel to Thunderbird five.

As the room completed its transformation the other four brothers appeared in various states of undress, Zoey following in Scott's robe, a concerned frown on her face.

"What is it Brains." Jeff demanded.

'A-a-avalanche. C-Colorad-do." Brains stuttered out, "T-trapped some h-hikers. Various l-locations, a-about f-fifteen, l-local authorities are b-busy w-with main r-r-rescue e-effort."

"Where?" Jeff looked at the information coming in and paled. He looked up at his sons. 'How can I send them there?' he wondered. 'Will they realise?'

His eyes met those of his eldest son beside him, Scott's face was also pale, his eye's haunted with painful memories. Turning back to the screen Jeff responded to Brains hails, "Yeah... Tell the authorities we'll... Ah... We'll be there shortly."

"OK." Taking a deep breath to steady himself Jeff continued, "This is gonna be hard, anyone that doesn't feel they can handle this rescue, can step out now." Jeff looked at his sons. "I won't ask any of you to go on this one if you don't want to."

The five boys looked around at each other, John looked at his father, and cleared his throat glancing around at his brothers and receiving the unspoken acknowledgement, "Ah Dad? This is why we started International Rescue. Isn't it?"

"Yes son. But..." Jeff shook his head looking at the computer monitor and the information streaming across it, suddenly the date registered, 29th January, he swallowed as tears pooled in his eyes, "She'd be 50 today."

"What better day or way to affirm why we do this then?" Scott asked, he put an arm over Jeff's shoulders. "You're not in this alone Dad. We do it together, the way we always have."

Jeff nodded, "Ok. Get in the air, we're gonna need grid references for each group, see what you can do. He looked around the assembled group. Zoey are you up to this?"

Crossing the room Zoey wrapped her arms around her father-in-law. "Always."

Swallowing hard again Jeff returned the hug. "Good."

"No." Scott snapped.

Jeff and Zoey both looked at him as the others froze on their way to the elevators.

"No?" Zoey asked a glacial tone in her voice.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes I'm pregnant, not crippled. Scott you're gonna need me. Virge is gonna be busy with the rescue effort. I'll be needed in triage and the infirmary. I'm going." She stated firmly, pale eye's met worried deep blue.

Scott closed his eyes and swallowed, he knew from long experience that once Zoey had made up her mind, nothing could change it. 'And she calls me stubborn?' Opening his eyes he glared at her, clasping her face in his hands, "You stay in Two."

"Yeah OK." She agreed.

With a nod and a quick kiss he looked at his father, "Keep her safe." Jeff nodded in acknowledgment and Scott turned to his elevator striding purposefully into it.

"Alan. You go with Scott. Virgil, John prep Two. Gordon help Zoey, we're gonna need the hypothermia kits and extra blankets from the infirmary."

"F-A-B," echoed around the command centre. Standing back in the elevator Scott winked and blew a kiss as the panel closed over him. Scott and Alan dropping rapidly towards the silo, the two brothers were soon changed and warming up Thunderbird one's engines. While the rest of the family raced to do as they had been bidden. Jeff picked up the photo on his desk, 'Oh Lucy. How can we do this? How can I ask them to go back there? I don't know if I can Luce... God I need you so much, why did you leave me?' Tears trailed down Jeff's cheeks, the rumble of Thunderbird one's engines finally bringing him out of the mire of his thoughts.

"Thunderbird one to Command. Requesting launch."

Jeff looked over his screens, wiping the tears from his face, "All clear Thunderbird one. You are GOOD for launch. I'll see you when we get there Scott. Take it easy."

"Yes Sir." Scott responded and shared a sad smile with his youngest brother. Together they engaged the powerful rockets of Thunderbird one, rapidly lifting out of the silo and racing across the sky crossing the terminator into sunlight. Setting his GPS for Colorado USA, Scott rested back in his seat and looked over at his youngest brother, "You OK?"

Alan nodded, "I never thought we'd go back. Ya know?"

"Yeah. I know." Scott sighed. "It's what Mom would want though. And maybe it's something we should have done a long time ago."

Alan shrugged and turned his attention towards the displays and information being relayed through from Thunderbird five in front of him.

"Six groups unaccounted for so far, the estimated locations are pretty spread out." He reported. "It's not just one avalanche. Heavy snow falls have made the whole area unstable." He looked at Scott. "How we gonna handle it. We won't be able to set down."

Scott looked at the information. "I'll have something by the time the others arrive. You take the controls while I go over what we have so far and see what else I can dig up."

Alan nodded. "F-A-B."

Quiet settled uneasily between them as they hurried towards a past neither wanted to revisit.

TBC...

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry bit of a cliff edge, but the next chapter gets a bit complicated. So I thought I'd break it up. ;-)

**Oh by the way the fear of puppets (marionettes) is Pupaphobia, weird huh? or Not, if you got it. (There is a story behind the fear Zoey has of them – It's Scott fault!)**

**Please review.**

**TBZ**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the TB's or Tracys... _**

**_Well I'm finally back... I've managed to get a few chapters done so hopefully I'll update regularly. Have to see how it goes... Going back to school, plus work and family doesn't leave much time for the Tracy's... _**

**_This rescue is going to take the Tracy's back to a place they never thought they'd return too... but before the angst, a little fluff._**

**_Hope you enjoy. please review._**

**_TBZ._**

**_

* * *

_**

Sasquatch: Chapter five

Tears trailed down Jeff's cheeks, the rumble of Thunderbird one's engines finally bringing him out of the mire of his thoughts.

"Thunderbird one to Command. Requesting launch."

Jeff looked over his screens, wiping the tears from his face, "All clear Thunderbird one. You are clear for launch. I'll see you when we get there Scott. Take it easy."

"Yes Sir." Scott's clear confident tone responded.

Jeff gave a proud smile only slightly marred by the tears, his sons were doing him proud, once again.

As Thunderbird one streaked into the dark sky and lit up the island in a blaze of glory, Jeff stood mesmerised. 'How many times have I watched her launch?' he wondered, 'I've never noticed how beautiful she is before.'

Thunderbird one's fiery tail seared the horizon and disappeared, leaving the island in darkness again. The full moon seeming pale and wane after the brilliance of Thunderbird one's meteoric rise.

In the dimly lit office Jeff turned to his portrait and strode purposefully into his elevator, they had a job to do and crying over things he couldn't change had never been his way. Jeff was a man of action, what he couldn't change got brushed aside, not forgotten, but left in the shadows to haunt his dreams.

The elevator dropped rapidly to the basement level of number two silo, causing Jeff's stomach to clench in trepidation, even after six years he still didn't like the sudden drop. Taking a deep breath as the elevator slowed and came to a stop he stepped out into the corridor that lead into number two silo and the personnel equipment lockers, hurrying now as anticipation of the coming emergency coursed through him, he changed into his uniform and strode out into the silo to assist John and Virgil in loading up equipment.

He met John as the blond man drove a large snow mobile up the ramp into Thunderbird two's main pod. Jeff noted that Thunderbird four had been evacuated from the rear bay allowing for the machine that Virgil and Brain's had recently completed work on. The large machine was another brainwave of the eccentric inventor, but had been upscale dramatically by Virgil, who always tended to error on the side of extra large.

Dubbed 'Hoarfrost' the huge machine was based on the standard style of snow mobiles with two skis on the front, that could be lifted to allow the front tyres traction, and a heavy duty tractor tread on the rear. This particular machine had an enclosed cabin split in two to allow room for a pilot and co-pilot to sit side by side with a third seat set behind them, there was room for an additional seven passengers to sit comfortably in a rear cabin. It was also fitted with various technical advances Brain's and Virgil had thought to be useful, including a laser system based on the Thunderiser, called 'Silver eye', that melted snow and ice ahead of the vehicle and a highly sensitive thermal scanner capable of penetrating up to four meters through solid ice to pick up a difference of a few degrees.

Jeff admired the large machine as it passed him into the pod. John swung down out of the cabin and grinned at his father, "Bit bigger than it looked on the plans. Huh?"

Jeff returned the smile and nodded, "To be expected I suppose, we did give Virgil free rein on the design and build. But the extra features he's added should help."

John nodded in agreement and followed his father across the pod to the forward elevators that adjoined the helm of Thunderbird two, "Everything else loaded up?" Jeff asked as the doors closed on the two men.  
"Yep. Gordon and Tinks just went up to the infirmary with the extra equipment. Virge has started pre-flight. We should be good to go in fifteen."

Jeff nodded feeling the rumble of the engines as they warmed up, "Check that Zoey has everything she needs. I'll check in with Virgil." Jeff said as he stepped out of the elevator.

"F-A-B."

Jeff marched into the helm his mind already flying ahead to the Danger Zone anticipating the conditions and calculating what would be needed. The countdown had already started, Scott and Alan would be halfway there by now, the victims needed them in the air as soon as possible, before they ran out of time and the mountains claimed more lives.

Virgil glanced over his shoulder briefly, nodding in acknowledgement of Jeff's entrance and returned to his control panels, his fingers flying across the boards as he prepared his 'bird' for flight.

"Forward Pod is loaded." Jeff stated. Virgil gave a quick nod and continued his tasks. Jeff looked over his own control panels noting the green lights as each of the pre-flight stages were completed.

Jeff ran his own checks, although his trust in Virgil was absolute, the complexity of the Thunderbirds could never be underestimated, a simple check missed could result in disaster, so everything was double checked.

John, Gordon and Zoey entered the helm as Jeff completed his final check and Virgil gave the all clear on the locked Pods. "We are good to go." Virgil stated in a firm voice.

Gordon dropped into the co-pilots seat, running his hands over his board and bringing it to life as the large machine started rumbling along on its tracks, the hydraulic doors opening on to the runway which was lite up like a Christmas tree. The vibrations of the clamps and the platform raising trembled through the helm.

At the back Zoey grinned across at John, although she'd been on several rescues the experience was still new enough to be a cause for nervousness. John returned the grin "You OK Tinks?"

Zoey nodded, and signed 'OK'. The two returned their concentration to the front as Gordon confirmed the platform was locked and engines were at launch capacity.

Jeff opened the communication link with Thunderbird five, "Thunderbird two to Thunderbird five, requesting clearance for launch."

"Thunderbird five receiving. You are clear to launch." Fermat's clear tones echoed through the helm.

"F-A-B." Jeff acknowledged, "Virgil take us up."

"F-A-B." Virgil pushed forward gently on his throttle, and the massive plane heaved into the early morning sky. Banking eastward into the rising sun, Virgil pushed the throttle forward causing the craft to lurch slightly like a horse at the gate before finding its stride and streaking over the horizon.

Jeff turned his attention away from the rapidly lightening sky and looked over the information streaming in from Thunderbird five; he noted that Thunderbird one was already approaching the Danger Zone. Frowning in concern Jeff opened a link, "Thunderbird two to Thunderbird one."

"Thunderbird one receiving." Scott's deep voice twanged on the speakers of the helm.

"How's it looking Scott?" Jeff queried, knowing his son would already be planning the rescue based on information received.

"It's narrowed down to two groups at present. Although they still haven't confirmed all civilians in the area." Scott paused and looked over the information in front of him. "There's one group that is caught on a ridge to the south east of the main avalanche. Estimated numbers are six..." Hesitation could be heard in his voice as Scott continued, "They're not positive on that, and could be as many as fourteen. They are in no immediate danger of further avalanche, but the conditions aren't pleasant, hypothermia is going to be a real concern soon. Winds are too high to get choppers in and the snow... unstable doesn't cover it."

Jeff listened as Scott went over options for the rescue of the group caught on the ridge, he could hear the tension in his son's voice, glancing over his shoulder he noted the concern in Zoey's eyes, she'd also noted the tension, she gave a brave smile and stood, "I'll go and start prepping for incoming casualties. I'm gonna set up the forward lounge as a triage centre."

Jeff nodded turning back to listen to Scott, "Sounds good Scott, what about the second group?"

"Ah...." The anxiety in Thunderbird two's helm heighten with the noticeable increased tension in Scott's voice. At the hatch Zoey froze and looked at the over head speaker as if she could see Scott's face.

"Scott?" Jeff queried.

"Yeah... yeah... Just getting to it..." tapping of a computer keyboard could be heard in the background, "Ok." Scott's voice sounded slightly breathless. In Thunderbird two's helm, Zoey and Virgil shared a look of concern. "Ok here it is... Avalanche took out part of a ski resort. There are several buildings buried and the ski lifts have been... well there's not much left. The main rescue activity is on the lower slopes they haven't been able to reach the resort as yet, roads are cut in several places... Its mid week so numbers are down, but looks like there could be upward of two hundred trapped."

On board Thunderbird two the tension took a rapid upward swing.

"I'll be on site in five minutes so I can get a better idea then." Scott continued. "Virge I'll have a landing site for you in twenty. But you'll be heading for the resort; we need to get in there quickly..." In Thunderbird one Scott looked over his screens, sweat gleamed on his brow and he wiped his eyes clear, absently glancing over at Alan, 'This has to be the hardest rescue I've been involved in and it hasn't even started yet.' He thought, taking a breath he braced for the last bit of information. Although they had been given the general area of the Avalanche, he now had the name of the resort that had been destroyed, it was a name written on his soul. "I'm sending through the references now, the resort is the 'Snow Goose Alpine Retreat'. There should be room in what was the lower car park for Thunderbird two."

A sudden hush filled Thunderbird two as the name of the resort registered. "F-A-B Scott. Contact us when you arrive. Thunderbird two out" Jeff's voice had lost some of its normal strength.

"F-A-B One out." Scott signed off in relief, of all the resorts in Colorado. What were the odds of this one being caught in an Avalanche and International Rescue to be called to it, Scott shook his head, he figured the odds would have been worth something... if he had still been a gambling man. Looking at Alan beside him he noted that the teen was looking pale, his eyes fixed. "Hey. You OK Sprout?"

Alan jumped, "What?"

The sudden pull on the control yoke caused Thunderbird one to pitch, on board computers quickly compensating as Scott took his own yoke and flicked control over to himself.

Alan flushed and looked at Scott, "Sorry, I guess I drifted..." The blond looked out the front screen avoiding his brother's steady stare.

"Alan. It's OK for this to upset you. It's upsetting everyone. We were all there. We all remember." Scott said in a carefully modulated tone. He didn't want to sound like he was patronising.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Alan snapped, then immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry. It's just... I was THERE... You weren't. Not the same way."

Scott stared out the front screen watching as the clouds passed below him, peaks of mountains poking through like islands in the surf, snow and ice glinting in the bright sun. He glanced at Alan and cleared his throat then in a low even tone said, "No I wasn't THERE. I didn't get caught in the avalanche, and Alan I can't imagine what you went through. But I was THERE when they pulled you out. I was THERE when they brought you out of surgery. And I was THERE all through the night while you and the others slept and Dad was out searching with the rescue teams. I may not have been buried in snow, but believe me I WAS THERE."

Alan flinched under the barely restrained anger in Scott's voice; he looked at his brother's taut face, eyes bright with suppressed emotions. "I'm sorry..." Alan apologised lamely.

Scott's jaw clenched then he heaved a sigh and mentally shook himself, "What's our heading?"

Alan accepted the change of subject and looked at the GPS, "We're approaching the state line, you'll probably wanna get below the cloud soon."

Scott confirmed the information and deftly banked the super fast plane into the clouds, using instrumentation to fly through the murk till he cleared the lower reaches and swung through the maze of mountains peaks to the Dangers Zone. Gusts of wind reaching 45 knots battered the sleek craft, Scott's brow furrowed in intense concentration, the proximity alarms sounding every few seconds as mountains and valleys passed around them. Visibility was down to less than a quarter of a mile, and flying at the speed Thunderbird one was made visual observations impractical, if not downright impossible. Scott focused on his instrumentation, instinct honed to a knife edge kept the craft from being torn to shreds. Beside the determined pilot Alan sat watching, he'd never seen Scott flying under these conditions and was amazed by his brother's tenacious battle with the elements. He realised he should be terrified, flying in 50 plus mile per hours winds with no visibility was insane, but somehow he wasn't. He sniggered quietly; even Mother Nature couldn't beat Scott for shear stubbornness. A grin spread across the teens face as he watched his eldest brother. Scott just would not be beaten down, not by anyone or anything, winning was his only goal, as far as Scott was concerned second place didn't exist. Alan shook his head and returned his attention to the panels in front of him, the proximity alarm was now sounding constantly absently he shut it off.

"Thanks." Scott grunted, not taking his eyes from his instruments.

The sudden absence of the alarm made the howl of the winds more apparent and a cold shiver went down Alan's back. He watched the altimeter and attitude indicator swing wildly, air speed fluctuating as Scott banked and rolled to avoid collision with the surrounding mountains.

Dropping lower they followed a river valley and avoided the worst of the winds although the falling snow still obscured the landscape. Rising over a ridge they suddenly came in sight of a snow covered plateau being used as a staging point for the rescue effort. The plateau was covered in various emergency vehicles from snow-ploughs and trucks to helicopters, tents were being set up on the higher elevation overlooking the snowy plain. Scott hovered over the chaos looking for a place to put down. Alan touched his arm and pointed at the sudden activity on the higher edge of the plain near to the tent city being constructed, trucks and ploughs were being hastily cleared. Scott glided over the crowds as they gazed up at the sleek silver craft and gently descended into the clearing.

Leaving Alan to shut down and complete post flight checks, Scott pulled his helmet on and picked up his mobile control laptop. Pushing open the hatch, he looked over his shoulder at his baby brother; "Stay here." he ordered brusquely, then jumped to the snow covered ground and strode towards the tents. His path was quickly intercepted by a rescue official wearing a bright orange vest. Scott slowed his paces to acknowledge the man beside him. "International Rescue, the rest of the team will be here in thirty minutes, I need to know what the situation is."

"This way sir." The man indicated a tent slightly to the left of where Scott had been heading. "We already have several teams in the field, but the conditions are hampering rescue attempts." He pulled back the flap of the large tent allowing Scott to entre before him.

As Scott entered the tent all conversation ceased and faces turned to look at him, used to the attention Scott looked for the person in command, quickly sizing up the group he approached a small grey haired woman standing at a table beside three beefy men in uniform. Putting out his hand he introduced himself. "Carpenter. International Rescue, Field Commander, what have you got for us?"

The woman raised her eyebrow in silent query, but didn't question Scott's assumption she was in charge. "Well Mr.... What do I call you 'Carpenter' or 'Field Commander'?" She asked with a quirky smile.

Scott gave a small smile behind his helmet, "Carpe' will do."

Nodding the woman continued, "Well 'Carpe.' I'm Mary White, the deputy Mayor. We've been co-ordinating with the Mountain Rescue, and the National Guard. We have eight teams out in the field at present clearing the roads and have located a number of trapped residents. The local hospital is setting up a triage centre here. What we really need you for is to reach the resort and the group that has been located on Dawson's Ridge." She led Scott to the table covered in a large map. "Are you familiar with the area at all?"

Scott shook his head, "Only vaguely. But we have satellite referencing and GPS. Do you have fixed numbers of those involved yet? The information I was getting on the ridge was somewhere between six and fourteen."

"Yes, we've been able to confirm the original group that went out registered as having nine members, although we're not sure if they all made it to the ridge before the avalanche. But it will be a maximum of nine."

Scott nodded, calculating and re-evaluating options. "What about the resort?"

The woman looked at the man beside her, "Ben here has more information on that. Ben Dawson, Chief Warrant Officer of the local National Guard Unit. Ben this is Field Commander Carpenter, International Rescue."

The two men shook hands firmly, eyeing each other through the barrier of Scott's visor, "Carpenter." The older man acknowledged, "The resort was hit in the early hours, around five am. So it's assumed that most victims will be found within the resort villas. We have been able to contact one of the staff on site by mobile phone... actually it was him that raised the alarm. According to this man there were only eighteen families staying at the resort, plus the couple of dozen staff that stay during the season. Estimates are around the one hundred and ten, one hundred and twenty mark. We are still some fifteen miles from getting in; the roads have been completely buried. It's going to take us twenty four hours at least to cut our way in." He looked at Scott in expectation.

Scott nodded, "Get your crews together Chief and we'll ship you straight in. We'll be able to help with clearing the villas. Our equipment will have a better range than yours; we should be able to pinpoint any casualties." Scott looked out the flap of the tent at the confusion of equipment and personnel milling around the site. "We'll need an area cleared for Thunderbird two to land." Scott watched the Chief Warrant Officer gauging his response, "You're gonna have to move most of your gear out there." He nodded towards the tent entrance. "We'll need an area of three hundred by two hundred feet, and you're gonna wanna make sure there's nothing downwind for another six hundred feet, or it will be toast."

Ben nodded and started shouting orders, sending junior officers scrambling, "I'll have six teams ready and waiting for Thunderbird two. When do you expect them to arrive?" he asked looking back at Scott once again.

Scott looked at his watch impressed with the expedience of the orders, "Should be fifteen minutes. I'll confirm that in a moment, I want to get as much information on the resort as you have, types of buildings, locations, anything and everything you've got." as an afterthought Scott added, "And the number for that mobile phone."

Ben and Mary nodded and turned to collect the information requested, ordering underlings to gather the required details.

Scott stepped away from the centre of activity and activated the communications link, absently he readjusted the laptop bag over his shoulder, he wouldn't be setting up a mobile control centre, realising he was going to be needed in the field. "Mobile Control to Thunderbird one and two."

"Thunderbird one receiving." Alan responded anxiety high in his voice.

"Thunderbird two receiving." Virgil's voice sounding relaxed by comparison to Alan's.

"I've ascertained the situation. Thunderbird two, I need you to come into the staging point, we're going to be shipping in some National Guard teams to the resort. The estimates for casualties are around the one twenty mark. Looks like most should be within the villas, but what conditions well find them in.... Also we have approximately nine casualties on Dawson's Ridge, thirteen point five miles south east of the resort. I'll brief you on strategy when you arrive."

"F-A-B." Virgil acknowledged, "We're... ten point two five minutes from your location."

"Good, I've got them to clear you some space, try not to squash anyone." Scott's voice pitched with dry humour momentarily, before he sobered to continue giving directions, "Thunderbird one, shut up shop and turn on the alarms, we're going in on Two. I'll pick you up in five."

"F-A-B." Alan responded, "One out." Efficiently he locked down the plane, establishing the security measures that would ensure the safety of the technological wonder as well as anyone foolish enough to try to tamper with it. Then pulling his helmet on with trepidation Alan jumped down into the snow and stood below the nose cone of the gleaming plane. Abstractedly he noted the attention of various people as they passed, looking him over and assessing him. Inwardly he grinned, everyone here was older than him by several years, if not a decade or more_, 'If only they knew how old I am,'_ he thought wondering if they would look as impressed. Alan stood taller, pushed back his shoulders and raised his chin, pride in what his family did unconsciously reflected in his posture.

Scott noted the pose as he traversed the snow covered ground towards Thunderbird one, his own pride swelling at the sight his baby brother made standing beneath Thunderbird one's nose. Alan's uniform gleaming spotlessly in the reflected light from the surrounding snow. His posture strong and proud, gave inherent reassurance to those around them that here was someone ready, willing and able to help. Throwing an arm across his younger brother's shoulder as he reached him Scott grinned, "Com'on Sprout. Work to do." Alan fell into step as the two set off across the plain weaving between the various vehicles and personnel towards the lower end of the plateau, where an area had been cleared for Thunderbird two. The dim roar of the approaching green behemoth causing a shift of awareness across the plain as people turned towards the shadow sinking heavily out of the low hanging cloud and dusting of snow fall.

The ship sank gracefully towards the ground, touching down with the poise of a dancer. The high pitched screech and grinding as hydraulics started raising the ship on its stanchions was in marked contrasted to the deep rumble of the engines cooling. Rescue workers close by covered their ears and moved hastily away. Eyes wide in wonder at the sheer size of this the most well known of the Thunderbirds.

The Pod door swung down with hiss and faint boom as it came to rest in the snow, sending up a gush of the soggy grey mush.

Quickly Scott and Alan crossed the perimeter of the landing site and stomped up into the pod shaking snow off their shoulders and helmets and stomping the sludge off their boots, Virgil liked to keep a clean ship.

Alan turned to Scott with a grin when he spotted the large snow mobile. "Hey look. Virge's new toy."

Scott snorted, "We'll at least we get to test it out."

The two hurried across to the elevator and ascended to the helm. Scott pulled his helmet off as he entered the helm, dropping the laptop into a locker he turned to his father and strode to the control centre, "OK, this is what we've got..." he went over the details as they had been given to him looking at each of his brothers and father to confirm they understood the situation, "John, Virge and I will take the 'Hoarfrost' from the resort, it's gonna take a few hours to reach the ridge, but there's no other approach, even the rescue platform will be too risky." He looked to Jeff to confirm his assessment. Jeff looked over the information Scott had relayed through to Thunderbird two's computers, "I agree, Gordon, Alan, Zoey and I will work with the National Guard to pull out the casualties in the Villa's"

Scott looked up with a frown and glanced around the helm, "Where is Zoey?"

Virgil looked up from the screen he was studying, "In the forward lounge. She's setting it up as a triage centre."

Scott nodded, "Good, you're gonna need it." Turning to his father he straightened, "I don't want her going into any buildings."

Jeff eyed his son, "Scott. We have a job to do. Zoey understands the risks. So do you."

"Yeah, but this is different. She's pregnant Dad."

Heaving a sigh Jeff nodded, "I know. I'll try to keep her out. But I can't sit on her Scott. She's responsible for her own actions..." Jeff trailed off as the object of discussion entered the helm.

Zoey looked at the gathered men with a grin having over heard Scott's comments. Stepping in close to Scott, Zoey wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. "Stop worrying, I'm not going to do anything stupid." Leaning up she pulled his face down for a kiss. Scott wrapped her tightly in his embrace and deepened the kiss. With an indulgent smile Jeff and the others suddenly found the data screens intensely interesting.

"Stay safe." Scott whispered breaking the kiss.

"You too." The two parted and Zoey turned to Jeff, so what have we got?

"We're taking National Guard into the resort. Scott, John and Virgil will be going after the group on the ridge. I'll let Scott brief you on the anticipated casualties in the resort." Jeff responded as the sudden sound of a proximity alarm sounded sharply in the confined space, Virgil switched it off and shrugged at the glares he received, "Our guests are arriving."

Jeff turned to Scott, "I'll go and welcome our guests. You brief Zoey on what to expect. Virgil, Gordon, prepare for launch. Alan you're with me." Jeff marched out the hatch with Alan skipping to keep up. John shared a look with Scott before plopping down in the centre command seat. "I'll just stay out the way then." He grinned pulling a Marsbar out of a pocket and unwrapping it while watching as Virgil and Gordon returned to their seats and started booting everything up again.

Scott shook his head and grinned, "Got another of those?" John shrugged and pulled a second chocolate bar out of his pocket handing to his eldest brother. "Thanks." Scott gave John a pat on the shoulder before grabbing Zoey's hand and dragging her towards the hatch, "Com'on I'll go over what information they've given me on the resort and help you finish setting up."

John watched them go laughing as Zoey grabbed the chocolate out of Scott's grasp just before he bit into it, with a giggle she scooted out of the hatch, "Hey that's mine." Scott grouched chasing after her. John laughed wondering how much discussion they'd actually do, he stretched and yawned. It was only quarter past seven in the morning island time, but he already felt tired, 'after affects of space travel,' he thought. He returned his attention to the front of the helm and noticed Gordon glaring at him; with a sigh he pulled another two chocolates out of his pocket and made a mental note to restock before heading out in the Hoarfrost. "Here." He tossed them to Gordon, who caught them and passed one on to Virgil, who absently opened it and started eating while running his checks. "Thanks." Gordon said around a mouthful of chocolate and turned back to his control panel a grin on his face, getting John to share his stash of chocolate was a miracle.

----

Scott followed Zoey down the corridor a smile on his face the current emergency forgotten for a moment. Walking a few paces behind her he notice the slight sway of her hips and the thickening around her waist, a warm contented feeling filled his chest knowing it was his child causing the changes to her body. Hurrying his pace he caught up with her and swung an arm around her shoulders, the corridor was just wide enough for them to walk side by side, if they stayed close. With a cheeky grin Scott snatched the last bite of the chocolate in Zoey's sticky fingers, and shoved it into his mouth. Zoey stopped walking and looked up at him. "Like to live dangerously, don't you?" she asked licking her fingers clean.

Scott's smile turned predatory as her grabbed her hand and raised the last two chocolate covered fingers to his mouth. "Hummm. Sweet." He murmured licking the chocolate off the pads of each finger, his eyes, never leaving hers sparkled with suppressed humour. Having finished with the fingers, Scott's lips moved to the palm of her hand kissing it and then closing the fingers over into a fist, before pulling her into his arms, "Danger's my middle name." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

Zoey snorted and pushed at his chest. "Last I heard it was Carpenter."

"Ah ha.... Scott Carpenter Danger Tracy." Scott joked kissing his way up the side of her neck.

Zoey moaned and allowed her head to fall to the side giving him more access, "Shouldn't we be doing something?" she asked wrapping arms around his shoulders, to support her weakening knees.

"We are..." Scott mumbled trailing kisses across her cheek to her lips, his hands running down her side and around to cup her rear and bring her closer to his body.

"Something el..." Zoey's comment was cut off as Scott claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Desperately she clung to him as her knees completely gave way. Scott's strong arms contracting and pulling her against him in a full body embrace.

Endless moments passed before the need for oxygen caused them to break apart and gasp for breath. Scott leaned against the wall, bracing his feet and pulling Zoey against him, nuzzling her hair where her head rested on his shoulder, "I need you to be careful Zo'. I can't go out there to rescue others knowing you're in danger." He pulled back to look at her in the eye. "Promise you'll be careful."

"I promise. We'll be ok Scott." Zoey smiled quietly and standing on tiptoe kissed his jaw, "I love you."

Scott groaned, "God. I love you too." He pulled her into another passionate kiss, before straightening; "I guess we better get the forward lounge set up..." he smiled ruefully.

"Ah ha." Zoey agreed and hand in hand they walked down the corridor pass the infirmary to the forward lounge.

----

Jeff met the National Guard rescue teams on the ramp of the forward Pod. The team leader seemed a decent sort, introducing himself as Ben Dawson, Jeff shook his hand and directed them to Alan, who showed them to the aft lounge, the thirty six men saunter across the pod jaws hanging in awe at the sight of Thunderbird two's pod and its accompanying equipment. Sitting in the cramped space while the pod closed around them, they craned their necks trying to see as much as possible. Once the pod was closed Jeff climbed into the snow mobile and started the pre-checks, Alan appeared at his side a moment later. Looking up Jeff put a hand on the teen's shoulder, "You OK?"

"Yeah." Alan nodded, "What do you want me to do?"

Jeff studying him a moment then contented that the boy was alright for now, looked over the control panel of snow mobile, "Start running checks for your brothers. We'll want to get them on their way STAT. I'll go and speak with Chief Dawson. Call if you have any problems."

"F-A-B." Alan slumped in the seat and pulling out the manual he began the checks and start up procedures.

The rumble of the engines and announcement to strap in for lift off, gave warning as the vibrations rattled through Thunderbird two, the bulk heaving into the sky once again, a slight tilt indicating Virgil banking and climbing into the mountains. The journey to the resort was rough with turbulence from blizzard conditions that would cripple other lesser craft but only slowed the powerful Thunderbird two slightly.

----

The command to strap in for liftoff sounded over the internal communications with the accompanying klaxon, Zoey winced and looked across the forward lounge at Scott where he was stacking blankets, "Tell me again why he has to sound that...that... blasted klaxon." Zoey asked as she cross the compartment and settled into a seat beside her husband, allowing him to fuss and tighten the straps. "Because it's protocol." Scott said with a grin.

Zoey nodded, "Right. It's not just he likes to deafen everyone?"

Scott raised an eyebrow enigmatically and gave a lopsided smile while he strapped himself in. The powerful roar of the engines could be felt as a slight vibration even as far forward as they were. Scott registered the hefty Thunderbird two wrestling with the pull of gravity as a sudden drop in his stomach, he squeezed Zoey's hand. "So we got everything set up that you want?"

Zoey looked around the compartment which took up the entire front of Thunderbird two's lower forward section, the surround windows giving a 180 degree view. "Yeah I think so. It's hard to tell what we're going to need without knowing the number of casualties..." She looked at Scott's smirk, "Yeah ok. I know I'm preaching to the choir."

Scott leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, "It's ok... I like watching you get all serious." He grinned, "It makes it more fun making you lose it."

Zoey gave him a mock glare. "Making me lose it, huh?"

"Yeah..." Scott clicked the release of his restrain as the gargantuan plane levelled out and leaned towards Zoey causing her to push back in the seat, Scott moved in to kiss her running a hand protectively across the slight swell of their unborn child. Wrapping arms around his waist Zoey hugged him closer, a sudden need to affirm her place in his life causing her to hold on fervently, she returned the kiss with abandon.

Behind them the hatch hissed open and John's droll tones broke the rapport causing them to pull apart both breathing heavily, sniggering John asked, "Have you two actually done any work?"

Scott feigned a glared over his shoulder then smirked, "More than you have, Spacecase."

John scowled, "Well be landing in five, I thought I'd check the Hoarfrost, Dad's got Alan doing the pre-checks."

Scott raised his eyebrows, "I'll be right with you." He looked back at Zoey unclipping her restraints and helping her to her feet, "You right? Got everything you need?"

Zoey smiled, "Yes... go on, go check out the Hoarfrost." She shook her head and looked between the two eldest Tracy brothers, "You know there's gonna come a time when you'll realise Al's all grown up and more than capable of completed much more than simple checks."

"Yeah right." Scott snorted, "Stay in Two."

Giving a mock salute Zoey smiled, "Yes Sir. Commander Sir. Your wish is my command."

Giving another snort of disbelief Scott shook his head, "That'll be the day..." he muttered and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer for a more thorough kiss.

"Put him down Tinks... you don't know where he's been." John laughed.

Pulling back from the kiss Zoey grinned and looking at John winked, "Uh uh, I know EXACTLY where he's been." She gave a giggle, allowing her hands to slide down the front of Scott's chest. "Stay safe." Standing on tiptoes she kissed him quickly and pushed him towards the hatch.

"You too. I'll see you later." Scott acknowledged then turned to follow John out the hatch.

"Later Tinks." John waved and joined Scott in the corridor, the hatch hissing closed behind them. Walking towards the elevators, Scott glanced at John beside him, "You up for this? I know you haven't had much down time since getting back from Five."

"I'm fine," John insisted he looked at Scott's concerned face, "Really. I'm fine."

Scott shrugged, "Just don't push it ok. I don't want you over reaching and finding you can't hold on."

John nodded as they pulled on helmets and crossed the pod to the Hoarfrost.

Climbing into the open hatch to find Alan with his concentration buried in the manual and hands flying across the control boards, green lights flashing as his hands passed Scott and John shared a conspiratorial grin, considering the disparity in their looks the shared grin was remarkably similar. The two eldest Tracy's raised their visors and crept up behind the teen, leaning over him without being noticed, "Ha hum..." Scott cleared his throat loudly, causing Alan to jump violently sending the manual flying and Alan landing in a heap between the two seats. John and Scott collapsed against the back of the seats in hysterics. Alan's glare of indignation causing more peals of laughter.

Gathering himself up Alan sat back in the pilot's seat and picked up the manual, "What do you jerks want?" he asked with typical teenage scorn.

"Ooooh." Scott mocked, "Com'on Allie it was only a joke."

Alan sneered and looked at his eldest brother, "Fine. Can I finish this now?"

Scott held up his hands in defence, "Sure kiddo... John and I are just gonna set up the rest of the equipment. OK?"

Alan shrugged muttering under his breath about older brothers and their lack of respect, returned to his checks while Scott and John shared a look and turned away.

"You get the climbing equipment when you loaded up?" Scott asked opening a locker.

John gave him an incredulous look. "Of course I did."

Scott glanced at the blond with a grin, "Just checking. I know how forgetful you blonds get."

John's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "We at least I'm not going senile."

"Oooooh." Alan sniggered.

Glaring at John, Scott tossed a climbing glove at Alan in retaliation, "Just get on with the checks would ya."

Standing straight John mimicked Zoey's earlier mock salute, "Yes Sir, Commander Sir."

Behind the two older brothers Alan stifled a laugh and glanced over his shoulder to share a grin with John and toss the glove to him. Sighing in false frustration Scott glared at the two blonds, "If you two have finished?" his glare turned to a smile at the duplicated grins on the two faces, Alan was looking more and more like John every year. 'Just hope he ends up as well balanced.' Scott thought in passing. "You finished the checks?" he looked at Alan as he continued to sort out the rescue equipment in the lockers.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd be done if you guy's kept the noise down." With a satisfied snap he closed the manual and pressed the engine start button, bringing the machine to life, the gentle hum and slight vibration the only indication of the powerful engines.

The three brothers exchanged excited grins, "Would you listen to that..." Alan enthused, "Sounds sweet as..." Scott and John nodded in agreement.

"Virge and Brains sure out did themselves this time." John added.

"Let's see how it takes the real trial before we start gloating shall we?" Scott commented tucking the last of the equipment back in the locker and closing the lid. He looked up as the radio cracked and klaxon sounded, "All personnel strap in for landing." Efficiently the three brothers sat and fastened themselves in.

The rumble of Thunderbird two's engines as she slowed in the inclement weather vibrated through the large plane as it dropped swiftly towards the ground. A slight jolt and the hiss of hydraulics the only indication that they had landed.

As the great body of the plane rose on its hydraulic stanchions the pod opened to the elements and was quickly engulfed in the blizzard whipping snow and ice across the mountains. Inside the hoarfrost Alan shivered, "Looks cold out there."

Scott glanced out the window, "Yeah. I hope the sensors on this thing are as good as Brains' says or we won't be going very far."

John shook his head, "Don't worry '_Mom'_. They'll be fine."

Scott glared, "I'm not worrying. It was just a comment."

Alan jumped out of his seat and headed for the exit trying to hide a smirk as he climbed down the ladder he looked back into the cabin meeting Scott's eye's, "Cluck, cluck, cluck." He flapped his arms mockingly then hightailed it across the pod before Scott could retaliate.

John's giggle got cut short by Scott's less than amused glare. "I am not a 'Mother Hen.'"

"Sure you're not Bro'." John agreed with little conviction.

Huffing in irritation Scott slipped into the seat Alan had vacated and checked over the control panel, he had already memorised the manual, satisfied everything was as it should be he shut the engines down and glanced at John, "Let's see what last minute instructions Dad has."

Donning their helmets again they left the cabin and strode across the pod towards the rear where Jeff stood with Alan, Gordon and Chief Dawson.

Virgil met them halfway across, the three eldest brothers made an impressing sight as they lined up in front of Jeff. As Alan and Gordon joined Jeff studied his boys', the snowy expanse of the mountains outline by the open pod behind them.

Thunderbird two had settled in the lower car park of the 'Snow Goose Alpine Resort', where nearly thirteen years earlier the Tracy family had arrived for a family Easter holiday...

TBC...

* * *

**_Well I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff before the drama starts..._**

**Note: the name Scott's gives "Carpenter or Carpe" obviously from Scott Carpenter, but also I've used Carpe as in Carpe Diem 'Seize the Day' it kind of fits Scott.**

**_Please review. _**

**_So until next time... Carpe Diem._**

**_TBZ _**


	6. Chapter 6

_Standard Disclaimer: Still don't own them or make any money from them... sigh..._

**A/N: OK here's where the drama starts ;-P (evil laugh...)**

**I've got a few more chapters almost completed... reviews might just convince me to get them finished faster... hint, hint. LOL.**

**Any way on with the torture...**

**TBZ.**

* * *

**_Sasquatch: Chapter Six._**

Scott scowled as Virgil beat him into the cabin of the hoarfrost and took the pilots seat, reluctantly Scott sat beside him and watched as the younger man began the start up procedure once again. Short cutting some of the process as the engines had already been warmed up. Satisfied that everything was as it should be he glanced at Scott then over his shoulder at John sitting just behind them, "We're good to go."

Scott nodded, "Take us out."

The clatter of the tractor tread as it passed over the metal plate of the pod was a deafening roar, exiting the rear elevators Zoey watched the huge machine as it rumbled down the pod ramp into the snow, the front skis lowering and lifting the heavy machine like a land bound hydrofoil. A chill passed down her spine as she watched the vehicle make a sharp turn and head into the tree line, in front of her at the edge of the pod ramp Jeff stood watching.

Jeff stood unusually irresolute on the ramp leading in to the pod watching the large snow mobile rumble across the snow bound car park and disappear in the blizzard conditions. The National Guard had already deployed and had begun the search for survivors. Remarkably the reception building was still standing, although the restaurant and ski shop that stood nearby were buried in a mountain of snow. The echo of boots crossing the pod behind him roused him from his morbid thoughts and with a mental shake he turned as Gordon approached. "Chief Dawson, has begun a search of the nearest villas. He's trying to find the guy that called in the emergency in the first place. Where do you want us to start?"

Jeff looked at his second youngest son, the nearly twenty-one year old had shot up recently and was now as tall as his eldest brother, toping Jeff by an inch or so, his lean frame stood relaxed but ready for action. Jeff could detect the slight quiver of adrenaline running thorough his voice as he spoke. Smiling at the childlike anticipation Jeff looked towards the reception building. "We need to know where to look, there are several dozen villas on this site. Get Alan and Zoey, we need to get into the reception office and see if we can find a guest list, preferably with villa allocations. A staff list would help as well." Jeff turned towards the reception office and strode under the portico looking at the sign gleaming untouched by the surrounding disaster, in his mind he was stepping away from the SUV, he could still hear the argument between Gordon and Virgil regarding Easter bunny, he looked over his shoulder as he walked up the steps, half expecting to see Lucy smiling at him from the SUV. Disappointment flooded him as he saw the devastation. Across the driveway Gordon strode towards him, battering ram resting on his shoulder, Alan and Zoey trailing by a few steps. With a monumental effort Jeff pulled his concentration back to the job at hand, his team was relying on him. "Good thinking Coop." Jeff said eyeing the heavy metal battering ram. He turned to face the reception office doors, covered by security mesh. "We might need the cutters though."

"Not a problem." Alan pipped up, swinging the item from over his shoulder using the strap to hold the device up for his father to see.

Jeff nodded, 'At least the boys were on their game, even if he wasn't.' He thought. He stepped back from the entrance and waved towards it. "See what you can do Son."

With a bounce in his step Alan leapt up the steps and bracing his feet in front of the doors he raised the heavy device. Toggling on the laser cutter and adjusting the focus he lined up on the heavy duty steel and started cutting.

Zoey stood beside Jeff watching Alan work, she could sense the tension in him but unable to do anything about it she looked around the devastated resort. "I'm going to have a look around the immediate area." She addressed Jeff, the man jumped and looked at her pensively, "Stay out the buildings, and call if you find anything."

"F-A-B." Zoey tramped back down the steps and around the side of the building towards the smothered restaurant and shop, disappearing into the blizzard, Jeff frowned as he watched her go, 'White uniforms aren't so good in the snow,' he thought, 'I'll need to raise the issue with Brains when we get back.' He drew his attention back to where Alan was working. Noting Gordon standing relaxed against the wall, the battering ram on the ground and leaning against his thigh. Gordon's fingers tapping on the hardened metal plate of the ram the only indication of his impatients.

A short five minutes later Alan had cut through the hinges, the stubborn steel doors remaining in place despite having their hinges cut. He stood aside allowing Gordon to take his place.

Hefting the heavy steel battering ram, Gordon pulled back and swung with as much momentum as he could muster, the doors shuddered, but stuck fast, the ram recoiling and causing him to stumble back a step. He glanced at Alan, although he couldn't see his brother's face, he could tell by the stance that Alan was holding in a laugh. With greater determination he swung the ram again, the repercussion jolted through his shoulders and down his back causing a sudden spasm. Grimacing he eyed the doors and swung again, 'Scott'd be through by now,' he thought agitatedly, 'but then Scott would only have to glower at the damn doors for them to cave in.' He grinned at his own humour.

Swinging a fourth time the metal gave a sharp grinding squeal, but showed little sign of movement. He dropped one end of the ram to the ground and glared at Alan, "You did cut all the way through. Right?" he huffed breathlessly.

"Yeah." Alan responded indignantly. "Want me to have a go?"

"No!" Gordon responded sharply, hoisting the ram, to give it another try. As he swung back Zoey's voice sounded over the comlink. "Ward to Commander." Dropping the ram again, Gordon turned to look at his father.

"Ward to Commander." Zoey tried a second time.

Alan standing beside Jeff nudged him. Startled Jeff looked at Alan who tapped the side of his helmet. "Zoey." He said by way of explanation.

Jeff tapped the comlink open, "Commander to Ward, what's up?"

"Have you got through yet?"

Jeff looked at Gordon standing by the twisted metal mesh; the security doors didn't show much sign of giving way. "Negative."

"OK. Well I think I've found a way in... hold on a sec just let me check...." A moment of silence gave the three Tracy men at the front of the building time to look at each other. Gordon and Alan disturbed by their father's distraction. "You OK Dad?" Gordon asked.

"Yes fine." Jeff responded a little too heartily, he looked more closely at Gordon, who was standing rather stiffly. "What about you?"

Gordon grimaced, "Fine, just back spasm."

"You sure?" Jeff stepped around the younger man and rubbed his fist into the small of Gordon's back. Gordon arched in relief as the pain diminished.

"Thanks."

"If it gets too much see Zoey." Jeff ordered.

"F-A-B" Gordon acknowledged.

A grating and rattle behind them caused the two men to look at the reception doors. In wonder they watched them swing open behind the heavy security mesh. The uniformed shape of Zoey appearing in the dim recess between them.

Alan bound up the steps to stand beside his father and Gordon, "Great! But what about these?" he grasped the security screens and tried to shake them loose.

Behind the mesh Zoey raised her visor and looked at the mesh. "You cut through the hinges?"

Alan nodded, "Yeah, but bozo here can't move 'em with the ram." He nodded towards Gordon.

Gordon automatically reached around his father and back handed Alan. "Boys!" Jeff reprimanded.

Behind the breathing apparatus Zoey grinned and pushed gently at the gates, they sprang back easily showing no indication of giving way. "You cut the lock?"

The three men looked at each other hesitantly then back at Zoey

"Ah...um..." Alan looked at Jeff and Gordon, "No..."

"No?" Gordon glared at him, "You didn't cut the lock?"

Alan shrugged, "Guess I forgot."

Shaking his head in disgust Gordon dropped the ram and grabbed the cutter from Alan, looking through the mesh at his sister-in-law, he nodded towards the cutter, "Want me to try again?"

Zoey shook her head, "They're designed to open out. You're gonna do yourself an injury trying to push them inward." She looked at Gordon, "If you haven't already. You can get in from the back." She looked towards Jeff, "Go around the south side there's a cellar window. I've broken though it. The stairs are to the right they bring you up just behind the desk. I'll meet you there."

Gordon looked at the small woman and grinned, "Ooookay. That's fine for you Tinks, but are we gonna fit through?"

Turning away Zoey looked over her shoulder, "Yeah...just about.... If you breathe in _real_ hard." she replied with a smirk.

The three men followed her directions and soon found the window, "Gordon go help Zoey see what you can find. But do it quickly, if you've got nothing in half an hour forget it and we'll do it the old fashion way. Alan run back to Two and get the laptop. Well start scanning and see what we can pick up. Meeting me up the driveway, bring an ATPC (a) _(see author's notes for explanation)_, I'll be with Chief Dawson." The two brothers nodded and went their separate ways. While Jeff restored to his usually determine self strode towards the National Guardsmen clearing the first of the villas. The snow filled winds buffeting him.

----

Virgil glanced down at the screens on the panel, visibility was down to about 5 meters and at the speed Scott was driving, being blind was not an option. Thankfully the sensors were working just a Brains' and John had predicted and they had near perfect visibility, at least functionally. They still had several close calls with a number of smaller trees that the sensors hadn't picked up and only Scott's uncanny sixth sense had saved them from, if not certain disaster at least a serious bump or two.

Behind them John sat tensely, not being quiet the speed freak of his brothers John found that the lack of visibility matched with Scott's inherent need to cover ground at lightspeed disconcerting to say the least. He wasn't sure if not seeing what they had just missed, until it was too late to flinch was an advantage or not.

A half hour into the journey and several near misses later he decided that caffeine was needed and unstrapped himself hesitantly, "Coffee?"

Scott glanced over his shoulder with a grin, "Sounds good..." Without any noticeable indication that he'd seen it coming Scott swerved around a large rock causing John to stumble against the side of the cabin. "Two sugars thanks." Scott added without missing a beat.

Grinning at John's pale face Virgil leaning over and pulled John to his feet, "Black thanks."

Nodding John retreated to the back of the vehicle and opened the locker containing their rations. He poured coffee from the thermos flask into three insulated mugs and added whitener and sugar. Taking them back to the front he handed Virgil his and placed Scott's in the holder beside him.

Glancing over his shoulder Scott nodded his thanks, he frowned at John's especially pale face, returning his attention to driving he cleared his throat, 'John didn't like being fussed over. Hell ,none of his brothers liked him fussing over them, but still. John didn't look well.' He thought, "You ok Johnny?" he asked trying to keep his tone light.

"Fine as long as you keep your eyes on the road." John replied.

"What road?" Scott frowned and gave a fleeting look at John again.

"Figure of speech OK?" John muttered then more urgently, "Eye's front."

Scott returned his attention to the windscreen, and swerved around another tree with a grin of glee.

John's sudden exhalation caused the grin to widen, "Relax Johnny, I know what I'm doing."

"Ah ha." John closed his eyes, 'I should be used to this by now,' he thought.

Virgil patted him on the shoulder, "Just take a deep breath."

John glared at him, "Thanks."

Shrugging Virgil returned to watching the sensors for anything Scott hadn't picked up. Although he'd like to be piloting the vehicle, he accepted that under the circumstances Scott was the more qualified. He marvelled at Scott's seemingly unthinking handling of the machine, Scott seemed able to predict where the next obstacle would appear and avoid it before the sensors gave any warning of it.

----

Gordon helped Zoey clamber out of the cellar window pushing at the newly fallen snow. Gordon looked up, the winds had dropped but the snow was falling thick and fast covering his helmet in a dusting in moments. "We gonna have a hard time finding anything in this weather." Zoey nodded, "Scanners and GPS are gonna be the only way." She gave a snort of half hearted amusement, "Digging anything out is gonna be nearly impossible." the two hurried up the slope towards the activity tramping through the steadily deepening snow.

The lower villas were swarming with National Guard men as they clambered around quietly listening for any sign of life, a number of them were already digging frantically through the snow to reach the buildings. Jeff stood beside an ATPC, laptop open and speaking in a rapid fire manner with Chief Dawson.

"I have life signs in the first three villas on the right hand side. Approximately ten maybe twelve forms. I'll pinpoint them for you in a moment." He looked up as Gordon and Zoey approached, "You got anything."

Zoey held up a ledger, "Yep, Seventeen families registered, and the Villas they are staying in, plus Brains has found a map of the resort on line, he's trying to overlay it over the area now."

"Good"

Jeff took the ledger and started cross referencing the information against the life signs he was picking up on Thunderbird two's scanners via the laptop mobile command centre.

"Yep. The three villas on the right have families registered to them. First and third villa has families of four in each." Jeff frowned and looked at Chief Dawson, "You nearly through to the first villa?" The Warrant officer gave a silent nod of confirmation. "Coop, Shep go check it out." Jeff ordered and watched them disappear into the white out of falling snow.

Returning his attention to the laptop Jeff sighed, "There's only four life signs coming from the middle villa and two of those are weak, but the register shows a family of six." He looked up at Zoey. "I need you in there quick, if they have any chance we need to more now."

Zoey nodded picked up her back pack from the locker in the ATPC and trudged towards the mound that had been the second villa. Her heart heavy, pulling families out was always the worst. A solid twenty minutes of digging later by the team of twelve National Guardsmen had a small trench opened into the area that would have been the front room of the villa. Carefully Zoey followed Jeff and two National Guardsmen inside. Using torches as well as the in build helmet lights they began to search the building.

The first body they found was in the kitchen. A woman, the mother of the family was curled around the form of a toddler, the small blond haired boy was still and only close examination confirmed he was alive, hypothermic but alive. With care Zoey extracted him from his mother's embrace and wrapped him in a blanket. "I'll get him straight into the infirmary. I need to get him started on treatment STAT."

Jeff nodded, "F-A-B. We'll bring any others out to you."

Zoey handed the child up to one of the rescue team and clambering out of the trench then took him back into her arms to carry the small precious bundle quickly into Thunderbird two's pod and up to the infirmary. With limited space in the infirmary she had set up the forward lounge, but chose to use the bio-bed for this the first of the casualties that they would rescue today.

----

The Hoarfrost cleared the last of the trees and climbed the deep snow up the side of a shallow ravine, slowing down somewhat Scott looked to John who had swapped places with Virgil, to give him a heading.

"South, south west point zero five degrees. We can follow this ridge for about three miles."

Nodding Scott corrected their heading and followed the ridge, the wind buffeted them but he noted that the snow was no longer falling. "What's the weather front looking like?" he asked.

John checked the computer screen link up with Thunderbird 5, "Storms passing, we should have clear weather in two, maybe three hours."

"Good, you wanna do the radio check? See how things are going back there." Scott asked.

Nodding John flicked the com-link open, "Hoarfrost to Thunderbird two."

"Thunderbird two reading you." Jeff's deep tone crackled over the speakers, "How you boys doing?"

"Fine. We've cleared the trees and are following the ridge should have a visual in about fifteen minutes." John responded, "How's it going your end."

Jeff voice sounded strained, "Fine, we've got an overlay of the Villa's with the sensor readings and have started removing victims. It's slow going though."

The brothers in the Hoarfrost shared a concerned look each recognising the strain in their father's voice.

Scott cleared his throat, "How many dead?"

Jeff's sigh could be clearly heard, "Just two so far, we've been lucky."

"Good." John replied glad to hear that so few had died, he looked at Scott expecting him to ask after Zoey and noted the strained look on his eldest brother's face. Scott was trying desperately not to ask. With a smirk, John asked for him, "How's Tink's holding up?"

Jeff gave a chuckle, he could image Scott trying to hold the question in, not wanting to appear overly anxious. "She's fine, tell Scott not to worry, she's staying aboard Two."

Scott's muttered "Good." Was greeted by laughter on both ends of the com-link, he flushed with embarrassment and glared at his two younger brothers.

"Call in when you have a visual." Jeff added

"F-A-B, Hoarfrost out."

Thunderbird two out." The com-link cracked and went silent.

The silence was only broken by the howl of the wind outside as Scott concentrated on maintaining his line along the top of the ridge, he scowled and glanced sideways at John noting the grin still firmly in place, "Just wait til your married," he muttered, "See if you can sit back and let your pregnant wife go out on a rescue."

John and Virgil instantly sobered, leaning forward Virgil placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, "You heard Dad. She's fine. Relax Zoey's not stupid, she's not gonna put herself or the baby in danger."

Scott nodded in agreement, but his face said otherwise, "I just don't like this place, it gives me the creeps."

John nodded, "To be expected..." he exchanged looks with Virgil, "But Virge is right. Tinks won't take any risks. Not with the baby."

The sudden blare of the proximity alarm sounded, reaching to shut it off John checked the screens locating the hot spots that had set the alarm off, "Slow down. I've got readings at two and nine o'clock."

Frowning Scott slowed the heavy machine and glanced at the screens, "I thought they were all together."

John shrugged and looked at Virgil as he reached over John's shoulder to access the controls, "They're up on the side of that ridge about one hundred twenty meters up." He looked at Scott, "How the hell did they get up there?"

Scott shrugged and stopped all forward motion. "OK so we've got three up there..." He looked at the same screen Virgil and John were studying, "Where are the others?"

John's frown deepened as he checked and double checked the sensors, "Mierda." His sudden outburst caused Scott and Virgil to look at him expectantly.

"Well?" Scott asked impatiently.

John ran his hands over his face and though his hair, "See that pile of snow and ice at the base of the cliff, the readings are coming from behind that."

"Shit." Scott muttered.

"Exactly." John agreed.

Virgil looked at his two elder brothers, "How we gonna handle this. We've gotta get those three down before they get blown down, AND dig out them." He pointed to the fluctuating readings on the screen.

Scott shook his head and glanced out the windscreen, "John call into base. Give them the situation. I'm gonna go out and see what the conditions are like at the cliff face. Virgil get the recovery climbing equipment out." Standing and pulling his helmet into place Scott opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder, "I'll be back in five."

----

Nearly four hours later, Zoey looked up as the automatic doors to the infirmary hissed open once again to admit another influx of casualties. So far she had triaged forty three casualties with the assistance of the two medics' from the National Guard, most suffering the early stages of hypothermia only needed to be dressed in dry warmed clothes and given somewhere to rest and recover. For these people the forward lounge had become a place of safety. But a few had needed more invasive treatment, including warmed IV solutions and heat packs. The half dozen emergency cases were kept in the infirmary under close observation.

Zoey sighed as she noted Gordon carrying another small bundle. Stepping toward him she reached out to take the child, but Gordon held it close to his chest shaking his head. "No there's nothing you can do for him." He said with a catch in his voice, "It's the baby from that second villa..." he nodded towards the little blond boy lying on the bio bed. "His little brother...I just couldn't leave him there, the Commander and Shep' are bring the mother up. Where can we put them?"

Zoey frowned sadly she could understand why this family had moved the Tracy men, "This way." She led him across the corridor into the living quarters, a small compartment that had a set of bunks, lockers and a very small lavatory/shower.

Jeff and Alan soon appeared with the woman wrapped in a blanket and strapped into a basket stretcher. "Leave her in that." Zoey directed. "Just put it all on the bed."

Gently placing their cargo down Jeff and Alan stood back and watched as Gordon tucked the small bundle in beside the woman. Resting a hand on his shoulder Zoey squeezed reassuringly, "They'll be alright here till we get back."

Gordon nodded and with a deep sigh hurried out of the room. Zoey frowned as she watched him leave making a note to follow up with him and the other's at the end of this rescue, a debrief was definitely going to be needed she thought watching Jeff and Alan both follow Gordon shoulders slumped in exhaustion and dejection.

Leaving the room Zoey turned down the thermostat, but left the light on. "I'll look after your other babies, I promise." She whispered as the door hissed closed. Turning she followed the Tracy men, determine to speak with Jeff about her concerns for Gordon and Alan. As she passed by the infirmary another group of casualties passed her, with a sigh Zoey put aside her concerns and returned to the task at hand.

----

Scott sucked in a sharp breath, the wind howled around his body as he reached as far as his body could stretch to grab another hand hold on the nearly sheer cliff face and pushed the tips of his gloved fingers into a fissure. With inhuman effort he pulled himself up a few inches, feet scrambling for a toe hold arms and shoulders straining to hold his weight. Finding little purchase in the small icy fissures he pounded another crampon in place and secured the rope. Secure for a moment he looked up at his objective. Some twenty meters above him a narrow rock shelf harboured three of the hikers; one hundred meters below John stood holding the safety line taunt.

Chest heaving with the effort, Scott repeated the process of reach, hold, pull, hold and secure the line, his mind wholly focused on the task. Unconsciously he knew that he would pay the price for pushing himself so far in these cold conditions, already he could feel the bone aching chill that even the thermally protective uniform couldn't protect him from.

His hand being clutched at surprised and startled him at first. Realising he'd reached the rock shelf and was being grasped by one of the hikers he shook his hand free of the grasp and seized the edge hauling himself up and on to the shelf. He gave himself only a moment to catch his breath before sitting up to determine the condition of the hikers.

Flicking on his speaker he addressed the man who had grasped his hand and now knelt closest to him. "International Rescue..." he needless identified himself, "We're gonna get you outta here."

"My wife..." the man snatched at Scott trying to drag him across the rock shelf, "She's hurt."

Shuffling across the narrow space and around the second man, Scott looked the woman over noting the awkward position on her leg. 'Broken.' He thought. "OK well get a stretcher. I've gotta get you two down first though."

"No. No. My wife first."

Scott shook his head adamantly, "There's not enough room. You have to go first so I can get a stretcher up here."

With obvious reluctance Scott coaxed the two men into harnesses and helped them slide over the side where John and Virgil were able to lower them to the ground.

"Carpe to Glen. I'm gonna need a stretcher up here..." Scott looked at the young woman she was very quiet and pale. "I'm gonna need a hand as well to get her in it."

"F-A-B." John responded as the second man reached the ground, "We'll just get these two secured and then be back with the stretcher. You want me or Virge up there."

Scott looked at the woman concerned with her lack of response, then at the cliff and gusting snow filled winds. Although Virgil was the obvious choice medically speaking, John was by far the better climber. "It better be you John, I don't think Virge could manage the climb and stretcher in these conditions. I'll control your decent from up here."

"F-A-B"

Professionally the two brothers ensconced the cold hikers in the Hoarfrost's rear cabin and returned to the cliff base with a basket stretcher. Attaching it to the ropes, John began the arduous climb, hauling himself up on the rope, feet braced widely to avoid being blown off the sheer cliff by the blustery weather.

Reaching the top he joined Scott in hauling up the stretcher and securing the unresponsive woman in it.

Bracing himself on the cliff face John helped to guide the stretcher out over the sheer drop, below him he could see Virgil bear back on the ropes holding the safety lines taunt. As the weight of the stretcher rested against him he felt the tension in the lines Scott was controlling tighten. With complete trust in his brothers John concentrated on guiding the stretcher down the cliff face, allowing Scott and Virgil to co-ordinate the rate of decent. The slow rate was torturous on his legs and back with the constant need to compensate for the change in wind direction making him work harder and balancing the stretcher and his own body.

With a bear thirty meters to go a sudden squall of ice and snow caused John to strain to hold his position, feet scrambled across the icy rock searching for purchase. Hitting smooth ice John suddenly found himself swinging wildly in the wind, Virgil's sudden grunt of exertion as he took the strain of John's full weight rang in his ears as John and the stretcher swung around each other. The impact of his body hitting the hard rock with his head and right shoulder pushed the air from his lungs in a mighty rush, pain exploded across his shoulder and blinding white noise blocked the shouts of concern from Scott and Virgil. The momentary relief of sucking air back into his chest was short lived as the heavy basket stretcher completed its outward swing and crashed back against the cliff, with John central in its path. This second impact left him hanging stunned against the cold rock, his chest spasming unable to draw in the much needed oxygen his brain was demanding, his head filled with spinning white lights, Scott's and Virgil's voices merging into an indistinguishable background roar.

Scott looked in horror at his brother hanging listlessly against the cliff the stretcher pinning him to the cold rock face.

"What do we do?" Virgil's desperate enquiry drew Scott from his initial terror.

"Just keep the tension. I'll secure the stretcher and climb down to him." Scott's ordered.

"You can't. You don't have a secure line." Virgil argued.

"I don't need one. I'll free climb."

"Are you completely insane?" Virgil demanded, "You can't free climb in this weather."

Scott scowled behind his visor, "Damn it Virge, we don't have time to argue. Just hold on to him. I'm gonna set a clamp in up here to hold the stretcher..." Scott's voice reflected the tension he felt, "...Give me a moment."

"Scott. You can't. You'll be blown off before you get halfway down." Virgil's voice was pitched high in concern.

"Damn it Virge. I have to." Scott nearly shouted. "I need to get down there."

"I know... Damn."

"Will you two shut the hell up?" John groaned.

"John!"

"John are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Have you broken anything?"

"Can you push the stretcher away?"

"John... are you listening? Are you alright?"

"John..."

"SHUT UP." John growled. "No, nothings broken. Yes I can push the stretcher away and NO you are not climbing down here without a line Scott."

Scott harrumph could be heard over the open com-link, "Can you make it the rest of the way down?"

"YES." John bit the word off sharply. "Just give me a damn moment."

With monumental effort he pushed the stretcher out away from himself and scrambled to the side swinging himself around the front of the stretcher and positioned himself with the stretcher again secured between himself and the cliff.

"OK slowly." John commanded between gasps.

"Right, slowly." Scott agreed.

With increased care and vigilance Scott and Virgil lowered the stretcher and John to the snowy ground. As soon as the tension on the lines slackened Virgil dropped them and raced to where John crouched beside the stretcher. Kneeling beside him he rested a hand on Johns bowed shoulders, the older man strained breathing indication that he was not as uninjured as he'd led them to believe. "You OK Johnny?"

John looked up at the team medic, "Yeah." Breathing in with a hiss and wincing, he grimaced, "Or maybe not. I think something might be cracked."

"No shit." Virgil responded. "Just sit tight, OK."

John nodded wrapping an arm around his chest in response to the sharp pain breathing was causing him.

Turning to the stretcher Virgil examined the woman, now unconscious, the light thud of Scott leaping to the ground caused Virgil to look up. "We need to get this one back STAT."

Scott nodded, "What about the others? Any chance they'll be alive behind that ice fall?"

Virgil shrugged and looked at John who was pushing to his feet. "Yeah, the readings were pretty strong." He stumbled to stand beside Scott and help with winding up the lines and packing the climbing equipment.

"Right do what you can for her Virge. We'll try that new silver eye thing." Scott took the backpack of equipment from John then lifted the end of the stretcher opposite Virgil. "Let's get her loaded up in Hoarfrost then we can tackle getting the others out."

Securing the stretcher in place in the warm cabin, Virgil set up the monitors and started a warm IV infusion then wrapped the woman in blankets. Checking that everything was as stable as he could manage under the circumstances, he reassured the woman's husband and joined John and Scott in the forward cabin where they were setting up the Silver Eye to drill through the snow.

"Sure this is going to work?" He asked John.

"Yeah. It should just clear the ice and snow where we want without transferring too much heat into the surrounding area. It's going to be slow going though."

Scott looked out at the darkening sky. "We'll just go as fast as you can safely. I don't want to be out here all night."

Virgil looked back towards the rear cabin. "I don't think she'll make the night if we don't get her to medical aid." He stated.

Both John and Scott nodded in understanding.

----

Darkness was starting to descend as Zoey stepped down the ramp of the pod, she rolled her tired shoulders and looked around the darkening landscape searching for Jeff, lights were set up and space had been cleared for the rescue helicopters to land. Now the storm was over the other rescue teams were being ferried in. She looked towards the tree line hoping for a glimpse of the returning snow mobile Hoarfrost, knowing that in reality they were still an hour or more away. With a sigh she stepped out of the way of men returning for a quick warm up and cup of coffee; the pod had been turned into a relief centre for the rescue crews. Lifting her visor she breathed in the crisp air, the sharp tang of the snow causing a chill to run down her spine. Spying the bright white glare of an International Rescue uniform across the packed snow of the brilliantly lit helicopter pad, Zoey skirted around the perimeter avoiding the helicopter warming up and staying out of the glare of the huge halogen lights.

The shadow appeared suddenly, a huge hairy form and with her visor raised she could smell a pungent rank odour. Taking a step back in shock, Zoey hesitated momentarily; the whiz of the helicopter as it took off blew snow in every direction. In the confined blizzard Zoey lost track of the monstrous apparition. Turning in the direction she hoped was safety she bolted and immediately ran into something solid rebounding she hit the ground with a resounding crash, head connecting with rock under the snow and leaving her senses spinning. Rolling over she ripped the breathing apparatus off her face and vomited, her stomach heaving, hazily she noted the blood dripping off the end of her nose. With little strength she tried to stand, vaguely she was aware of the danger, but unable to call out or stand, she could put up little fight as the huge form picked her up and slung her unceremoniously across its shoulder. Desperately she tapped at her communicator, but soon realised that the buzzing in her ear was not the concussion she knew she had sustained, but the sound of the helmets radio short circuiting. Blood and tears streaming down her face she slipped into darkness.

TBC....

* * *

**A/N: Well did you see that one coming? (Laughs manically) What's got her? And what will Scotty do when he finds out? (So do you like Zoey, or do I break Scott's heart and kill her and their baby off?)**

_The ATPC, All-Terrain Personnel Carrier. (Not very original I know.) Are large, extra heavy duty four wheeled bikes, capable of carrying 2 men. Standard issue of four on board Thunderbird two at all times. Instead of the hover bikes, I just liked the idea better, more rough and ready. ;-). They are capable of travelling over most terrain, including snow, sand and mud. Also a favourite of Alan's as he tends to race them around the island at a rate of knots that terrifies Jeff and John. It's also the only thing he is better at than any of his brothers._

**Thanks for reading.**

**– See ya soon.**

**TBZ.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Standard Disclaimer: Still don't own them or make any money from them...._

**A/N: OK here's the next instalment... angst and tears coming up... (Boo hoo- LOL). Sorry but a few tissues may be in order. Hopefully a few laughs as well.**

**Hope you enjoy... and as always... please review. (Like it or hate it I gotta know.)**

**TBZ**.

* * *

**Sasquatch:** _Late evening 29th Jan 2021: Snow Goose Ski Resort (completely fictional), near Denver Colorado USA..._

**_chapter seven:_**

Scott found himself staring at the shielded windscreen, his mind wandering, the unremitting whine of the Silver-eye boring into the ice and snow having caused him to slip into a mediative state. Shaking his head to clear the fog he glanced over at John watching the screens and controlling the complex device. "How far?" he asked.

John jumped in his seat and grimacing clutched his chest.

"Sorry." Scott said remorsefully, "You OK?".

Nodding , John gave a tight smile, "No prob'." John breath hitched and he forcefully relaxed against the back of the seat, "Just about there, I think another ten, fifteen minutes and well be through."

"Good." Scott looked at his com-link watch, "18:58. If they're all sitting pretty on the other side we might be outta here in forty minutes. Hour, hour'n half to get back. Should be back by 21:30, 22 hundred." He muttered.

John looked at him doubtfully. "It's gonna take more than an hour to get back, it took us nearly two to get out here and it was light then."

Scott grinned, "Nah... I know the way now, know where all the obstacles are so I won't have to figure my route as I'm going and it may have been light but you couldn't see anything anyway, so..."

John shook his head, "No way can you remember every obstacle we passed."

Scott grinned, "Wanna bet?"

John looked at his older brother, Scott never, ever, ever bet on anything he didn't believe was a sure thing. It was why he'd been black banded from Las Vegas and Monaco. "No... It's OK I believe you."

Scott shrugged he hadn't really been serious about the bet. It was just that old habits were hard to break sometimes. He grinned, Zoey would have his hide if she'd heard him, the smile faded a little so would his father, Jeff had promised that he wouldn't bail Scott out if he started gambling again. 'It's not the money...' Scott contemplated his past indiscretions at the blackjack table, it was winning, the rush of beating the system. Of course being accused of cheating had stung; it wasn't his fault if he had a near endemic memory and could place all the cards at the table, 'Just didn't like me winning.' He groused to himself, 'Sore losers.' Standing and stretching his tall frame, Scott looked at John again absorbed in studying the control panels his face rapt with enthusiasm, he shook his head, John could be so anal at times. "I'm gonna grab a coffee before we have to go back out. Want one?"

John nodded and Scott headed into the rear cabin to find Virgil tending the woman they now knew as Debra, while the two men, Dan and Steven slept wrapped in blankets. "Just gonna get a coffee." Scott informed Virgil.

"Sounds good." Stretching and yawning Virgil tucked the blankets more securely around Debra and joined John in the forward cabin.

"How is she?" John enquired when Virgil slipped into the pilot's seat beside him.

"Holding up. How's it going?" Virgil nodded towards the windscreen that was blacked out to protect them from the glare of the Silver-eye.

"We'll be through in a few minutes." John confirmed as Scott returned and passed around the coffee.

"Good drink up, so we can get this done and get home." Scott replied and gulped down the scalding hot liquid without flinching.

John and Virgil shared a grimace, Scott's ability to swallow just about anything hot or cold and in titanic proportions was legendary in the family. Virgil shook his head, how Scott didn't suffer with ulcers or worse was beyond him. 'Cast iron guts.' He thought ironically.

----

Zoey opened her eyes and wished she hadn't. Her head exploded in pain and a riot of blinding colour and sound assaulted her senses. Groaning she rolled over so that she could assess her situation, the surrounding darkness was broken by dim shafts of light streaming through the ceiling that formed the floor of the building above, but gave little indication of where she was, the musty smell of soil and the damp surface on which she rested would indicate somewhere underground. She shuddered; although not claustrophobic like Gordon she still didn't like the idea of being caught underground. Sitting up slowly to give her head time to adjust, she searched blindly, until finding a wall she dragged herself across the rough floor and was able to lean against it. Wrapping her arms around herself she shivered in the cold chill of her prison. Her uniform was coated in mud and soaked through, the leather having a damp and clingy feel to it, her shirt and underwear were clammy and chilled against her skin.

Pulling off her helmet she rested it beside her and gently probed the painful bruising on her head. Blinding colour again exploded across her vision and she decided to leave the probing to another time, when she had a good dose of analgesics to take the edge off the pain. Closing her eyes and resting her head on her knees, she drifted back into the welcoming darkness, the pain fading to a distant throb.

----

The Silver-eye had worked a charm. A smooth walled round ice tunnel pushed through the ice fall giving safe access to the hikers trapped on the other side. John grinned enthusiastically as they passed through the tunnel; he wished Brains were here to witness the wonder of their joint invention. The surface was as clean and polished as glass, the opening at the other end a sharp delineation between cut ice and the raw broken ice fall.

Just beyond the ice fall a cave opened up dark and damp in the cliff face, three of the hikers huddled together too cold and stunned by the intense silvery light that had opened the ice fall into a perfect tunnel. Virgil quickly crossed to them and began assessing for hypothermia and any other injuries, pulling blankets from the satchel he carried.

Scott looked at the three huddled hikers and turned to John, "Are you getting a reading on the others?" he asked moving further into the cave and using the torch to locate the missing members of the group.

John checked the data pad he held and shook his head, "Negative." He looked over at Virgil, "V'. Are they up to answering some questions?"

Virgil looked over his shoulder while wrapping a blanket around the third victim, "You can try, but I don't think we'll get much out of them." He glanced at the three men and nodded to the one nearest John, "He may be your best option." Virgil said, noting the man seemed to be the most coherent of the group.

Shrugging John crouched next to the hiker Virgil had indicated and raising his visor he gave a quick smile, "Hi, We're from International Rescue. We'll get you out of here in a moment, OK?" The older man nodded slowly, his eyes focused on John intently, "Do you know what happened to the others?" The man frowned and looked away dreamily. With a worried frown John looked at Virgil then Scott and shrugged.

"I don't think you're gonna get anything..." Virgil started to say when the man suddenly grabbed at John, dragging him from his crouched position and causing John to throw out a hand against the ice wall to catch himself from falling, John gasped as pain exploded along his arm and chest. Dragging harsh breaths into his complaining chest he hunched over arms wrapping around himself instinctively.

Beside him Scott knelt an arm over his younger brother's shoulders, coaxing him to breath, "Breath... Slowly Ok? Just breath..."

Desperately trying to suck air into his protesting chest, John cast a furious glare at Scott, and when he was able to get his breath back snapped, "Gee thanks for the advice."

Scott sat back holding his hands up in defence, "Hey, just trying to help."

"Yeah well don't." John replied, furious with himself for allowing the man to grab him, belatedly he realised Virgil had drawn the man's attention away from John and was trying to make sense of the man's ramblings.

"Fell. They fell." The traumatised man looked in desperation at Virgil, "We tried to get them, but the snow... it just took them." He fell back against the icy wall of the cave exhausted.

John returned his eyes to Scott questioningly then turned back to Virgil who was looking enquiringly at Scott.

Scott shook his head, "Nothing we can do. We've got to get this lot back to Two and down to the staging point, fast. Debra won't last much longer, right?" He looked at Virgil to confirm his priorities. Virgil nodded grudgingly.

Reluctantly John nodded as well, both he and Scott understood what an avalanche entailed, bodies were swept away never to be found. They'd been told all about it by the mountain rescue police thirteen years earlier, when they had tried to get information on their mother, their father having withdrawn into himself by that point.

With some coaxing and the promise of warmth the brothers gathered the last of the hikers aboard the Hoarfrost.

Virgil set about wrapping them in more warm blankets and completing his checks for injuries. Scott and John prepped the snowmobile for the return journey to the resort.

"Think there's any chance they survived?" John asked without looking at Scott, he continued his preparations. When after a few minutes of silence Scott still hadn't responded, John looked at his eldest brother, Scott's fixed stare and mechanical movement caused John to reach out and lay a hand on Scott's forearm, "Scott?" Stilling his hands.

Haunted grey eyes returned John's concerned look, "Not now John, I can't think about that now. Let's just get out of here OK?" Scott's voice was husky with unshed tears.

Nodding, John squeezed Scott's arm in encouragement and returned to his part of getting them on the move.

The twin engines of the Hoarfrost roared to life, intent on getting back as fast as he could Scott raced across the dark landscape at a rate of knots that terrified John. Glancing at Scott's face, John was taken by the intensity of concentration Scott displayed and the manic grin on his lips, shaking his head in incredulity John looked back out at the fast approaching tree line. As they reached the tree line with no visible decrease in their momentum John decided that he'd rather not know what Scott was managing to avoid or how close they came to disaster and joined Virgil and their passengers in the rear cabin.

Noticing the unhealthy paleness of John's face Virgil crossed to where John stood, "You OK? Still hurting?"

"No." John shook his head, "No the pains fine. Scott's driving? That's another thing. I don't know who's worse him or Alan."

Virgil sniggered. "Yeah, I know what you mean, they're both pretty intense."

"Intense? Insane!" John groused.

Virgil smothered a laugh. "That's why your Thunderbird doesn't move."

"She does so..." John's eyes narrowed in annoyance, he was tired, sore and hungry. Pot shots at his bird were the last straw, "She's moves just fine, maybe not as fast as One or Two, but fast enough." His grumpy tone and sour face indication of his mental state.

Virgil smiled at the petulant tone not often heard from John. "Tired?"

John nodded slumping in a spare seat. Without asking Virgil handed him a mug of hot chocolate, packet of sandwiches and two paracetamol. "Get that down you and close your eyes, I'll wake you when we're back."

John didn't argue and Virgil joined Scott in the forward cabin. Slouching in the co-pilots seat he flinched as a rock suddenly appeared in front of them only to disappear as the snow mobile whizzed around it. 'I think I understand were Johnny was coming from.' He thought. "In a hurry?" Virgil asked.

Scott glanced to the side acknowledging Virgil, "Yeah." Scott replied shortly ignoring the subtle jibe. "I've just called through we should be back in forty five minutes, Dad will have Zo' standing by for Debra."

"Good." Virgil relaxing back in his seat letting the flash of passing objects lull him into a dream state, he was used to Scott's fondness for speed and his innate trust in Scott prevented him from feeling any real concern. He smiled thoughtfully, although John and Scott were close and got along pretty well; Virgil knew that their differences were cause for friction.

John having tired of being in his big brother's shadow all through school, had excelled in areas that Scott couldn't or simply wasn't interested in, now the two were on a par, rather than older and younger brothers, but that in it's self was cause for friction. Virgil sighed glancing at Scott, noting the smirk on his face Virgil realised Scott knew why John had retreated to the rear cabin and the action had been deliberate.

Pursing his lips in humour at his older brothers' power games, he sniggered, "He'll get you back."

Scott glanced across an innocent look on his face, flawed by the twinkle in his eye, "Don't know what you're talking about Virge."

Virgil snorted in disbelief, everyone thought that it was only him and Gordon that clashed. Scott and John were just more subtle about it.

He shook his head, glad to keep out of the battle of wills. As the third in line, Virgil had learnt to get along with all his brothers, 'Well most of the time.' He thought with a smirk, 'Gordon still deserved a kick up the pants regularly.'

----

Jeff cross the helicopter pad as the snow settled from the most recent lift off, he needed a coffee. Stomping up the ramp into the pod to shake off the snow he smiled. With any luck he'd get to have his coffee in peace. Zoey should be up in the infirmary and wouldn't be able to nag him and with Virgil still forty minutes away... Pouring the rich brew into a mug Jeff wandered up to the helm and settled into his seat. Relaxing back for a few minute peace, he sipped at the warming liquid.

The buzz of an incoming call drew him from his revere.

"Hoarfrost to Thunderbird two." Scott's deep tones crackled across the link.

"Reading you Carpe'. How's it going?" Jeff asked.

"Great. Well be back in about forty five minutes. Can you have Zoey standing by? Virge... Picasso is worried about one of the casualties."

"F-A-B, I'll go talk to her now."

"Thanks. See you soon. Hoarfrost Out."

Jeff ran his hand over the communications panel, opening a link to the infirmary. "Command to Infirmary."

----

The slight vibration of the com-link on her wrist woke Zoey from her unconscious state. She looked at the com-link uncomprehendingly and frowned before reason surfaced. Hurriedly pulling on her helmet she tapped the com-link to open the channel and frowned at the sound of static. Slumping against the wall she pulled the helmet back off and examined it in the dim light, the small speaker located on the right above where her ear would be, was cleanly cleaved in half, turning the helmet around she studied large dint in the side of the helmet and winced, absently probing her head where the impact had made a sizable dint. Pulling her fingers away hastily as the pain intensified, she returned her attention to the helmet, the microphone still seemed to be in working order. Looking at the com-link on her wrist she flicked a switch to open a channel but received only static over the tiny inbuilt speaker.

"Damn." Tears trickled down her face; angrily swiping them away she threw the helmet against the far wall, closing her eyes in agony as the physical effort and intense emotions took their toll. Looking around the dark hole and deciding that sitting around wasn't going to get her anywhere Zoey dragged herself to her feet, clutching the wall for support, she breathed shallowly as her vision spun and pain burst through her head. Swallowing convulsively to stop herself vomiting Zoey clutched at her stomach, unable to stop the tears this time she sank to her knees and sobbed, "Scott, please where are you... please help... Scott I need you please..." huddled against the wall she rocked and cried till there were no tears left. Wiping her face on the sleeve of her uniform, Zoey sniffed and looked around again. 'Don't give up Zo' they'll come. You know Scott will come for you,' she encouraged herself.

----

When he received no reply after several attempts Jeff tried the direct link, to be greeted by static. Sighing Jeff put his coffee down, the distant storm was still causing problems with their com-links. Heading down to the infirmary he grimaced, 'Another job for Brain's and John when they got home, at this rate we'll be redesigning half the equipment just to meet the blizzard conditions they had witness today,' he thought.

Entering the infirmary he was met by one of the National Guard medics. Frowning he looked around for the missing Zoey, his query was met with the response that she had not been seen for half an hour or more.

Still raising no response over the com-link, Jeff tried Gordon, "Command to Coop."

Gordon responded quickly, "Coop here."

"Have you seen Zoey?"

Gordon frowned at his father's break in protocol. "Ahhh. No. Not recently. Why?"

Shaking his head Jeff's frown deepened, "She's not in the infirmary."

"Oookay." Gordon responded, "Have you tried her com-link?"

"Yes Gordon. She's not answering." Jeff's voice was laced with frustration. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the Pod I'll check down here." Gordon started doing a visual perusal of the Pod's occupants. Alan was across from him by the entrance. But there was no sign of Zoey. Moving through the groups of rescuers he stopped to ask if anyone had seen her, receiving negative replies he reached the rear of the pod and checked the storage lockers before heading towards Alan.

Jeff sudden appearance behind Gordon caused him to jump. "Any sign of her?"

Gordon shook his head. "No."

The two made their way between the National Guard and other rescue teams towards Alan. Raising his visor Jeff looked at his sons, "Al have you seen Zoey?"

Alan frowned and shook his head. "Nnnooo." He looked at Gordon unsure why his father would be breaking protocol and using Zoey's first name instead of her call-sign.

Jeff looked around the Pod and out into the dark night, his face full of worry. "She's not in the infirmary and all I've got over the com-link is static." He muttered distractedly. Looking abruptly at the two young men he snapped, "We need to do a search. Coop check Two, top to bottom. Shep you're with me. I'll speak to Dawson then we'll search the immediate area. Maybe she's helping someone in the field." Hurriedly Jeff marched out of the Pod and crossed the lit ground towards the command centre being set up.

----

Climbing painfully to her hands and knees Zoey started following the wall around her prison, running a hand along the rough surface while shuffling along on her knees, using her other hand to stop herself falling on her face again as dizziness threatened. Moving slowly and feeling her way she encountered the metal frame of a bed, the mattress felt lump and smelt of damp as she ran her hand down the surface looking for a blanket, she felt a form scamper across her hand and up her arm quickly reaching her shoulder, squealing in fright and falling back from the bed Zoey frantically brushed at the small form sending it flying into the darkness. Hunched against the wall Zoey shuddered, massaged her neck where the creature she assumed, hoped, was only a mouse had rubbed against her. 'Please let it be a mouse and not a rat, I hate rats... Oh god, oh god....' she shivered violently the cold eating through to her bones causing uncontrollable shaking. "Scott hurry, please hurry." She muttered between chattering teeth.

Taking a deep breath and bolstering her courage she reached out to the bed again and found a blanket bundled on the end, shaking it heartily she wrapped it around her shoulders stilling the shivers for a moment with the added warmth. Shuffling pass the bed she continued her search following the wall around the far side of the room. Feeling her way blindly she was brought to a sudden halt by colliding head first into a wooden surface, stars bloom in her vision again, clutching her stomach she vomited till all that was left was bile. Moaning in pain and despair Zoey sank to the floor resting her sore head on her arms, tears trickling through her closed lids she whimpered and giving into the pain she sank into unconsciousness again.

----

At the resort rescue site a search was quickly initiated and the area around Thunderbird two scrutinized thoroughly, in the heightened activity the appearance of Hoarfrost went unnoticed for a moment. Scott brought the heavy snow mobile to a halt beside Thunderbird two. Shutting down the engines efficiently he joint Virgil and John in helping the hikers across to the pod. Scott frowned when they found no International Rescue personnel, he glanced at Virgil and John carrying the stretcher and shrugged.

"We'll head straight up to the infirmary." Virgil stated leading the way.

Nodding Scott directed the five remaining hikers towards the rear elevators, touching his wrist com to open a link, "Carpe to Command." The return static was deafening and Scott shut the link with a frown.

"Hey Jo.... Glen. I'm only getting static." He looked at John questioningly.

Frowning John tried his com-link with the same result, "Damn the boosters must be down. I'll go check 'em in a minute. Ok?"

Scott nodded and directed the hikers out of the elevator and down the short corridor to the forward lounge, leaving them with a Mountain rescue medic. He joined John and Virgil in the infirmary, surprised not to find Zoey with them.

Virgil shrugged and shook his head distractedly when Scott enquired about his missing wife. Glancing at John his frowned deepened as foreboding seeped into his bones. "John, check the boosters as soon as you can. OK? I'm gonna find the Commander and Ward."

John waved acknowledgement while helping Virgil transfer Debra to a bio-bed, he glanced up briefly as the clouded glass infirmary doors hissed closed behind Scott.

Exiting the pod quickly Scott strode across the packed snow, noticing the newly set up lights and helipad along with various tents and equipment. He nodded in appreciation of the expediency of the mountain rescue and National Guard. The activity seemed to still be quiet high considering it was dark and they couldn't accomplish much, he wondered absently what all the commotion was about.

Getting directions to the command centre from a passing National Guardsman, Scott strode through the mass of rescue workers and pushed into the tent, looking around the busy interior for his father or Chief Dawson, he found both near the centre of activity looking at a table filled with rolled out maps.

----

Jeff was talking with Chief Dawson about expanding the search area when Scott appeared in the entrance to the command tent. "Commander, what's going on?" Scott asked.

Jeff visibly paled behind his visor. Striding across the space he clasped his son's shoulder, and taking a deep breath he spat it out quickly, vainly hoping the pain would be less, "Zoey's missing."

The change in Scott was instant, an indrawn breath hissed with barely suppressed rage, he spat, "Missing? What the hell do you mean missing?" He looked around the tent as if expecting Zoey to jump out and say _'Surprise!'_ "When? Where? How? And what the hell are you doing about it?" he growled shaking off his father's hands and pushing further into the tent, and turned to face his father frozen by the entrance.

Scott focused on his father with blinding intensity, pushing the panic and terror down deep in his chest and slamming the lid on it with practiced ease; he'd deal with his emotions later, when he had Zoey back.

"We realised she wasn't in the infirmary just after you called in. We've been searching since." Jeff shook his head. "Chief Dawson and I were just looking at extending the search area."

Changing his focus, Scott raised his visor and turned to look at Chief Dawson, "How many have you got out there looking for her?"

Chief Dawson was an experienced National Guard service man with years of experience dealing with irate officers, but Scott's cold glare was enough to cause him to take a step back. "Every man I can spare." He stated self-assuredly.

Scott sneered, "Well spare more. I want my wife found. NOW!" his voice was a low growl filled with dire consequence for anyone who crossed him.

"Scott." Jeff stepped between the two men trying to placate his son.

"Don't." Scott turned glacial eyes on his father, "You promised to keep her safe. You promised." The sneer deepened turning his face ugly. "Find her. Alive and unharmed or you can find yourself a new field commander." Swinging around Scott stormed out of the tent, National Guard and Mountain rescue personnel moving out of his way hastily in the face of his all consuming rage. Striding across the packed snow he looked around the busy rescue site, eyes searching for his missing wife, his mind whirling with apprehension, panic fighting its way passed his defences and rising in his throat with a sick feeling. He pulled his helmet off and ran a shaky hand through his hair, standing in the middle of the mass of rescue personnel, undecided on his course of action, "Where are you Zo'?" he asked looking up at the distant stars. Tiredly he looked at his com-link watch,' 22.02, local time.' Closing his eyes briefly he felt the cold breeze ruffle through his damp hair and a chill run down his back in response. "Hold on baby. I'm coming. I'll find you." With renewed determination he started across the helipad intent on enlisting his brothers in finding his missing wife.

----

Movement overhead caused a shower of dust and dirt to drift over the unconscious form of Zoey Tracy, drifting in the blackness of her subconscious she was dimly aware of a tickle across her face and down her neck then around and under her hair where the dark curls fell damply against her shoulder. Mechanically her hand brushed ineffectively at the discomfort. The feel of movement across the back of her head and down over her forehead was enough to draw her from her insensible state, raising her head she shook it and immediately regretted the movement as her brain protested loudly. Groaning she brushed at her face and encountered a large soft form that clung to her hand, with instinctive haste she shook her hand and watched a huge hairy spider flew across the steps in front of her. She could have sworn it made a thud as it hit the wooden step before scurrying into the darkness beneath them.

Quaking in revulsion she brushed her hands through her hair and down her face and body checking for any other eight legged interlopers. Finding none she wilted against the stairs and looked up at the door above her, contemplating the dozen or so steps she decided she didn't have the energy at present to climb them, leaning back against the wall she pulled the musty blanket tighter around her and shivered.

Pressing a hand against her forehead to check for fever she couldn't tell if she was hot or cold, her hands felt like ice. 'I need to get out of here,' she thought and looked back up the steps, '...the door is probably locked, but what if it's not? What if I'm just sitting here when I could be walking out of here? Damn it Zo' where's your backbone gone.'

She lifted her wrist to look at her com-link watch, '22:03. Just gone ten. I wonder if Scott's back? Wonder if they know I'm missing yet?' Arm dropping limply at her side she let her head flop back against the wall. "Com'on guy's. Where are you." She whispered. Closing her eyes briefly she sighed allowing her mind to drift.

----

Sudden excited shouting caused Scott to stop just as he was striding up the ramp into the pod and look back towards the command post. A man was racing across the hard packed snow waving something in the air, turning hurriedly Scott followed him. He saw Jeff and Chief Dawson met the National Guardsman in the middle of the helicopter pad. Scott listened horrified as the Guardsman described his find, the evidence of a struggle, blood and vomit and the breathing apparatus lying in the snow. Eyes darkened with dread met Jeff's, 'What is it with this place?' Jeff wondered, seeing the same look in his son's eyes he'd seen in his own thirteen years earlier. 'Please God, don't let him loose her like I lost my Lucy.' The thoughts rushed through his head in a nanosecond. Swiftly he stepped around the crowd and grasped Scott by the shoulders as the younger man collapsed to his knees. Punching the com-link randomly Jeff summoned help, "I need someone out here NOW." He roared.

"Command... What's up?" John's puzzled tone responded.

"John, I'm on the helipad. Get out here now."

"F-A-B." John frowned at Virgil standing beside him in the infirmary. Shrugging Virgil turned back to the task of stabilising Debra. "Call me when you know what's going on?" Virgil asked as John headed for the hatch.

"F-A-B." Running down the corridor to the elevator John nearly ran Gordon down.

"Whoa... What's the rush?" Gordon asked, then realising who he was talking to, "When did you get back?" he looked behind John as if expecting to see someone else. "Where's Scott?" "Have you spoken to Dad?" His rapid fire questions caught John off guard and caused him to knit his brow in confusion.

"We just got back. I don't know where Scott is. Went to find Dad I think... I gotta go. Dad needs help out on the helipad. He sounded panicked." John responded moving towards the open elevator as he spoke.

"Panicked?" Gordon followed. "Shit, shit, shit, shit..." rushing into the elevator and hitting the button repeatedly to close the doors and start the descent.

As the doors closed John turned startled eyes on Gordon "Shit?"

Nodding Gordon shifted restlessly "Zoey's missing." He muttered, glancing at John in an almost guilty fashion, as soon as the doors opened he rushed out heading towards the pod entrance. Frozen with shock John watched Gordon race across the pod. Breaking from his horrified trance he raced after his retreating brother and grabbed Gordon's arm swinging him around. "Missing? How?"

"I don't know." Gordon shrugged out of his grasp eel like and turned to race out of the pod, "Com'on we're wasting time." He shouted his voice pitched high with anxiety.

The two hurried out of the pod and raced across to the growing crowd on the helipad. They found Scott on his knees, helmet off, his face pale as he clutched something to his chest, while Jeff crouched beside him talking quietly.

A short distanced away Chief Dawson was shouting orders while the rescue teams hasty extended the search for the missing International Rescue medic. The entire site was started to light up like a Christmas tree as rescue lights were set up and personnel searched further afield.

John crouched beside his distraught brother pulling him into a hug automatically; Jeff frowned when Scott turned from him into his brothers arms instinctively. Scott's breaths came in ragged pants and he looked at John with empty eyes, John cringed in response and looked across at his father, "How?"

Jeff shook his head, "I'm not sure. But it looks like someone took her. There are signs of a struggle, some blood." Scott's indrawn breath caught on a choked whimper caused Jeff to break off his description. Running his hands through Scott sweaty hair John looked at his father, and nodded towards Thunderbird two. Looking up at Gordon, Jeff gave what he hoped was an encouraging smile, "Can you stay with him for a moment Coop?"

Nodding Gordon crouched beside Scott unsure how to help. Scott had always been the strong one, the one that had protected them and fixed everything. Scott had always been there for him chasing away the boogie man or encouraging him when his courage failed, like after the accident that had left him in hospital for three months. Hesitantly Gordon wrapped his arms around his big brother and sighed in relief when Scott didn't push him away, with trepidation he patted Scott's back mumbling vague promises that everything would be alright, neither really heard the words but the sentiment was felt by both. Desperately Scott held on to the hope Gordon offered, his own reserves were empty.

Jeff and John moved away to talk, glancing back occasionally at the two crouched in the snow in concern.

"What happened, Dad?" John asked watching his father carefully, reading the message behind the words.

"Chief Dawson believes that there's a mountain man that lives here abouts. Possibly he's taken her. Why? I don't know." Jeff cut John's obvious question off. "It's too dark to track now, but in the morning he thinks they should be able to track him down. As long as there's no more snow. For now we've got to keep Scott calm. Zoey's going to need him if we find her."

John frowned angrily, "When! When we find her. Not if."

Jeff nodded at the rebuke, "_When_ we find her."

"Can we do anything to track her? What do we know about this guy? Is he likely to hurt her overnight?" John fired questions at his father that Jeff couldn't answer.

"I don't know John... They don't have much on this guy. No indication he's done anything like this before. It might not be him. We just don't know."

John shook his head, "Damn. We need to do something..."

Jeff looked at Scott, "Look after your brother. He needs you now." Shaking his head in despair Jeff looked at his son collapsed in the dirty snow, "He needs you to keep him together so he can help Zoey _when_ we find her."

John nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to Virge, see about a sedative or something."

"OK, Gordon and I will bring him up to the... damn." Jeff looked at John, "we put the body of a mother and baby in the living quarters, you'll have to move them..." he shook his head trying to think while his mind spun with horrors he didn't want to face. "The rear storage bay will have to do."

Again John nodded, "Give me a few minutes to set it up."

TBC...

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well that was a shortish chapter, but I think I fitted a lot in...

**So what did you think, too much tension, not enough? **_**Please**_** any feedback is great. **

**In the next instalment we find out who or what took Zoey... will they find her in time? And what will Scott do if they don't? **

**Hope you've enjoyed reading.**

**See ya soon.**

**TBZ.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Standard Disclaimer: Still make no money from this... Don't own International Rescue, Thunderbird's, Mars bars or anything else for that matter.... (sigh.)_

**A/N: Firstly I'd like to thank the wonderful people who reviewed my last chapter. THANK YOU!!!!**

**To Funlover101: Alan appears a little more in this one, he becomes more involved, but yes, he is central to what's happening. His insight will eventually payoff, (maybe? –hey I gotta keep the suspense up I don't want to give the script away.)**

**OK, more tension building... and anyone that loves angst, sit back and enjoy (Poor Jeff – that's all I'll say.)**

_**(Oh... I better warn you, there's reference to family violence and abuse, sorry if it distresses anyone, I've tried to keep it pretty low key... but it's a painful subject for those that have travelled that path... so I apologise now.)**_

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy... please review.**

**TBZ**

* * *

**Sasquatch: 30th January 2021, 1am – Chapter eight**

Zoey woke to the rattling of a chain and the painful squeal of rusty hinges from the doorway opening above her, fright beat a rapid tattoo in her chest and echoed in her head with agonizing intensity. Bright light stung tired eyes bring tears and causing her to flinch away from the brightness. A monstrous form filled the opening causing Zoey to cower fear choking her, her heart stilled a moment then raced into a terror filled pounding, causing her already throbbing head to ache with renewed vigour.

Automatically she wrapped her arms around the barely noticeable bump of the child she carried in an instinctive protective gesture, inching back against the wall, trying to hide in the concealing shadows.

A harsh guttural utterance issued from the giant hairy form, sounding something like the growl of an angry bear if it had a human voice. Zoey frowned and shook her head slowly. Growling again, this time with forceful gestures indicating Zoey was to follow it. 'Like hell.' She thought. "No. No. That's fine I'll stay here thanks." Zoey muttered, shrinking further into the shadowed interior of her prison.

The giant hairy form stomped heavily down the stairs causing them to creak and sag. It grabbed at Zoey who flinched away with instinctive haste, reflexes honed over years of avoiding her father's blows. She pressed back against the damp wall seeking to make herself as small as possible.

Snarling angrily the figure stooped and grasped Zoey by the hair, crying out in pain she clutched at the enormous hand no longer fighting, just trying to avoid any more pain. The beast dragged her to her feet and shook her roughly, roaring unintelligibly. Her head exploding in pain, Zoey's knees buckled and she sank to the ground, only held up by the grasp the monster had on her hair. A large hand clamped on her shoulder, grabbing a handful of her uniform and turning it dragged her towards the stairs, incapable of protesting or fighting, Zoey allowed the 'thing' to drag her up the stairs and into the lit room above.

The heat and stench of the room hit Zoey like a train, causing the nausea to rise in an acidic burn, the bitter taste of bile in her mouth causing her to cough. With desperate determination she swallowed the bile and collapsed on the floor where the 'thing' dropped her. Glancing up through a curtain of bloody matted hair she looked around the room, looking for an escape. The room, or cabin she was beginning to realise seeing a doorway into another room, was made of roughly hewed timber fitted together in a haphazard fashion allowing the winter storm outside to blow through in cold damp draughts. Oil lamps hung flickering in the draughts from low rafters which the giant had to duck under, a fire burned in a small stone fireplace, radiating heat and light. On the floor beside the fire a woman of indeterminate age, crouched, dressed in rags with an old blanket wrapped around her, her form was hunched and servile, grime coating what little skin showed; as the giant approached she shrank into herself defensively.

The man, in the light Zoey realised the beast was indeed human, bent over a recumbent form wrapped in old woollen blankets and animal skins laying on the floor, Zoey would have taken it for a pile of blankets except for the moaning that came from the depths of the pile. He pulled the coverings back and straitening turned to Zoey. Uttering a string of grunts and growls, pointing at the child revealed.

Shaking her head uncomprehendingly Zoey tried to retreat as the man stormed over to her and grabbing her by the hair once more dragged her towards the fire place and its occupants. The giant flung Zoey towards the fireplace where she fell in a heap too disorientate to sit herself up.

The woman shrinking away, looked up at the giant through dirty matted hair, then reached over hesitantly and with a gentle hand helped Zoey to sit herself up. She brushed the hair away from Zoey's face smearing fresh blood across her brow. "Just do as he says and he won't hurt you." She whispered, bruised haunted eyes followed the giants movement around the room warily.

Zoey eyed the giant, anger starting to override fear. "Yeah right." She muttered, "I've heard that one before."

Beside her the child on the floor whimpered and the giant responded by agitatedly pointing at Zoey then the bundle, "'ix. 'ix." he demanded.

Zoey looked at the giant then the bundle and returned her attention to the woman, "What does he want?"

"He wants you to fix Sally." the woman replied in a small hesitant voice, husky with disuse. She looked at the giant and in a tone that was placating coaxed, "She's hurt, Dwayne she can't do anything."

The giant shook his head, "Dotor, saw 'ix man. Dotor 'ix 'ally."

The woman looked at Zoey a question in her bruised honey amber eyes, "He says you're a doctor?" hope blossomed in her voice. "Sally's sick, she's had a fever for three days. I can't cool it down." She looked at Zoey more closely noting the uniform for the first time. "Are you a Doctor"... Who are you? Where did he find you?"

Zoey frowned and rubbed at her sore head, trying to think through the blur of pain and dizziness, her training slowly kicking in she leaned over the bundle curled up on the floor, "No I'm a nurse, not a Doctor." She grimaced, "I'm Zoey, I'm with International Rescue." She looked at the woman whose shoulders dropped in defeat, "Sorry." Zoey consoled, "But let me have a look at her and I'll see what I can do. OK?"

As gently as possible Zoey pulled blankets back to reveal the flushed face of the girl, noting that her eyes were open and glazed. The child's face was flushed rosy red, the skin dry to the touch burnt with a vicious heat. The skin was sunken and grey looking around the eyes and the lips cracked and dry. Zoey shook her head in pity, the child was extremely ill.

Zoey glanced at the woman; "She's your daughter?" the woman nodded, glancing at the man that lurked nearby. Zoey spared him a glance then looked back at the child, "How long has she been like this? What other symptoms has she shown?" she asked.

"Ah... she was sick a few days ago, vomiting and complaining of pain in the stomach."

Uncovering the child further Zoey examined the emaciated form dressed in a thin worn nightgown that looked like it had never seen soap and water, through the thin covering she could see bruises covering the torso and thighs. She looked at the woman beside her, noting similar bruising across a bare shoulder, neck and face, "He did this?" she whispered indicating the giant behind them. A subtle nod was the only reply. Zoey frowned angrily, she'd lived through this kind of abuse once and survived, she'd be damn if some other brutal beast was going to finish her now.

"Where was the pain?" Zoey pressed lightly across the child's abdomen, wary of the bruises.

"Here." The woman placed her hand over her own abdomen, just to the right of centre.

Zoey pursed her lips and closed her eyes, just what she'd been afraid of, 'Damn.'

Covering the child up she sat back on her heals and looked at the woman beside her. "This is an educated guess, but I think she's probably had appendicitis and it's either cleared its self, in which case she'll get better or they've burst, it which case we need to get her to a hospital quickly." She looked up at the giant where he stooped in a corner watching them with cold angry eyes. With agonizing effort Zoey pushed herself to her feet, and faced the man. 'No way am I fawning to this beast.' She thought, then stating in her most assertive voice, "She needs a Doctor and a hospital."

"U 'ix."

Shaking her head and instantly regretting it, Zoey straightened her shoulders, "I can't fix her. I'm. NOT. a DOCTOR."

"'IX. 'IX." The giant demanded pointing to the girl agitatedly hands the size of a baseball mitt waved aggressively.

"I CAN'T." Zoey shouted, then doubled over hands on her knees, moaning as her head protested, straightening she reiterated more quietly "I can't. I'm not a doctor. She probably needs surgery, antibiotics... medicine. I don't have anything."

The giant stared at Zoey then down at the woman and child on the floor, glowering at Zoey he shook his rifle in her face then turning disappeared through a doorway into a darkened room.

Zoey looked at the woman questioningly, the woman shrugged and Zoey slid to the floor exhausted, "I'm sorry. I wish I could do more."

Giving a sad smile that seemed unpractised and strained the woman shook her head, "No I'm sorry he brought you here... I'm sorry this happened to you." She turned to the child wrapped in the bundle of blankets, brushing dirty strawberry blond hair away from the child's face as she whimpered in her sleep. "I'm sorry." Tears trickled down her grimy cheek and as their giant tormentor returned she wiped them away. Zoey recognised the signs, 'Don't show any weakness...' she thought to herself, 'You can't show any weakness, no tears.'

The giant carried one of the black medic satchels across the room to them and threw it at Zoey's feet. "'IX."

Reaching for the bag Zoey had a quick look inside, basic first aid dressings, stethoscope, torch and a few other bits and pieces, nothing that was going to help in her present situation to help the child, or escape. Closing her eyes Zoey heaved a sigh. Putting her hands on the floor again Zoey pushed herself to her feet and giving the giant a cold glare she stated as calmly as she could, "I can't fix her. I'm not a Doctor. She needs a Doctor."

"Ahhh." The giant roared and flung out a hand knocking her across the room, with a resounding crash the back of Zoey's head connected with the stone of the fireplace slumping to the floor she lay disorientated, the looming figure above her filled her vision, instincts screamed for her to move, to fight, fear pounded at her but the beaconing darkness was stronger and again claimed her.

----

Virgil stood in the entrance of the living quarters watching his eldest brother sleep, it had taken Jeff, John and Gordon to hold Scott down while Virgil administered the sedative, but for now Scott slept, if not peacefully then at least soundly. Virgil hadn't enjoyed sedating Scott, it was not a practice he believed in, but under the circumstances, he'd been given little choice. Scott had been intent in tracking Zoey immediately, regardless of the dangers. Virgil sighed, Scott could be so stubborn sometimes, he snorted to himself, 'who am I kidding, look up stubborn in any dictionary and there be a description of the Tracy clan.' Tiredly Virgil leant his head against the door jam, feeling his eyes start to close, he stood straighter and shook his head trying to wake himself up. "Com'on Virge, nights not over yet." He muttered.

Slightly down the corridor from him Virgil could hear his father and John talking in quiet tones, with Gordon's occasional comment, Alan stood to the side pale and visibly shaken by his eldest brother's breakdown. Moving towards his youngest brother to offer comfort and try to encourage him to get some sleep, Virgil was amazed at Gordon's sudden aggressive tone, "You cannot be serious?" Gordon's clearly enunciated words an indication of the depth of his anger. Strangely the more intense his emotions the clearer Gordon spoke as if making sure he was understood.

Jeff looked at his second youngest son. "Gordon there is nothing we can do here. We need to get these people to the staging point so they can be taken care of, some of them need hospitalisation."

Virgil turned to see Gordon squaring off with his father. "Well I'm not leaving without Zoey."

"Gordon." Jeff's voice was low with warning, eyes narrowed.

"No Dad. I won't leave her behind like we did Mom."

Jeff's hand flashed out and slapped Gordon across the face, the sudden deathly quiet in the corridor was broken by Scott as he staggered to stand in front of a stunned Gordon. Cold eyes glared at Jeff. "Don't you ever do that again!" he snarled hoarsely. "I was too young to stop you last time, but don't think I won't lay you flat if you touch one of my brothers or me again."

Jeff stared shocked at his own actions and Scott's deep anger. "Son." He looked between Scott and Gordon not knowing which he was addressing, confusion and anguish evident in his face. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Scott sneered, "You said that last time as well." Scott eyes narrowed hot fury radiating from him in waves, "It didn't make a damn difference then and it doesn't now. Just don't do it again. EVER!"

Jeff looked at Scott and then allowed his eyes to travel to his other sons who had quietly moved. John stood by Scott's side, a hand on his shoulder in silent support, on Scott's other side Virgil stood, protectively blocking Gordon who held a hand to his smarting cheek. Alan stood leaning against the wall, his tired face pale and drawn, blue eyes wide in shocked disbelief stared at his father, as Jeff met his youngest son's eyes, Alan turned away edging closer to his brothers', Virgil automatically drawing him into a loose embrace.

Jeff swallowed tightly, he'd always known his son's were close, but to realise that the bond they had excluded him was shocking. 'What the hell did I do...' he wondered, 'Where did I go wrong.'

His chin dropped to his chest and his shoulders drooped in defeat. With a soul deep silent groan he looked at his grown sons as they stood assembled against him. "You're right... we won't leave Zoey behind." Tears gathered in his eyes, "I love her as well Scott. I have no intention of leaving her behind, but we have to off load these casualties..." he flinched at Scott's accusingly defiant stare.

"I'm still staying..." Gordon responded pushing to the front of the group to face his father he squared his shoulders using the extra inch he had over his father to his advantage. Jeff winced at the red imprint on his son's face, and the cold hard look in his eyes, suddenly seeing the WASP officer that Gordon had had the makings of in his stance, 'You would have made one hell of an officer', Jeff thought, then shook his head at the randomness of the thought.

Taking the shake of his father's head as a negative to his statement, Gordon's eyes narrowed. "You can't stop me. I am staying!"

"He's right." John added. "I'm staying too."

Jeff looked in surprise between his sons, "We'll be there and back in an hour, two at most."

"It doesn't matter. I'm staying...." Gordon insisted his voice deepening with agitation.

"So am I." Scott's previously strong voice wavered as the adrenalin drained from his system now the tension had passed. Virgil swiftly grabbed him around the middle just in time to catch him before he collapsed to the floor.

"Damn it Scott. That was enough sedative to put a horse to sleep for a month." He wrapped his arms around the larger man, John slipping in the other side to help support the weight of their exhausted eldest brother.

Scott gave a lopsided grin "Only a horse Virge? Not a donkey?" he asked woozily swinging his head to look at John gave a brief frown of confusion, then back at Virgil, his eyes becoming unfocused as he blinked sleepily, "You should have given me enough for a donkey. You're always calling me an ass."

"Yeah well you are one." Virgil agreed, sharing a grin with John, "Com'on back to bed for you."

"No." Scott tried to stand up straighter pushing ineffectively at Virgil, "I'm not going to bed." He replied petulantly, "need to find Zo'." He leaned heavily on John who grunted with the effort, "Diet." John muttered, "You really need to go on a Diet Scotty."

Scott gave an offended look then turned back to his father, holding himself stiffly, legs braced, head wobbling slightly as if on a spring he held on to John and Virgil fearful of falling on his face and looking a complete idiot, "I'm staying, I won't leave her here."

Jeff stood in front of the disoriented man, "We'll find her. I promise. But you need to sleep now."

Shaking his head and pouting like a three year old Scott pushed away from his brothers, bracing his legs. "NO! I'm staying here..." He shook his head trying to clear the fuzziness. "on the mountain..." he clarified, "until we find her."

Sighing Jeff looked at John and Gordon who had stood beside Scott silently backing him up, he looked at Virgil who shrugged, "I'd stay too, but we need to get the casualties off the mountain..." at Scott's scowl he added defensively, "And anyway I can do a scan on the way back. Try and get a fix on this assh..." he broke off at the dark frown on his father's face. "...Get a GPS location, maybe drop a marker.

"Fine." Jeff gave in. Looking at the pale teen standing quietly beside his brothers, Jeff sighed deeply, "Alan go start pre-flight. Virgil go and get our passengers settled." He looked at the three rebels, "Stay in the Hoarfrost, keep warm." He ordered, looking at Scott in concern. "John you better get him cleaned up and in a new uniform." Jeff indicated his eldest son's near naked form; the young man stood shivering in his shorts and t-shirt, leaning heavily on Gordon who had taken Virgil's place.

For a moment the four younger brothers stood frozen and Jeff wondered if they would obey him, he noticed they all looked to Scott, who nodded briefly before they moved. Alan stole a look at his father momentarily with haunted eyes, and then disappeared up the corridor towards the helm hurriedly.

Virgil nodded to Scott and headed in the other direction without acknowledging Jeff at all.

"F-A-B." John replied quietly, and manhandled Scott back into the living quarters to dress him and get any additional equipment they'd need for the cold night ahead, Gordon assisting the inert form of his eldest brother.

Still frowning in concern Jeff went to find Chief Dawson and explain what International Rescue would be doing over the next few hours. He just hoped that they'd find the missing Zoey alive and well in the morning; he didn't think he could live through the grief of loosing another family member. Let alone what it would do to his tenuous relationship with his sons. 'I never realised... Luce... I never knew he felt like that...' Jeff followed Virgil down to the pod in the elevator standing across from his middle son in silence he cringed. Virgil stood shoulders stiff, he face turned towards the doors as soon as they opened he bolted out as if shot, neither glancing at or acknowledging his father in anyway. Jeff's heart sank, feeling heavier than it ever had before as he realised how close he was to losing everything he valued in his life. "Give me a chance son." He whispered to himself, "Please give me another chance boys, I promise I won't fail you again..."

----

Alan slouched in the pilot's seat at the helm of Thunderbird two, with practiced ease he began the pre-flight checks watching as lights lit up the boards and illuminated the muted helm. His mind wandered as his hands worked automatically. His thoughts turned to the faces of his brothers, Gordon's stunned, glowing red where their father had struck him. Alan still couldn't believe it, 'Dad's never hit any of us before.' He thought then frowned, 'Scott said he couldn't stop him last time. What last time?' Alan's hands shook as the fear bubbled to the surface, he didn't like it when his brothers fought, it frightened him. But to see his father and brothers at odds, that went beyond fear and right into the realms of sheer terror. He shook his head trying to clear the unpleasant memories, "It's just because they're all worried." He muttered trying to comfort himself, but that thought raised other even darker ones.

Eyes drawn to the windscreen he looked out at the lit rescue site, the large central building that had been spared in the recent Avalanche seemed to glow, the recent fresh snow giving of a pearlescent almost supernatural gleam. Alan shuddered. He remembered this place so clearly. He knew that his family believed he was too young to have clear memories, and they were right to an extent, but his memories of this place were as clear as the day they had been imprinted on his four year old mind. Although his mothers face was blurred with time, the monster was clear and sharp. It's huge hairy form lumbering towards him, the cold black eyes glaring at him, the reek, to this day Alan couldn't stand the scent of wet wool.

Frozen in place by the waking dream, his hands lax over the panels he stared out at the snow, tears trickling down his face.

The sound of approaching footsteps drew his from the nightmare and with a hasty swipe at his face to wipe away the evidences of his weakness he resumed his pre-flight checks. With tired steps Virgil crossed the helm and slumped in the co-pilots seat beside Alan, glancing at the teen, Virgil hid a concerned frown, tear tracks marred Alan's cheeks, but knowing his brother as he did, Virgil chose to ignore them, instead he asked, "Everything ready?"

Alan gave a curt nod, "Nearly." he choked out, clearing his throat he glanced at Virgil to see if he'd noticed the break in his voice.

Virgil nodded keeping his eyes on the panels in front of him and allowing Alan to gather himself. "Good. Let's start heating them up."

Together the brothers finished the checks and started warming the engines, preparing to life off, "Is Scott OK?" Alan asked in a small voice.

Virgil gave an involuntarily wince at the fear he heard in his baby brothers voice, unable to ignore Alan's pain anymore he glanced across and was met by anxious blue eyes. The easy platitude on his lips faded and he swallowed heavily, taking a deep breath he briefly closed his eyes, "No Al. He's not OK. He won't be till we have Zoey back." Virgil turned to face Alan fully, his face unyielding he grasped his younger brother by the shoulders, "We will get her back, have no doubt of that. WE. WILL. GET. HER. BACK."

Alan nodded in agreement, "I know." He whispered.

The sound of Jeff approaching caused them to jump and glance guiltily at each other before returning to preparing Thunderbird two to launch.

Jeff entered an exceptionally quiet helm, used to the usual chatter among his sons even in the middle of complicated checks he was disturbed by the silence. Sitting in the central seat behind his sons he glanced at his own panels ascertaining the status of the large plane. "We ready to go?"

Without looking up Virgil nodded, "Yes, we're good to go."

Pushing away his own concerns for the moment Jeff Tracy, Commander in chief of International Rescue focused on what he was best at, '_work'_. It had saved him in the past when his emotions got too tangled and sore, it would serve now. "Open a com-link with Hoarfrost."

"F-A-B," Alan responded opening the communications link, "Thunderbird two to Hoarfrost."

Scott's rough voice answered, "Hoarfrost, Thunderbird two."

Alan glanced at his father questioningly, giving a small smile of encouragement Jeff responded to Scott's hail, "Hoarfrost, we are good to go. Are you alright?"

"F-A-B Thunderbird two, have a good flight." Scott responded, ignoring the additional query.

Jeff closed his eyes and breathed in deep, "F-A-B Hoarfrost. Stay warm." He turned to Virgil and grimacing that his son still refused to acknowledge him Jeff gave the command to lift off.

The rumble of the engines vibrated through the helm. Looking out the windscreen at the retreating ground, Jeff was chilled to see the area bathed in the red glow of the engines, making it look like a frozen hell.

----

Thunderbird two lifted off with a roar, the glow from her engines lit up the rescue site in an eerie amber radiance 'Hell's frozen over' Scott thought looking at the frozen landscape bathed in the red glow. Sitting in the front passenger seat in the Hoarfrost Scott watched the huge plane as it disappeared into the night sky, around the site the rescue teams were settling in for the night, it was too cold and dark to accomplish much more and the weather was closing in again. At first light the site would erupt like an ant's nest he knew, but for now everyone was huddling down trying to keep warm.

Behind him he could hear Gordon and John shuffling around as they set up. He didn't have the energy or the inclination to help them. At the moment he could barely keep his eyes open. Tears tricked down his face as he imagined where Zoey was now, his mind playing horror movies and his heart pounded in fear. 'I shouldn't have let her come. I should have stopped this happening. It's my fault... all my fault....' The tears started flowing more freely, with a hiccough the fear and grief exploded from him, he didn't notice as John and Gordon crowded in beside him, wrapping him in their arms as the emotions drained out of him. Exhaustion and the sedatives eventually taking their toll he fell asleep in his bothers' arms. The two younger brothers settled the eldest on the stretcher then made themselves as comfortable as the close quarters would allow. Both knew it was going to be a long night. John pulled a blanket around himself tightly, absentmindedly he pulled a Mars bar from his pocket and tossed it to Gordon then unwrapped one for himself. Huddled in the front passenger seat Gordon grinned as he bit into the rich chocolate and caramel. "How many you got in that pocket?" he asked around a mouthful, he winced as the chocolate irritated the broken lining of his mouth, absently he rubbed the side of his face feeling the heat still apparent from the earlier blow.

John returned the grin, "I just keep a couple for emergencies, but I've got a stash hidden on Two. Don't go looking for them. You won't find them." He warned adding a smile to take the offense out of the words.

"Ahhha." Gordon grinned. "does Zoey know where they are?"

John nodded morosely, "Yeah... doesn't matter where I hide them she finds them. 's not fair."

Gordon sniggered, "Pregnancy cravings... no way are you gonna beat that."

Chuckling John licked the last of the chocolate off his fingers. He eyed Gordon, "You OK?"

Gordon shrugged, "Yeah." He shook his head, "I just..." shaking his head again he looked at John lost for words.

"Yeah I know..." John leaned forward and rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "we're with you bro'. OK?"

Gordon nodded looking down at his shuffling feet. Looking up again as John sat back he heaved a sigh, "You know what Scott was talking about? I can't remember Dad ever hitting any of us before."

John shook his head, "Nope... he's never mentioned it."

"So...It wasn't you?"

"No. And I can't imagine it was Al. Dad or not if anyone touched Alan, Scott would have killed them."

Gordon nodded in agreement. "Virge?"

John shrugged, "Don't think so... Scott would have said."

"So he hit Scott?"

"I guess."

"Why?"

"Don't know..." John looked at his sleeping brother, he found it hard to believe that Scott hadn't shared something like this with him, they had always been close. 'But then he didn't tell me about him and Tinks either, not until Gordy's accident and it became obvious.' John sighed realising there was more to his big brother than he'd known.

Gordon looked between his eldest brothers', John's look of despair deeply worrying the younger man, he studied Scott's sleeping form wondering what other secrets he held, "Think Zo' knows?"

John shook his head, "I don't know. I'm beginning to realise that when it comes to Scott I don't know as much as I thought I did."

Gordon nodded in agreement.

----

Waking to darkness Zoey realised she was again in the dark damp bowels of the earth. Wincing at the pain afflicting her head and body she heaved herself into a sitting position then she realised she wasn't alone. The woman unexpectedly appeared beside her and helped her sit up. "Take it easy, you hit your head pretty hard."

Zoey groaned in agreement, "Not the first time tonight." She grimaced and looked around the cellar. The child was resting on the old iron bed the blankets and animal skins wrapped tightly around her to ward off the cold. "What are we doing down here? How long was I out?"

The woman shrugged, "Dwayne got nervous while you were... asleep? We heard something, a plane or something big fly over. That was hours ago. The sun will be coming up in a few hours."

Zoey nodded, "Good, they'll be looking for me then." looking at the woman Zoey shook her head, "Sorry, I can't remember your name?"

The woman grimaced in the gloom, "Lou, That's what Dwayne calls me..." She looked up at Zoey, "I'm sorry but they won't find you, your international rescue. We're too well hidden, you won't escape, he won't let you."

Zoey grinned confidently, "They'll find me. You don't know my husband, nothing will stop him."

Lou gave a sad smile and crossed to the bed sitting beside the sleeping child, "That's what I used to think... that my husband would rescue us. It didn't happen." She brushed the damp locks away from a fine boned face that would have been pretty if not for the dirt and bruises. Smiling quietly at the child the woman hummed to herself absently.

Concerned that Lou was becoming deranged, Zoey crept across the room quietly so as not to upset her. She crouched at the end of the bed. "Your husband? Dwayne? He's not your husband?"

Lou looked up through a curtain of dirty greyish-blond hair, she shook her head in a confused manner, "No. No not Dwayne." She shuddered.

"So what happened to your husband?" Zoey asked trying to keep her talking, so that she wouldn't notice the sounds of the man upstairs moving about, the clatter and snapping of metal on metal that resembled the sounds of guns being prepared.

"Dwayne says he's dead, he and my boys. They were killed in the avalanche that destroyed the resort. Now it's just me and Sally... Sally Ruth... She was born the day after her middle brother would have turned 10. I think. It was hard counting the days sometimes. I lost track of time... But I think... yes... I'm sure.... 16th it was the sixteenth." her words little more than a whispered memory.

Trying to pull the woman's attention back to herself and get an idea of the damage done to both Lou and Sally, Zoey scooted closer to check the girl, she asked quietly "Dwayne, does he hit you often?" Zoey watched the woman, looking for the usual fabrications employed by victims.

The woman shrugged tiredly, "Not as much anymore..." she swallowed and looked away from Zoey into the darkness, "He's not interested in me anymore... It's Sally... He hasn't touched her... yet. Only beatings." Tears trickled down her face and she looked at Zoey. "We have to get her away from him. He'll hurt her. But if we try he'll kill us."

Nodding Zoey studied the child making quick calculations, "She's what about ten then?"

"No. She's twelve nearly thirteen," the woman continued to sooth the restless child.

Frowning Zoey stared straight into the woman's honey coloured eyes, "I'll get her out of here, I promise. I'll get you both out." Zoey said noting the spark of hope shining like a distant beacon. "I promise... Tell me what happened" Zoey encouraged with a welcoming smile, marred only slightly by a cracked bleeding lip.

Reaching over to check the child Zoey noticed that breathing seemed shallower and faster, her pulse visible on her temple beating weakly as the fever peaked. 'Com'on guy's I need you here.' She reflected absently while listening to the woman describe what happened to her family.

Sliding down to sit on the end of the bed and leaning against the dirt wall, Zoey thought about what the woman had just said, her thoughts muddled, "Avalanche?" Zoey asked putting Sally's age together with the bits of information, "What Avalanche? When?"

The woman sat beside the child and running her bruised swollen hands through the filth strawberry blond hair of the child. "The Avalanche that destroyed the resort. It must be about thirteen years ago. I think." She grimaced through the grime a curtain of filthy hair hiding her face, "My calculations may be a bit off... like I said, counting the days...years..."she shook her head a faraway look on her face.

Zoey frowned, "You mean the 'Snow Goose'?"

The woman nodded her eyes turned to the child stroking her hair and singing a hushed lull-a-bye. Silently Zoey watched, there was something familiar in the actions, she let her eyes follow the movements her thoughts rambling over memories, many long forgotten.

_'The gate to the Tracy farm came into view and Zoey Ward ran as fast as she could, in front of her Scott and John Tracy raced across the newly ploughed field. Zoey laughed excitedly, she was catching up with John, the boys had had a head start, but she was catching up. As the two boys entered the back gate of the house yard and ran towards the stairs into the kitchen Zoey followed. She was just behind John now, Scott was still five or six paces ahead, putting on a burst of speed Zoey passed John determine to catch up and beat Scott. At six, Zoey had very little in life that was cause for celebration, but beating Scott in a race, that would be something, he wouldn't ignore her anymore. _

_Reaching the stairs at the same time the two children jostled each other, Zoey's foot slipped on the bottom step and she felt herself starting to fall, in slow motion she reached out her arms to stop the fall, missing the step her chest colliding with the stairs, intense pain flared. Rolling into a ball she slid down the stairs to the ground, choking back tears while her chest spasmed trying in vain to draw in air. A shadow appeared above her and instinctively she flinched away, wiping tears from her face. _

_Gentle hands drew Zoey's fists from her face and wiped away the tears, soft words of comfort and warm arms hugging her into a tender embrace caused Zoey to look up into the face of Mrs Tracy, her blond hair pulled into a jaunty pony tail, amber brown eye glowing in compassion. Mrs Tracy ran a hand through Zoey's hair in comfort a soft smile of sympathy on her face, "Hush... It's alright little one. You'll be alright now Zoey, I've got you. Hush, hush." Eyes wide in fear Zoey studied the face of her friends' mother, Mrs Tracy had always been nice to her, but this, this was different. _

_In a simple moment of kindness with words of comfort and a gentle embrace instead of the expected blow and words of abuse, Lucy Tracy had won Zoey's heart... It was a moment that marked a change for the young child, a realisation that she could illicit love and comfort, not just anger and abuse.'_

As the memories faded and the dull throbbing of her head and the sickening waves of nausea increased again, Zoey looked at the woman sitting on the bed, a confused frown puckering her brow, "Mrs Tracy?"

The woman looked up surprise evident in her eyes.

Zoey shook her tired head, this was too incredible. "You're Lucy Tracy." She stated without any doubt in her mind.

"How?" disbelief and apprehension were palpable in the woman's dry husky voice.

Zoey pushed her hair away from her face, encountering the dried blood she grimaced, "I guess I'm probably as unrecognisable as you at the moment." She gave an encouraging smile, "Zoey?"

Lucy looked at the young woman sitting on the end of the bed, eyes skimming across her face and uniform stopping at the name tag. "Ward..." She met Zoey's eyes, "Zoey Ward... you lived next to Ruth and Grant."

Nodding Zoey smiled... "Yeah I did."

----

The crackle of the radio caused Gordon and John to jump in surprise, Gordon turned to the control panel, reached over and opened the uplink. "Hoarfrost. Reading you."

"F-A-B. Hoarfrost, we've reached the staging post and are unloading the casualties now. Will be on our way back shortly... I hope." Virgil's voice sounded tired and stressed, "How's Scott?"

"Sleeping." John informed the team medic, "The sedatives seem to have finally kicked in."

"About time. He needs it. I still can't believe he managed to fight them off like that." Virgil's replied.

Gordon sniggered, "Yeah well next time increase the dose."

"That should have knocked him out till next week." Virgil complained.

John's quelling glare stopped Gordon making another unhelpful comment, "Don't worry about it Virge, he's sleeping now." John put in.

"Good. I've convinced Dad to do some sweeps of the surround area on the way back. We should be there around two am. You guys gonna be OK till then?"

"Yeah we'll just 'chill' here." Gordon said, sharing a look with John, the temperature was already several degrees below zero outside and inside it wasn't much above freezing, "Yeah well be fine." John answered wondering if he sounded convincing.

Virgil noted John's tone and smiled, John was a lousy liar. "Cold?" he asked rhetorically.

"Just a bit." John replied, "You did fit this thing with a heater right?"

"Yeah, turn it up higher the batteries should last."

"Should?"

"Will. They will last." Virgil reassured.

"They better, or you'll be defrosting three very pissed brothers." John muttered.

Virgil gave a snort of laughter, "Who says I'd defrost you. Maybe I'll just put you on display in the ice box at home."

"Thanks." John growled, laughter breaking the pretense of annoyance, "We'll see you in a few hours then, Hoarfrost out."

"F-A-B. Thunderbird two out." Virgil switched off the radio and finished shutting down the systems, venting the engines carefully in the cold environment, he didn't want them cooling too quickly and cracking something. Looking around the helm he noticed the quiet, his father and Alan were down in the Pod assisting the disembarking of the casualties and some of the National Guard. In the dim glow the helm seems surreal and menacing, Virgil shook the feeling off, he was tired and stressed, worried about his brother and Zoey. With resolute steps he headed towards the corridor and elevators to the pod, the sooner they off loaded everyone, the sooner they could find Zoey and get back to his brothers. Virgil shivered in the chill of the corridor, a cold premonition running up his spine.

----

Tears bloomed in Lucy's eyes, and she returned her attention to the child in the bed and whispered "You were John's friend." She glanced up at Zoey and small smile on her lips. "I remember him following you around. You, you were always following Scott." She tilted her head studying the younger woman with a dreamy half smile, "You were a good friend...to all of them."

"Still am..." Zoey shrugged and tilted her head with a rueful smile, "...Well most of the time anyway. John gets upset when I raid his chocolate stash and Scott... Yeah well that's a story for another time."

Lucy looked up startled, "They're dead. They're all died."

"No." Zoey frowned and shook her head, "No they're not. They are all very much alive." Zoey affirmed as Lucy shook her head in denial. "They believe you were killed in the avalanche." Zoey slid to the ground and knelt with her hands resting on Lucy's knees. Looking up at Lucy, Zoey brushed the dirty hair away from her bruised and fearful face.

"I attended your memorial service Mrs Tracy."

"Alan? Jeff?"

A smile lit up Zoey's face, "Alan's fine... he was a bit battered but eight weeks in plaster casts and he was back to causing trouble with Gordon, and still is I might add." Zoey grinned. "Jeff..." Zoey sighed, how did she explain Jeff's behaviour without making him seem a failure? "...Jeff's ok as well." 'Better to leave that discussion to Jeff and the guy's.' She thought.

"You've seen them? Recently?"

Zoey couldn't help the smirk that flashed across her face before realisation dawned, she couldn't tell this woman that her husband and sons were only a valley or two away. That the vehicle she had heard earlier probably contained them, or even that Jeff was who he'd become... the complications began to build in Zoey's mind. The ramifications of Lucy Tracy's reappearance, let alone another heir to the Tracy fortune would be profound.

How was she going to explain it to Jeff and the boys'? The torment they had gone through after Lucy Tracy's 'death'. The years it had taken for the wounds to begin to heal, they would be ripped apart once again.

The paparazzi would have a field day.

Zoey's memories of the grief on Scott's young face, the defeated resolution as he took on the parental role in raising his brothers. Of how the previously high spirited extroverted boy had changed in the weeks and months after the accident, how serious he'd become, how fearful and protective of his brothers, filled her thoughts. It was only rarely she saw that boy who'd still been secure in his belief that his parents would always be there for him. Rarely that Scott would let down his guard long enough to let that boy shine again in all his innocent glory, Scott's childhood had been ripped away too early, leaving him bereft, Zoey dreaded what this revelation would do to him.

And Alan... she thought about all the years Alan had fought with his nightmares, how the family had unknowingly belittled them as a child's fantasies. What would it do to the teen to find he'd been right, that his mother and sister had suffered untold abuse because no-one would believe his story. What would it do to the family to find out the truth.

Slowly the smile faded from Zoey's face and she looked at the woman Lucy Tracy had become, the beaten wreck before her was not the cheerful gregarious woman she remembered.

Lucy watched the smile fade and with it her hopes... "You _have_ seen them... right?"

"Yes." Zoey frowned, "Yes of course."

Lucy nodded, and licked dry lips, "They think I'm dead?"

Zoey shrugged and looked at the child on the bed, finding it difficult to meet Lucy's eyes, "Ah... yeah."

"Maybe it would be better if I stay dead?" Lucy's voice broke on the last word and tears flowed down her face.

"No. No. It's just gonna be hard." Zoey focused her eyes back on the deeply worried honey brown ones of the woman in front of her. 'I never realised how much the boys look like her.' Zoey thought, she studied the face seeing bits of each of the Tracy son's, the compassion evident in John's face, the colour and texture of Alan's hair, the shape of Virgil's face, the colour of Gordon's eyes, the tenderness in her touch as she stroked the child, Sally's hair was so familiar in Scott's touch. Glancing at the sleeping child she smiled, even in Sally there was familiar aspects of her brothers, 'Gordon's not the only red head after all.' "Things have changed. It's not just going to be a matter of walking back in to the family as if you've just been away for a holiday. There are legal concerns... somehow we'll have to prove who you are."

Lucy paled, "They won't believe me? Why would I lie? Why would anyone pretend to be me? "

Zoey shook her head, "I can think of several billion reasons," she said ruefully.

Lucy's frown deepened in consternation. "I don't understand..."

Zoey sighed, "I know. I'm sorry..."

TBC...

**

* * *

**

A/N: _Did anyone see that coming? Was I too obvious? Or where you surprised?_

**_Now the question is..._**

**_What will happen when dawn comes, will they escape or will the evil Sasquatch (aka Dwayne) destroy them?_**

**_What will happen to International Rescue if Scott follows through on his threat and leaves, will the boys follow him, or will they stay with Jeff?_**

**_Can Jeff repair the damage before it all falls apart? _****_(Am I building the suspense yet? LOL)_**

**_Hold on to your seats, because it gets worse before (if?) it gets better... Next chapter up next week... (hopefully)_**

**_As always.... please, please, please review. (Yes I'm begging_ ;-P_)_ **

**Until next time... **

**TBZ**


	9. Chapter 9

Standard disclaimer, don't own them... or Marsbars (wish I had one now though- is 3 am too early to find a 7/11 store for a chocolate fix.)

**_A/N: Sorry this has been awhile in updating, things went a bit pear shaped, actually the dreaded lurgy struck my kids, but thankfully it didn't come with little pink curly tails, (if you get my meaning, just ordinary yuckies, which are bad enough, temps of 40.9 I can do without.)_**

**_But that's enough of my boring life,_**

**_... The Tracy clan are facing another family disaster, will Scott have to face the same future his father faced, or will he be spared... Will International Rescue survive if the worst happens?_**

**_Hope you enjoy..._**

**_TBZ._**

* * *

**Sasquatch: Chapter 9**

Rubbing his face Virgil stood and stretched before striding down the short corridor to the forward elevators his mind wandering down dark paths, both distant and recent. The memories Zoey's disappearance invoked were ones he'd hoped never to face again. As the elevator doors closed a chill ran down his spine. Somewhere out there on the mountain that had claimed his mother's life, was his brother's wife lost and alone.

If only they knew what had happened. Virgil sighed then froze. "Damn." hastily he punched the button to return him to the helm level. Racing back into the helm he booted up the computer and searched through the security files. Thunderbird two had a wide security field, anyone approaching within four hundred meters of the large plane was recorded, either as a video image or thermal imaging. Somewhere there would be evidence of where Zoey had gone and what had happened. "Why didn't I think of this sooner... Damn, damn, damn."

He traced back through the internal video footage and located Zoey in the infirmary attending to one of the casualties on a bio-bed. The young boy seemed to be sleeping. Virgil watched as the young red haired woman turned to smile at someone entering the infirmary. Someone in International Rescue uniform appeared in the frame blocking Virgil's view of Zoey. The International Rescue Agent shook his head then turned and allowed Zoey to pass them out of the infirmary doors. Virgil stopped the play back and searched the files for the corridor camera, finding the correct time stamp he watched as Zoey and the International Rescue Agent he now knew was Gordon crossed into the living quarters, Alan and Jeff soon appeared carrying a stretcher they also went into the living quarters, a few minutes later the three men left and headed back to the elevators, Zoey following shortly behind them, and returning to the infirmary. Fast forwarding a few hours, Virgil watched the traffic in and out of the two medic bays. Finally he noted Zoey exiting and heading towards the forward elevators.

Again he tracked through the files to find the Pod cameras, locating one that over looked the entire pod he watched Zoey exiting the elevator and looking around the Pod while rubbing at her lower back, he couldn't see her face hidden the helmet but could imagine the scowl on her face just by the stiff posture she held. With a reminiscent smile he watched her as she cross between the crowds of rescue workers and seemed to pause on the ramp, before disappearing into the early dusk.

Noting the time stamp, Virgil swapped to the external thermal imaging cameras he matched the blob of heat with that from the visual Pod camera and watched as Zoey skirted around the helipad. A large thermal image suddenly appeared directly in front of her and Virgil blinked, stopping the playback and rewinding to watch again. No he wasn't imagining it the figure just appeared suddenly. He froze the image and increased the focus; the person had been hiding under the snow. Virgil shook his head, whoever it was had been deliberately hiding. Pushing the play button he watched as the encounter played out.

The sudden gust of snow and flare of heat from the helicopter taking off briefly scattered the thermal recording, but as the image cleared Virgil saw a large hot spot near one laying in the snow, then the two merged and he watched them disappear out of range of the cameras.

Moving to another sub-routine Virgil brought up the thermal-radio radar system, generally they only used this system for ground searches from the air, but as the system was built into the security system it was always on. Virgil searched the history log and found the correct date stamp. Sorting through the myriad points of heat and movement was time consuming but as a single image separated from the main group and headed out towards the tree line and disappeared, Virgil knew he had a strong lead on what had happened and a direction of where Zoey had been taken. Now he knew where to start the search.

Making a note of the GPS and saving the history log Virgil stood and yawning he looked at his watch and noted that it was past eleven o'clock. Tapping his com-link Virgil headed towards the elevator once again. "Virge to Command."

Jeff responded quickly to the hail, "Virge, what's up?"

Virgil leaned against the wall of the elevator as the doors closed, "I've got a lead on Zoey. The thermal radar picked up an image heading into the trees north west of the resort."

"F-A-B we'll be back in shortly." Jeff responded.

Reaching the pod Virgil wandered across the empty echoing space and sat on the edge of the pod ramp looking out into the dark cold night; snow was coming down again, not as heavily as earlier, but enough to cover any tracks Zoey's kidnapper may have left. Virgil sighed and patted the ramp, he didn't need tracks, with Thunderbird two's sensors he was positive that they would find her. He just hoped that she was unharmed; he didn't want to think about what would happen if the worst came to pass. Yawning again Virgil leaned back on his hands and waited.

----

Jeff thanked the Deputy Mayor for her offer of assistance in the search for Zoey and collected Alan from where he sat drowsing. "Com'on son. Let's get back to your brothers." He pulled Alan to his feet and wrapped an arm over his shoulders guiding the teen towards the distant Thunderbird two, intense relief infusing his body when the boy didn't pull away.

Father and son crossed the snow covered field getting dusted by falling snow, as they reached the ramp into the pod Virgil pulled himself to his feet. "I tracked her from the infirmary to where she was taken." Virgil said getting straight to the point. "I should be able to get a GPS location on the way back, unless he's gone deep underground."

Jeff nodded and looked at Alan nearly asleep on his feet, "Let's get your brother to bed and then well do a few passes." They headed towards the elevators, "have you told the others?"

"Not yet. I spoke to John earlier. He said Scott's passed out. I didn't want to disturb them again in case it woke him." Virgil replied.

Jeff nodded and directed Alan into the living quarters settling him on the lower bunk. Pulling his boots and jacket off Jeff tucked his youngest into bed. Straightening up and rubbing his back to release the aching tension that had built there, Jeff sighed "This has got to be one the longest days of my life." Joining Virgil in the helm, Jeff looked over the information Virgil had gathered, tears gathered in his eyes as the encounter played out. He realised that Zoey had become disorientated by the snow being blown up by the helicopter and had run straight into her attacker instead of escaping him. "Don't let Scott see this." He said looking at Virgil.

Virgil frowned and looked at his father, "He's gonna want to see it." Virgil voiced hesitantly, "He's got a right to. She is his wife."

Jeff closed his eyes and released a sharp breath, "I know…" he looked with pain filled eye at Virgil, "I just want to protect him from what I went through." He shook his head, "I know I failed you boys…" Jeff choked on suppressed tears, "but if I can spare him this, I will. He doesn't need to know about it now. After we've found her and we're home… maybe."

Virgil studied the man beside him, suddenly seeing him for the grief stricken man he was, not just his father, but a man who had never gotten over the loss of his wife. "Ok. I'll keep a lid on it, for now. But if he asks I'm not gonna lie."

Jeff nodded in understanding and turned to the control panel starting pre-flight checks, Virgil followed suit and before long the deep rumble of Thunderbird two's engines could be felt. Virgil watched his father's dexterous control of the large machine. He smiled quietly recognising the techniques he'd seen Scott employ so often. 'They're too much alike.' he thought.

As the huge green plane rose above the icy field and banked towards the mountain pass where the other's waited in the Hoarfrost Virgil checked his panels and began setting a search pattern.

"We can begin the search from here." Virgil indicated a point several miles from the resort, "If we follow up this defile then these valleys we should find her, he can't have gone far."

"Hmmm." Jeff looked at the search pattern, "I'll fly. You watch the sensors," Jeff looked at the chronometer in the middle of the central control panel, "It's twelve thirty now, we'll do half a dozen passes over those valleys from 500 meters, mark anything that comes up and we'll cross reference, and do a closer pass before heading back to the others."

"FAB."

Working seamlessly, father and son began searching for the missing Zoey, making several passes over the designated valleys Virgil marked the points he wanted to come back and search again.

----

The distant rumble of Thunderbird two approaching caused Zoey to look up from the half dose she'd fallen into.

"What is that?" Lucy asked from where she sat beside the sleeping Sally.

Zoey stood excitedly and looked towards the ceiling, "Thunderbird two." At Lucy's uncomprehending look Zoey clarified, "My husband and the rest of my team."

"Your husband?" Lucy looked at the dirty blood smeared uniform, "International Rescue? Thunderbird? I've not heard of them? But then I've not been..." she allowed the sentence to peter out ruefully.

"Yeah well. They've only been in operation about four years." Giving a grin of encouragement she added, "Believe me they won't stop till they find me." She looked at Lucy and Sally lying on the bed. "Well be out of here soon and then we can get Sally to a hospital." Zoey said with confidence, the rattle of chains caused her to swing towards the stairs as the door swung inward. She clutched at the wall to stop herself falling as the room spun around her. Looking up at the doorway as the room stopped spinning she saw the giant of a man dressed in animal skins, he looked like a massive bear or monster, 'Sasquatch' Zoey thought, 'Damn Al was right.' The monstrous form stood in the entrance a large bore shotgun swung in his loose grasp. "Shhh." He marched down the stairs, a sneer on his grotesque face. "U stay 'ix 'ally. Me shoot." He pointed the muzzle at Zoey and Lucy then grinned and pointed at the ceiling. "Me shoot. U No go."

Glowering he stomped back up the stairs slamming the door shut and the rattling of chains indicating he'd locked them in again. Zoey watched him leave and looked around the small enclosure. "No other way out. Damn I've got to warn them."

Lucy shook her head, "I'm sorry... there's no way. He'll kill them." She shuddered.

"Not on my watch he won't." Zoey picked up her helmet and looked at the ruined communications equipment, "Where too far from Thunderbird two and without the helmet to boost the signal I can't get through..." she paused at the sound of the huge machine approaching again.

----

A hour and a half later, Virgil had four points marked on his panel, "Which one first?" he asked Jeff.

Jeff looked at the four hot spots, "Which was the hottest?" Virgil pointed to one several miles from the resort. "This one. But those two are closer." Jeff looked at the results, "That one is probably a bear." Jeff pointed to a small orange spot on the screen. That might be something. But I think it's still within the range of the resort. So it's possibly one of their buildings. We'll still want to check it out. There may be people trapped in there. He looked at the bright red point glowing white at its centre. That's a building with a fire. That's where we'll find her." Jeff said confidently. He looked at Virgil. "I just hope she's all right."

Virgil nodded, "You think they heard us fly over?"

Jeff shook his head, "Nothing we can do if they have. Just have to hope that he doesn't hurt her." With consummate ease Jeff slowed Thunderbird two to a crawl, employing the VTOL engines and glided over the designated area. "Drop a marker as we pass over, I'll try to get you as close as I can."

Virgil nodded, "You want me to try and contact her."

Jeff thought about it, he was concerned about aggravating Zoey's kidnapper, but decided to risk it in the hopes of ascertaining her location and health. "Try pinging her first. See if you get any feedback."

Virgil nodded and opened the com-link sending an electronic signal that would indicate if International Rescue equipment was in range, he studied the return reading with a worried frown, "I've got feedback from the com-link, but it's weak, I'd say the helmet is out of action and can't boost the signal."

Jeff nodded, "Makes sense. The blood and vomit at the resort would indicate a blow to the head. It probably put the radio out of commission."

"Do I try the audio?"

Jeff thought deeply as they hovered barely three hundred meters above the forest canopy. "What are you getting on life readings?"

Virgil changed panels and pulled up the readings for the individual International Rescue operatives, "I've got a reading, respirations shallow and rapid, but consistent, heart rates up a bit. BP's good, temperature is down a bit, 35.8C." Virgil released a breath as the tension drained from his a little. "She's alive, and not too badly hurt."

"F-A-B. Try the audio."

Virgil opened the com-link. "Thunderbird two to Ward do you read? Zoey can you hear me?"

----

Flicking frantically at the com-link Zoey listened to the static shouting into the small microphone, "Ward to Thunderbird two. Ward to Thunderbird two. Do you copy?"

The static was broken by a weak signal, "Thun...bir.. ..wo ...ard copy .... Where ... you?" Virgil's voice sounded tinny over the small speaker built into the wrist com-link.

"Locked in a cellar, he has a gun. I say again. He has a gun. Golf, Uniform, November."

"F-A-... ....ard. Targe.. Gun. rece.., stay .... be there ...."

"F-A-B." Zoey sank back against the wall relived she'd got the message across.

----

"Right let's get back to the resort, so we can discuss how we're going to go about getting her out of there." Jeff stated firmly, suddenly feeling years younger.

Virgil shared a smile with his father, "She's alive." He whispered exhilaration filling his voice. "She's alive."

----

Zoey looked around the cellar the only furniture was the bed on which Sally lay. Standing a little too quickly she swayed as her head protested the sudden move to the vertical plane. Holding herself upright by bracing against the wall Zoey looked at the bed then up at the door way. She had to stop that beast getting back in here, 'Scott and the others will sort the rest out.' Zoey mused with absolute assurance in her husband and his family.

"Help me get Sally off the bed, we need to block the doorway." Zoey said as she stumbled across the room.

Lucy shook her head in confusion but helped get the child off the bed. They tucked her into a corner away from the door protected by an outcrop of rock. Then the two women carried the bed up the stairs and taking the legs off they jammed the bed frame across the doorway and shoved the legs in the rock wall to act as pins, holding the frame in place. Yanking planks of wood off the stairs Zoey braced the bed in position. Giving it a firm tug to make sure it wasn't going to move. She looked up at the wooden ceiling noting the shafts of light filtering through and hoping the giant wouldn't put two and two together and come through the ceiling. Or worse start shooting through it from the floor above.

Then the two women crouched on the musty mattress beside the too quiet child. Zoey checked her again and was concerned to see that although she showed no sign of fever anymore, she was still unconscious and breathing rapidly. 'She's getting worse. Com'on guys.' Smiling reassuringly to the woman beside her Zoey began to prey as she hadn't since Grandma Tracy's had left Kansas and stopped taking her to chapel.

----

In the Hoarfrost Scott tossed restlessly on the folded down stretcher, moaning and crying out. Beside him Gordon woke with a start and looked around the enclosed cabin, he noted John slumped in a seat at the front of the cabin near the pilots-cabin hatch, his head tilted back against the wall, mouth hanging open a dry snore echoing with each inhalation. Gordon grinned tiredly, and stretched out his legs trying to relieve the tension in his back and legs that were protesting the cramped cold conditions. Standing he pushed his hands against the ceiling of the cabin and arched his back listening to cracking joints he sighed with relief as the muscles ceased spasming.

Deciding that a warm drink would help he opened the small locker that contained their rations and pulled out the last flask of coffee. Pouring a cup of the barely warm beverage he jumped and nearly spilled it as Scott's gravelly voice broke the quite, "Can I have one of those."

Glancing over his shoulder Gordon noted Scott had sat up and was running fingers through his hair, causing it to stand on end.

"It's not very warm." He warned.

"Don't care. I just need the caffeine." Scott responded.

Nodding Gordon handed his cup over and pulled another one out for himself, pouring the quickly cooling liquid into it. He refastened the lid and pulled out sugar and whitener handing them to Scott, who tipped three packets of sugar into the liquid followed by the powdered milk.

Grimacing Scott sipped at the overly sweet luke warm liquid. "Ahhhh." He sighed leaning back against the wall. "What time is it?'

"Gordon looked at his com-link watch, "two forty. Thunderbird two should be back soon."

Scott nodded silently and looked across at John a slight smirk on his face, "Got a camera?" Gordon smiled, "Nah… unfortunately. That would make great blackmail material."

Scott gave a snort of laughter.

"I heard that." John muttered, and opened his eyes to glare at his brothers.

Gordon shrugged and grinned without remorse, he held up his cup "Coffee?"

"Hmmmm Yeah. Please." John responded.

Gordon poured a third cup and handed it to John who grimaced, "Yuck Cold."

"Yeah well it's all we've got."

The three sat quietly in the darkened space, each caught up in their own thoughts."

Scott shivered and pulled the blanket around his shoulders, "Is the heater on?"  
"Yep." Gordon said, "But I think the battery is running low. Want me to start her up and warm the place up?"

Scott shook his head, "No. I'll do it.

He put down the empty cup and crossed to the pilots-cabin slumping in the a seat and began start up checks, absently he checked the temperature gages, 'minus 12 outside, 2 degrees in here, Damn no wonder I'm cold.' He shivered again, "Gotta talk to Virge about fixing the heater." He muttered. Before long the engines rumbled to life and the internal temperature began to rise. Quietly he sat looking out at the dark night and distant stars. His thoughts wandered to his missing wife and the pain bloomed anew in his chest. He couldn't believe how quickly it had all happened, one moment he'd been laughing with her, the next she'd been taken from him. Absently wiping tears from his eyes he sucked in a harsh breath, behind him he could hear Gordon and John talking quietly.

He thought about the past evening, remembering the confrontation with his father. He cringed as he remembered the anger that had flooded him when Jeff had struck Gordon. He couldn't believe the rush of emotions, he hadn't realised how much anger he had buried over the years. He resolved to apologise once they got home. His father didn't deserve his anger, he could understand his father's actions, especially now when he faced a similar fate.

The distant rumble of Thunderbird two's approach drew him from his thoughts, standing he leaned forward to look out the windscreen trying to locate the large machine, seeing the distant glow of engines he returned to the passenger cabin, "Two's on the way back." He told his brothers, grabbing up his helmet he strode the short distance to the external hatch and climbed out into the glacial conditions to stand watching the great green shadow approach. As Thunderbird two settled in the snow once again and began to rise on her stanchions Scott strode towards her intent on finding out what Virgil and his father had discovered.

----

Jeff finished shutting down and venting the engines, he turned to look at Virgil who was sitting slumped in his seat, eyes heavy and shoulders bowed. "Com'on lets go find the others then we'll get a few hours sleep before dawn."

Virgil perked up, and stood to follow Jeff out of the helm. "You really think Scott's gonna wait around now we know where she is?"

Jeff looked at his middle son as they stepped into the elevator, "He'll have to. If we go in blind, someone's going to get killed and that someone might be Zoey."

Virgil nodded, "Yeah. But will Scott see it that way."

A grim look appeared on Jeff's face, "I'll make sure he sees it that way." Jeff stated firmly.

They entered the pod to find Scott, John and Gordon striding up the ramp, "Well?" Scott demanded immediately looking at Virgil.

Virgil looked at his father and deferred to him when Jeff stepped forward, "We've found her, she's alive and conscious..."

"You're sure?" Scott interrupted, "You've spoken to her?"

Jeff nodded, "Yes, briefly, the signal _was_ broken. But _yes_ she responded to the hails."

Scott's stiff posture relaxed as the tension drained from him. "Right. Where is she? Let's go get her." He made to pass his father and brother heading towards the elevators.

"Scott wait." Jeff called.

Slowing Scott turned to look at his father, John and Gordon both halting beside him. "What?" Scott asked unease abruptly returning to his voice.

"She said her kidnapper had a gun. We can't just go rushing in there in the dark. We have to take it slow and wait for dawn." Jeff responded.

"No. I'm not waiting." Scott turned and marched towards the elevators intent on reaching the helm.

Jeff strode after him and grabbed him by the shoulder swing him around. "Scott. We have to wait."

"NO!" Pain lanced across Scott's chest.

"We wait till morning." Jeff ordered in his most forceful voice, the one he'd used on raw recruits in his air force days.

Scott's eyes turned frosty his face stilling as deep rage filled his mind. "I. AM. NOT. WAITING!" roared.

"YES YOU ARE." Jeff stated equally as firmly. "If you go in blind and he starts shooting, what do you think will happen? We don't know if he has one gun or more, what type or where he is in relation to Zoey." Jeff clasped Scott by the shoulders forcing him to look at Jeff in the face. "Scott I want to go in there now as well. But if we do it could get her killed."

Horror filled Scott's eyes as he registered the truth in his father's words, "But what if he hurts her before morning?"

Jeff shook his head, "We have to take the chance Scott. We can't do anything till dawn and we're not equipped for this sort of rescue. We need the National Guard. We'll tell them where she is and let them handle it. They have the weapons and marksmen to deal with this. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to stand back and let them handle it."

Scott shook his head while Jeff spoke, not wanting to hear what was being said, every instinct he had insisted he go charging in to rescue his wife and child. But reason dictated otherwise, he understood what his father was saying; his own military training indicated the logic of his father's words, but still... "I'll wait, but if they aren't ready to go at dawn, I'll take action myself."

Jeff nodded, "I'll go speak with Dawson now." He squeezed Scott's shoulders reassuringly, "We'll get her back Scott, I promise."

Scott gave a brief nod of acknowledgement.

----

The dawn approached slowly with little noise from the giant above or any activity on the com-link. Zoey drifted, her mind wandering to the plans Scott and she had been making. She lay against the wall wondering where he was, imagining she was at home in their room. In her mind she could hear the quiet sound of his breath as he slept, felt the beat of his heart against her cheek. Tears tricked down her cheeks at the realisation that if it all went wrong they might never see each other again or see their child born. She huddled in the corner her arms protecting the precious child she carried inside her body.

----

Dawn was a long time coming for Scott Tracy and his brothers, the five of them sat in the forward lounge of Thunderbird two drinking coffee by the gallon. Virgil winced as he watched Scott fill his mug once again. Scott's usual limit was two or three cups a day as the caffeine would send him into chronic insomnia, but in the last twenty-four hours Virgil suspected he'd drunk ten times that amount. He could imaging the repercussions, Scott was going to be unbearable for the next week or so, till the caffeine worked its way out of his system. Zoey was not going to be impressed, it had taken months for her to break Scott of his caffeine habit, but it looked like he'd taken a massive back slide with recent events.

Alan was curled up in the corner the only one that had managed more than a few hours of sleep that night. He twitched and whimpered in his sleep, startling awake briefly before drifting off again. Virgil watched as the youngest Tracy again startled awake and John crossed to comfort him, sitting up this time Alan ran his hands over his face and looked at John who returned the look sympathetically. "Nightmare?"

Alan nodded. "Yeah... it's getting worse. I can smell the thing John. It's rank."

John pulled the younger blond into a hug, "It' ok Al. Considering what's happened it's no wonder you're remembering the Avalanche."

Alan pushed angrily away and stood, "When are you jerks gonna realise it's not the _Damn_ avalanche. It was a monster, a Sasquatch that took Mom." Tears gathered in his eyes, "Just like Zoey. Something took Mom, hell maybe it's the same thing."

John shared a look with Scott and Virgil each concerned with Alan's reaction, and his inability to face reality regarding their mother's death.

"Alan..." Scott began.

"No wait Scott...." Gordon broke in a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe he's right."

Scott's sceptical look caused Gordon to shrug. "Think about it. We've always assumed Al was dreaming right?"

The three elder brothers nodded, "He took a pretty hard blow to the head." Virgil added.

"Yeah fine. But what if the monster was this mountain man..." Gordon voice tapered off as his thoughts drifted, he looked at Alan wonder suddenly lightening his face, "You say he stank?" Alan nodded. "Like old wet wool?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah. Sort of, but worse. Much, much worse." Alan agreed.

Nodding vigorously Gordon turned to face his elder brothers, "Remember when we went for the walk while Mom rested?" Virgil nodded dubiously looking at John and Scott to see if they were following Gordon's train of thought, neither seemed any the wiser.

"We ended up in that shop." Gordon stood and looked out the window at the resort buildings smothered in snow and ice. "That one." He pointed, joining him at the window Alan nodded suddenly seeing where Gordon was going.

"It's him!"

Gordon nodded, "I'd stake my life on it." He agreed, turning to look at his confused elder brothers.

Jeff entered the lounge at that moment and frowned at the tension evident in the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Gordon's lost the plot." Virgil stated.

"No he hasn't." Alan defended, "He's got it. Damn. Damn damn."

"Alan language." Jeff automatically corrected.

Across the room John suddenly whistled, "The big guy, the one that knocked the ski poles over?" he looked at Gordon and Alan. Both nodded, broad grins spreading across their faces as John registered their train of thought.

"Merda!" John swore

"John!" Jeff looked stunned at his usually quiet son.

"We missed it Dad. He took her and we missed it."

"What?" Jeff looked around at his family at a loss, "Missed what?"

Virgil sitting quietly suddenly jumped to his feet and raced across the room to the control panels built into one wall, quickly he booted up the screens and found the security logs he'd saved earlier. Finding the one he wanted he watched the huge apparition rise out of the snow in front of Zoey once again. Stopping it to zoom in he looked more closely at the form, playing with the focus to sharpen the image. Behind him Scott stood watching, "What the hell is that?"

Virgil looked over his shoulder, "Ah... I checked the security tapes and found this... It's Zoey." He looked at his father not sure what else to say.

Jeff cleared his throat and stepped towards the two, "Virgil tracked Zoey to the point where he took her, that's how we found her."

Scott looked between his father and Virgil, "And you were going to tell me this when?"

Virgil flushed and shied away.

"Don't blame your brother, I told him to keep it to himself." Jeff stated, he looked at Virgil, "Now what have you found?"

Virgil looked at the image he'd managed to clean up, it revealed a tall form that appeared to be covered in hair, and for all intents and purposes it looked like a strange large bear. "Al. Is this what you saw?"

Alan stepped forward and looked at the image, "Yep that's it."

John and Gordon joined them, Gordon let out a low whistle, "Sasquatch."

John nodded, "Yeah. Sorry Al. We should have listened to you."

Jeff looked at his sons questioningly.

"Alan's nightmares Dad." John clarified, he looked at Alan.

"That's what I saw take Mom." Alan told his father and brothers.

Jeff looked stunned at Alan.

Gordon nodded enthusiastically, "I reckon that that is the guy in the shop." He looked at his father, "the one that knocked the ski poles over. Remember? He stank, I can remember it, stank like the wet sheep Gramps used to keep."

Jeff nodded, the pieces suddenly falling into place, he looked at his son's in horror, "If he took her... then what happened to her?"

"Could she still be alive?" Virgil asked the question on all their minds.

Jeff's eyes closed in pain, 'God. Oh god.' Opening his eyes he looked at his eldest son's pale, pale face.

"I'm sorry." Scott said, he sank to the seat behind him, "Dad I'm sorry."

Jeff frowned, "Why? What have you got to be sorry for?"

Scott looked at John then returned to looking at his father, "I left her behind."

"No you didn't Scott. _We_ did." John sat beside him.

Jeff looked at his eldest sons where they sat in devastated silence, "What are you talking about?"

The brothers exchanged a look then faced their family. "We packed everyone up Dad. It was us that chose to leave the mountain. " John stated in a subdued tone.

Scott nodded and looked at his hands, fingers fiddling with the com-link, "The local police said her body had been washed away by the avalanche, that they wouldn't be able to recover it." He looked up at his father, "You just kind of... I don't know. I had to do something, so John and I packed the SUV got you and the kids in the back and drove home."

Jeff shook his head, "I'm sorry I don't remember much of that time. It's all a blur. Are you saying you drove home?" he questioned Scott.

Scott flinched under his father's eyes, thirteen years old once again, "Yeah. I drove. Johnny navigated and the boys were in the middle seat. You were in the back."

Jeff paled, he'd always assumed he'd got his family home somehow, he couldn't remember how. But it had never occurred to him that he hadn't driven them home. "You drove home?"

Scott nodded reluctantly the guilt still burning his conscience.

"Scott you weren't even thirteen yet! Didn't anyone say anything? Stop you? Question you?"

"No," Scott shrugged a flush of red colouring his cheeks, "I was already pretty tall, I guess everyone figured I was older." He glanced at John.

John swallowed heavily and continued the story, "We drove over night like you always did, so there wasn't much traffic anyway. Scott and I got everyone inside before we called Grams." Eyes filled with childhood guilt looked up at Jeff. "Grams assumed you drove, we didn't correct her."

Jeff shook his head in disbelief. John's clear blue eyes reflected the same guilt and anguish as Scott's suddenly they looked so much like the boys they'd been. Jeff realised his sons had buried much more than pain over the years, closing his eyes on the pain as he felt the weight this newest failure crash down on his soul.

"So it's our fault if she's still out there." Scott added, John nodded in agreement.

Jeff sat down beside his eldest son, resting a hand on the younger mans hands and stilling the fiddling. "Scott." He looked up at John, "John. It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't have had to deal with any of that. You were children, I was the adult. I should have been the one making the decisions and getting you home safe. I can't tell you how sorry I am for the pain and damage I've done over the years since your mother... well since the accident." He glanced up at his three younger sons. "You boys mean the world to me. I wouldn't have survived if not for you." He gave a tight smile, "I know I haven't been the father I should have been. I've put business and International Rescue ahead of your interests too many times. And you're right Scott saying 'sorry' isn't enough. Things have to change and they're going to. I promise." He grasped Scott by the back of the neck gently and leaned his forehead against Scott's. "Well get Zoey home and then we can sort this all out. OK?"

Tears gathered in the younger mans eye at the look in his father's face, a look he'd been waiting thirteen years for, "Yeah Dad."

Standing Jeff dragged his eldest son's into a tight embrace, these boys of his had pulled the family through the disaster, without them, he realised he wouldn't have had a family left when he finally dragged himself out of his melancholy.

----

As the sun broke the horizon the Tracy men stood watching the National Guard set off to find the missing International Rescue medic. Scott stood irresolute, desperate to follow and find his wife but also knowing he'd get in the way of these professionals.

As the rescue party disappeared between the trees Jeff turned and returned to Thunderbird two, they had equipment to pack away. "John load up the Hoarfrost, Gordon, Alan put the ATPC away and clear up the aft lounge." He looked at Virgil standing beside Scott, returning his father's look Virgil nodded at the unspoken request; someone had to watch over Scott.

The hour's passes slowly, Scott sat on the edge of the pod ramp, his eyes never leaving the distant trees. Various brother's came and went, he was aware of someone's presents at all times and grimaced, realising he was being watched over just as he'd watched over each of his brothers in the past. His mind wandered distant memories, the after effects of sedation causing him to lose focus and drift in half sleep.

----

An unexpected guttural roar was the only warning as gun fire erupted. The chains on the door rattled and the door shuddered as the giant man pounded at it, trying to break it down. Roaring angrily he turned the gun on the wood firing indiscriminately. Zoey crouched over the terrified Lucy and Sally Tracy instinctively protecting them. The heavy pounding of feet on the floor above them ceased as rapid gun fire and indistinguishable shouts were heard.

Quiet descended as suddenly as the earlier eruption of noise and activity. The sound of many feet across the floor above them caused the two women to look up hesitantly. "Lieutenant Ward?" a voice called out.

Zoey looked up surprised, 'Lieutenant?' that was a new one. She shrugged and called out, "Down here."

"Lieutenant. This is Chief Dawson of the National Guard. We're going to get you out in a moment. Are you alone?"

"Negative Chief. I've got two civilians down here, one needs a hospital STAT."

"Understood. We'll have you out shortly. What's blocking the door?"

Zoey explained the barrier she'd put in place and stood back as the National Guard dealt with it resourcefully making an opening large enough to carry a basket stretcher through. Two men tramped down the stairs and efficiently loaded Sally into it Lucy followed her daughter out into the early dawn. With slower movements Zoey followed the effects of the concussion building as the adrenaline faded.

The trip back to the resort was completed in a blur, clarity only returning at the sight of Thunderbird two sitting in the car park of the destroyed resort. Bustling rescue teams swarming over the ruined buildings.

----

The rescue parties' return was abrupt; they burst through the trees and were halfway across the intermediate space before Scott registered their presents in his semi-conscious state. He was racing across the snow before he consciously registered what was happening, frantically screaming into his com-link for help.

Sliding off the skidoo, Zoey stumbled towards Thunderbird two, a figure raced across the snow and dragged her into his arms. "Scott." Zoey breathed clinging to him before passing out.

Scott's heart stilled as Zoey slumped in his arms; quickly he lowered her to the ground and examined her as Virgil raced across the snow towards him, medic satchel in hand. As Virgil skidded on his knees to her side, Zoey's eye's opened briefly; she looked at the two men and focused on Scott through his visor, then turned to Virgil. "The girl... appendicitis, hospital STAT."

"Yeah after I've check you out." Virgil agreed.

"No. I'm fine. Now Virge, Sally needs help now." Virgil looked at Scott and shrugged, "Get her up to the infirmary. I'll follow with the others."

Zoey sighed as Scott lifted her, she watched Virgil approach Lucy and Sally and direct the National Guardsmen carrying the stretcher towards Thunderbird two. Wrapping her arms around him, Zoey snuggled against Scott and let the darkness take the blinding pain away.

----

Virgil quickly examined the child in the basket stretcher, barely glancing at the woman beside her, noting the child's pallor and sunken drawn skin he directed the National Guardsmen towards Thunderbird two and the infirmary, eternally grateful that one of the National Guard's medics was present, he allow the man to check the child over and tend to her needs. Leaving the mother and child in the secondary medic bay with the National Guard medic, he went to check on Zoey.

Virgil entered the central infirmary unit and quickly evaluated his brother's state and that of the unconscious woman on the bed. Scott was hunched over the bio bed where he'd laid Zoey and had started undressing her. Scott met his eyes briefly as Virgil entered the room, "What do you want me to do?"

"Just stand out the way, let me check her out." Virgil stated in a calm professional tone, falling back on training and trying to put out of his mind who he was working on.

He began a routine assessment, linking up monitors and inserting a IV catheter knowing he'd need it later. Noting that except for the unconscious state, her vitals' were within normal range if a bit lower than he'd like, "We need to get back to base. I want to run some tests." He muttered while examining the head injuries. "Zoey... Zoey can you hear me?" he asked, receiving no response he looked up at Scott. "Tell Dad we need to get back to base STAT."

Scott nodded and with an anxious look at his wife bolted out of the infirmary.

Virgil noted the movement of the large plane lifting off absently. With minimum fuss he started IV fluids and continued to monitor his unconscious sister-in-law and her unborn child. "Com'on Zo'. You've gotta be OK. Scott needs you. We all do." He muttered while going about his duties. Briefly checking that the National Guard Medic had everything he needed.

Scott reappeared looking pale and shaky; Virgil glanced at him then directed him to sit out of the way. "Who's taking One home?" he asked in passing.

Scott shook his head trying to register what Virgil had asked. "Ahh... John and Gordon. Al's up with Dad." Virgil nodded realising he had no one to call on if Scott freaked out on him. Surreptitiously he readied a hypodermic with sedative; if he needed to, he'd sedate Scott and deal with the repercussions later and he knew there would be repercussions, Scott didn't take to being sedated at the best of times, and this was hardly the best of times. He returned his attention to the pale form laying on the bio-bed.

Pulling on gloves Virgil opened a wound pack and began probing at the wounds on Zoey's head, he winced when he examined the large gash across the back of her skull, blood had already pooled in a dark patch on the pillow of the bed and as he probed the clot broke away and another sluggish pool of blood seeped out staining the already bloody pillow with a fresh coating, he grimaced and placed a pad over the wound to stem the flow. "Scott pass me a fresh pillow will you?" he asked without looking up.

Receiving no response Virgil looked up to find Scott staring at Zoey's face, his eyes glazed. "Hey! Scott!" Virgil called more firmly. Suddenly snapping out of the trance and Scott looked at his brother. "Yeah?"

"Pillow. I need a clean pillow."

Scott frowned as if trying to work out what Virgil was talking about. "Oh. OK." He dashed out of the room, the doors hissing closed behind him.

Virgil shook his head looking across the room at the spare bed with fresh white pillows on it. He glanced down a Zoey supported in his arms as he tried to keep the clean dressing away from the soiled pillow and sighed. The hiss of the door reopening caused him to glance up to find Scott with an armful of pillows, far more than the situation warranted. Virgil shook his head and with a half smile nodded, "One will do. Put the others over there." He nodded towards the second bed.

Dropping the extras on the bed, Scott brought the fresh pillow to Virgil; gingerly Virgil pulled the soiled one away and slipped the clean one behind Zoey's head, lowering her gently. Scott held the soiled pillow a look of horror on his face.

"Scott!" Virgil stood in front of his brother wondering if he was going to have to use the sedative after all, "Scott give me the pillow." Reluctantly Scott released the item and Virgil dumped it in the bin. Shaking his head Virgil looked at Scott, "Hey why don't you sit over here." Virgil directed him to the second bed. "Just stay here ok?"

Nodding Scott looked at Virgil and gave a forced smile, "Not much help am I?"

Sighing Virgil returned the smile, "Just take it easy. OK. She's gonna be fine?"

Scott nodded, hope shining in his eyes. A abrupt and insistent buzz erased the hope as Virgil raced to the bio bed, registering instinctively the reading the bio bed was giving him and with practiced easy he assessed and diagnosed the problem, increasing the IV, he looked for any obvious signs of bleeding. Scott stood behind him, his own breathing coming fast in panicked pants. Finding nothing Virgil returned to examining the head wounds. "Damn."

"What?" Scott snapped, "What's wrong."

Glancing up Virgil met worried grey eyes. "We need to get to a hospital STAT."

Scott turned grey, his eyes moving to Zoey. "Why?"

Virgil shook his head, "I don't have time to explain..." he crossed the room to the com's panel and tapped a key linking him with the helm. "Infirmary to helm."

"Helm here," Jeff's reply was immediate. "What's up Virge."

"I need to get Zoey to a hospital immediately."

"We'll be at the Staging point in two minutes."

"Negative." Virgil snapped, "We need to get her to the Denver Major Trauma Centre NOW."

"F-A-B" Jeff acknowledged, and Virgil felt the immediate change of direction as the heavy ship lifted and banked east towards Denver.

The bio bed alarm sounded again, rapidly Virgil responded, he paled slightly when he realised she'd stopped breathing. Pushing the panic away he wrenched open a locker and pulled an intubation set out."Scott. I need your help. Hold her head like this." In the face of an emergency Scott stepped up to the mark and obeyed each snapped command Virgil gave, together, they re-established Zoey's airway and stabilized her. "What's wrong?" Scott asked once the immediate threat was dealt with.  
Virgil looked up from the data pad he held, "I suspect she's got a fracture to the temporal bone. It's putting pressure on the brain, there's probably a haematoma, but without imaging I can tell, and I can wait to get her back to the island."

"What?" Scott shook his head, anatomy had never been his thing, well at least not the medical kind.

"Here." Virgil indicated the bloody contusion over Zoey's right temple.

"But that's so small, the one on the back did more damage." Scott looked at Virgil worry in his eyes.

Shaking his head Virgil grimaced, "Afraid not." He turned back to the data pad, typing details in while checking and documenting all the information the surgeons where going to need. He shook his head in concern this wasn't going to be good for the baby. He glanced at Scott standing beside his wife clutching her hand in his. 'Should I tell him?' Virgil wondered then decided against it. Zoey had to come first, they'd worry about the baby when, if, she pulled through. Virgil hated himself for being so pragmatic, but he was realistic enough to realise that Zoey's life hung by the thinnest of threads at present. Putting the Data Pad down, he did a quick check of her vitals and slipped out of the infirmary into the corridor.

"Infirmary to Helm."

"Helm here," Jeff responded, "We've contacted the hospital they are standing by to receive her. What's going on?"

Virgil took a deep breath, "The head injury is worse than I first thought, she's intubated." Vigil sucked in another breath his chest tight with worry, "It's not good. She's going to need surgery and... Damn. I'm gonna need some help down here."

"F-A-B." Jeff's replied in a subdued tone.

Deeply worried Virgil returned to the main infirmary bay, glancing in at the secondary unit to see the National Guard Medic sitting in a chair, while the mother hovered over her daughter. The medic noticed Virgil and nodded that everything was alright. Acknowledging the assurance Virgil stepped through the doors and into hell. The bio bed alarms screamed at him, only matched by his brother's pleas for help.

----

Across the corridor Lucy stood beside the bed holding her daughter's hand and listened as the alarms sounded again. She flinched knowing that the young woman that had so recently saved their lives was fighting for her own, that her husband was at her side begging for her not to leave him.

Lucy had heard his cries for help as the doors opened then closed, shutting out most of the noise but not all of it.

A third man in the white uniform of International Rescue raced into the short corridor that divided the two medical bays. The alarms had ceased their screeching, but as the doors opened Lucy noted the two men already in the room poised over the bed, dark heads close as the fought to save Zoey's life. The third man pulled his helmet from his head and tossed it towards the wall. The last Lucy saw as the doors slid closed was the blond man striding towards the bed that held Zoey as the darker haired man looked up at him with tortured blue-grey eyes.

The doors slid closed and Lucy was left with a mental image of the man's face. The agony evident in his eye was heart rending, she closed her own eyes in sympathy and turned to her daughter, running fingers through her hair, comforting herself as much as her daughter.

TBC...

* * *

**_A/N: Now is that a cliff hanger or what? Will she die? Will they recognise Lucy?_**

**_One last chapter to come... I'll try and get it up before the start of term, but you know what it's like, 'life happens.'_**

**_Anyway thanks for reading, please review._**

**_TBZ._**

13


	10. Chapter 10

_Standard disclaimer: Don't own the Thunderbirds, Mc Donald's or anything else... ;-)_

**_AN: this chapter started getting pretty long. 18 thousand plus words, so I've split it in two... it should follow on pretty well, and I'll have the second half up quickly as it's already written._**

**_There is going to be an epilogue... but it may be a few days/weeks as I haven't really got much written yet. It's all in my head, which is a bit of a mess anyway. LOL._**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Hope you enjoy... Please review... (Thank you to Katzen for her constant support. I appreciate the feedback.)_**

**_TBZ._**

* * *

**Sasquatch - Chapter 10**

Scott paced the corridor, he'd lost track of time and Virgil had given up telling him to sit down several hours ago. The swish of doors adjacent to the waiting room caused him to turn, but the appearance of a janitor mopping the floor had him sighing in frustration. "How much longer?" he demanded of his brother for the umpteenth time.

Virgil looked up from the magazine he'd been staring at and glanced at his watch, it was only fifteen minutes since the last time Scott had asked the same question, "I don't know. A few hours probably."

Scott let out a huff and crossed to the windows, heavy snow was again falling burying Denver in a blanket of white. The late afternoon traffic making the streets turn grey and sludgy. He leaned his forehead against the cold glass, looking out at the grey mess, _'Looks how I feel.'_ he thought closing his eyes against the sight, only to be faced with the memory of Zoey's pale face as she was wheeled away from him. Tears trickled down his face, sniffing he wiped he face against his shoulder. Virgil appeared beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder in silent support, Scott forced smile at the gesture. Then turned his eye on the traffic allowing the monotony to dull his thoughts.

----

In another waiting room of the same hospital Lucy Tracy sat waiting for news on her daughter, alone with her thoughts she sat in the quiet room. She had been given fresh clothes and allowed to shower; the feel of the soft clean fabric was a comfort she'd forgotten in her imprisonment. Her thoughts wandering over territory she'd refused to recognize in a long, long time. She reflected on the family she had believed dead, wondering at Zoey's denial. _'Could they really be alive?'_ she wondered, _'Oh god. Please let them be alive.'_ Tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks, tears that she hadn't been able to cry at the time for fear of showing any weakness to the monster that had imprisoned her.

Caught in her own remembered hell, Lucy looked up dazed when a nurse appeared beside her. The elderly woman smiled benignly, "If you'd like to come this way. They'll be bringing your little girl up shortly."

Lucy nodded, "She's alright?"

"She's fine. She'll have an IV and drainage tube coming out of her tummy, but that's nothing to worry about. You should be able to take her home in a couple of days."

Lucy smiled_, 'If only I knew where home was.'_ She thought following the nurse down corridors to a children's ward.

The nurse left her standing in an empty four bed ward waiting for Sally to be brought up from surgery. On a side table a pile of old magazines threatened to slide to the floor, without thinking Lucy picked them up, stacking them in a neat pile. Noticing one on the floor she picked it up and flicked through it to find the cover. Turning over the pages she frowned and flicked back a couple of pages, 'Oh.... Oh my God.' Her eyes scanned the page, an image of Jeff standing before a new prototype plane, Tracy Corporation emblazoned across the fuselage. _'Multi - Billionaire Ex-astronaut Jeff Tracy has done it again...', _"Billionaire?" Lucy murmured, 'Billionaire? It can't be. How?...' Lucy's thoughts tumbled over themselves as realisations started to dawn, _'I can think of several billion reasons.'_ Zoey's words came back to her. Lucy read the rest of the article, sinking into the seat beside the table. She stared at the photo; he seemed so confident, carefree, happy. Tears pooled in her eyes blurring the image, angrily swiping them away she glanced at the date of the magazine, _'Two years ago.' _

Putting the magazine on the table carefully with the image of Jeff facing her she picked up the pile of magazines and started flicking through them... the next images she found were of John. She smiled at the photos, her little boy all grown up. A publicity shot, black and white of a roguishly stylish young man, brought a smile to her face. _'He's grown into a stunner.'_ she thought with a mother's pride. The second image was of a book signing. "John Tracy's latest offering has again topped the New York Times best sellers list. The second son of Multi-billionaire Jeff Tracy has once more wowed his audience with his audacious wit. The award winning author and ex-astronaut has taken the mundane and turned society on its ear with his insight into the minds of Middle America..." Lucy grinned widely, her pride in this quite son knowing no bounds. Quickly she glanced out into the corridor then gentle tore the pages from the magazine and folding them carefully shoved them in her pocket, doing the same to the article on Jeff.

The rattle of the trolley drew her from her thoughts, the nurse returned with Sally and a crew of orderlies, they transferred the child to the bed, settling her and leaving Lucy to sit by her side. Watching Sally sleep, Lucy smiled to herself, her family was alive, she couldn't have wished for more. What she would do now, if they would accept her and Sally into their lives remained to be seen, but they were alive and that was good enough.

With nothing else to do Lucy picked up another magazine and started flicking through it, finding nothing of interest she went on to the next and the next. Sally stirred briefly, but settled as Lucy ran her fingers through the child's newly washed hair. Turning pages single handed Lucy found the next of her boys, she would have missed in except for the reference to Jeff once again. Looking at the picture of the young man standing on the podium Lucy frowned, _'Gordon?'_ she studied the picture carefully, Gordon's characteristic red hair was dyed black, but the huge grin and sparkle in his eyes were unforgettable, swiftly she glanced through the article_, 'Gordon Tracy two times Olympic gold medallist fights for his life... close family friends says the family is keeping a bedside vigil... The young athlete, known for his power house strokes in the water may never walk again...'_ Lucy paled scanning the article to the end, then glanced at the date, _'November 2019.'_ "Oh baby... no...no...no." tears again pour down her face. Putting the magazine aside she sorted through others looking for a more recent edition. Finding one dated only four months old, the cover emblazoned with _'Tracy Heir Elopes.'_ Lucy stared at the face on the cover of the magazine, a handsome young man stood beside Jeff their arms over each other's shoulders, blue eyes glowing with laughter looked directly at the camera as if daring the photographer. _'It's him.'_ She stared in disbelief, her thoughts returning to the trip from the mountains, ... _the doors opening briefly to reveal the tortured souls inside, the young man pleading with his wife, 'Don't leave me... Zoey please...' the_ image was emblazoned on her inner eye, the young man's face, Scott's face, _'My son'_, torn by fear, so different from the smiling face on the cover of the magazine. Absently Lucy opened the cover and flicked through the pages finding another image of the young man, this time with his arms around a radiant Zoey. _'Scott? Oh baby no...'_ Lucy clutched the image to her chest, "No please he can't lose her... God, please don't do this to him." She stared at the happy couple with thoughts of her own elopement to Jeff so many years ago.

The nurse returning to check Sally and turning on the bedside light and pulled Lucy from her distant thoughts, looking at the nurse she frowned. "Ah... um..." the nurse looked across questioningly, "There was a young woman brought in the same time as us. Do you know what happened to her?"

Smiling the nurse shook her head, "No sorry. Is she a friend of yours?"

Lucy looked at the magazine in her hands, "Yes." She looked at the nurse intently, "Please I need to know if she's alright."

"I'll find out for you. Just wait here, I'm going off shift shortly, but I'll check before I leave and come back to you alright."

"Yes, thank you."

Smiling in sympathy the nurse left the room and Lucy turned her attention to the magazine article, _'Scott Tracy stunned the world this week by announcing his marriage to long time girlfriend Zoey Ward... Scott said he'd not wanted all the fuss of a society wedding and convinced Zoey to elope with him to Vegas. Media speculation is rife with sources close to the family saying the Tracy patriarch; Jeff Tracy is livid and threatening to disinherit his son... Family spokesman, John Tracy told this reporter that while the family is stunned by developments and understandably upset, they are ecstatic that Scott has married Zoey. A small service on the private island owned by Jeff Tracy is planned. The nuptials will be celebrated by the family and a few close friends...' _

Lucy hugged the photo to herself; resting her head on the mattress beside Sally she allowed fatigue to overcome her.

Returning to the room a short while later the elderly nurse smiled fondly at the sleeping child and exhausted mother, in her years of nursing she'd seen many mother's in a similar position of protection over their children, it never failed to move her.

Briefly she wrote a note and left it where to woman, 'Lucy' would find it.

----

Evening had fallen and the harsh hospital lights illuminated the waiting room, throwing the faces of the Tracy brothers in to stark relief. Exhaustion had finally subdued the elder brother who sat slumped in a moulded chair specifically designed to cause the highest level of discomfort possible he was sure. Across the small room the younger brother had pulled a couple of chairs together and managed to fall asleep. Scott watched his brother resentfully, _'How the hell does he do that?'_ Scott wondered, Virgil's ability to sleep anywhere on anything never ceased to amaze him. While Scott had always suffered from chronic insomnia, Virgil never had a problem in falling asleep.

Above his sleeping brother the bland face of a digital clock kept Scott company, he watched as the numbers flick over, time dragged by and Scott was left to his tormented thoughts. _'I shouldn't have let her come. Damn... I can't lose her. What am I going to do if I lose her?'_

The swish of the door opening went unnoticed initially, too caught up in his own thoughts it was Virgil stirring and sitting up that caused him to register the new presence in the room.

"Mr Tracy?"

Both men stood and the Doctor looked from one to the other questioningly. Slightly behind him a nurse stood watching.

"Me. That would be me you're looking for." Scott shook the Doctors offered hand, "How is she?" his voice broke on the strain of his emotions.

The Doctor gave a tired smile, "Doctor Mahoney. I'm your wife's surgeon. She's fine." He nodded thoughtfully, "She's still listed as critical... but stable." He added quickly as Scott visibly paled. Clearing his throat the Surgeon looked at the tall man in front of him, he was well aware to whom he was speaking and wondered when the Tracy patriarch would appear. Jeff Tracy was reckoned to be a force of nature by all accounts and he'd rather not have to give the rest of his news while the man was about. "I'm afraid I have some bad news..." he cleared his throat once again.

Scott tensed at Dr Mahoney's words, beside him Virgil closed his eyes, he knew what was coming tears already gathering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr Tracy, but your wife miscarried."

Scott shook his head not understanding the Doctor. "What?"

"She lost the baby Scott." Virgil's horse whisper echoed in the small room.

Scott's face turned grey and the nurse quickly rushed forward assisting him to a seat, "Would you like a drink of water Mr Tracy." She asked.

Scott shook his head and looked up at Dr Mahoney who hadn't moved, "How? Why? Does she know?"

The Doctor shook his head, "The head trauma, medication, on set of hypothermia any number of causes could have started it. But at fourteen weeks, I'm sorry. There's not much we could do to stop it. We had to concentrate on saving your wife."

Scott nodded, _'Zoey... Zoey's alive. She's alive.'_ he thought, then looking up asked "Does she know?"

"No, she's still in recovery. I thought it would be better coming from you."

'_You mean you're too much of a coward.'_ Virgil thought to himself, sitting beside Scott he placed a hand on his brothers shoulders, as much to keep him in his seat as to comfort him. Scott's nod seemed to be the Doctor's queue to leave, "Well nurse Gregson here will take you up to the ward. Good night Mr Tracy." with unseemly haste he left the room.

Smiling sympathetically nurse Gregson stepped forward, "If you'd like to come this way, we'll get you settled in the ICU room."

Scott and Virgil followed quietly, both caught in their own condemning thoughts, both wondering what they could have done differently.

----

Half a world away Jeff Tracy climbed out of the pilot's seat of Thunderbird three and turned to Gordon sitting beside him, "Just vent the engines. We'll do a complete check later." Gordon nodded tiredness apparent in his movements and on his face, "Sure Dad." Yawning he quickly followed procedure and vented the engines ensuring they were cooling, he closed down the rest of the rockets systems and joined his father and Hiram Hackenbacker standing by the hatch, Fermat had already gone ahead, eager to see his best friend. Gordon wondered if Alan would be as excited, recent events had taken their toll on the teen. Acceptance by the family of Alan's story regarding their Mothers disappearance had both vindicated Alan and caused more torment.

Tiredly Jeff followed Hiram and Gordon into the elevator and leaned against the wall on the ride to the family quarters. "Aa are you g-g-going s-straigght back t-to D-Denver?" Hiram asked looking at his friend with concern.

Jeff shook his head, "I'd like to, but the boys need some sleep before we fly all that way." He yawned widely, "So do I. I've contacted Penny she's notified various governments that we are non-operational for the moment." Jeff shook his head wondering if they would be operational again. Realistically he knew Zoey's chances weren't good. If she died and Scott withdrew from International Rescue, Jeff had a feeling the rest of the boys would follow suit. The earlier confrontation still played on his mind. He'd always believed he had their unwavering loyalty, now he realised that hinged on Scott. He looked at Gordon, the generally energetic young man leaned against the wall as if about to collapse, the red mark on the side on his face still visible. Jeff flinched internally; he'd live with the remorse of that unthinking act for the rest of his life.

Reaching the living quarters the elevator doors opened and Gordon immediately exited barely acknowledging the other occupants and disappeared towards the bedrooms. Jeff grimaced; he had a lot of making up to do. Hiram looked from the retreating back of the second youngest Tracy son to the father confusion on his face. While the Tracy son's could be loud and competitive with each other, he'd never known any of them to show anything other than complete respect for their father. Gordon's obvious snub mystified him. Looking at his friend Hiram was equally disturbed to see the haunted look in Jeff's eyes. Whatever had happened on this latest rescue, it had caused a deep divide in the family, one he never thought he'd see in a family as close as the Tracy's appeared to be. Jeff shook his head, dismissing the incident, "I'll see you later Brains." He forced a tight smile of reassurance and headed for his bedroom.

Gordon stripped the cold damp uniform from his body and dumped it on the floor of the bathroom, stepping into the hot shower in relief. Five minutes of heated bliss later he stepped out of the steamy bathroom a towel around his waist and pulled the blinds across the window blocking out the late morning sunlight. Dropping the towel to the floor and pulling on a pair of shorts he climbed under the sheet, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

----

Down the hall in his own room Alan slept restlessly, sweat beaded on his forehead and he twisted and tangled in the sheets... _'Vibrations coursed up his body and a roaring sound enveloped him, a rank odour filled his mouth and nose making him gag, his stomach threatening to empty its contents. Looking around he could see the masses of National Guard scouring the destroyed resort. Standing in the middle of a car park covered in snow he watched as Zoey steps out of the families SUV. Frowning Alan looked at her mystified, why was she here, Zoey didn't come on holiday with us. He looked questioningly to the person beside him holding his hand, but the presence disappeared, fading to nothing before his eyes... he couldn't even remember quite what she looked like. Only the sound of her laughter remained..._

_Turning around lost, he looked at the strangers trying to find a face he knew, "Mom. Dad? Scotty? Are you hiding? Hey Gordy I don't want to play anymore. John? Virgil where are you?" A figure appeared beside him he couldn't see her face, the voice sweet with laughter coaxed him, "Here Allie arms for your snowman. A snowman has to have big strong arms." The figure hands him two large branched and coaxed him into putting them on the snow man beside him. The snowman was big, very big, it's face deformed and menacing. Frightened he tried to back away, but the presence pushed him forward, "Com'on Allie, it's only a snowman. It can't hurt you. Give him some arms Allie." Reluctantly he pushed the second branch into the snowman. _

_Laughter caught his attention, across the car park Scott and Virgil were building a snow fort, beside them Zoey stood laughing. Scott stepped away from the fort and grabbed Zoey in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss. Alan giggled holding small mittened hands to his face as Scott gave him a mock glare. "Look after her for me Al. I've got a job to do. You'll look after her won't you?" Alan nodded, looking with a deep feeling of pride at his older brother, Scott had asked to do this most important of tasks. "Don't worry Scotty, I'll look after Zoey." _

_The laughing Zoey pushed at Scott and he fell in the snow, "I don't need looking after Scotty." she ran off with Scott standing and racing after her laughing loud enough to bring down the mountain... Sudden screams made Alan spin around, beside him the snowman stretched, growing; hair sprouting rapidly to cover the form... a rank odour surrounded him, scrambling back from the apparition he looked for someone to help him as the monster loomed over him, dark malevolent eyes glare at him coldly. Screams echo around him, "Sasquatch." Movement beside him distracts the monster and Alan scrambled out of its way. Zoey stepped into the monsters path, hand on her hips she glared at the menace, ignoring her bravado the creature cuffed the young woman across the head sending her flying and falling lifeless in the snow, red staining the white ground in an ever increasing size. With slow deliberation the beast picked the lifeless form up turning cold eyes on Alan it sneered at his helplessness and turning disappeared into the surrounding forest. _

_Tears blurring his vision Alan looked up from his cowered position in the snow, above him Scott stood with fists clenched at his side, "Why Alan? Why did you make it? Why did you let it take her? You should have stopped it. Why Alan, why? It's your fault, all your fault she's gone... they're all gone. You could have stopped it. Why didn't you stop it?"..._

Alan woke with a start cold sweat covered his body, his muscles clenched with fear he looked around his room unsure what had awaken him. Abruptly the door burst open stattering the darkened room with glaring light and revealing John and Gordon fighting to pass each other in the tight space, winning out with sheer determination Gordon bound to Alan's bedside clutching at the teen. "Al... man are you alright."

Alan looked at him confused, he glanced at John's pale face, with a little more reserve John sat beside Alan and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We heard you screaming." He clarified.

Alan flinched, with blinding clarity the dream returned, shuddering Alan closed his eyes and hugged himself, chills racing across his sweaty skin. The feel of John pulling him into a tight embrace caused him to relax. "It's my fault." The teen whispered, "I should have stopped it."

John pulled back and looked at his baby brother, "Al, you were a kid... how where you going to stop it?"

"Not then." Alan looked between John and Gordon, "When it took Zoey. I should have been watching for it. I shouldn't have let it take her."

John shook his head, "Al, there's nothing you could have done, nothing any of us could have done."

Alan shook his head, not willing to release his guilt.

"Alan. Listen to me. You did nothing wrong."

"But what if she dies. Scott will hate me."

Shaking his head sadly John pulled his baby brother into his arms, "He'd never hate you. Al we all love you. And Zoey's not going to die. You know her, she's tough. She'll pull through this."

Gordon ruffled the younger blonds hair, "Yeah, Zoey's tough, she's a red head after all, like me."

Alan snorted, "Why do you dye it black then?"

Gordon grinned, "Don't wanna give the game away. Everyone knows us red heads are extra smart. If they think I'm only a brunette, then I've got an added advantage. Course I could go blond, but then I'd have to act extra dumb." He quickly jumped off the bed out of range of the two blonds who glared daggers at him.

"Ha ha." John mocked, "You're so funny Gords... Keep trying and you'll be as smart as a fish one day."

Gordon smirked, "Already am." His eyebrows wiggled with humour, "Fish have three quarters of the world as their own, they've gotta be the smart ones."

John shared a look with Alan, trying to argue with Gordon in this mood was impossible, give him his due when it came to battles of wit, Gordon baffled the competition with mind numbing facts. Looking at the youngest member of the family John smiled, at least Gordon's antics had distracted Alan.

"Com'on lets go get something to eat." John stood and hauled Alan to his feet, glancing at Gordon he grinned at the shorts the 'red head' had on, black silk boxers with 'horny little devil' written in scarlet writing matched with comic pictures of devils. "You better go get dressed Gords, don't think Onaha or Tintin need to see that."

Gordon looked down at his shorts and grinned, "Why not?"

A pointed glare from both blonds had the family joker giggling but agreeing to go and get dressed, "I'll see you down stairs." He practically skipped out of the room. John shook his head at the nearly twenty-one year old acting like a five year old, "Scott's right, he's never gonna grow up."

Alan laughingly replied, "Would you want him to?"

John shrugged, "Sometimes. Get dressed I'll see you down stairs. OK?"

"F-A-B," Nodding Alan headed for the shower.

----

Scott stood sentinel like over the motionless form of his wife staring at the wires and tubes that bound her to the contraptions and machines surrounding the bed and keeping him from her side. Scott resented each and every one of those machines while knowing that they were keeping her alive they also created a distance that he couldn't cross. Across the room Virgil sat in a high backed chair watching the various machines intently, each time a nurse came into the room to take vital signs and document them on the board beside the bed Virgil would watch her like a hawk. Then as soon as she left he'd be up checking the information and making his own comparison, it was beginning to get on Scott's nerves, he knew his brother was frustrated that he had to leave Zoey's care to someone else, but still.

"Virge, why don't you go find us a coffee?"

Virgil looked up from where he was again studying the documentation. "What?"

"Coffee. I could really do with a coffee." Scott clarified; silently amused with the turnabout, now he knew Zoey was going to be alright he felt back in control, where Virgil seemed to have become lost.

"Oh. Yeah. OK." Virgil stood looking at Scott for a moment then shaking his head his eyes cleared, "You want me to go get one?"

"Yeah. That'd be great." Scott agreed with a small smile.

Putting the data pad back in its holder with a resigned sigh Virgil left the room. In the absence of his brother Scott found the room too quiet, except for the beeps of various machines and the hiss of the ventilator he was alone. Pulling the chair close to the bed Scott picked up Zoey's left hand and noted the absence of her wedding ring. He frowned in concern, making a mental note to follow up with the nurse next time she came in to do her rounds. He sat stroking the hand bandaged and splinted with an IV catheter in the back of it, matching the right hand, he smirked to himself, Zoey was going to be so annoyed when she woke, she hated being restricted in anyway. Looking at her face he smiled quietly, although pale and unconscious he felt as if she was with him, which was more than he'd felt on Thunderbird two while he and Virgil had fought to keep her alive. "Hey honey..." glancing self-consciously at the glass door and window he noted he was alone, "Zo' I know you can hear me. Remember you used to tell me that when Gordy was in the coma. That he could hear us and we should talk to him. Well I figure if he could hear me, you can. So you listen OK? I need you to fight, ok sweetheart? I need you to fight for us. Don't give up. You need to get better and wake up so I can take you home. I've got this great surprise I've been working on with Virge and... You know, you've gotta wake up if you want to see it." Gently he leaned forward and brushed a lock of hair from her pale forehead, "Com'on honey, open those beautiful eyes and tell me to shut up ok?" Scott watched intently as Zoey's eyelashes flickered then stilled, "That's it honey, keep trying. I know you can hear me. You gotta wake up..." he gave a snort of laughter, "If you don't wake soon Gordy will be here and I'm sure he'll take great pleasure in returning the favour you did him." Scott shook his head at the remembrance, "Do you really want Gordy talking to you till you wake up? I mean really, the kid can talk the hind leg of a donkey then beat the donkey to death with it. You're really gonna have to wake up before he gets here and gets the chance." A twitch of the fingers he held and Scott stood hastily, "That's it honey."

When no further response was evident he sank back into his seat, "OK... just rest for awhile OK? We'll try again later, you've got a few hours before Gordy gets here. But I'm telling you. If you're not awake when he gets here, I'm letting him at you. No way am I gonna stand in the kids' way when he's got a bee in his bonnet. I love you but..." Scott laughed quietly. "I do love you honey. You know that right?" tears gathered in his eyes as he clasped the hand in both of his, "I don't say it often enough do I? I love you so much Zoey... Please come back to me." He rested his head on the bed beside her hand, gently placing a kiss on her finger tips before closing his eyes.

----

In the corridor outside a shadow stood watching, she could hear nothing of what was said, but the sentiment in the young man's face spoke volumes.

Lucy stood appalled at the state Zoey was in, the tubes and wires covering her face and body, the mass of machines surrounding her, the nurse she'd spoken to had indicated Zoey's condition but seeing it was another matter. Lucy shuddered wondering what she could have done to stop Dwayne from committing such a thing. Beside the bed she watched Scott talking to his wife, his passion was self-evident, as was the devastation he feared so greatly. Without realising she moved closer to the glass partition that separated the ICU from the corridor and nursing station, instinctively draw to comfort her child. Tears trickled down her face, _'would he even recognise me.'_ She wondered, _'Would he want my help. It's my fault she's like this. If Sally hadn't been ill? If I could have stopped Dwayne?'_

----

Virgil had had to find the staff cafeteria to get the requested coffee; trouping down four flights of stairs to the basement he followed the brightly lit corridor to the small cafeteria, directly opposite the elevators, with a tired sigh he shook his head, _'Knew I should have used the lift.'_

A number of Doctors, nurses and various other hospital personnel milled around the quite room in small groups sipping at cardboard cups and chatting quietly. Virgil stepped into the room and smiled at a couple of pretty nurses sitting nearest the door, "Is it OK if I grab a couple of coffees? My sister-in-law is up in I.C.U. My brother and I were getting kind of desperate." He gave his best Tracy smile, causing the two nurses to smile in return, "Sure, but I warn you, it'll rot your stomach." The pretty blond replied. Virgil's smile grew to a grin, "We're used to it. Scott, my brother, has cast iron guts."

The two giggled in response and the blond pointed towards the counter, "Over there, just fill a couple of cups up from the pot, milk's in the fridge, help yourself to the cookies if you want."

Virgil nodded his thanks and crossed the room to the counter, shoving a couple of packets of cookies in his pocket he filled two cardboard cups, adding sugar and milk, noting the can for donations he opened his wallet and tossed a fifty dollar bill in nonchalantly. Whispers followed him from the room as he carried the coffee back out to the elevator, pressing the button with his elbow he listened to the hushed conversations behind him. "Did you see that? He just chucked a fifty in."

"Yeah. You know who that was, don't you?"

"No. Who?"

"You're kidding right? That's Virgil Tracy... ya know? One of Jeff Tracy's sons."

"What's he doing here?"

"Said his sister-in-law was in I.C.U."

"Sister-in-law?"

"Yeah, must be Scott Tracy's new wife."

"No Shit."

"He's so cute."

"Who? Virgil or Scott."

Giggling laughter, "Both?"

The elevator opened and Virgil stepped aside to let the trio of nurses exit, stepping in he pushed the button for the I.C.U. and sighed in relief when the doors closed and he was left in relative peace. _'Damn. I'm gonna have to get on to Dad or John. We'll have the paparazzi here by morning.'_

Reaching the I.C.U. he navigated his way down the corridor, sipping at his coffee while balancing Scott's, coming around the corner he caught sight of a woman standing by the window of the I.C.U. that Zoey was in. Angrily he picked up his pace, wondering where Scott was that he hadn't chased the woman away. Approaching the woman from behind Virgil noted that Scott's head was resting on the bed beside Zoey. Furious on his brother's behalf Virgil snapped, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The woman jumped and swung around to face Virgil, her face a study of surprise and distress, tears streaming. For a moment to two faced each other, Virgil with righteous anger pumping through his veins.

Lucy stared at her third son, his face contorted and honey brown eye filled with fury, "Virgil?" she whispered in trepidation.

Virgil's anger peaked obviously the woman knew who they were. Great they'd only been here a few hours and already the public had started haunting them.

Behind the woman Scott appeared at the door, "Virge? What's up?" he asked, his voice husky with sleep.

"Nothing Bro'. Just a sight seer." Virgil glared at the woman before him, her light brown eyes filled with tears once again and Virgil frowned. "Look I'm sorry, but we're just not in the mood at the moment. If you want an autograph you'll have to try another time. OK?"

Lucy shook her head in denial, _'He doesn't even know me.'_ Behind her she could feel Scott's presence, with measured steps he walked around her and took the coffee from Virgil's hand lifting it to his lips as he turned to look at her. The cup dropped out of his lifeless fingers, hitting the floor and splashing over his thousand dollar Italian loafers. He stared at the ghost in front of him, "Mom?"

The tears came in a torrent, cascading down Lucy's face as she stared at her first born child, grown to manhood without her. "Scott... Oh baby... Oh god." She reached out hands expecting him to be snatched from her as he had been so many times in her dreams. Stepping forward Scott grabbed the hands and pulled the distressed woman into his arms, he didn't know how, but he knew this was his mother. There was no room for doubt. Burying his face in her hair he held on tight, "Mom. Mom. Mom." He whispered rocking her in his arms. Reluctantly pulling back he looked at her, "How?"

Lucy looked at the shocked face of Virgil standing beside his brother, then through the window at Zoey in the bed. "She saved me. I'm sorry Scott, I'm so sorry. I should have stopped him hurting her."

Scott stared at her trying to understand, Virgil stepped forward. "The girl... Scott, the mother and child the National Guard pulled out with Zo'." Virgil looked at the woman trying to see the mother he remembered in this woman. "Mom?" he frowned.

"Yes Virgil. Mom." Lucy reached out a hand and stroked his cheek, "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry." She looked at the two, eyes travelling over their faces trying desperately to take it all in. "You saved me... Your Interna...."

"Mom. No." Scott cut in. He looked around the quiet corridor, looking back at her he gave a reassuring smile, "Not here, OK?"

Lucy nodded, "Your father?"

The brothers shared a look, 'Oh boy...'

"He's fine, he'll be here with the guy's sometime tomorrow." Scott stated, raising his eyebrows he gave a strained smile, "This is gonna blow him away."

Lucy looked panicked at the two, "He won't be happy?"

Both men's faces registered surprise, "Are you kidding, he'll be ....." Virgil's response was cut short by the sudden and piercing sound of alarms going off in the ICU. The corridor suddenly filled with personnel racing towards Zoey's room. Shocked out of his paralysis Scott followed the Doctors and Nurses into the room, only to be shoved into a corner to watch as they laboured over his wife. The scene turned into a horror film, beyond the doorway, behind the glass panel he could see his brother and mother, matching looks of dread on their faces, the activity around the bed blurred, he couldn't see Zoey at all. The shouted commands and demands for equipment distorted into a cacophony. Emotions over whelming him, he slid down the wall and huddled on the floor in the corner, unnoticed by the frantic hospital staff.

On the other side of the glass panel Virgil watched his brother collapse unable to reach him, his heart constricted in agony, _'No please don't let us lose them.'_ He knew by the look on Scott's face that if Zoey died, they'd lose Scott as well, maybe not physically, but the will to live would go out of him. As the frantic haste around the bed slowed and personnel left, Virgil registered that something was not as he'd first thought. Too caught up watching Scott he hadn't been listening to the medical staff. Listening in now he noted the buoyant tones, the demands for equipment were just as urgent, but with less anxiety in the tone. As the personnel around the bed cleared Virgil suddenly realised that some of the equipment had been cleared, and the crash cart he'd expected to see wasn't present. He looked briefly at Lucy beside him, "Just wait here?" She nodded agreement and Virgil pushed pass the nurses to reach his brothers side. Crouching in front of him he held Scott by the shoulders, "Scott. Scott. It's alright. She's alright."

Scott looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. Then up at the bed where the last of the Doctors and Nurses where clearing away. Pulling himself to his feet Scott looked at the bed, where his wife lay, minus the breathing apparatus and some of the wires and tubes. He looked at the remaining Doctor, "What?"

Sympathetically the Intern stepped towards the distressed man in the corner, the young woman's husband he assumed, "She's fine. The alarms went off because her vitals' sky rocketed, panic probably." He looked over his shoulder; "We've sedated her slightly so she'll be a bit drowsy. But it's not unusual for them to come out of the anaesthetic fighting. The ventilator probably scared the crap out of her. Sorry." He shrugged, "Give her a couple of hours and she should be with it enough to talk, although her throat is going to be rather sore. Call the nurse if you have any worries, OK?"

Scott nodded, "She's awake?"

The Intern nodded looking at the confused man wondering if he'd taken anything in of what he'd just been told.

Virgil smiled and looked at Scott, "She was awake. She's breathing on her own. They had to sedate her a little. She'll be fine now Scott. She'll be fine." He looked at the young Intern, "I'll explain it to him once he's calmed down."

The Intern nodded with a smile, "Call if you need anything."

"Thanks we will." Virgil responded and led his brother across to the bed where Zoey lay. Behind them Lucy entered the room and pulled the chair closer to the bed, helping Virgil lower the still stunned Scott into it. "She's alright?" Scott looked up at Virgil, desperation in his eyes.

"She's fine." Virgil reassured.

Beside him Lucy ran her fingers through her son's hair calming him as she had when he was a child.

The fear and adrenalin leaving him Scott reached forward for Zoey's hand, clasped it firmly in his and rested his head on the bed beside her once again. Closing his eyes he allowed the sound of her even breaths to lull him to sleep.

Watching him with matching looks Lucy wrapped an arm around Virgil, "You're a good brother."

Virgil nodded, "Only returning the favour. He's looked after us all for a long time." He looked at the woman beside him, "He did what he promised you. He watched out for us. I don't know what we would have done without him."

Swallowing hard Lucy pulled her boy into a hug.

----

The early evening sun shone over the island as John taxied down the runway. Beside him Jeff sat in the co-pilots seat, while admitting he wasn't up to flying them back to Denver himself, Jeff wasn't going to give up the front seats altogether. He watched as John completed taxing and radioed through to the command centre requesting permissions.

Brains in command and control gave them clearance, and with practiced easy the family jet sailed down the runway and took to the skies, banking eastward into the drawing darkness; the sun fell over the horizon behind them.

Several hours into the trip Jeff stood and retreated to the passenger compartment, allowing Gordon to take his place. John glanced across in surprise as Gordon joined him in the cockpit. "Where's Dad?" John queried.

Gordon shrugged, "Said he wanted to get a few more hours sleep, he's curled up in the back corner."

John frowned shaking his head; he knew the earlier incident when they had all sided with Scott was still playing on his father's mind. It worried him, he hoped that his father knew they all loved him, but feared that the incident had put doubts in Jeff's mind. He glanced at Gordon, "How'd the flight to Five go?"

Gordon shrugged, "Fine, everything went as normal, no mechanical or electrical problems. Brains had it all switched over when we got there, so it was a quick One-Eighty."

"Not the trip. Dad." John clarified.

Gordon pursed his lips and shook his head, "Fine he was a bit quiet. But..." he shrugged, "Tired?"

John shook his head, "Nah. The thing when he lost his temper. Scott standing up to him and all. I think it's got to him."

Gordon looked out at the night sky thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess. It kind of scared me too."

John nodded in agreement.

"Think she'll be alright?" Gordon asked, his thoughts naturally directing towards Scott and Zoey.

"She's gotta be." John replied.

In brotherly camaraderie the two sat watching the night as they flew across the Pacific Ocean.

----

Early morning in Denver...

Jeff yawned and stretched watching as Alan piloted the jet on the approach to Denver Airport, he noted the efficiency Alan revealed, _'Scott taught him well.' _He thought, and then frowned, remembering so many things that Scott had taught his younger brothers, that by rights Jeff should have taught them. _'Bike riding, cars, girls. Damn. I thought I was doing better.'_ Jeff thought to himself_, 'I'm still missing out. Too caught up in work.'_ Determine to make a real change; Jeff sat up straighter and paid attention to his youngest son, _'last chance. If I don't get it right with Alan...'_ he shook his head in despair.

Alan guided the plane on its approach then looked at his father, "You want to take her in?"

Jeff shook his head, "No looks like you've got it all under control."

Grinning Alan followed air traffic controls instructions and landed the plane smoothly. Taxiing to the private hangers he grinned at his father. As the two exited the cockpit, John looked up from where he was collecting the bags, "Nice landing Dad." He commented.

Jeff grinned and laid a hand on Alan's shoulder, "Not me. Alan brought us in."

Gordon gave a mock scream and fell into a seat, "We nearly died and you didn't warn us?" he queried, laughter lighting his face.

Alan snorted and shoved his next elder brother, "Get lost."

"Boys." Jeff warned glad to see normal behaviour returning, even if it did result in bickering.

Tossing a bag to each of his brothers John grinned at his father, "You should have downed them both."

Jeff shook his head with a smile. "Not for the world."

Together the four Tracy's descended to the tarmac and crossed to the car lot to collect the hire car John had arranged. Taking the keys from John with a smile Jeff opened the car boot and loaded up the bags. "Get in boys, breakfast time."

Laughing the three Tracy sons piled in the car, John riding shotgun. "Macca's?" Gordon asked.

Jeff rolled his eyes dramatically, "Would I dare stop anywhere else?"

Sharing a grin, Alan and Gordon started putting their orders in. Jeff smiled remembering another morning in Denver when he'd been baffled by the convoluted breakfast orders of his sons. "Don't forget Scott and Virgil, he reminded John who was collating the orders."

John grinned, "Already sorted, Two double cheese egg and sausage Mcmuffins, three biscuits and bacon, two flapjacks and syrup and six hash browns, plus two extra large espresso to go."

Jeff nodded, it would keep the two men at the hospital going till they could find somewhere for an early lunch.

Pulling into the same McDonalds restaurant they had used last time, Jeff smiled at the girl in the drive thru window, "You ready for this?" Smiling the girl nodded, "Ok I'll have ....."

Jeff frowned at the total, and looked with mock horror at the number of bags that started filling the back seat of the car as he passed them through to Gordon and Alan. "No touching it till we get to the hospital."

"Ohhhh." Gordon complained, "I'm hungry."

"Too bad, you can wait till we find Scott and Virgil." Jeff ordered.

Sighing in pretend annoyance Gordon snitched a hash brown from the bag of two dozen or so and grinning passed the bag to Alan.

"Hey, hand one here." John demanded, Jeff glanced over his shoulder and shook his head, "I'll have one as well. Leave the rest. I mean it Gordon."

Nodding with a grin, Gordon passed two hash browns to the front of the car and sat back with his coffee, content to wait till they found Scott and Virgil. He hoped he still had his appetite when they did.

----

Virgil watched the child in the bed sleep, "She looks so much like Gordon. I can't believe I missed it."

Lucy shook her head, a sad smile on her face, "You had no reason to be looking for it Virgil."

"But I should have seen it." Virgil insisted, looking at his mother, "I should have recognised you. I'm sorry Mom."

Lucy hugged the young man to her, a joy in her heart she never thought she'd feel again. "Honey..." she shook her head, "It doesn't matter."

Tear trickled down Virgil's face and he smiled, "It does matter..." He shrugged and shook his head, "But I know you now." He looked at the sleeping Sally, "and I've got a baby sister... " a chuckle surfaced and he looked at his mother, "Poor kid doesn't know what's about to hit her. _Over protective_ is Scott's middle name..." he stopped and laughed outright, stifling it when Sally stirred, "Who am I kidding; we're all as bad as each other." He looked at the woman beside him, "I hope you didn't have any hopes of her ever marrying. 'Cause it ain't gonna happen."

Lucy smiled, "We'll see."

She hugged Virgil close watching her youngest baby sleep.

The insistent buzz and Virgil's wrist vibrating drew her from her thoughts. She frowned as he pushed a telephone ear piece into his right ear and raised the watch pressing a button on the dial.

"Hey guys where are you?" he asked a grin on his face, the response obviously surprised him because he looked at Lucy with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah OK. I'll meet you at reception... Yeah Zoey's fine, she came out of the anaesthetic fighting. Should make a full recovery... No. No. He's fine. Sleeping last I checked. Yeah see you in five Johnny."

Turning to Lucy Virgil grimaced, "OK. How do you want to handle this. Do you want to come down to reception and surprise them, or do I tell them and then bring them to you?"

Lucy looked hesitantly at Virgil, "Maybe it would be better if you took them up to Scott and Zoey, that's what they've come for. Then we can see how it goes." She smiled awkwardly, "Just play it by ear. We're not going anywhere."

Virgil nodded kissing her on the cheek he gave his best smile, "I won't be long." He said with a firm hug, "God I've miss this."

Lucy smiled tearfully, "So have I honey, so have I."

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh was that sweet? How will Jeff and the boys take the news? Will Zoey wake up? And what will happen when the paparazzi find out the Tracy's are in residence?**

**The next chapter will be up very soon. Thanks for reading. PLEASE review... I'd really love to know what you think of this story so far. Has it been too dramatic? Did you enjoy it?**

**Thanks again**

**TBZ.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Standard disclaimer, -still don't own them... how much would it cost to gain custody do you reckon? (Nah.... I'm not that rich.)_

**AN: OK here's the official last chapter.... **

**Thanks to Katzen, once again. I've fixed up the typo's in the last chapter... hope you enjoy the finale.**

**TBZ.**

**_

* * *

_**

Sasquatch - Chapter 11

Virgil hurried down to reception to find his father waiting with John, Gordon and Alan. "We come bearing gifts." Gordon joked holding up the bundles of McDonalds bags, the aromas caused Virgil's stomach to rumble in appreciation.

"Great I'm starved." Virgil grabbed a couple of the bags and directed his family towards I.C.U.

"So she's really ok?" Jeff asked, "And Scott."

Virgil nodded then shook his head, "Yeah, they're fine." As everyone stood in the elevator looking at him Virgil drew in a deep breath. "She lost the baby."

Shocked faces filled with tears and as the elevator opened on the floor that held I.C.U. The Tracy men exited the elevator with less enthusiasm than they'd entered it.

"She's still sedated. I'll just go check. OK?" Virgil told his family as he hurried on ahead. Scott was sitting beside the bed looking as if he'd not slept in a month. "Hey." He croaked, "Where'd you get to?"

Virgil looked over his shoulder then whispered, "Went to see Sally. Dad and the guys are here."

Scott nodded, "You've not told them?"

Virgil shook his head 'No', as Jeff stepped up beside him and greeted Scott, "Son. Are you OK?" he handed Virgil the bag he held and stepped into the room, "Is Zoey OK?"

Scott swallowed hard, "Yeah, we'll be OK." He looked at his father, "She doesn't know yet. So..." he nodded to the corridor outside the room. Nodding understanding Jeff leaned over the young woman and kissed her on the forehead, "You hold on sweetheart, we're all pulling for you." and then turned to follow Scott from the room.

Opening the bags, Gordon and Alan had started passing food around, and the six Tracy men sat on the benches in the corridor eating and sharing reassurances quietly.

Devouring the egg and sausage Mcmuffin, Scott studied his family, John Gordon and Alan all looked reasonably refreshed unlike himself and Virgil both of whom needed a shower, shave and change of clothes. He glanced at his father. Only years of reading the signs gave Scott the knowledge of his father's state-of mind. While Jeff appeared calm and controlled, the typical well dress tycoon. Scott recognised that Jeff was anything but calm, tension radiated from him, his posture stiffer than usual, a slight narrowing of the eyes. The signs where there, it would only take a small spark to fire his temper. Grimacing Scott thought about the rather large 'spark' down stairs. _'How the hell do I tell him Mom's alive?' _Scott wondered, a quick look at Virgil indicated his brother was also contemplating the same question.

Having finished with the meal Gordon scrunched up a paper bag and tossed it across the corridor into a bin beside Scott, arms raised in self-satisfied elation he crowed, "And he scores..." John shook his head in mock despair and clipped the younger man upside the head, "Grow up."

"What?" Gordon looked around innocently, a spark of mischief in his amber eyes. "You need to lighten up Johnny boy." he encouraged with a smirk.

Eyes narrowed in annoyance John glared, "Just keep the noise down, OK?"

Frowning Gordon looked at his brother in confusion, "Why?" he asked in a tone of voice guaranteed to aggravate.

John gritted his teeth and glanced over at Scott, noticing his brother's tense shoulders as he hunched over talking to Virgil quietly. "Zoey's sleeping." He glared meaningfully at Gordon.

Being decidedly obtuse Gordon shrugged, "So?"

Rolling his eyes John compressed his lips biting back the first thing that sprang to mind and taking in a breath and he hoped a modicum of patience, "We don't want to wake her. Do we?"

Gordon grinned, "I thought that was the idea. She needs to wake up, the sooner the better." He glanced at Alan expectantly, "Right? The longer she's in a coma, or whatever the worse it gets." Slapping his hands on his thighs with a worryingly jovial grin plastered across his face Gordon bounced to his feet, causing Scott and Virgil to halt their quiet conference and glanced across the corridor. Scott raised an eyebrow in query at John's less than pleased expression. "Problem?"

John glared at Gordon, but the younger man patently ignored the look and crossed to stand in front of Scott, "Mind if I go in a chat with Zo' for awhile."

With one of the few real smiles he'd spared in the last twenty-four hours Scott shook his head, "Go ahead. I told her if she wasn't awake when you got here I'd let you at her." He stood putting a hand on Gordon's shoulder giving it a squeeze of encouragement and thanks, "If you can't wake her..." he shrugged a cloud passing across his face, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Don't worry Bro'. She'll be up bugging you in no time." Gordon reassured, then with a snide glance at John strode into the room, already talking a mile a minute. "Hey Tinks... What you doing lying around? Did I ever tell you the one about....?"

Sitting back down Scott smiled, Gordon's optimistic outlook on life could be exhausting at times, but at other times, like now, it was all that kept Scott going and hoping. Gordon would see Zoey back on her feet through sheer will power if that's what it took. He knew Gordon felt he owed Zoey for the time she'd spent with him during his own recovery. Maybe this would go some way to evening the score.

John shook his head, "That's just cruel Scott. I thought you loved her?"

"I do." Scott's grin spread wider, he rubbed at his face realising that he was getting over tired, "But let's face it Gordon's jokes are enough to make St Peter want to choke him? She's gonna wake up just to tell him to shut up... I hope." He finished on a whisper, the smile fading once again as exhaustion swamped him. Yawning widely he leaned back in the chair blinking and trying to hold the sudden tear at bay.

Beside him Virgil shared a concerned look with John and Alan, they were all worried to see the usually stoic Scott so close to the edge.

Beside Virgil, Jeff leaned forward to look at Scott around Virgil, he'd listen quietly as his boys spoke, reassuring each other. Their obvious care and concern for Scott and Zoey made him proud that he was able to claim them as his son's, no matter how little he felt he deserved any praise for their upbringing at present. He shuddered internally, it was right that they looked out for Scott now, he'd been the one looking out for them most of their lives.

Standing he moved around Virgil and crouched in front of Scott, his knees creaking in protest, with a groan he knelt on the floor a hand resting on Scott's knee, "Son?" he looked up at the man, seeing the boy he remembered in the worried blue-grey eyes. "Scott?" When Scott's eye's met him in acknowledgement a weight lifted off Jeff shoulders, the lightening causing him to give a small smile, "She's be alright... She'd tough."

"I know." Scott replied, although the tone lacked conviction.

Jeff squeezed the knee he held, "I'm sorry..." at Scott's frown of confusion Jeff clarified, "The baby... I'm so sorry Son."

The tears he'd been partially successful in holding back broke through and Scott's shoulders shuddered as a grief filled hiccough burst from his chest. Slumping forward into his father's arms, Scott let the grief at the loss of his child pour from him into his father's embrace. Half couched Jeff supported the weight of his son, his back and legs protesting loudly at the additional weight and awkward position, ignoring his body's protests Jeff held the younger man rocking clumsily. Behind him he felt another son pushing a chair against his legs and helping him to lower himself and Scott so that they could sit comfortably. Jeff doubted that Scott noticed, as sunk in grief as he was, but the respite was welcomed by Jeff, he glanced over his shoulder to thank John and Virgil for their care. Beside him Alan knelt rubbing Scott's back in the same manner the older man had done for him over years of nightmares.

As the wave of grief wore its self out, Scott heaved in a breath and glanced up through heavy tired eyes, sniffing he wiped self-consciously at his face "Sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for Son." Jeff replied, he patted Scott's knee in reassurance.

"I've got Zo'. I should be happy with that." He looked guiltily at his father, "I've got Zoey, and there'll be other babies... I hope."

Jeff nodded in agreement, "Yes there will..." he looked at his sons. John and Virgil behind him, Alan kneeling on the floor beside Scott and the sound of Gordon chatting away in the next room, pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing deeply at the remembered pain, he gave a strained smile, "You boys are proof of that."

"Mom miscarried?" Virgil asked with a frown he glanced at John and Scott, both looking as surprised as he was.

Jeff leaned back in his chair, his back aching and heaved a sigh, old hurt filled memories brimming in his eyes, "Yes, we lost one between John and you." He smiled at Virgil, reaching out to grasp his hand and squeezed, "You're Mom was so scared while she carried you. That she'd loose you as well. She was over the moon when you went over term." With a snort of laughter, Jeff smiled quietly, "Only woman I know who wasn't upset when she went over her due date."

He glanced at Alan, "Then there were two more between Gordon and Alan."

Scott frowned, "I don't remember that?"

Jeff shook his head, "You wouldn't, they were early term, and you're mother didn't want any of you upset. That's why Alan's was such a surprise. We didn't think we could have anymore. But your Mom..." he shook his head in remembered wonder, "She just... Well let's say I couldn't say 'No' to her."

Scott smiled in understanding, "I know what you mean. Zoey gives me that look and..." the smile morphed into a smirk. Jeff nodded an identical smirk on his face. Beside them John, Virgil and Alan shared mystified looks, "I'm never gonna let a woman manipulate me like that." Alan insisted.

Scott and Jeff looked at Alan then at each other and burst into laughter, "We'll see." Jeff choked between laughs, "We'll see." He ruffled the younger man's blond hair, scowling Alan pulled away a flush of embarrassment colouring his face. Standing and stretching he pulled a chair nearer and slouched with a foot over one knee, a typical teenage pout on his face. Jeff smiled at the familiar posture, Alan was slowly growing out of the teenage pouts, but occasionally he'd relapse. _'My baby boy is nearly a man.'_ He thought with a sentimental smile.

As the hysteria passed Scott relaxed back against his seat, he felt drained having used more emotions in the past day than he usually allowed himself in a year. Glancing at Virgil standing behind their father he met the younger man's troubled brown eyes, eyes the same colour as their mothers. _'Mom.'_ He looked back at his father's peaceful looking face. '_Damn, I don't want to upset him. But...' _

Looking at Virgil again a question in his eyes Scott glanced meaningfully at their father then nodded down the corridor towards the elevators. Virgil nodded in understanding and moved down the corridor to wait for Scott and their father.

"Ah Dad?" Scott voice leaked hesitation.

Jeff turned from chatting with John and Alan, an eyebrow raised in query. "Yes?"

"We need to talk." Scott stood squaring his shoulders and glanced down the corridor to where Virgil stood waiting.

Concern flared in Jeff's grey eyes, he frowned looking up at this suddenly stern young man, barely recognising his son. "Now?"

Nodding firmly Scott repeated, "Now."

Jeff followed Scott's line of sight and noticed Virgil's equally grave visage, _'What now?'_ he wondered and glanced at John.

John's open confusion added to Jeff's. Standing Jeff nodded, "Ok." He nodded towards Virgil, "Down there?"

Scott nodded and Jeff turned towards Virgil. Automatically John stood to follow, Scott's firm hand on his shoulder stilling him, "Not now John. Virge and I need to talk to him alone. I'll fill you in later."

John frowned angrily, "Why? What's going on?"

"Later." Scott's tone left no room for argument.

With a pout that rivalled Alan's for sheer passion, John sat heavily in his seat, laser blue eyes cutting Scott to the quick, "This better be good." He growled.

Nodding in agreement. Scott followed his father and Virgil to the corner by the elevators.

Standing with his feet braced, Jeff noticed that Scott and Virgil had placed themselves between himself and the others. Both had faces devoid of emotion, hands clenched by their sides as if not sure what to do with them. _'Here it comes.' _Jeff thought to himself, he'd thought they'd got passed the earlier problems, but now he wondered if he was going to be given the chance to make things right. Was this the end? Had Scott and Virgil decided the risks were too great?'

Scott dragged in a breath and shared a quick sideways glance with Virgil before focussing on his father, "Dad. There's no easy way of saying this so I'm just gonna say it OK?"

Jeff nodded stiffly bracing himself for the worst.

----

Outside the ICU John listened absently to Gordon's patter of lame jokes, the constant barrage didn't seem to have a beginning or end, he marvelled that Zoey hadn't woken and strangled the joker yet.

Perched on the edge of his seat John watched the proceedings along the corridor, he hadn't missed the fact that Scott and Virgil had practically barricaded their father in the corner, nor the tense postures they had all adopted. Whatever was happening John knew Scott and Virgil were in it together, a tag team that was unrivalled, John's concern for his father grew. John's own emotions were in turmoil, as the family peace keeper he felt compelled to intervene, but Scott's earlier statement had been adamant. "Damn it Scott. I hope you know what you're doing." Beside him Alan's face mirrored his own concerns, with automatic big brother instinct his threw an arm over Alan's shoulder pulling the slighter man close, gaining comfort from the bond himself.

Eyes never leaving the confrontation by the elevators John sipped at his cold coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste, he glanced down at the cup. Alan's sudden indrawn breath and burst of movement alerted him, his eyes following Alan's hurried movement down the corridor, passed the younger blond to the men in the corner. Virgil's bellow for assistance while Scott supported a collapsed Jeff Tracy penetrated John's stunned immobility. Staggering to his feet he yelled for Gordon and raced towards his father, cradled in Scott's arms on the floor.

Gordon stopped mid joke at the sudden shouting, used to have his name screamed at the top of his brothers' lungs, he didn't react immediately, patting the sleeping Zoey's hand he smile, "Be back in a sec." He stepped towards the door, a volley of hospital personnel raced pass, causing him to glance in the direction they'd hurried. With distant curiosity he watched the activity in the corner by the elevators. The pale man on the floor over which several hospital staff seemed to be labouring seemed vaguely familiar in a surreal sort of way, around the slow moving intense activity on the floor, slower moving forms stood, shock, horror, terror radiated from them as they clutched at each other, the noise from the commotion was subdued and distant. With sudden impact the motion and clamour broke over him in a horror filled rush, "DAD!" Gordon raced down the short corridor desperate to reach his father, only to have Scott step in his path and catch him. "DAD! DAD!" Gordon reached blindly around the obstacle that was his brother, the desperation of a lost child in his voice.

"Gordon. GORDON!" Scott shouted, shaking the younger man, trying to get Gordon to look at him. Slowly Gordon registered Scott presents, and ceased to fight. "Dad?" he whimpered fear rampant in his eyes.

Virgil appeared beside the brothers' and rubbed at Gordon's tense back, "He's alright. He just fainted." He glanced at Scott to reassure himself that Scott wasn't about to do the same thing, as grey as he looked Virgil wondered how his brother was maintaining an upright position, let alone keeping a grip on Gordon.

"Fainted?" Gordon looked from Virgil to his father now sitting up, leaning against the wall. While still pale he looked decidedly better than he had on the floor. "Why?" he stepped away from Scott.

"That's what I want to know!" John added, an aggressive tone in his voice, he glared at Scott and Virgil.

Scott swallowed heavily and glanced at Virgil, nodding in support Virgil moved towards their father where he sat Alan tucked beside him. Scott turned to follow and was pulled up short by John, "NOW!"

Scott shot a glacial look at John, only to be met by an equally enraged gaze. Scott took a step back, while John was acknowledged as the most level headed and even tempered of the brothers, he was by far the most violent when aroused, and Scott realised he'd never seen John quiet so 'annoyed' as he was now.

With a resigned sigh he nodded away from the group on the floor and was relieved when John followed him towards a glassed partition area. With one eye on his father Gordon followed and stood a step back to listen in while maintaining a weather eye on Jeff.

Scott placed his back against the wall, if John was going to come at him, he'd rather be prepared. Running his hands through his hair Scott studied his brother, John was usually the one he confided in, but this time it was so much harder. "John." He closed his eyes taking another fortifying breath, "Johnny...." John's face had morphed from livid to alarmed.

"For Christ sake Scott. Just spit it out." He growled.

Gordon glanced at the two, surprised by John's aggressive tone; his attention was captured by the intensity of the moment. _'What the hell?'_ he wondered.

Scott glanced between the two. "Ok. Ok... I'm getting there. This isn't easy." Locking eyes with John he blurted, "Mom's alive."

"What?" Gordon asked incredulously.

John shook his head, "No. She can't be. Not after we left her behind. No."

Scott stepped forward and placed a hand on each of John's shoulders, "Yes John. I've seen her. The woman the National Guard pulled out with Zoey..." he squeezed John's shaking shoulders in support, "It's her, her and the baby."

John continued to shake his head, disbelief and disgust filling his mind. "No.... No.... We left her. I left her."

He pulled violently from Scott, swing away and paced towards the dividing glass panel looking through at his father, now sat on a chair between Virgil and Alan. His mind flooding with emotions, fear, grief, horror, disgust, anger.... blinding white anger, suddenly the glass in front of him burst a shower of cascading shards scattering the image of his father. A roar of voices intruded on his inner turmoil, Virgil's appearance beside him yanking him away from the mess of twisted and shattered safety glass.

From a distant world he watched Virgil wrap a jacket around his bloody fist, dimly he wondered how his hand had been injured, he watched in removed fascination as Scott parlayed with the hospital security. He found himself settled outside the ICU ward again, his hand bandaged and his father sitting beside him talking quietly.

John frowned, the last several minutes, hours? Seemed to have disappeared, he looked at Jeff sitting beside him, looking tired and worn, but still his father. Jeff smiled seeing the return of comprehension in John's eyes.

"That's my boy." Jeff rubbed the back of John's neck, running his fingers though the curls at the base of his head, "You alright now?"

John nodded, though in truth he had no idea what his father was talking about. He glanced around the corridor. Alan and Gordon were sitting across the way in chairs, heads close together in a pose known to cause mass panic on Tracy Island. There was no sign of Scott or Virgil; he looked back at his father questioningly.

"Scott's in with Zoey. Virge has just gone to get coffee. He'll be back shortly." Jeff answered the unspoken question.

Nodding John glanced at Gordon and Alan again, then at his hand rubbing at the bandage and the dull ache.

Jeff placed a hand over John's to still the movement, "Leave it, you'll start it bleeding again." At John's confused looked Jeff gave a rueful smile, "Don't remember?"

John shook his head, he couldn't even work out his confusion at the moment, let alone how to vocalise it. "What happened?"

Jeff sighed, having heard from Scott and Gordon what had happened.

Across the corridor Gordon sniggered, "You killed the window. That's what happened."

John looked at the family joker, "What?"

Gordon and Alan shared mock looks of terror, "Yeah remind me never to get between you and a window again." Alan laughed.

"Boys!" Jeff reprimanded.

Instantly remorseful Gordon and Alan subsided. John looked at his hand then at his father again, "I hit a window?"

"Yeah." Jeff nodded the rueful smile returning. "Scott was telling you about your Mom..."

John's eyes widened in pain as the memories came flooding back, trembling he looked with horror at his father, "I left her..." tears poured down his distraught face.

Jeff shook his head and pulled his trembling son into his arms, "No John, you didn't."

Trying to pull away, John shook his head, "Yes... yes I did."

His agitated cry drew Scott from Zoey's bed side, finding his brother struggling in his father's arms, Scott crouched beside him, "John. John look at me. John."

Fatigue and pain from his abused ribs and hand overcoming him John gave up a leant against Jeff, looking at Scott tiredly.

"That's it little brother. Look at me. You did nothing wrong. You hear me. You didn't leave her." Tears trailed down Scott's face and John reached out and wiped one away, smiling at the contact Scott grasped the hand in his and held on tight, "We did what Mom would have wanted us to do. We looked after the babies. Remember, she told us to look after them and we did."

John shook his head unwilling to let the guilt go.

Pushing the younger man up so he could see his face Jeff met John's wary eyes, "John the rescue teams said she was gone, you did what you had to. No. You and Scott did what I should have done. You know what it's like on a rescue John, think about it, what else could you expect to have done?"

John shook his head unable to think of any other course of action. "But."

"No. No buts." Scott interrupted, "We did what had to be done, just as we've always done. We stuck by each other."

John nodded and leaned his head on his father's shoulder, tears continued to trickle down his face, but soon gave way to the sound of soft snores. Jeff continued to rub his back gently.

Sharing a look of understanding with his father Scott stood and stretched. He glanced around wondering if Virgil had found the coffee or had got lost again. Shoulders heavy with exhaustion and too much worry Scott returned to Zoey's bedside to find Gordon had returned. The younger man was no longer cracking his lame jokes. Instead he sat quietly holding the young woman's hand. Tears glistening on his cheek, he spoke softly, "Zo', you gotta wake up. I don't know how to do this Zoey. Scott said you found Mom..." he sniffed wiping ineffectively at the dampness on his cheeks, Scott stilled the impulse to step in and comfort his brother, Gordon needed this time, even unconscious Zoey was able to relieve this brother's pain. "I can't remember her Zo'. How can I not remember her? What's she gonna think of me, huh? Com'on Zoey, give me a joke. Show me how to find the laughter in this..." running out of words, Gordon slumped in the chair beside the bed and laid his head on the mattress beside Zoey's hand, his shoulders shaking with silent tears. Wordlessly Scott crossed the room and lay a hand on Gordon's back rubbing gently, looking up, sad amber eyes met sober grey. The quiet communion between brothers was broken by a croaky whisper, "At least you've quit with the lame jokes..."

Both brothers swung towards the bed to find a pale Zoey grinning at them, seeing the matching anxious tear streaked faces, the grin turned to a frown of worry. "What? What's wrong?"

Scott shook his head in disbelief; only his Zoey would wake from a life threatening coma and ask what's wrong.

Stepping close to the bed and drawing her into his arms he smiled, his heart lightening for the first time in what felt like years, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything's going to be just fine now."

Grinning like a mad cow, Gordon ran out of the room to share the good news and ran straight into Virgil returning from his coffee run, skidding Gordon back peddled but the highly polished hospital floor was his undoing. Sliding with impromptu grace his careered into Virgil, taking Virgil's legs out from beneath him, the tray of drinks flew up into the air did a flip and tumbled spilling warm brown liquid across the two brothers on the floor.

The sudden crash and Alan's roar of laughter causing John to wake with a start and look around, Gordon and Virgil sat in the middle of a spreading brown puddle, wearing smears of brown and white foam was too much for the over wrought astronaut, joining Alan in hysterical laughter John collapsed in his chair.

Scott appeared at the door supporting a weak but conscious Zoey, "What happened?" Scott demanded before seeing the evidence and working it out for himself.

Jeff shook his at Gordon and Virgil then glanced at Scott, seeing Zoey he stood and crossed to hug the young woman.

Pulling her close he smiled at his son's reluctance to let his wife out of his arms. With a soft smile and a kiss to Zoey's forehead, Jeff smiled at his sons, "It looks like everything is back to normal."

The ridiculousness of the statement sent everyone into peals of helpless laughter.

"No coffee then?" Scott asked catching his breath; Virgil's killer look sent him into hysterics once again.

----

Jeff Tracy stood at the back of the elevator as the other occupants emptied out of the compartment, with a resigned breath he pushed himself away from the back wall and out into the corridor, the quiet hiss of the doors closing behind him. Looking at the signs above the elevator foyer Jeff nodded to himself and headed down the left hand corridor. Virgil had volunteered to accompany him for this excursion, but Jeff felt he needed to do this himself, he'd allowed his boys to take too much responsibility over the years, responsibilities that by rights were his. He'd have come sooner but with his own collapse followed by John's nervous breakdown the past several hours had sped by. Now it was just after one in the afternoon, and Jeff Tracy entered the children's ward of the Denver Trauma Centre, it had been several years since he'd last been in a children's ward, not since Alan had last broken something, 'An arm? Or was it his leg that time?' Jeff shook his head ruefully, with his boys, one or the other was always in the wars, remembering which one, when and what had happened was beyond him, though he had no doubt that if he asked Virgil he'd get a full accounting of the incident. _'That's my boys,'_ he thought, _'between them they've got it all covered.'_

His shoes squeaked on the shiny floor, echoing in the quiet corridor leading to the nurses' station. An attendant passed with a trolley loaded with used food trays, and Jeff stepped back against the wall. The smell of the hospital along with the hushed atmosphere left him cold. A shiver ran up his spine, _'Will she know me?'_ he wondered, _'What do I say? What the hell am I doing?'_ Frozen against the wall as fears seared his soul, Jeff stared at the nurses' station with unseeing eyes.

Turning to leave before he made more of a mess of things than they already were, Jeff was halted by a gentle hand on his arm. Stiffening at the affront and looking at the hand intending to tell the impertinent person to remove it, Jeff hesitated. The hand was slight, with split nails and badly bruised, he eyes followed up the arm, his heart racing in panic. With a profound feeling of fate his eyes met brown eyes full of the same hopes and fears beating in his own chest. _'Lucy.'_ The word held more meaning than a thousand of the best prose ever written.

Lucy inspected the man in front of her; she recognised his posture, one of wariness. The face was familiar if older, lines where once there had been smooth skin, more frown lines than smile lines she noted. His eyes once a vivid blue, had dulled to a bluey-grey, matched by the sprinkle of grey though his hair. Yes it was her Jeff, older, wiser, a little less sure of himself than he once was, but still the man she'd married, the father of her children. Her soul mate.

"Jeff?" the word came out questioningly, the voice rough with disuse.

Jeff choked as emotions rushed through him, with convulsive movements he pulled her into his arms, burying his face in the warm, sweet smelling hair he remembered, the feel of her arms surrounding him like the memory of a dream. "Lucy. Oh Lucy." He whispered, terrified if he spoke too loudly the spell would be broken and he'd wake from this dream.

Frozen in time the couple stood clasped in each other's arms, eons passed in the blink of an eye.

The sounds of the hospital finally intruded and the couple pulled apart, but only far enough to look in each other's eyes, glancing quickly around the corridor Jeff spied a couch and pulling Lucy in his wake, settle them comfortably hands clasped. Minutes passed in silence as the each studied the other, words were unnecessary shared memories spoke for them.

Lightly Lucy wiped a tear from Jeff's cheek, running her fingers though his hair behind his ear and back to the side of his face, a gentle smile on her face, she touched the lines on his forehead, smoothing them. "Still frowning, I told you it would give you wrinkles."

Jeff gave a rueful smile, "Not frowning, the boys." He shook his head, and ran his own fingers through his hair, "And the grey hair."

Lucy sniggered, "Likely excuse."

"Oh Lucy... I've missed you."

Lucy's smile broadened, "and I you."

In quiet words and tender touches the couple recaptured what had been lost and found, hours passed without notice.

----

Scott paced the corridor outside the ICU, hands in his pockets, head bent watching the floor. In the chairs lining the corridor his brothers sat watching, none of them willing to tell the eldest to sit down, Scott was past the point of reason, too much stress, caffeine and lack of sleep had taken its toll on the eldest Tracy son, and Scott had little to no patience left.

The closed blinds of the ICU caused him more concern than he wanted to recognise, when the Doctor had requested he leave the room while Zoey was examined, he'd immediately refused, but Zoey's quiet persuasion had succeeded where the Doctor's decree had failed.

Movement by the door prompted him to stop his pacing. A nurse exited and crossed to the nurses' station, picking up a folder she returned to the room without looking at any of the expectant men watching her. Scott glanced at Virgil questioningly, Virgil shrugged in reply. Wearily Scott sank down into a chair between Virgil and John, head in his hand, he rested his elbows on his knees.

"She's alright." Virgil said quietly, "They just want to make sure everything is..."

Scott glanced up questioningly, "everything is what?"

"Nothing." Virgil shook his head, "Forget I spoke." He pulled at his collar stiff with dry coffee.

Scott frowned, "No. You were going to say something. What was it?" He sat up half turning to face Virgil, giving John his back.

Virgil glanced over Scott's shoulder at John, who shrugged giving a _'You started it'_ look.

Glaring a meaningfully _'Thanks for nothing,'_ at his blond brother; Virgil looked Scott in the eye. "They just need to make sure everything's clear."

Scott frowned, "Clear?"

Sighing Virgil looked at Gordon and Alan, listening intently then at John over Scott's shoulder, "Look it's not something Zoey would want me... discussing... now..." he nodded his head towards Gordon and Alan.

Scott looked at Gordon and Alan's intent faces then at John behind him and back at Virgil. Standing he pulled Virgil reluctantly to his feet. Looking disappointed Gordon slumped back in his seat.

As Scott set off down the corridor the door to the ICU opened and the Doctor stepped out, immediately changing direction Scott cut off the Doctor's departure. "Doctor Mahoney. How is she?" he demanded in a tone not to be taken lightly. Dr Mahoney gave Scott a look intended to put him in his place, but he hadn't reckoned with the Tracy character. Virgil joined Scott an eyebrow raised in query. As the other three brothers also stood to face Dr Mahoney he sighed and took a quick look around, thankful that at least Jeff Tracy seemed to be absent. "Your wife is doing as well as can be expected Mr Tracy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dr Mahoney stiffened at being addressed so abruptly, "It means she is recovering as expected."

"When can she come home then?"

Dr Mahoney looked at the harried dishevelled looking man, his companions seemed little better. He'd expected somewhat better from the likes of the Tracys'. _'Money obviously doesn't breed refinement.'_ he thought with a sneer, he wondered what the polite young woman in ICU saw in this vulgar man. "I imagine she will be able to go home in a few days. The head injury needs to be watched, although I don't expect anything untoward."

Scott's agitation at Dr Mahoney's stuffy tones gave Virgil cause to lay a hand on his elder brother's arm, "I'm a Doctor." He addressed the surgeon. Dr Mahoney's obvious look caused Virgil's ire to rise rapidly, he put his hand out, "Virgil Tracy, degree from Sydney University, Australia. I believe we have the facilities to look after Zoey on the island. I've looked over her documentation. She's recovered extremely quickly from the head injury, although I acknowledge she's got a way to go. But considering the other... factors, I believe she'd probably be more comfortable at home."

Dr Mahoney reluctantly shook the younger 'Doctors' hand. "Dr Tracy, I'm sure your facilities are... adequate. But I believe Mrs Tracy's health would be best served by remaining here for the duration."

Virgil's eyes narrowed in annoyance with a tight smile he nodded, "I'm sure you're right. I'll of course discuss the issue with the Chief Medical Officer. Perhaps you'd like to point me in the right direction?"

Dr Mahoney glared at the younger man, "Of course if Mrs Tracy would like to leave there is nothing I can do to stop her."

"Of course." Virgil agreed.

With a huff Dr Mahoney looked at Scott, "If that is all?"

Stepping out of the surgeon's way Scott gave a tight smile, "Doctor. Thank you."

Nodding stiffly the surgeon strode down the corridor his white coat flapping behind him.

John looked at Virgil surprise evident on his face, "What was that all about? You haven't qualified yet."

Virgil shrugged, "Didn't like his attitude from the start, and I know enough about head injuries..." He looked at Scott, ".. it will be alright, well it will be with rest. She'll be better able to recover... from everything, at home."

Turning back to John he grimaced, "The media is already clamouring outside. How long before they find out about the miscarriage? She doesn't need that."

Scott nodded, "No she doesn't." Heading towards the ICU he pushed the door open then glanced back at his brothers, "John start sorting out transport. Virgil find Dad." He frowned, "and Mom. See about getting Sally discharged. Gordon, Alan I want you to check on security, make sure we're covered." He gave Gordon a meaningful stare, "You know what I mean?"

Gordon nodded smartly, "Yes sir. Com'on Al." He tugged Alan arm and the two headed towards the elevators with determine strides.

John and Virgil looked at Scott questioningly, Scott just smiled, "Problem?"

"Ahh. No." John pursed his lips, "We'll get to it then." Nodding the two brothers disbursed to carry out their allotted tasks.

Turning back to the room Scott faced a nurse exiting, "How is she?" he asked quietly.

Nodding towards the corridor the nurse guided Scott away from the room, "Physically she's well." A slight pause and a look of concern crossed the nurse's face, "Emotionally." She shook her head, "She asked about the baby, I'm afraid we had to tell her."

Scott's angry glare caused the nurse to hesitate, "I'm sorry Mr Tracy, but she already suspected, the Doctor only confirmed her suspicions."

Nodding rigidly Scott looked towards the curtained room, "I'm taking her home as soon as I can. Today if possible." He glanced back at the nurse to gauge her response; the nurse's look of concern caused him to smile, "My brother's a Doctor. He'll see she gets whatever she needs, but she needs to be at home."

Nodding the nurse smiled, "Yes. I suppose." Shaking her head she touched Scott's arm gently, "Take care Mr Tracy, she's going to be quiet... overwrought. It will take time. But she'll heal."

"Thank you." Scott turned towards the ICU and again opened the door, in the subdued lighting Zoey reclined against the raised bed, head turned away from the door.

"Zo'?" Scott stood in the door, unsure on how to approach her.

Sorrowful eyes met his, "I'm sorry." Zoey whispered, "Scott I'm so sorry."

Instantly he was across the room, perched on the bed he pulled her into his arms, "You've nothing to be sorry about Zo'. It..." burying his head in her hair he sighed, "It was just one of those things..." He rocked her while she cried, letting his own tears fall, knowing this wouldn't be the last time they cried for the baby they'd lost.

"How?" Zoey's tear filled voice broke through Scott's grief and he pulled back to look at her.

"How?" he frowned unsure what she meant.

"How'd it happen? I don't remember..." furrowing her brow she looked around the room, "I'm not even sure where I am." Touching her head where the bandage covered the wound on her temple, "Did I fall on the stairs?"

Scott shook his head, "No. You were on the rescue."

"Rescue?" Zoey shook her head and then closed her eyes as the room spun woozily. "What rescue?"

Scott looked around the room, trying to find answers to questions he didn't even understand, he wished Virgil was here to reassure him Zoey's lack of memory was alright.

"Ah... What's the last thing you remember?"

Squeezing her eyes closed in thought Zoey muttered, "You coming to bed?" she looked up at Scott, "Last night?"

Sighing Scott shook his head, "The klaxon went off about... ohhh five o'clock. We got called to an avalanche in Colorado."

Zoey's look of surprise wounded him, "You really don't remember?"

"No."

Deciding to leave the details till they got home, and once he could talk to Virgil about the implications, Scott pulled her into his arms. "You fell and hit your head on a rock in the snow. The injury, medication or something, I'm not sure what, caused the baby to..." he stopped as tears bloomed in Zoey's eyes again, "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident OK?"

Nodding Zoey buried her face in Scott's shoulder, holding her close he allowed the tears to fall.

Sitting up Scott wiped the drying tears from Zoey's face, "I'm taking you home. Virgil's looked at your stuff. He says you'll be alright to go home. OK?"

Zoey nodded tiredly, "Please."

----

True to form John had transportation arranged quickly, quietly and efficiently. An air ambulance was to meet the family on the helipad of the trauma centre and ferry them to Denver airport where Tracy one waited, fuelled and ready for takeoff. John's only concern was who was going to fly them home. Scott and Virgil were obviously exhausted. John himself felt as if he'd been put though his grandmother's old washing wringer and he imagined his father felt much the same way. With a start he thought of his grandmother, in all the commotion no one had bothered to call the older woman on her world cruise. John winced; they'd pay for that infraction, no doubt about that.

"I guess that leaves Gordon and Alan." John shook his head, he'd never believe he'd see the day they would be relying on the terrible two. Crossing the entrance of the hospital John grimaced at the flash of a camera, a quick perusal of the area located the camera man. Striding across the room looking fiercely at the man, John watch with satisfaction as the man scampered from his hiding place and disappeared into the closing night. "Good riddance."

----

Virgil found his father in the children's ward sitting beside the bed a hand resting on the bed beside Sally, while Lucy sat on the bed an arm around the child talking to her quietly. The small child hunkered into her mother, troubled amber eyes warily on the man beside the bed.

Virgil stood in the doorway and knocked on the open door quietly.

Looking up both adults smiled to see their middle son, "Virge? How's it going?" Jeff asked standing and facing the younger man.

"Fine." Virgil moved into the room, Sally's wary eyes moving rapidly back and forth between the men, "You?"

Jeff glanced at Lucy and Sally on the bed then back at Virgil, "We're getting there." He answered with a smile.

"Good. Good." Virgil looked at his mother and the child on the bed, _'she really does look like Gordo. Damn, I hope she's got more sense.'_ "Ah... Scott wants to get moving. They've OK'd Zoey. Sort of." He grimaced and looked at Jeff, "Actually the surgeon's being a bit awkward about it. But the media has set up a circus outside. John and I thought it would be best to get out while the going was good."

Jeff nodded in understanding and looked at Lucy, "Are you ready to come home?"

Taking in a shuddering breath Lucy nodded hesitantly, "I suppose. But..." she looked at Sally then back at Jeff and Virgil.

"It's alright. I've already checked, she's on antibiotics intravenously. I've got the gear at home to deal with it. Everything else I can sort. The stitches will need to be removed in a week, but I can do that.... or Zoey if she's up to it."

Lucy frowned and looked at Jeff to confirm Virgil's statement; smiling Jeff crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Lucy, laying a hand gently on Sally's shoulder, which she accepted suspiciously. "It's alright. Virge has a year left of study until he's qualified as a Medical Doctor... among other things." He grinned at Virgil, "You'll find your sons have accumulated an amazing range of skills."

Nodding in agreement, despite not understanding Lucy leaned into the man behind her. "When do we leave?"

Virgil clapped his hands together, "No time like the present. Just wait here... I'll be back in a moment." With that he disappeared and returned shortly with a wheelchair, and a nurse carrying paperwork for Lucy to sign.

Lucy shook her head at the officious manner in which her son had Sally discharged into his care, before she could take it all in Jeff and Virgil had them in the elevator on the way to the ICU ward to collect Scott and Zoey.

"John should have the transport sorted and Gordon and Alan are sorting security."

Jeff frowned, "Gordon and Alan are dealing with security?"

Virgil shrugged, "Ran out of other jobs for them. We had to give them something to do. You know what they're like. Idle hands and all that."

Jeff shook his head, suddenly feeling a head ache coming on.

Exiting the elevator Jeff led Lucy towards Zoey's room, Virgil pushing the wheel chair and chatting quietly. "It's going to be alright Sally. We're taking you home."

The child's sudden trembling caused Virgil to stop and crouch beside the chair, giving the IV a quick check he looked at the girls pale face, "Hey what's wrong." He laid a gentle hand on her knee.

Wide amber eyes stared at him, tears pooling and trickling down her pale cheeks. Wiping them away Virgil smiled, "It's going to be alright, you're going home."

"Dddddon't wwwant tttto." Sally whispered the trembling increasing as tears continued to flow.

Virgil frowned, "You don't want to come home?"

Sally shook her head.

Leaning back on his heals Virgil studied the child, "Sally. You know you're not going back to the mountain. Don't you?"

Shaking her head, Sally eyed the quiet man knelt in front of her. She'd never seen another person except for her mother and Dwayne. The number of people in the hospital had overwhelmed her. She couldn't understand what was happening, except that her mother seemed to like these people, had said that that other man was her father, and this one her brother.

Sighing Virgil gave an encouraging smile, suddenly realising what a battle they had in front of them with this child. "Sally. You are coming home with us. To our Island. That man? Dwayne? You'll never see him again. You'll never be hurt again. You're safe."

Sally's wide eyed look of scepticism gave Virgil's heart a tug, and with brotherly instinct he pulled the child into his arms, rocking her till her stiff body relaxed against him. "Shhh. Hush... it's alright, we've got you now." He chuckled, "You've got five older brother's Sal'. No one will ever be allowed to hurt you again. I can guarantee it."

John stepped out of the elevator to find Virgil crouched on the floor a small girl cradled in his arms, surprised John stumbled to a halt. "Virge?"

Looking up Virgil gave a small smile, and pushed Sally upright in his arms, balancing himself he looked her in the face, "Sally, may I introduce brother number two. This is John."

John sucked in a deep breath, he'd registered Scott's words earlier intellectually but to suddenly be faced with his baby sister hit him hard. Dropping to his knees in front of Virgil and Sally he reached out a tentative hand to stroke her hair. "Hell, she's looks just like Gordo."

Virgil laughed, "Yeah... he's gonna love it."

John nodded a smile blooming across his face as he stared into his sister's eyes.

Sally looked between the two men, never had she seen such looks, a tentative smile lit her face as she reached out and touched John's hair, "Like Mom's."

Tears of happiness pooled in his eyes, John nodded, "Yeah. Like Mom's."

Virgil snorted, "Out of a bottle maybe."

Giving a mock glare, John sniggeringly agreed. "We ready to go then?"

Virgil nodded, "Almost, I've just got to get Scott to finalise Zoey's paperwork. She'll need to sign it. You got the transport sorted?"

John nodded and helped Virgil to stand and seat Sally back in the wheelchair, he bumped Virgil away from the handles and started pushing the chair towards Zoey's room. "Heard from the terrible two?"

Virgil shook his head. "No. You?"

John shared a worried look with Virgil, "I hope Scott knew what he was doing sending those two off to organised security. I mean what needed organising?"

Virgil shook his head, "I don't want to think about it."

Silently agreeing John joined Virgil at the nurses' station where he had begun filling in paperwork.

----

Gordon grinned from his position in the corner of the hospital foyer as he watched John chase the cagey photographer out of the hospital, he knew from personal experience the power of John's glare when he'd been riled. It was one of the few things that gave Gordon pause, not for long, but it did tend to make him think twice, which was more than any of his other brother's accomplished. Watching the photographer join his clique outside Gordon's grin grew evil.

The buzz of his watch drew Gordon's eyes from the mass of paparazzi, raising his wrist surreptitiously and pushing the ear piece more firmly in place, he smiled at the smirking face of his baby brother, "Got it?"

Alan shrugged nonchalantly, "Of course."

Gordon nodded, "You in place?"

"Yeah. When do you want me to make the move?"

"I'll let you know in a moment, I'll just contact Scott and see what's happening."

"F-A-B." Alan's grinning face was replaced by the dial of the watch face. Quickly Gordon tapped blue the button on the side of the watch to contact Scott.

"Hey Fish. How's it going?" Scott's sober face filled the screen, Gordon frowned at the tired look on his brothers face. It worried him for than he cared to admit that Scott was so shattered, it was not something Gordon was used to seeing in his big brother.

"We're ready to roll. What about you?"

Scott looked away from his watch and spoke to someone Gordon couldn't see. The muffled conversation lasted a few minutes and then Scott looked back at Gordon. "Give us five minutes to get down to the rear entrance, John's organised an air ambulance to take us to Denver airport. Are you and Alan alright to get there?"

"No problem."

"F-A-B. Start operation five minutes from my mark."

"F-A-B." Gordon replied.

"Mark." Scott shut the com-link and turned to his father. "Let's move."

With an efficiency born of years of training the Tracy clan moved down to the rear entrance of the hospital. Hustled along, Lucy followed the two wheel chairs as Zoey and Sally were raced down service corridors and into the rear goods lift. Clutching Jeff's hand in fear of being left behind in the rush, Lucy's mind whorled with the organisational power apparent in her sons' actions. They're unspoken understand of each other's needs, John and Virgil's automatic deference to Scott spoke volumes. She glanced at Jeff, expecting him to take charge, but he seemed to be comfortable allowing Scott the initiative.

Reaching the small foyer that led from the helipad to the emergency department, the Tracy's stood watching the large helicopter land, a mass of paparazzi spilling forward in anticipation of the latest scoop.

Scott glanced at his watch, "4 minutes, 35... Gordon should have them out of our way in 25 seconds, get ready to move." He gave John and Virgil a quick look where they stood with the wheelchairs, sharp nods of understanding met his statement. Glancing at Jeff, Scott raised an eyebrow in query, Jeff also nodded... "Have you any idea what he's got planned?"

Scott shook his head and Jeff grimaced, and then gave Lucy a reassuring smile.

A sudden exodus of the gathered media was their queue to leave, gathering his family up, Scott hurried them towards the waiting heli-ampulance.

----

In the front entrance, Gordon alerted Alan of the plan and counted down the minutes, as the allotted time past he drew a deep breath and strode across the entrance foyer in full view of the swarm of media outside. As the first journalist noticed him and shouted to his photographer, Gordon gave a convincing look of horror and dashed out a side entrance, apparently shouting into his mobile phone. He ran across the car park allowing time for the media to register his presence and follow, just as he reached the first line of parked cars, a huge black stretched Hummer screamed around the side of the hospital wing, screeching to a halt, Gordon raced around the front and dived in the front passenger door, the Hummer peeled out of the car park, leaving smoking tire tracks. The assembled media raced for their respective vehicles and gave chase.

Inside the Hummer, Gordon grinned at Alan, "When I said something to grab their attention I didn't quite me this."

Alan shrugged, his grip on the steering wheel firm, "Hey, it's got style. Virge would be impressed."

"Not if you stack it." Gordon squealed as Alan slalomed around a traffic island.

"I won't." Alan replied with a confidence born of youth. Planting his foot he gave the Hummer a burst of power rocketing through the early evening Denver traffic.

"You know where you're going?" Gordon asked looking in the mirror to see various cars and vans attempting to follow their path through the busy traffic.

Alan nodded, "Yep."

Gordon glanced at his brother, "You know this is spectacular, I admit it. But how are we gonna loose them now?" He looked in the rear vision mirror noting they still had several tails.

Alan grinned across at Gordon with a grin Gordon knew well, it was one he sported regularly. "There's a reason I picked this." His smirk growing Alan swerved around a line of traffic and in to a side street. "Did you know that there's a four-by-four car show in town?"

"No." Gordon shook his head, "Strangely enough that wasn't on my calendar."

Alan chuckled, "Should have been. This year's specialty is stretched Hummers, there's a whole heap of them on display outside the Hyatt Place and scattered about town" He pointed to two pulling out of a side road and heading in differing directions, taking another corner hard, Alan careered through an intersection, just as the lights turned red behind him, catching the pursuing paparazzi.

Gordon looked with amazement at Alan a wide grin on his face, "The Force is strong with you my young apprentice." Sitting back to enjoy the ride Gordon watched Alan's growing talent for driving, 'Dad's gonna have to give and let him race.' He thought, 'the kid's a natural.'

Alan's grin stretched from ear to ear, pushing harder on the gas, he whooped with delight, and planted his foot hard against the floor, the Hummer jumped forward, streaking around the building traffic and jumping an island before racing down the street in a insane burst of speed.

----

At the airport, Jeff thanked the pilot of the air ambulance and followed his family across the tarmac to the waiting Tracy one. Climbing aboard Jeff noted Scott and Virgil in the cockpit already warming the engines. A quick glance at John's tight face alerted him to the tense atmosphere. "I'll talk to him. How far away are Alan and Gordon?" Jeff spoke to John quietly so as not to alert Scott and Virgil.

"I don't know. I don't know what they were up to. Scott arranged it."

Nodding Jeff patted John on the shoulder, "Settle your mother and Sally. I'll take care of those two."

Moving in to the pilot's cabin to stand behind Scott, Jeff laid a hand on his sons' tense shoulders, "Scott, you're just warming her up. Gordon can fly."

Scott shook his head, "I'm fine."

Crouching between his son's Jeff looked up at Scott, "No you're not. Where's Gordon anyway?"

Scott glanced at his watch, "He should be here any minute."

Jeff nodded, "What were they up to? Creating a diversion?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah. Like I said, I don't know what. I left that up to Gordon to sort out. He glanced from the panels in front of him to look at Jeff. "Figured it was his forte."

Jeff chuckled, "About time that skill got put to use."

Virgil grimaced, "Don't encourage him."

Jeff shook his head, "You're wasting your time trying to fight it Virge. Gordon's...." snorting a laugh, and patted Virgil's back while standing he looked out the front window. "Gordon. He's not going to change now."

Virgil shook his head resigned and continued readying the plane for its long journey home, "I've got flight plan clearance; we can take off when we're ready."

Scott stretched and relaxed back in his seat, "I'm ready as well, just waiting on the terrors." He grinned at his father and Virgil.

A screech of tires drew his eyes from his brother's worried frown, across the tarmac a large black vehicle sped, zipping around obstacles with amazing grace for such a large unwieldy vehicle.

"What the hell?" Scott verbalised his father's thoughts.

"A Hummer... the idiots have got a stretched Hummer." Virgil seemed to be caught halfway between outrage and admiration. "Who's driving?" He glanced at their father quickly then watched at the car careened towards them at a speed that threatened to launch the thing into space.

With a squeal of brakes and a plume of rubbery black smoke the Hummer did a handbrake turn and came to a sudden halt in line with Tracy one.

Standing and stretching to look out the side window, Virgil noted that the front passenger door was in perfect alignment with the steps of the plane, nodding in appreciation he muttered, "Nice one."

The doors of the car flung open and Gordon dived out of the passenger side, looking towards the distant airport gates, he punched the air in excitement, and turned to face Alan as he circled the front of the vehicle at a run, high-fiving each other the brothers turned towards the plane and bounded up the steps into the cabin.

"Hey Johnny." Gordon crowed excitement pumping through him, "Hope you weren't waiting long, got caught in a little traffic, you know what it's like."

John shook his head unable to keep a straight face in the face of Gordon and Alan's fervour.

"Dad's waiting for you in the cock-pit. Scott wants to fly... but..." he left the sentence unfinished, Gordon and Alan knew the score.

Nodding Gordon strode towards the cockpit, Alan on his tail. Passing through the cabin the two froze as they caught sight of the woman sitting in a seat at the front. Time stilled as the three stared at each other. Lucy sat stunned, while she'd known her youngest boys had grow, their sudden appearance in such a volatile manned had left her breathless, beside her Sally leaned against her wide eyed in amazement at the noise coming from these two wild eyed men.

Gordon's eyes travelled from his mother to the girl at her side, his eyes widened in amazement a smile lit his face, and timidly he crouched down reaching out a hand taking a curl of hair in his fingers, "Red." He looked with amazement at Lucy, "I always thought I'd be the odd one out."

He ran his hand through his dark locks, "Guess I'll have to grow this out, huh?"

Lucy smiled and reached out to run her hands though his hair, "Whatever you want Gordon."

The quiet moment was broken by Scott's shout from the cockpit, "Gordon, If you're flying then get your ass up here. We've got company coming."

Standing Gordon grasped the still stunned Alan and pulled him toward the forward cabin. "Com'on Spout. We've got work to do."

The two disappeared into the pilot's cabin and the roar of the engines was soon felt.

As the plane started to taxi across the airfield, Jeff, Scott and Virgil joined the others in the rear cabin and strapped in.

Scott looked at Zoey, "Hold on tight, it's going to be a fast take off."

Zoey barely had time to nod as the engines screamed in protest at the increased speed and the plane shot down the runway lifting just within its lowest limits, for a moment it felt like gravity would pull them back down, but with a roar the plane soared into the night.

The Tracy's were going home... all of them.

The end... almost (LOL)

* * *

**AN: Well that's it just about; I've got an epilogue I want to do to wrap it all up. Set about a fortnight later... Gordo's 21st Birthday (they've still got to get him back for his earlier pranks after all, and there's the matter of the red sofa and piano -grins evilly)... once everyone has started settling into life on Tracy Island. But it may take a few weeks to get finished. –Back to work and college next week, so I should probably concentrate on that rather than the Tracy's, ;-).**

**Anyway... hope you've enjoyed this story.... See you later. And PLEASE review... I really need to know if I hit the mark on this one as it was totally off my usual sort of story...**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**TBZ.**


End file.
